104 Dalmatians Returns (2017)
by Dequincyx
Summary: One year after the incident in Australia, Molly's four pups, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive follow an ice-cream transport truck to a plane and end up flying with the ice-cream shipment to UK London, England. There, they meet a Dalmatian puppy and a boy who's trying to protect his dog from harm. Can the four pups help this boy keep his little furry friend safe? Will they get back home?
1. 104R 1: IMAX Premiere

**104R 1: IMAX Premiere**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **February 1'st, (2022)**

On the night of February 1'st, (2022), the people of Ontario stood in line outside the **IMAX Theater** **,** getting tickets and going in to see the premiere of the newest Disney movie, THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS...and the first Disney film to ever be based off of a true story. Yes, believe it or not, the movie, 104 DALMATIANS, was once real...all too real for the state of Texas in the U.S. The story became very popular in the American media during and after the incident. In fact, it had become so popular, that Disney had decided to do a movie about it. They started filming last year, in (2021), and now that the film was completed, Disney had released it in theaters this year for it's world wide premiere.

Among this crowd of people were a man, a woman, an 11 year old boy and a little seven week old Dalmatian puppy. The man had brown hair and blue eyes while the woman had pale orange hair and pale icy blue eyes. The boy had blue eyes and long brown hair that went down to his neck and the seven week old Dalmatian puppy had brown spots all over it's body and brown eyes. It wore a green collar around it's neck and a golden bone-shapped name tag. These were the Lewises, a family who lived here in Ontario, Canada.

"I hate dog movies. I should be at the office, you know i'm the mayor of this town. I have a job to do and a city to run." Said the woman with pale orange hair in a british accent.

"Linda, come on, loosen up. Did i mention that these tickets are free? 'FREE.'" Said the man in an American tone.

"Jerry, the film ENCHANTED is playing right down the street." Said the orange haired woman known as Linda

"Don't nobody wanna pay no 5.50 to see some girly princess film that came out back in (2007)...it's corny." Said the boy. "Right, Copper?" He said, looking down at the brown spotted Dalmatian puppy.

Copper barked, agreeing with his 11 year old human friend.

"See? Even Copper thinks so." Said the boy.

"Of course he does, he's a dog. And ENCHANTED is not corny, it's a great movie. Right, Jerry." Said Linda.

"Actually, i kind of agree with them. ENCHANTED is a bit corny." Said Jerry.

"See? Even Dad agrees with me. That's three votes against one, you lose." Said the boy.

"Whatever." Said Linda.

"Like i said, nobody wants to see some girly princess film." Said the boy.

"Oh, but you will sit through a movie called 104 DALMATIANS. Get real, Keegan, you need to start watching stuff that's educational. Speaking of which, don't you have an S.A. to write?" Said Linda.

"Yes, i do. Miss Ellison wants me to write about the Texas 104 Dalmatians incident that happened over a year ago. That's why i'm here, to do my research." Said the boy known as Keegan.

"Dude, i'm not trying to sound old school, but aren't you suppose to read about what happened?" Jerry said.

"Read? Hahahaha. Oh, Dad, you're so old school. It's the (2020's) not the (2000's). Nobody reads anymore, they wait for the movie." Said Keegan.

"And if you don't read, you'll be old and still going to school." Linda said.

"We'll see about that...Linda." Said Keegan.

"Hey!" Jerry said.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me by my name? I am your mother, Keegan!" Said Linda.

"STEP-Mother. 'STEP'. My mother's dead." Said Keegan. It was true. Keegan's real mother had died in a car wreck in (2015). Even though it had been five years since it happened, it seemed like it was only yesterday. On January 4'th, (2016), the year after his mother's death, Keegan's father, Jerry, met Linda Tremaine, a british woman who had transfered over from UK London, England to Ontario, Canada. They got married on June 5'th, (2016). The two had been married to each other for over five years, but it felt like forever in Keegan's mind. It's not that he wasn't happy that his Dad had found someone else, he just wished that he had taken some more time for both of them to heal from the loss of his mother, Karen Lewis.

"Okay, that's enough, you two. You promised you would be nice to each other." Said Jerry.

"Well, she started it." Said Keegan.

"No i didn't, you did." Said Linda.

"I don't care who started it. It's over. Now make-up." Said Jerry.

"But..."

"No buts, make-up." Said Jerry, cutting Linda and Keegan off.

"Fine." Said Linda and Keegan before looking at each other. "I'm sorry."

"There, that's better." Said Jerry.

Keegan picked up Copper and he and the couple walked up to the ticket booth, ready to recieve their tickets.

"Three tickets, please." Said Jerry to the lady in the ticket booth.

"I'm sorry, sir, no pet's allowed." Said the lady.

"Pet's? What pet's?" Jerry asked before he realized what the lady was talking about. "Oh! Oh, you mean Copper. No, no, see, you've got it all wrong."

"Oh, do i?" Said the lady.

"Yeah, yeah, you see, i'm a firefighter and Copper here is my firehouse dog. He goes with me and my family everywhere we go in case of emergancies." Said Jerry.

"Oh, i see. Well, if that's the case, go right in." Said the lady before handing Jerry the three tickets.

"Thank you." Said Jerry. He, Linda and Keegan then went inside the theater, where they were greeted by a woman holding something in a clear package.

"Hi, here you go." Said the woman as she handed the package to Linda.

"What's this?" Linda asked.

"104 Dalmatians souvenirs. The Disney studio sent them. It's a Cruella De ViL costume." Said the lady.

"Thanks." Said Linda before walking on ahead.

The lady then got two more clear packages, both containing a Dalmatian costume, and offered them to Jerry and Keegan.

"Uh, no thank you." Said Jerry.

"I think i'll pass." Said Keegan.  
 **##################################################################################**

Jerry, Linda and Keegan entered into the dark theater room that was filled with all kinds of people, who were wearing Cruella De ViL costumes and Dalmatian costumes.

"Very romantic." Said Linda sarcasticly.

The family entered into the theater room just as the title **The Texas 104 DALMATIANS** appeared on the big screen. Follow by a puppet of Cruella De ViL on strings flying over the audience's heads to the back of the dark room, where a guy was turnning a wheel that was operating the puppet.

Some words in blue then appeared on the giant screen, reading: **'Based on the Book "The Texas 104 DALMATIANS" By GIGI MILLER.'**

Jerry, Linda and Keegan, holding Copper, walked over to some empty seats and sat down in them.

On screen, the scene opened up to the snowy city of London, England, then cut to a purple (1937) car driving onto the property of an Insane Asylum, with it's headlights on, with the word DE VIL written on the license plate. The headlights turnned off, the door opened, and out stepped a beautiful black and white haired woman, smoking a ciggarette through a long, purple ciggarette holder. She then closed the door to her car and headed towards the big building ahead of her.

"Why does there have to be another De ViL woman? What does that have to do with the plot of the story?" Linda asked.

"I don't know about the plot, but the actress who's playing her is hot." Said Jerry.

"You better put those eyes back in your sockets." Said Linda.

The audience watched as the black and white haired woman, now inside the asylum, walked up to a black woman, who was sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said the black and white haired woman in a Hungarian accent.

The black woman looked up at the Hungarian woman. "Yes, can i help you?" She asked in a british accent.

"Yeah, hi, uh, i'm here to see a reletive of mine." Said the Hungarian woman.

"What's your name?" Asked the nurse.

"Diane De ViL." Said the Hungarian woman.

"De ViL?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. D-E-V-I-L. De ViL." Said the Hungarian woman known as Diane.

"So that means you're here to see patient 104 then, right?" Said the nurse.

"Yes. Yes it does." Said Diane.

"(Laughs)!" The nurse laughed. "I thought you said you were here to see patient 104? No one's been here to see patient 104 in over two years. Now then...what was that you were saying?"

"I'm here to see patient 104." Said Diane.

The nurse's smile faded. "That's a first. Especially since no one has been here to see patient 104 since (2017). Alright then, follow me." The nurse picked a pair of keys up off her desk and lead Diane over to one of the doors. She used one of the keys to unlock the door and then opened it. "Stay close to me." The nurse lead Diane through the door and down the hallway that had several numbered doors on both sides of the wall.

"Lady, get yourself out of that place and back into your car!" Linda shouted.

"SHHHHHH!" Said the audience, along with Jerry and Keegan.

"Are all of these doors to patients' rooms?" Diane asked.

"Yes. Yes, they are." Said the nurse.

"This place sure is quiet. Too quiet. Where is everybody?" Diane asked.

"All of the patients are locked away in their rooms to ensure the safety of the of the staff members." Said the nurse.

"And where are the staff members." Diane asked.

Keegan looked at his Jerry. "Dad, can i have some money? I wanna get some popcorn."

"You have money." Said Jerry.

"I know, but it's not enough. Please?" Said Keegan.

Jerry reached into his pocket and got out some money and handed it to his son.

"Thank you." Said Keegan. The 11 year old, holding his dog, got up from his seat and left out of the dark theater room as Jerry and Linda resumed watching the film.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the room, Keegan placed Copper on the floor and the two headed off for the snack bar, unaware that they were being watched by a black coat hooded figure, who had the symble **'D13'** written on the left side of his coat.

Keegan then stopped in his tracks and gasped as he looked back after hearing someone scream. The boy, and the brown spotted Dalmatian puppy, saw that there were many people in the building, but there was no one in sight who appeared to be in any kind of distress. Keegan and Copper then resumed heading for the snack bar. The boy and the dog walked up to the snack bar and a man was standing behind it.

"Hi. Um, can we have medium popcorn, no butter, and a small Moutain Dew, please?" Said Keegan.

"We? Who is we?" The man asked. As if on cue, a bark was heard, and the guy looked over and counter and saw a cute little seven week old brown spotted Dalmatian looking up at him. "You got it." Said the man before walking over to where the popcorn was.

"Thanks." Said Keegan.

"I am not going back in there." Said a 22 year old girl as she and another girl walked up behind Keegan.

"Come on, girl, it's just a movie." Said the 21 year old girl.

"No, it's not just a movie, it's a true story. All of those Dalmatian puppies and that little boy got stolen from the state of Texas a year ago in America." Said the 22 year old girl.

"Didn't you say that there were three other previous films before this one? 101 Dalmatians, 102 Dalmatians and 103 Dalmatians." Said the 21 year old girl.

"Yeah, but none of them were made by Disney in the U.S. The first three movies were made over in UK London, England, where the incident originated, back in (1996). The first three movies are based on true stories as well, just like this one is." Said the 22 year old girl.

"And you've seen all three of them?" Said the 21 year old girl.

"Yes, i have." Said the 22 year old girl.

"So then, what's the problem? Why are you having trouble watching this fourth installment?" Asked the 21 year old girl.

"I don't know, i guess it's just because this one hit closer to home. I mean think about it, we use to live in the state of Texas. Doesn't that freak you out?" Said the 22 year old girl.

"Doesn't bother me one little bit." Said the 21 year old girl.

While waiting for his popcorn, Keegan was listening in on the two girl's conversation.

"Here you go." Said the man as he came back to the counter and handed Keegan his bucket of popcorn and his Mountain Dew drink.

"Thanks." Said Keegan. "Come on, Copper." The 11 year old boy and his dog walked away from the snack bar and headed back towards the theater room. They walked up to the door leading to the room and the kid proceeded to open it. But as he was opening it...

"RAH!" Jerry screamed, jumping out of nowhere.

"AH!" Keegan screamed high-pitched.

Jerry then started laughing at his son.

"Dad!" Said Keegan.

"Sorry, Keegan, i had to." Said Jerry.

"Why are you playing?" Keegan asked.

"Would you relax? Man, what's wrong with you?" Said Jerry.

"I don't like being scared. I don't like that." Said Keegan.

"Son, it's just a movie. Besides, dog movies are good for a laugh." Said Jerry.

"If you say so." Said Keegan. "Listen, could you take this stuff inside with you? I have to go wash my hands."

"Sure, no problem." Said Jerry.

"Thanks." Said Keegan before handing his father the popcorn and drink. "See you inside." The 11 year old and the puppy then walked off, heading for the bathroom.

Jerry then went back inside the theater room and sat back down next to Linda.

"What'd i miss?" Asked Jerry.

"Not much. Cruella's having her hearing with the judge and the hospital board. They're trying to decide on weather she should be released or not." Said Linda.

"A movie that takes off right at the beginning. My kind of film." Said Jerry.

"Where's Keegan?" Linda asked.

"He went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He'll be back in a minute." Said Jerry.

The couple resumed watching the film while they waited for Keegan and Copper to return.  
 **##################################################################################**

Keegan and Copper entered into the men's restroom and went over to one of the sinks. The boy then turned on the faucet and stuck his hand under the soap machine. The machine released some white soap into the boy's hand and he rubbed his hands together and stuck them under the water that was coming from the faucet. He rubbed his soapy hands together as the water washed the soap off of them. Once he was finished, he turnned off the faucet, got some paper towels from the machine, and dried his hands with them.

While he was drying his hands, the black coat hooded figure from earlier appeared behind Keegan from out of nowhere. "Wh-Who's there?" He asked as he and Copper turnned to face the figure.

"I've come to see how next phase of our project is doing." Said the figure.

"Huh?" Keegan asked. Who was this guy? And what was he talking about?

"This project has been connected...to our (2020) project." Said the figure.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Keegan asked.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." Said the figure.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Said Keegan.

"You do not know what lies beyond this new era." Said the figure.

"So you're one of those future predictors." Said Keegan.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." Said the figure.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." Said Keegan.

"A meaningless effort. One who know nothing can understand nothing." Said the figure.

Keegan was then started by a loud noise and he and Copper looked to the their right and saw a man drying his hands under the drier machine. The boy and the Dalmatian turnned their attention back to the mysterious figure, only to see that he was now gone.

"What was that all about?" Keegan asked. "Oh, well." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, Copper, let's go."

The boy and the puppy then left out of the bathroom to rejoin his parents in the theater, unaware that the figure was still inside the bathroom, lurking behind a cornner, as he watched them leave.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the dark theater, Jerry, Linda and the rest of the audience were now watching the scene of 104 Dalmatians where Cruella was about to be discharged from the hospital and released into the custody of her cousin, Diane.

"You have had one offer of gaurdienship, miss An GeL. And i suggest that the interested party makes application. Therefore, miss An GeL, i am discharging you from the asylum and releasing you into the care of your cousin, Hugarian movie and T.V. actress, Diane De ViL." Said the judge on screen.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't do that." Said Linda as she and Jerry watched the film.

"On the condition you never contact any of the other people who were involved in the incident in Mexico." Said the judge.

"No! No! No! Don't!" Said Linda in a low voice.

Keegan, holding Copper, came over to where Jerry and Linda were and sat down next to them.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up. Where have you guys been?" Jerry said.

"Washing my hands." Said Keegan. And that wasn't a lie, he was washing his hands.

"For that long? Just how dirty were they?" Jerry asked.

"Dirty enough. So...what'd we miss?" Keegan asked.

"You came back just in time, i think she's about to be released. Although, if i were that judge, i wouldn't even consider releasing her." Said Linda.

"You want your popcorn, Keegan?" Jerry asked, offering the bucket of popcorn.

"Thanks." Said Keegan, taking the bucket of popcorn from his Dad. The 11 year old boy reached inside the bucket, got out a handful of popcorn, and began eating it, as well as sharing some with Copper.

The Lewis family continued watching the film with the rest of the audience, unaware that the hood figure from earlier was up in the camera room, sitting at a small table in front of a black laptop, watching surveillance footage of the Lewis family, and the whole theater, through hidden web cameras he had installed in the entire building.

(Scene fades to black)

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what did you think of this first chapter? Was it good? Was it great? Please review.**

 **What do you think of the idea of this story being about a brown spotted Dalmatian puppy? That's deffinitly something different, right? Not only that, Copper is a firehouse dog. But that's no suprise since Dalmatians have always been that. Before they had become famous on screen in the films 101/102 Dalmatians, the Dalmatians were very well known for being the animal maskott of the firefighters. I figured, you know, maybe i'd revisit that with this story, since that's never been done before in the fanchise, as well as a reminder to the fans of where the Dalmatians' fame originated from.**

 **Anyway, please review, and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. 104R 2: Where Are They Now

**104R 2: Where Are They Now?**

 **U.S. Kansas**

 **February 1'st, (2022)**

Kansas was a U.S. state in the midwestern United States. It's capital was Topeka and it's largest city was Wichita. Kansas was named after the Kansa Native American tribe, which inhabited the area. The tribe's name was often said to mean "people of the wind" although this was probably not the term's original meaning. For thousands of years, what was now Kansas was home to numerous and diverse Native American tribes. Tribes in the eastern part of the state lived generally lived in villages along the river vallys. Tribes in the westen part of the state were semi-nomatic and hunted large herds of bison.

But it wasn't like that today...and hadn't been for quite a long time. It was now (2022)...the third year of the (2020's) decade and the third era of the 21'st centurty. On this night, in the coutryside of the state of Kansas, a van drove up to a farm house property and came to a stop by a 70's station wagon. The farm land was very huge. It had a red barn, a red silo, a windmill, a weatfiled, lots and lots of land. Everything one expected a farm to look like. The only thing that was absent were cows, horses, chickens, pigs and goats. There was no animal life on this farm. At least...no barn animal life.

The right front passenger door to the van opened and out stepped 31 year old Gigi Miller, with her once short black hair now brown. The back door then slid open and out stepped her son, 12 year old Jason Miller, and their adult Dalmatian, Molly, and her four eight week old puppies, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive. Gigi closed the front door and Jason slid the back door shut. Jason's brown hair was still long and went down to his neck. 32 year old Rex Bryson then got out of the drive's seat and closed the door to his vehicle and the whole gang went up to the farm house. Gigi used her key to unlock the front door and they all went inside.

"Here we are, everyone, home sweet home." Said Rex.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks again for taking us to the movie, Rex." Said Gigi.

"No problem. I mean it's not everyday that you get to go to the theater and see a movie that's about you and your family, right?" Said Rex. He, Gigi, Jason and the dogs had just returned home from the drive-in movies, which were showing the premiere of the Disney movie, THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS.

"Yeah...right." Said Gigi.

"So how was the movie? I mean...what did you think of it?" Rex asked.

"It was okay, i guess,...but since when is a true story ever turnned into a comady film? I mean the Disney studio made it look like the (2020) incident was comacle and it was anything but funny when it really happened. Note to self: Next time i write a book, and someone want's to do a film about it, do not let Disney get ahold of it." Said Gigi.

"What about the actors?" Rex asked.

"Well, the actors who played you and me were okay," Gigi turnned to Jason. "but did you see the 10 year old boy they got to play you?"

"Hard to miss, seeing how he was just as fun and loveable as you are." Said Rex.

Jason walked passed his parents and headed up the staircase, with Molly and the puppies following.

"Hey, Jason, your Mom tells me you throw a mean spiral. Wanna toss the ball around?" Said Rex as he got a football of a nearby table and headed over to the staircase that his son and the dogs was walking up.

Rather than answer Rex's question, Jason continued up the staircase to his room.

"Jason," Said Gigi, stopping her 12 year old son in his tracks while the Dalmatians went on ahead of him. "your Dad asked you a question."

Jason turnned to Rex. "No, i don't wanna toss the ball around, now can i go to my room?" He said with his little boy voice.

"Sure." Said Rex.

Jason turnned back to the stairs and continued on up to his room.

Gigi then noticed the sad expression on Rex's face and went over to comfort him. "I'm so sorry about that."

"No, it's okay...i throw like a girl anyway." Said Rex.

"It's not about you...he's just down because of the move." Said Gigi.

"I know...i just wish he'd let me in." Said Rex.

"In his own timing, he will, Rex...he will. Just give some more time...he'll come around...you'll see." Said Gigi.

"I hope so...i'm running out of years with my son." Said Rex. He may have missed out on 10 years of Jason's life, but that was just watching him grow up. Emotionally, he had missed out on 11 years of his son's life because for the next six months of (2020), the kid was declared braindead and put on home lifesupport...but then he came back, distanced himself from his Mom and Dad, and everyone else, for the last two months of (2020) and all of (2021)...and was still doing it now in (2022). It brought back the memories of his last time with Stacy when he and Bo had flown in the helicopter with the young blond to a women's prison in the state of Nevada...and those last few words they exchanged with each other.

STACY: "I curse you, Rex Bryson. You, the woman who raised you, Gigi Miller, those who begot her, who you and her begot and those you beget, and all those who touch you. From this day forward, you and Gigi will never again know happiness in this era...or any other...for as long as you both shall live."

Rex remained lost in his thoughts, thinking about that day and how Stacy had cursed him and Gigi. She said that they would never again be happy and that he would never get to know his son. And looking back at everything that had happened over the past year...it looked like she was write. The media harassment, their son being in a coma for six months and then coming back as a completely different person they don't even recognize anymore, as well as him being distant from them and everyone else that loved him. All of this happened on the exact year that Stacy had supposedly cursed Rex and Gigi. It didn't get anymore convenient than that.

Then there was the part where Stacy said that Rex and Gigi would never know when the curse awakens. Jason had awoke on the night of Halloween, October 31'st and since then, nothing in either of their lives had gone right. Was it possible that the curse was real? And that the curse could be a living thing? Or worse, a person. What if...what if Jason was Stacy's living curse? After all, she did say that when the curse had awoken, he and Gigi would never know. Was it possible that she was talking about Jason's awakening from his coma? All of these questions buzzed around in the young blond's head.

"Rex? Rex? REX!" Said Gigi repeatedly.

"Yeah?" Said Rex, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Where'd you go just now? I was talking and you didn't respond. What's going on?" Gigi asked.

"No-nothing, nothing. Everything's fine. What were you saying just now." Said Rex. He had never told Gigi about the supposed curse Stacy had put on him and her a year ago. He figured that she was dealing with enough drama as it was with the aftermath, the media, Jason's home hospace, as well as her parents' divorce proceedings and he didn't wanna add more to the stress that Cruella and Stacy already had.

"I was just wondering if, you know, if maybe you were gonna stay for dinner." Said Gigi.

"Oh, you don't have to cook, i can take care of that." Said Rex.

"You can?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. You know, i roasted a turkey for Thanksgiving back in (2017)." Said Rex.

"You actually roasted a turkey?" Gigi asked.

"Yep. Deep fried it...in a barrel. It was great. You know, there's a barrel outside in the barn. I can run into town and get a couple of courts of oil. Jason would get a kick out of it. Building a fire. Kind of like a cook out...or not." Said Rex.

"No, no, no, no, no. He'd really like it." Said Gigi.

"No he wouldn't." Said Rex.

"Let's ask him." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i could build a bond fire in the middle of this room and Jason wouldn't come down stairs. The kid tolerates me and that's about it." Said Rex.

"That's not true." Said Gigi.

"I'm not blaming you...or him...it's just the way it is." Said Rex.

"Listen...you guys are making progress. Okay, i can see it." Said Gigi.

"Did you see the way he reacted a year ago when we told him that i was his father? The kid was angry. And to top it all off, he was in a coma for six whole months. And now, ever since he's come back to us, he hasn't been the same. He may never be again...and that's because of me." Said Rex.

"That's not true." Said Gigi.

"Did you see the way he looked at me before he went up stairs? The kid hates me." Said Rex.

"He doesn't hate you, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Yes, he does...with all his heart. I may be the kid's father...but that's as far as it goes." Said Rex.

"Rex," Said Gigi.

"And to be perfectly honost...i don't blame the kid for hating me. I mean i'm the reason his life is so messed up in the first place." Said Rex.

"Rex, please don't say that." Said Gigi.

"Why not? It's true. Look at everything the kid went through in (2020). I told him that Stacy and i were moving to Paris, France with our baby, which Stacy had manipulated me into doing by the way. If i hadn't listened to her, Jason wouldn't have run away and he wouldn't have been at the house when it got robbed and he wouldn't have gotton kidnapped, along with your dogs and he wouldn't have ended up on the other side of the world in Australia." Said Rex.

"YO! Bryson," Gigi began. "Stacy is in a women's prison in New Jersey, not out walking among us. Why? Because you were man enough...and good enough, and understanding enough to come forward and testify against a girl who helped some mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and kidnapped our son. So who's to blame here? Not you...you're a hero."

"To you, maybe, not to Jason." Said Rex.

"He's 12 years old." Said Gigi.

"And he has no use for me and i don't blame him. Where was i when he lost his first tooth? Learn to ride a bike for the first time. Failed his first math test." Said Rex.

"He's good at math, and missing out on all of that wasn't your fault." Said Gigi.

"Well, it might as well have been, Stacy was my girlfriend at the time. Not that i can make up for everything that's happened." Said Rex.

"Of course you can, and you will. You just have to give it some time. And you've gotta stop blaming yourself for the actions of a girl who's so messed up in the head, she can't even be trusted to walk around free. This isn't high school, Bryson. Stacy isn't the captain of the football team and you're not on the bentch. She's a prison inmate...with no family and no friends, and not a whole lot of hope, if not, none." Said Gigi.

"Well, now i feel like a jerk." Said Rex.

"Well, that won't work either. You just have to be a little patient. Stacy's out of the picture now and so is Cruella. And you're gonna have lots of chances to spend time with Jason...and, once he gets to know you, he's going to love you...just as much as i do. He's a wonderful boy." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but...i don't know who he is anymore. Something's happened to him, he's changed...and i'm worried about him." Said Rex.

Ever since Jason had come out of his coma a year ago, nothing had been right with the kid since. He had grown distant from his Mom and Dad and the dogs, stayed to himself a lot, stayed in his room all the time,...and he was very antisocial when it came to enteracting with other kids. It was like getting to know someone new...it's almost as if his son had really died when his heart stopped on Halloween night, and that the person who came back to him and Gigi wasn't Jason at all. It was like getting the know...someone new. Rex hated to admit this about Jason, especially since he was his son, but he had to face reality. The ordeal in Australia with Cruella, Stacy and the 104 Dalmatians had forever changed him...in the worst most possible way. He was no longer the sweet, funny and carefree kid he had gotton to know for the past three months during his stay in Paris, Texas in (2020). His facial featers and outer appearance had changed as well. His cute, fun-filled presence had become a more dark, creepy-like presence...his face...the face that once carried a joyful smile...had changed into a constant dark, creepy frown...and sometimes Rex would look Jason in the eyes...and all he would see was pure darkness. Those brown eyes that were once filled with joy and happiness was all gone...There wasn't even a shread of child innocence there anymore. Not none. That little boy who had put a smile on everybody's face, everywhere he went,...was now gone. Replaced by someone who he and Gigi didn't recognize. Indeed, something was wrong with Jason. Rex just couldn't figure what it was.

"Sometimes i wonder...if maybe." Said Rex.

"Maybe what?" Gigi asked.

"Maybe you and him would've been better off if i hadn't come back. Maybe this whole thing with Cruella and the 104 Dalmatians could have been avoided." Said Rex.

"But you would still be with Stacy and you wouldn't know that Jason is your son." Said Gigi.

"Believe me, i would settle for all of that if it meant that you and Jason would be safe." Said Rex.

"Rex, if anyone's to blame for all that has happened, it's me. Stacy stole the letter, that i sent to you in college, telling you that you were Jason's father, and kept it from you for 10 whole years. Then Cruella got ahold of the letter and used that as leverage to blackmail Stacy into helping her steal Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. This whole mess could have been avoided had i just told you that you were a father the minute i saw you again." Said Gigi.

"Don't say that." Said Rex.

"I knew, Rex, i knew. I knew from the minute you walked into the Texas Road House what i wanted...but you were with Stacy at the time and i didn't...i didn't wanna hurt anyone." Said Gigi.

"Then there was a really good reason to wait." Said Rex.

"But you and Jason could have had all this time to be together. This might not even have happened if i had just gotton it all out in open. And now Stacy's in jail, your real parents are dead and the state of Texas is in up-roar because their Dalmatian puppy population was stolen from them. I mean thank goodness we were there in Australia and able to rescue all 104 of them, and our son, but he lost six months of his life in a coma, we're hidding from the media and our son is gonna hate me for the rest of my life." Said Gigi.

"No, Gigi, this is not your fault, okay? If anyone's to blame, it's me." Said Rex.

"No, no. Rex, no." Said Gigi.

"I can't even keep our son happy, i can't even keep him safe. I'm as bad of a parent as Cruella." Said Rex, refering to his biological mother.

No. That's not true and you know it." Said Gigi.

"Is it? Jason's been through nothing but trouble ever since i came into his life. It's like...i should have never gone to Paris, Texas, and you should never have told Jason he had a father." Said Rex.

"But you did come! And you are his father and you're the only father he has! Now look...i know that you're scared, Rex, and i know that you are hurting, but that boy needs you now more than ever. So what are you gonna do, just leave him on his own the way Cruella left you?" Said Gigi.

"No, no. I swear, i could've killed Cruella and Stacy for what they did to our kid!" Said Rex.

"Well then, it's a good thing Cruella's already dead. And Stacy's behind bars where she belongs...and so are Cruella's gang of thugs. And besides, it wasn't your fault with what happened, everybody said so. The new mayor even gave you back your job as a P.I." Said Gigi.

"Oh, sure, i got my job back, but hundreds of Dalmatian puppies, and our son, almost lost their lives at the hands of my bio Mom and Dad and Stacy. I can't let go of that, Gigi. I just can't let go of it." Said Rex. The 32 year old blond then opened the front door and exited the house to get in his van and head back to his place.

Gigi walked to the front door, looked through the window, and sadly watched as Rex got in his van and drove off. She, Rex and Jason had moved her to Kansas to get away from all the drama that had happened in the state of Texas and was likely still happening to this day with the media involved. But it seemed to do very little, if not, no good. Nothing much had change since the move. Rex and Gigi were still blaming themselves for everything that had happened and Jason was still a completely different person from the boy you had raised over the years. The only thing that was different was that nobody here in Kansas knew who they were and the media wasn't harassing them about what had happened. But that didn't make things any better for them.

Gigi then went up the staircase to check on Jason and the dogs. She walked up the stairs and onto the next floor. The 31 year old went over to a door on the left and turnned the handle, opening it. She looked inside and saw Jason asleep in his bed while Molly was lying down, sleeping at his bedside, and the puppies were all asleep in their dog house. Seeing that everyone was now fast asleep for the night, Gigi closed the door to Jason's room, leaving it slightly cracked, and headed off to bed herself.

On April 7'th, (2020), the day after returning from Australia with the 104 Dalmatians, and Jason, the meida of the state of Texas was in a complete up-roar about the incident and had wanted to get the full scoop on the whole story. And what better way to do that than to hear the whole story from the eye-witnesses themselves. Over the next six months, while their son was at home, on hospace, and in a coma, the press and media had been constantly after Gigi, Rex, Roxy and Emily, trying to get the whole story of what really happened. Neither of them could go anywhere without the media following them around, asking questions about the incident, non-stop. Gigi and Rex almost envied their son, because while they were being constantly harassed by the media for the next six months, Jason had spent those months at home, on hospace, in a coma.

Gigi and Rex were rooting for the day when their son would open his eyes and come back to them,...but within those six months, when the media was after them, they'd rather he remain a sleeping braindead vegetable for the rest of his life rather than come back to all this media drama. Fortunantly and unfortunantly, however, that didn't happen. On Halloween night, October 31'st, (2020), Jason awoke from his six month coma at 11 years old. When he finally awoke, Gigi and Rex didn't know if he was back for good this time or just momentaraly, because he came back on May 30'th and relapsed that same day. But after a few weeks went by, those fears were laid to rest. The last two months of (2020) hadn't been easy, especially after Jason woke up from his coma. The next day, after he had regained consciousness, the media had harassment had increased greatly and was directed against Jason himself. Everywhere he and his parents went, there the media was, trying to get the full story from him. Home, school, restaurants, the park, ect.

And finally, on January 2'd, (2021), Gigi and Rex decided they had had enough of the media's constant harassment. They packed up their things, took their son and the dogs, and moved out of the state of Texas and into the state of Kansas, where they had bought this farm that had recently been rented out by it's previous owner. Gigi, Jason and the dogs stayed here while Rex had rented his own place. After being here in Kansas for over a year, they continued on with their lives, shaking off the ordeal of the 104 Dalmatians incident.

But little did they know...the nightmare had just begun. When Jason came out of his coma on the night of October 31'st, they didn't notice anything different at the time. Or that the boy who came back to them wasn't their son at all. Turns out it wasn't him who had come back. Sure, his body may have regained consciousness, but that was about as far as it went. The truth was, when Jason had awoke from his long six month slumber, only his body had awakened. But his inner self was completely gone. When his heart had stopped beating, Jason had died and passed on...and Ansem had taken over as the boy's body's inner self and had been living as Jason ever since that night one year ago. Dr. Xehanort had programmed Ansem into Jason's mind and body so that he could be the next leader of the Dark 13 Organization. But before he could do that, Ansem had a few tasks to accomplish. And he was about to accomplish them...as Jason Miller.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like how used a reference from the animated series with Gigi, Jason and the Dalmatians living on a farm? Tell me what you think and we'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. 104R 3: We're Moving?

**104R 3: We're Moving?!**

 **Ontario, Canada**

Back in Ontario, Canada, after seeing the movie, THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS, the Lewis family returned home for the night to eat supper and head off to bed. Their home was a firehouse, a place where the firefighters stayed until they were call into work to put out a fire. This was where the Lewis family lived and where Jerry worked as the head firefighter on the force.

Keegan and Copper sat on the sofa in the livingroom. Keegan was writing his school S.A. on the (2020) Texas 104 Dalmatians incident while he and Copper were watching the Disney Channel show, BUNK'D, on T.V.

"Hey, sport." Said Jerry as he entered the room.

"Hey, Dad." Said Keegan, turnning to see his father.

"What did you think of the movie?" Jerry asked.

"It was so much fun! 104 Dalmatians rocked! It was like the best one out of all four movies! It even had it's own new main villain! Thanks for taking me and Copper to see it!" Said Keegan.

"Oh, yeah, Copper, did you get the errands all done before we left?" Jerry asked.

Copper barked, meaning yes.

"DINNER!" Came the shouting voice of Linda.

"Come on, boy, let's go." Said Keegan as he got up from the sofa and headed off for the kitchen, with Copper and Jerry following him.

"Would you like to say grace this evening, Keegan?" Linda asked while sitting at the table with Jerry and her stepson.

"Sure." Said Keegan before he and his parents bowed their heads. "Thank you, Lord, for this food...for rest and home and all things good. But most of all...for those we love. Especially Copper."

Copper barked while sitting in a chair next to Keegan.

"Amen." Said Keegan.

"Amen." Jerry added.

"Amen." Said Linda.

Copper hopped out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Well, it sure smells good, honey." Said Jerry.

Linda smiled at her husband. "You know, Keegan...we have some exciting news to tell you."

"We're going on vacation?" Keegan guessed.

"Not exactly...but we are going somewhere this coming weekened." Linda said.

"Where?" Keegan asked.

"Well, i got a big promotion from the office as mayor. I'm gonna be the new mayor of my home town, London, England, in the United Kingdom. And to top it off, my daughters will be moving in with us. Isn't that great news?" Said Linda.

"Does this mean we...you know...have to move?" Keegan asked.

"Well...yes it does, sport." Said Jerry.

"You'll love it, Keegan. It's so much more exciting than here. None of this small town thinking there." Linda said.

"But i like Canada. And what about my friends?" Keegan said.

"Well, you'll make new friends." Said Linda.

"Sport, we'll be able to come back and visit from time to time." Said Jerry.

"Well, you boys can." Said Linda.

"Well...i suppose that'd be okay. Copper and i are really good at making new friends." Said Keegan before grabbing his fork and proceeding to eat his supper.

"Keegan...we can't take Copper." Said Linda.

Keegan instantly dropped his fork in his plate. "What do you mean?"

"The house's original late owner had it written in their will not allow pets long before they passed." Said Linda.

"But...Copper's part of the family...right, Dad?" Keegan said.

"Yes, he is." Said Jerry.

"There, ya see? We have to take him. We can hide him. He'll be quiet, nobody will know." Said Keegan.

"Keegan, it's very important to your father and me. We've all maid sacifices so i can get this job. And i don't think we can selfish about it, now can we?" Said Linda.

"But it's Copper. We can't just leave him alone, can we?" Keegan said.

"Keegan, i talked to Carl. He's a security gaurd at the animal shelter and he's gonna look after Copper until we can find a place that allows pets. You called him, right, Jerry." Said Linda.

"Yes. And Carl told me he loves animals, and he promised to take very good care of Copper until we find another place. We promise." Said Jerry.

"NO! I won't go! I'm staying here with Copper!" Said Keegan, standing up. "Come on, boy." The 11 year old Canadian boy stomed out of the kitchen, with the seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian following after him.

"Keegan!" Linda shouted. She looked at Jerry. "See, i told you this was a bad idea."

"Linda, the boy lost his mother six years ago, and now he feels like he's gonna lose his best friend. It's not easy for him." Said Jerry.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	4. 104R 4: The Ghost Of 20's Past

**104R 4: The Ghost Of 20's Past.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, in the countryside of Kansas, at the Miller farm, Rex and Jason were down stairs, in the livingroom, sitting on the sofa, each drawing on a notepad of paper with a crayon.

Jason sat on the sofa, indian style, as he drew on his notepad. He looked exactly like he did a year ago, in (2020), when he was 10 years old. He wore his pale green, sleeveless muscle shirt, with the green trims around the straps, his yellow pajama bottoms and he was barefoot.

When Rex tried to look at Jason's drawing, the 10 year old boy moved it away. "Hey. Huh, huh? You can see mine, but i can't see your's? Is that how it's gonna work? I don't think so. Let me see, come on. Let me see."

Jason showed Rex his drawing.

"Well, look at that." Said Rex. "What do you think about mine?" He asked, showing Jason his drawing.

"Cool." Said Jason.

"Really?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

"That's high praise coming from a great artist like you." Said Rex.

Jason: "Dad..."

"I'm serious. Look at you, this is great. You're very talented, just like your Mom when she was your age, cause you didn't get that from me. Can i get a hug?" Said Rex.

"Yeah." Said Jason before putting his notepad down on the table in front of him and Rex.

"Yeah? Thank you, i can get a hug. I get two different hugs. Huh, you want two different hugs?" Said Rex as he grabbed Jason, sat him in his lap, and started hugging the boy. "You know i love you, right?"

"I love you too, Dad." Said Jason.

Rex then placed his arms around Jason's neck and started hugging him.

While being hugged by his Dad, Jason felt Rex's arms tighten a little around his neck. "Dad...not so hard. You're squeezing me." Rather than let the boy go, Rex tightened his grip on his neck. "(Choking) You're hurting me, stop! Stop, i can't breathe! I can't breathe! Dad!"  
 **##################################################################################**

Rex's eye's shot open and he sat up, shirtless, gasping and sweating. He then looked around and saw where he was. He was in the dark bedroom of his apartment, sitting up in his bed while it was rainning, thundering and lightning outside. What was that just now? Another dream about him and Jason? Ever since Jason went into a coma, Rex had been having these dreams about himself and Jason spending time together as father and son...and he continued to have them every night, even after his son awoke from his coma a year ago. Why was that? Now that Jason was back with them, shouldn't he have stopped having them? Why was it in every dream, Jason was always 10? And more importantly...

why did this dream end with Rex hurting him? Rex would never harm his son. He protected him from Stacy, Cruella, and their gang of thugs, in Australia with his life and would do it all over again, if need be. Thank goodness it was only a dream.

"(Sighs) It was just a dream." Said Rex.

"Pitty." Came a voice.

Rex looked in front of him and saw a figure lurking in the darkness of his room.

"No matter how hard we try...we can't always protect our children from the evil in this world." Said the figure.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" Said Rex.

"As you wish." Said the figure. the unknown person stepped out of the darkness and into the moon light that was coming from the window, revealing themselves as none other than Cruella De ViL. She wore the outfit she had on in (2000) when she drew the hood on the original drawing of the Dalmatian fur coat. Her hair was even in the same fashion. "Hello, my son...did you miss me?"

Rex's eyes went wide. "Cruella!" He gasped. Rex had hopped to never, ever see this woman again...not after everything she had put him, Gigi and Jason through. It was Cruella who had stolen 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, it was Cruella and her gang who had kidnapped Jason, and it was Cruella who was the reason Jason had spent six months of his life on hospace, in a coma, and had come back as a completely different person he and Gigi didn't even recognize to this day. He was no longer the sweet, kind and careing little angel he once was before all that had happened with Cruella, Stacy and the 104 Dalmatians. Bio Mom or not, that was all Cruella's fault. He actually had to thank Cruella, for everything that had happened, in a way. If she hadn't gotton her hands on that letter Gigi had sent to him in college, that Stacy had stolen from him, Cruella wouldn't have been able to use it to blackmail her into aiding and abeting her into helping steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, Rex probably wouldn't have found out that Jason was his son and would probably still be with Stacy right now if it wasn't for all of that.

"No, sorry. Not quite. I am the spirit of Cruella De ViL. The ghost of 20's past, so to speak."

"What on Earth are you doing here?!" Rex demanded.

"I'm just checking in on my son, is all." Said Cruella.

"Since when?" Rex said.

"Since now, darling. I'm here because you need my help in getting through to that ex-angel grandson of mine." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, well, i'm not interested." Said Rex.

"You're obviously in need of a mother's guidence. Two young people, such as you and Gigi,...raising a troubled kid who doesn't even want you to be his father." Said Cruella.

"Jason is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Said Rex.

"Well, one could hardly expect better, given everything that's happened. Your adoptive mother, Roxy, the life liar, your fiance, Stacy, the two-face liar, your friend, Gigi, the town liar, your son, the problem child." Said Cruella.

"You shut up!" Said Rex.

"What, you would honostly defend Jason Miller?" Cruella asked.

"Don't! Your words can't hurt me." Said Rex.

"That's true. After all...it wasn't i who put your son in a coma for six months." Said Cruella.

"I said shut up." Said Rex.

"And once he had finally awoken...he was never the same sweet angel of a kid, you first met when you came to town, ever again. His life is forever changed." Said Cruella.

"Go away! I don't want you hear, Cruella, go away!" Said Rex.

"Very well." Said Cruella. "But please keep in mind what i said. You will your son...will always be welcome in the De ViL family." She said before slowly starting to fade "Oh, and...Rex..." Cruella's fading ceased. "tell my grandson i said...Happy 12'th Birthday." Cruella's ghost faded away, leaving behind a horrified Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the Miller farm, up stairs, inside her bedroom, Gigi sat up in her bed, reading her book, THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS. She could believe how much it had sold and how much money it had made this past year. Now here it was, the novel had made it's way from pages to screen. And chances were the movie was getting way more hits than the book had when it was published in (2020). Not likely, people change things whenever they do a movie that's based off of a book. The Book was always better than the film becuase it was the original. The original was always the best. End of story.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from out of the room.

"Jason?!" Gigi screamed. The 31 year old Mom rushed out of bed, ran out of her room over to the door to Jason's room and opened it and rushed inside, only to find that the room was empty, Jason's bed was empty and so was the puppy basket. Molly was missing aslo. "Jason?! Molly?! Dice?! Mickey?! Max?! Olive?! ANYONE?! ANSWER ME!"

"What's the matter, Gigi?" Came a voice.

Gigi turnned and saw Cruella standing in the opened doorway to Jason's room. She wore her red dress that she wore at that dinner party at her house back in (2000).

"Can't sleep?" Said Cruella.

"What the? Where did you come from? You're dead! What are you doing here, where's Jason?! Where are the puppies, where's Molly?!" Gigi demanded.

"Gigi, Gigi, Gigi...Rex was so gitty about the fact that i was dead and that Stacy was going to prison...that he didn't pay attention to her words...but he should have." Said Cruella.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"I'm talking about the curse Stacy put on you and Rex just before she went to prison." Said Cruella.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're not real. This isn't real, i'm dreaming, i'm dreaming." Said Gigi as she tried to wake herself up.

"Dream. Dream of the curse Stacy put on you, Rex, and your family, Gigi. She said, and i quote: "You and Gigi will never again know happiness in this era...or any other...for as long as you both shall live. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Cruella.

"JASON!" Gigi screamed.  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi's blue eyes shot open and she sat up and gasped for air and breathed deeply. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her bed, inside her bedroom.

"(Sighs). It was just a dream." Said Gigi.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a loud scream.

"Jason?!" Gigi screamed before rushing out of bed. She rushed out of her room, ran over to the door to Jason's room and went in. "Jason!" She said as she ran inside. She looked around and saw that Molly and the puppies were all awake. Most likely because of the loud scream that had been heard. The only thing that was missing from the room was Jason because his bed was empty. "Jason? JASON?!" She called out.

As if on cue, one of the closet's doors opened and out stepped Jason, who's face was tear strained. He wore a white sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, a pair of pink shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot.

"Jason!" Said Gigi as she rushed over to her 12 year old son and hugged him. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe. Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear? I thought something terrible had happened to you. What happened? Why did you screamed? Why were you hidding in the closet?" She asked while looking at Jason.

Rather than answer her question, Jason just looked at his mother with tears running down his face. The 12 year old bowed his head. Truth be told, this wasn't the Jason, that everyone knew and loved that was coming out, for inwardly, Jason had passed away. It was really all Ansem that was coming out. But because he was now the boy's inner self, he was Jason. While the kid may have been inwardly dead and gone, his body was still living and active, and therefore, so were his emotions. Ansem was now the boy's inner self, and therefore, was Jason, so he felt all of the kids emotions and had his nightmares about Cruella.

Gigi then looked down with Jason and saw that a yellow liquid coming out of the right leg of the shorts and onto the spot of the floor where Jason stood. The poor kid was so frightened, he had lost complete control of his bladder and was peeing on himself. Gigi looked back up at Jason, who looked up at her, with tears in his eyes, and bowed his head in shame.

"I had a bad dream about Cruella." Said Jason, with his head bowed.

"Oh." Said Gigi as she looked at her son. This was the first time he had ever opened up to anyone since he woke up from his coma. And that was a year ago. "Come here, sweetheart." Said Gigi as she hugged Jason. "I gotcha. I gotcha." She said while hugging her son. She knew exactly how he felt, being that she had just had a nightmare about Cruella herself, and she emphathized with the kid. "Why don't you come and sleep with me tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Said a crying Jason.

"Alright, let's get changed first, okay?" Said Gigi.

Jason nodded.

"Alright, let's go change." Said Gigi before she and Jason went over to the dresser to get him some new sleeping cloths. Once he had changed, they would head off to his mother's room and they would go back to sleep and forget that this night had ever happened. The same could be said about Rex. But it was going to be impossible for either of them to wake up from this bad dream. No. This wasn't a dream...this was a nightmare...a really dark nightmare...but none of them knew just how dark it was going to get.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	5. 104R 5: Saying Goodbye

**104R 5: Saying Goobye.**

 **Three days later**

 **February 5'th, (2022)**

 **Ontario, Canada**

Three days later, in Ontario, Canada, a (2020's) car drove up to the gate of a cemetery and came to a stop. Keegan exited the back of the vehicle, carrying a bouquet of flowers, along with Copper, and the two walked up to the gate. The family had come here so that Keegan could say goodbye to his mother. Jerry had offered to accompany him in the cemetery, but the boy insisted that he and Copper could do it on their own. The 11 year old unlocked the gate and he and the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy went inside the cemetery. The two walked up to a toumb stone and the boy placed the flowers down on the ground in front of it.

The words on the toumb stone read: **Karen Lewis. (1988)-(2015) Wife of Jerry Lewis and Mother of Keegan Lewis.**

"Hi, Mom. I miss you so much. I have some really bad news. We're moving to London, England, so...i don't think i'll be seeing you as much. I'm sorry. And that worst thing is...is that Copper can't come with us. I wish i could hold you just one more time. Can you please ask God if he can take care of Copper? I mean, he's a really good dog, and...i'll be back as soon as i can." Keegan looked down at Copper. "Come on, boy."

With all of that said and done, the 11 year old Canada-born kid, and his liver-spotted pup, walked away from the toumbstone and headed back for the car to rejoin his Dad and stepmother.

Later, after leaving the cemetery, Jerry, Linda and Keegan drove into the parkinglot of the animal shelter to drop Copper off. The three humans and the brown-spotted Dalmatian puppy got out of the vehicle.

"Doesn't look like he'll have many friends here." Said Keegan.

"He'll have plenty of room to run around, Keegan, it's only temperery." Linda asured.

"That's what they said about the depression. And it lasted 10 years...10 LONG years...and then the war started." Said Keegan. "Dad, can we please take him?"

"I'm sorry, son, it's just not possible right now. But i promise we'll find a another house as soon as we can, okay?" Said Jerry.

"If you say so." Said Keegan.

A man then came out of the building through the front glass double doors. "Why, hello. What can i do for you?" He asked as he walked up to the Lewis family. This was Carl, the animal shelter's manager.

"Hi, i'm Linda Lewis. I called you a few days ago about our dog?" Said Linda.

"Oh, yeah. So...where is the animal?" Carl asked.

Copper barked and Carl looked down and saw him. A cute seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy with a green collar around his neck and a golden bone-shapped name tag.

"His name is Copper." Said Keegan.

"Of course it is. And don't worry...i'll take good care of him. I've got a real nice place for him right inside." Carl asured.

"Can i come and say goodbye...please? He's my best friend in the whole world." Keegan said.

"(Sighs)...alright, come on in." Said Carl before walking off.

Keegan and Copper followed Carl towards the building.

Meanwhile, a black car was parked out in the parkinglot, with the symbol **D13** written on the right side of it. Inside the car, the driver, a black coat hooded figure, watched Keegan and Copper as the two of them followed Carl inside the animal shelter. This was one of the members of the Dark 13 Organization, as well as the same figure who Keegan and Copper met in the mensroom three days ago at the IMAX Theater.

Inside the building, Carl lead Keegan and Copper outside the back of the building, where they saw dogs and cats in cage-like cells.

"Promise to give him leftovers? He especially loves chicken." Keegan said.

"Sure, fine." Said Carl, leading the boy and the pup over to an empty cage-like cell. He unlocked the gate and held it open. "Put him in here."

"Can i have a minute with him?" Keegan asked.

"(Sighs) Make it quick." Said Carl.

"Thanks." Said Keegan. He and Copper went inside the cage-like cell and the 11 year old knelt down on one knee to the puppy's angle. "I guess this is where you'll be staying for now, boy."

Copper then whimpered in sadness.

"Oh, i'm so sorry, Copper. I'll miss you so much...but...i'll check in, okay?" Keegan took off his pale brown backpack, opened it up, and got out the London, England brochure and showed it to Copper. "This is where we're going. It's London, England. It's in the United Kingdom. Another country far from here." He then reached into his pocket and got out a piece of folded up paper. "Here's our address in case you wanna come visit us." The 11 year old Canadian boy placed the piece of paper in the pup's green collar. "And..." He reached into his pocket and got out his white iPod. "i'm also leaving this with you...so you can play your favorit song and...never forget me." The boy placed the iPod in the pup's collar. "Well...i guess that's it. I'll see you again soon." The kid then hugged the seven week old pup. "I love you, Copper." The long brown haired boy then released Copper from the hug. "Bye."

Keegan then stood up and walked out of the cage and Carl closed the gate and locked it. The 11 year old boy walked around the building and made it to the parkinglot, where his Dad and stepmother were.

"You okay, sport?" Jerry asked.

Rather than answer his father's question, Keegan walked past him and Linda and got into the back of the car.

Jerry and Linda got inside the car and they drove away.

The black coat hooded figure watched from inside his car as the Lewis family left. He then got out a black cellphone, with the symbol **D13** on the back of it, and dialed a number and waited for someone to pick on the other line. "Hi, Xigbar, it's me, Xemnas. The Lewis family just dropped off their dog at the animal shelter and are headed for the airport now. Are you already there? Good. Be sure to phone Dr. Xehanort when they board the plane to London. I'll meet you back at the base." the figure known as Xemnas then ended the call. "Meanwhile,...i have a couple of more phonecalls to make." He dialed another number and waited for that person to answer. "Yeah, it's me. The Lewises are on their way to the airport. Begin the next phase of our plan."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	6. 104R 6: Shipped Off

**104R 6: Shipped Off.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back over in the U.S., in the countryside of Kansas, on the Miller farm, inside the red barn, Molly and Olive stood on the top floor, looking out the glassless window at the beautiful endless land.

Molly: "Everything the light touches if part of our land. The Miller farm. Taking care of it is a big responsibility, Olive. And someday, when you and your brothers are all grown up..."

"Heads up! Incoming!" Came the voice of Dice.

Molly grunted as a green apple hit her on the head and landed in front of her and Olive. "Ow! Dice!"

"Oh!" Said Dice as he rushed to the front of his Mom and little sister. "(Chuckles) Sorry, Mom. The twins and i were playing apple ball."

"And Dice couldn't handle the pass." Said Mickey as he and Max ran past their older brother and over to where the apple was resting.

"What? A horse couldn't handle it. You kicked it over my head!" Said Dice as he pushed Mickey with his paw.

"Dice!" Said Molly.

"And you couldn't handle it." Said Max before picking up the green apple in his mouth.

Molly: "Mickey, Max..."

"Yeah? Try to handle this!" Said Dice before pouncing on his little brother.

"Dogpile!" Mickey shouted before jumping on his three brothers.

The three eight week old puppies each held an end of the apple in their mouth and began playing tug of war over the fruit.

"Boys!" Said Molly.

Dice let go of his end of the apple.

"Whoa!" Said Mickey and Max as they fell backwards.

Dice turnned to his Mom.

"Dice, i need to talk to your sister. She'll be exploring the farm with you and your brothers today." Said Molly.

Mickey: "Because we're trainning to be..."

"Watch dogs of the Miller farm. Yeah, yeah. I know all about it, Mickey." Said Dice.

"At least we have our lives figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be, big brother?" Max asked.

"Happy?" Said Dice.

"Alright, you three, that's enough. Dice, why don't you and the twins go play somewhere else?" Said Molly.

"Yeah! I know the perfect place!" Said Mickey as he and Max ran out in front of Molly, Dice and Olive, with Max holding the apple in his mouth. "Hey, Dice! You'll never get the apple fruit, no."

"Ha! You got nowhere to go, guys!" Said Dice, blocking the twins' path.

"Says you." Said Mickey. "Zuka Zama!" He shouted as he and Max jumped over Dice. "Catch us if you can, Dice!" He said before he and Max ran off with the apple.

"Game on, Mickey and Max!" Said Dice. "Later, Mom. Later, Olive. I gotta get the twins!" He said as he ran off after his brothers.

"(Sighs) Sometimes i can't believe we're related. But not to worry, Olive. Dice and the others will grow up someday...i hope." Said Molly. "Why don't you go and catch up with them? I'll talk to you later."

With all of that said and done, Olive ran off after her three brothers.

The two eight week old Dalmatian twins ran out of the barn, with Dice following close behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, up stairs in his bedroom, a creepy 12 year old Jason looked out his window at the three puppies as they ran off to play, with Olive following far behind. He then walked away from the window and went back over to his bed. He wore a pale gray short sleeve t-shirt, with gray trims on the end of the sleeves and the collar was gray also. He wore a pair of blue shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot.

The long brown haired kid sat in his bed, indian style, placed his blue laptop in his lap, and opened it, revealing surveillance footage of the whole house, as well as the whole farm. These web cameras had been set up by Jason shortly after he, Gigi, Rex and the dogs had moved here to Kansas, under the orders of the Dark 13. This way, the Organization could keep watch over the Miller family 24/7. On one of the screens, Gigi was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while on another screen, Dice was chasing after Mickey and Max, trying to catch up with them, as was Olive.

Just then, Jason's cellphone buzzed and the 12 year old picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Hello, Ansem." Said Xemnas on the other line.

"Xemnas. Hi. Perfect timming. I was just about to call you. To what do i owe this sudden and unexpected phonecall? Where are?" Jason/Ansem said.

"I'm in Ontario, Canada. The Lewis family just left their dog at the animal shelter and are on their way to the airport right now as we speak. Xigbar is there right now, waiting for them to arrive. Once they've boarded the plane, they'll be off to London, England." Said Xemnas.

"Perfect. Shall we proceed with the next phase of our plan?" Jason/Ansem asked.

"Yes, go right ahead. The Lewis family is already on their way to the United Kingdom. All we have to do now is accomplish our next few tasks and then we'll let the rest of the plan play out on it's own from there. At least for now, anyway." Said Xemnas.

"Good. i'll contact Xaldin and inform him that the next phase of our plan is ready to proceed. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Said Jason/Ansem before ending the call. The 12 year old boy then dialed another number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Xaldan, it's me...Ansem." Said Jason/Ansem.

"Ah, yes,...Ansem. I was wondering when i'd hear from you. What can i do for you?" Asked Xaldan.

"I just recieved word from Xemnas that the Lewises are on their way to the London, England airport in Ontario, Canada. Xigbar is there now, waiting for them. When they board the plane, they will be heading off to London, England. You may begin the next phase of our plane. The targets are already out and moving about. We're out in the countryside of Kansas, so this one should be fast and easy." Said Jason/Ansem.

"Excelent. I'll call you when i have aquired the targets." Said Xaldin.

"See that you do." Said Jason/Ansem before ending the call. The boy then sat his cellphone back on his bed and an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"JASON! BREAKFAST!" Gigi shouted loud from down stairs so her son could hear her.

Jason closed his laptop, got off the bed and exited his room, heading down stairs to have breakfast with his Mom before getting ready for school.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back outside, Mickey and Max ran down the grassy road of the farm, with wooden fenses on both sides, and Dice and Olive chased after them.

"Come on, Dice and Olive, try to keep up!" Said Mickey.

"(Muffled) Yeah, try to keep up!" Max added, with the apple in his mouth.

"Don't worry, we are!" Said Dice. "Right, Olive?" The eight week old black-spotted Dalmatian puppy looked back at the limon spotted Dalmatian and she barked at him. Dice turnned his attention back to the twins and continued persuing them. That is until he saw a little kitten standing on the right in front of a fense. "The chase is on." Dice then took off after the kitten through the wide, endless, grassy open field, leaving Mickey, Max and Olive behind, who were still playing their game.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, the school bus drove up on the property of the farm and the door slid open and an 11 year old girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, rushed off the bus and ran towards the house.

Molly barked as she looked at the girl.

"Hi, Molly." Said the girl as she ran past the female Dalmatian and went up to the front door of the house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Gigi then opened the door and saw the girl standing on the other side. "Oh, hey there, Sabrina. Good morning to you."

"Good morning to you too, miss Miller." Said the 11 year old known as Sabrina.

"So what brings you by this morning?" Gigi asked.

"I came by on the school bus to help pick up Jason? Is he ready?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, let me check and see." Said Gigi. "JASON, THE SCHOOL BUS IS HERE, LET'S GO!"

A creepy Jason came down the staircase with his new blue and baby blue 'AIR JORDAN RETRO' backpack on, ready for school, and ran towards Gigi and Sabrina.

"Hi, Ja..." Before Sabrina could finish her sentence, Jason pushed her out of the way, ran out of the house. "son." The 11 year old girl and Gigi watched as the creepy 12 year old boarded the bus.

"Everybody's in a hurry." Said Gigi.

"Yeah...everybody. (Sighs)." Said Sabrina. Sabrina Tiger. She was the only kid Jason had made friends with since he, Gigi, Rex and the dogs had moved here. Well, technically, he didn't make friends with her, she made friends with him. Sabrina had met Jason at school on January 2'd, (2021), the day after New Years, as well as the day after he and his family had moved here. When the teacher had introduced him to the class, he looked really creepy, like he did now, and all of the kids were afraid of him and stirred clear of him because of that. But creepy as Jason was, that wasn't going to stop Sabrina from getting to know the new kid for herself. When the class was in the cafeteria during snackbreak, Sabrina noticed that Jason was sitting at a table all by himself, just stairing around at the whole cafeteria real creepy-like. Sabrina saw this as her oppertunity to make a new friend and went over to the table where Jason was sitting and joined the 12 year old. The then 10 year old girl greeted the boy and introduced herself to him. The boy simply said his name and nothing more. Despite the silent treatment, Sabrina sat with him throughout the whole break, talking to him, as well as throughout recess, lunch and P.E. She also sat with him on the bus ride home. While he may not have concidered her as a friend, she did consider him as one. It was like this everyday for the rest of (2021)...and was still going on today.

"Don't worry, Sabrina. He'll come around...someday." Said Gigi.

"I hope so, miss Miller...i hope so." Said Sabrina. "Bye." The 11 year old girl ran over to the bus and boarded it. The door then closed and the bus turnned around and drove off down the grass road it had came down earlier.

Gigi and Molly watched as the bus left down the grass road, thinking about her son...and Sabrina. She was the only friend he had. The only friend he had ever made since they moved here a year ago. She had hoped that his spending time with Sabrina would help bring him around. But after a year had passed, with no change of any kind,...she didn't see that happening. He was doomed to remain like this now and forever. Gigi would give anything to have the old Jason back.

But what she didn't know was that that was never going to happen...not in this life.  
 **##################################################################################**

Dice ran through the endless, grassy field, chasing the kitten in hot persuit. He chased the little furry animal onto the property of another farm and stopped in his tracks when the kitten ran behind a hissing cat upahead.

"Miss Socks!" Dice gasped.

"No you didn't chase one of my lil kittens!" Said the cat known as miss Socks.

"Uh...i wasn't chasing. I was...uh...escorting. Yeah, that's it." Said Dice.

"Boy, i have a good mind to swatt choo up-side the head. What's wrong with choo?" Miss Socks asked.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing, nothing's wrong with me. I just remembered. I have a family meeting to get to. Bye." Said Dice before running off in the direction he came from, with the mother cat chasing him.

"If i catch choo, nine lives won't be enough!" Said miss Socks as she chased after the eight week old Dalmatian puppy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, Olive was still chasing after Mickey and Max down the grass covered road. The sibblings soon came to a stop when they reached the end of the grassy road.

"Oh yeah! We won! Little brothers rule and big brothers and little sister's drool!" Said Mickey.

Olive barked at her two twin brothers.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." Said Max after dropping the green apple out of his mouth. "Hey, where'd Dice go?" He asked, looking around for his older brother.

"I was right behind us, but now he's gone." Said Mickey.

"Psst." Said Dice, who was hidding in some bushes.

Mickey, Max and Olive looked and saw Dice hidding in a bush.

"Yo, dogs, is the coast clear?" Asked Dice as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Dice, what are you hidding from now?" Max asked.

"Who, me? I'm not hidding. I was just thinking of playing some...hide and seek." Said Dice before running out of the bushes and running off to hide.

"Seeking truth is a great start to our day." Said Max.

"Whatever. Don't forget to come find us after ten bones." Said Mickey before he and Olive ran off to hide, leaving Max to count to ten.

No sooner than his three sibblings found a good hidding spot, Mickey noticed an ice-cream truck parked on the right side of the street.

"Ice-cream." Said Mickey.

Inside the driver's side of the truck sat a man with long black hair, wearing a black hooded coat. This was Xaldin, the third member of the Dark 13, watching Max across the street. "It is time." He said before pressing a button that slid open the back door of the truck, revealing several containers of ice-cream inside. He then got out a gold silent dog whistle and blew on it.

Mickey ran across the street towards the truck.

"7...8...9...10. Ready or not, here i come." Said Max, opening his eyes, only to his twin brother, Mickey, running across the street. "Mickey, i see you."

Mickey ran to the back of the ice-cream truck, ran up the slope, and got inside the vehicle.

"Mickey, stop!" Said Max.

Dice and Olive came out of their hidding spots and saw Mickey boarding the back of the ice-cream truck.

"Mickey!" Said Dice.

"Mick, what are you doing?!" Max asked as he, Dice and Olive chased after their brother. "Mickey, come back here!"

"Hold up, dog!" Said Dice.

Inside the truck, Mickey looked at all of the containers of ice-cream, unable to decide which one to dig into first. "Oh, sweet mama." The eight week old Dalmatian puppy walked towards the containers, ready to choose which one to take first.

"That mutt's got a one track stomach!" Said Dice as he and his other two sibblings ran up to the truck. The three Dalmatians then stopped in their tracks and turnned to each other.

"Olive, we'll grab Mickey. Dice, you're on the look out. If the driver sees you, bark twice, got it?" Said Max.

"If that driver spots me, i'll deliver him the tail whoopin of his life." Said Dice.

"Mm-hm." Said Max before he and Olive ran up the slope and into the back of the truck. Inside the truck, the two puppies looked around for their second born brother.

As if on cue, Mickey surfaced from inside one of the containers, covered in bananna blue ice-cream. "Hey, guys, check it out! Free ice-cream!"

"I aint scared of nothin." Said Dice, standing outside the truck. The eight week old pup then noticed, miss Socks standing on the other side of the street on the grassy road. The black and white cat then hissed at him. "AH! Miss Socks!" The Dalmatian ran up the slope and into the truck where his brothers and sister were.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on the look out." Said Max.

"I thought i could protect you better from in here." Said Dice.

Up front, in the driver's seat, Xaldin pressed a button that closed the door to the truck, trapping the puppies inside.

"Uh, now what are we going to do, Mr. Fraidy cat?" Max asked.

"Chill, Max, this might not be so bad after all. I mean they've got chocolate chip ice-cream." Said Dice.

"I choose the orio chip ice-cream." Said Mickey.

"Maybe i'll have teensy, weensy bit of strawberry." Said Max.

The four Dalmatian puppies then went towards the containers to dig into the ice-cream, unaware that the ice-cream truck was driving off down the street, with them inside.

Xaldin got out his cellphone and dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in town, the school bus pulled up beside the Kansas High School, the door slid open, and all of the kids got off and headed inside the school. Jason was the last to get off, follow by Sabrina, he went on ahead of the creepy 12 year old.

As the bus drove off, Jason's cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. I've aquired the four targets. I'm on my way to the airport right now." Said Xaldin.

"Good. I'll contact Xemnas and let him know he can proceed with the next phase of our plan." Said Jason before ending the call. He then dialed another number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Xemnas on the other line.

"Hi, it's me again. Xaldin has aquired the four targets and is on his way to the airport as we speak. You may begin the next phase of our plan." Said Jason.

"Understood." Said Xemnas.

Jason then ended the call and placed his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Hey." Said Sabrina as she walked up to Jason, who turnned to face her.

"Hey." Said Jason.

"Who was that you were on the phone with just now?" Sabrina asked.

Instead of answering Sabrina's question, Jason walked off towards the school building.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Said Sabrina as she ran after Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada**

Back over in Canada, outside the animal shelter, in the parking lot, inside his black car, Xemnas reached into his pocket and got out a silent dog whistle.

"Time for the next phase of our plan." Said Xemnas. He then placed the whistle to his lips and blew it.

Meanwhile, in the back yard of the animal shelter, Copper was in his cage, listening to some music on Keegan's iPod.

This of course got the attention of Carl, who opened the gate and entered inside. "Well, well...what do we have here?" He said before approaching the seven week liver-spotted Dalmatian. "Hey, hey. Now you won't be needin' this, now will ya?" Said Carl as he placed his hand on the iPod.

Copper's ears then twitched and the brown spotted puppy lundged at Carl, headbutting him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground, with the iPod in his hand. The puppy exited the cage and headbutted the gate, closing it and locking Carl inside.

Carl got up and ran up to the gate, rattling it with both hands. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

Having now escaped his imprisonment, Copper ran off, leaving Carl behind.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!" Carl screamed.

Copper ran around to the front of the building and went up to the black car. Xemnas opened the front door, picked up the puppy and closed the door. The mysterious guy then backed his car up and sped off out of the parking lot and drove down the street.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada Airport**

The Lewis family soon arrived at the Ontario airport and headed inside the building.

"All passengers heading for London, England, the plane will leave in less than 10 minutes. All passengers to London, England in 10 minutes." Said a male voice.

The plane to London was now in the bright, blue sky, headed for the United Kingdom, with all of it's passengers on board, including the Lewis family. Jerry and Linda sat together while Keegan sat up front all alone, listening to his iPod.

"Oh, Jerry, just imagine. Me, Linda T. Lewis, running the city of London, England. My home town. Boy, what a promotion. Our lives are about to change for the better." Said Linda.

Jerry looked up front, where Keegan was sitting, and saw that his son was visably upset and went to sit with him.

Keegan removed one of the plugs from his ear to hear what his Dad had to say.

"Hey. I got a suprise for you." Said Jerry.

"Really, what?" Keegan asked.

Jerry reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Season tickets to the baseball."

Keegan's smile slowly faded into a frown.

"I love you, Keegan. You're gonna have to trust me on this. Come on. Try and cheer up some." Said Jerry.

"Okay...i trust you." Said Keegan.

Jerry smiled, knowing that he had succeeded in lightning the mood and cheering his son up a little.

Way in the back, Xigbar, the second member of the Dark 13, sat in his seat, wearing a black hooded fur coat, with the hood down. He then got out his cellphone and dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. "Hi, Xemnas. It's me, Xigbar. I'm on board the plane with the Lewis family and we're on our way to London right now."

"Exellent. Xaldin and i have the five targets and we're heading for the airports right now. Once we've shipped them off, i'll call Ansem and have him contact Dr. Xehanort to let him know the plan was a success. In the mean time, you make sure you keep a close eye on the Lewis family. Don't let them out of your sight." Said Xemnas.

"You got it." Said Xigbar before hanging up.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas Airport**

Back in America, at the U.S. Kansas airport, the ice-cream truck was parked on the back side of the airport, where a black plane was parked, with the D13 symbol on it. The cargo of the plane let itself down, revealing Vexen and another guy.

Xaldin got out of the truck and walked up to the cargo. "Greetings, Vexen...Lexaeus."

"Xaldin." Said Vexen and Lexaeus.

"I have the targets with me. Is everything ready?" Xaldin said.

"Just load the targets in the cargo and we're good to go." Said Vexen.

Meanwhile, inside the truck, the Miller puppies were now exhasted after each of them had finished eating a whole container of ice-cream.

Mickey yawned,

"So full. I can barely stay awake." Said Max.

Xaldin drove the ice-cream truck up the slope and into the cargo. He then exited the vehicle, follow by the cargo, and he, Vexen and Lexaeus boarded their plane and it flew off into the sky, heading off for it's unknown destination.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada Airport**

At the Ontario, Canada airport, Xemnas's car was parked on the back side of the airport, holding Copper in his arms, standing behind a black plane with the D13 symbol on it.

Two other male members of the Dark 13 exited the plane and walked up to Xemnas.

"Hello, Zexion...Saix." Xemnas greeted.

"Xemnas." Said Zexion and Saix.

"Is every thing ready to go?" Saix asked.

"Yes. The Lewis family are on their way to London right now, even as we speak. I also received a phone call from Ansem stating that Xaldin has aquired the four targets." Said Xemnas.

"Then we can move forward with the next phase of our plan?" Saix asked.

Xemnas removed his hood, revealing himself as a man with tan skin, orange eyes and long, silver, spikey hair. "Indeed."

With all of that said and done, the three men boarded the plane and flew off to their next destination.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas High School**

Meanwhile, in Kansas, at the school, inside the cafeteria, Jason sat at a table all alone, eating a subway sandwitch. He and his class were on snack break. While eating his sandwitch, the creepy 12 year old's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Hi, it's me again. We're headed off to our next destination." Said Xemnas.

"Perfect. I'll contact Dr. Xehanort and let him know our mission was a success." Said Jason before ending the call.

"Jason...who were you talking to just now?" Said Sabrina, who had been standing behind Jason, listening in on the conversation.

"Go away! This doesn't concern you!" Said Jason as he turnned to face Sabrina.

"Why are you so mad?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a secret. You can't tell anyone. Not your friends, not your family, not my Mom, my Dad, no one." Said Jason.

Sabrina then walked away, leaving Jason alone once again.

Jason then dialed a number on his cell and waited for someone to pick up.

"Yes?" Came the voice of Dr. Xehanort on the other end.

"Dr. Xehanort? It's me, Ansem. Both missions were a success. Xemnas and Xaldin are on their way to their next destination right now." Said Jason/Ansem.

"Perfect. Just what i wanted to hear. Thanks for the update...Ansem." Said Xehanort.

"You're welcome...doctor." Said Jason before ending the call and smiling evily.  
 **##################################################################################**

Up in outer space, not too far away from planet Earth, was a large, gray, massive space station, and inside on the top floor were countless robots sitting at control pannel desks in front of a huge, massive theater screen that took up the whole wall. On the screen were countless surveillance screens. Some of them showed the property of the Miller farm in Kansas, another showed the Lewis family on the plane to London, England, and the last one showed Jason at school, in the cafeteria, eating his subway sandwitch.

Sitting in a seat, in front of a big control pannel desk was none other than Dr. Xehanort.

A robot then came up behind him, holding a silver platter with a silver top covering it. "Your dinner, doctor." Said the robot as it removed the silver lid from the platter, revealing a rich, fancy dinner.

"Thank you." Said Xehanort.

The robot then placed the dish on the control pannel.

"What's the progress on the Ansem Progamming Project?" Xehanort asked.

"Current status on Jason/Ansem is...104 percent successful." Said the robot.

"And what about Jason's inner self? Any signs on him?" Xehanort asked.

"Negetive. Senserse indecate no signs of Jason Miller's inner self dwelling within him his body. Only Ansem." Said the robot.

"Perfect. That means that Ansem is getting stronger and stronger on the inside of his new body. He has hleped us complete the first phases of our goal for this year. Now we just have to sit back and watch the rest of the plan play out...at least for now." Said Xehanort.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	7. 104R 7: Our New Home

**104R 7: Our New Home.**

Back at the Miller family farm, Gigi opened the front door from inside the house, with Molly standing at her side and placed a hand to her mouth.

"Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, dinner!" Gigi shouted...but there was no response. "Come on, puppies, soup's on!" Still no answer. "Puppies?" After her calls went unanswered a third time, the 31 year old Mom shrugged her shoulder. "We must had just missed them."

Molly barked and Gigi looked down at her.

"They're probably off somewhere, playing. Let's look around for them." Said Gigi.

Gigi and Molly exited the house and began looking around the farm for the puppies.

"Puppies?! Puppies?!" Gigi called out while Molly barked and howled.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

A black taxi vehicle, a hackney carriage, drove through the city of London, England and later on drove onto a spooky property where a spooky castle-like house was, along with a black and white car. The house property had a large, black dead tree, with no leaves on it, and two statues of three Jackal heads. The back cab doors opened and out stepped the Lewis family and two young black haired girls, with brown eyes, who were in their early 20's. These two girls were Adriana Anastasia and Donna Drizella, the daughters of Linda Tremaine Lewis. After arriving in London, the Lewis family met the two girls at the airport and took a cab through town to drop them off at their new home.

Jerry and Keegan closed both doors and the cab driver backed the cab up, turned it around, and drove off the property. The family didn't have any lugage on them, as Linda had already had all of their stuff moved into the house during the three days they were getting ready to move. Adriana and Donna had also had all of their things moved into the house as well.

"I thought we were moving into a house." Said Adriana in a british accent.

"Adriana's right, Dad. It looks spooky. Maybe we should find a new place. Like one that allows dogs." Said Keegan.

"Well, it's probably nice inside." Said Linda.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Said Jerry.

The Lewis family, and the girls, walked up to the front patio of the house and gazed at the building again.

"Ugh! I thought we were moving into a mansion, not a creepy place like this." Said Donna in a british accent.

"I agree with Donna. Maybe we should go back home." Said Keegan.

"THIS IS HOME, KEEGAN!" Linda screamed, with her eyes as big as saucers, causing everyone to flinch.

"Hey!" Said Jerry.

"I'm sorry...i'm just under a lot of stress, is all. Being Mayor will do that to you." Said Linda.

"It's okay, Linda, we understand. Right, Keegan?" Said Jerry.

"Yeah. Sure we do." Keegan added.

The family walked up the three steps and onto the patio and went up the steps and stopped right in front of the double doors.

Just when Jerry was about to knock on one of the doors, they both opened up, revealing a young American woman standing on the other side with orange hair and blue eyes. She wore pink lipstick, a black, long sleeve suit top, a white button-up shirt underneath with white buttons, a black skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, gray stockings that covered her whole legs and black high heel shoes on her feet.

"Hell..." Said the orange haired woman as she opened the double doors, greeting the family with a big, wide smile. "...o." Her smile quickly faded when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Candace?" Jerry said.

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Asked the orange haired woman known as Candace.

"Uh, we're the Lewises. We're moving into this house." Said Jerry.

"Oh, yes, of course." Said the woman.

"This is my wife, Linda, her two daughters, Adriana and Donna. Everyone, this is Candace, Karen's younger sister." Said Jerry.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Adriana.

"Same here." Donna added.

"Wow, that's strange. Jerry's never even mentioned you." Said Linda.

"You never asked me." Said Jerry.

"Anyway, i'm Candace Davis. I'm a house sales woman and i will be your tour guide for the day." Said Candace.

"The pleasure is all ours. And..." Jerry moved out of the way, revealing his son. "I think you remember my son."

"Keegan? Is that you?" Candace asked.

"Aunt Candace!" Said Keegan.

"Hi." Said Candace.

Keegan then embraced Candace with a hug. He and his Dad hadn't seen or heard from her since (2014) when she came to visit Karen and her family...and that was seven years ago. Even though he was only four years old at the time, Keegan remembered his aunt like he had remembered his mother.

"Oh, my gosh, you're so...you're so sweet." Said Candace before Keegan ended the hug and backed up a little.

"Whoa! Keegan. Last time i saw you, you were, like, this tall." Said Candance, putting her hand down to her knee. "That must have been what? Three, four, five years ago?"

"Uh, seven. Seven years. But you know, close." Said Keegan.

"Okay. Now that we've established who we are, let's get started on our tour. Come with me. I'll show you around the house." Said Candace.

"Excuse me." Said Keegan. "I was just wondering if this house allows pets."

"I'm sorry, but no it doesn't. Why? Do you have one?" Said Candace.

"Yeah. A puppy. Copper." Said Keegan.

"Oh, i'm sorry, but this place doesn't allow pet's. The original owner wrote it in their will long before they passed away." Said Candace.

"We know, we didn't bring him with us." Said Jerry.

"Good, cause this place doesn't permit them." Said Candace.

"Well, Copper's really clean, and he won't bight anybody. And he's a firehouse dog. He's the best dog in the whole world." Said Keegan.

"He really is a good dog." Jerry added.

"Right this way, please." Said Candace before standing aside and allowing the Lewis family to enter inside the castle-like house. The young red haired woman then entered inside the house and turned around and closed the double doors.

As they followed Candace, the Lewis family looked around at the house. The inside of it was just as scary as it was outside. It looked like a spooky castle, there were no windows, and it looked creepy. The only source of light the house had were long, black, lit torches up against the walls and flames of fire coming out of the mouths of four black Jackal head statues that were apart of both black banisters of the stairs. Two of the jackal head statues were on the right rail while the other two were on the left rail. There was also a big ancient picture on a wall at the top of the first flight of stairs that was between the other two flights of stairs. The second flight of stairs were on the left and the third flight of stairs were on the right, which had a black jackal head statue on it, with a flame of fire coming out of it's mouth, like the other four. And the picture was of a black and white haired woman dressed in a blue shawl, a red long sleeve shirt and a long green skirt that covered her feet. She was holding the top part of a cane with her left hand, with a little, furry, gray dog at her side on the right. And up against the picture at the bottom was a gray sofa with a golden scary face on both arm panels that had their mouths open.

"Wow, this place is even creepier on the inside as it is on the outside." Said Adriana.

"I know." Donna added.

"Man, who lived in this house before us anyway?" Keegan asked.

"That would be Cruella De ViL." Said Candace.

Cruella De ViL? As in 'THE' Cruella De ViL? The Cruella De ViL that went to prison twice and ended up in an institution for stealing hundreds of Dalmatian puppies three times here in London? The Cruella De ViL who stole 104 Dalmatians, and kidnapped a kid, from the state of Texas a year ago? That Cruella De ViL?" Keegan gasped.

"The very same. Welcome to De ViL Manor." Said Candace.

"And this use to be her house?" Jerry asked.

"It was before she died in Australia." Said Candace.

"Wow. I can't believe it. We're actually inside Cruella De ViL's house. And we're gonna be living in it. How cool is that?" Keegan said.

"Yeah...right. Now come on, let's begin our tour. We have a long journey ahead of us." Said Candace.

The Lewis family followed Candace through the castle-like home, exploring the rest of the house that was going to be their new home. De ViL Manor...the home of Cruella.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	8. 104R 8: Lost In London, England

**104R 8: Lost In London, England**

Elsewhere, the Dark 13 airplane flew through the skies of London, England while Dice, Max and Olive were all asleep in the back of the cargo, inside the ice-cream truck.

"Guys, wake up." Said Mickey, who was wide awake.

"Huh?" Said Dice and Max as they woke up.

"We fell asleep." Said Mickey.

"Where we at, dog?" Dice asked.

Max then noticed a window. "I see the light." The eight week old puppy started climbing the containers.

"Max, where are you going?" Mickey asked.

Max soon made his way up to the window and looked out and saw that they were up in the sky. "I think i see white fluffy things. Kind of like we're flying through clouds."

"Max, why you always gotta be trippin?" Dice asked.

The other three puppies then started making their way up the containers.

"Let me see." Said Mickey.

"Stop your shuving." Said Dice.

Meanwhile, up front, in the pilot room, Xaldin and Vexen were flying the plane while Lexaeus was standing up against the door.

"We are now over the city of London, England." Said Xaldin.

"Perfect. Drop the package." Said Lexaeus.

"Right." Said Vexen before pressing one of the buttons.

The cargo then opened, and the ice-cream truck's door opened, and a gray mental square-shapped box slid out of the truck.

"Bombs away." Said Vexen. The long haired man pulled a switch and the metal object slowly slid out of the cargo.

"Dudes, hang on!" Said Dice as the cargo fell out of the sky.

"I'm too young to die! I'm too cute, good looking and furry!" Said Max.

As the metal box fell out of the sky, a blue parachute came out of the top and the box began floating down from the sky and landed in the city of London, England, on a sidewalk.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, in Kansas, a familiar station wagon and a van stopped in the middle of the street and both vehicles rolled a window down, revealing Rex in the van and Gigi and Jason in the station wagon. Molly was in the back of the 70's vehicle, with the window rolled down, her paws on the door, and her head sticking out of the open window. After not being able to find the puppies anywhere on the farm, Gigi called Rex and made him aware of the situation. The two childhood friends decided to drive around town and look for them, but were not successful in finding them. Hours had passed and soon school was let out for the day and Gigi picked up Jason and continued the search around town. After being unsuccessful for the second time, the family decided to meet up and see what the other had found. If they had found anything, that is.

"Any luck, you guys?" Rex asked.

"No. No sign of them anywhere." Said Gigi.

"Drat." Said Rex.

"Oh, Rex, where could they be?" Gigi said.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

Back in London, England, the door to the box opened up and the four puppies exited the metal box.

"Thank goodness. I can't believe we're alive." Said Mickey.

"That was hot, dog." Said Dice.

Now that they were out of the box, the Dalmatians got a chance to look at their surroundings. There was no doubting that they were in a city, given how big it was and everything. But what kind of city? It looked nothing like the town of Kansas. Where were they?

"Uh...guys...i don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Said Mickey.

"Where are we?" Dice asked.

"It's a dream come true. We're in the big apple." Said Max.

"Where's Kansas?" Mickey asked.

"Wait a minute. This doesn't look anything like New York City. This isn't a dream, this is a nightmare." Said Max.

"We have to get back to Kansas." Said Dice.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna find our way home? How are we gonna get out of here? Wherever here is." Said Mickey.

"I don't know. Let's look around first. Maybe we can find someone who can tell us where we are." Said Dice.

"I second that notion. Lead the way, big brother." Max added.

"Follow me, guys." Said Dice.

The four Dalmatian puppies then ran off down the sidewalk, with Dice leading the way.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back up in the sky, another black Dark 13 plane flew through the skies of London, with Zexion and Saix flying it and Xemnas standing up. They were here to drop off a package into the city of London.

"We have arrived at the city of London, England." Said Zexion.

"Perfect. Drop the package and let's get out of here." Said Xemnas.

"Sure." Said Saix before pressing a button.

The cargo opened up and a metal square-shapped box slid out and fell out of the sky. A blue parachute then came out at the top and the box floated down into the city the rest of the way and landed on a sidewalk.

The door to the box opened and out stepped Copper, the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy. He shook himself off and then looked around at his surroundings. It was very obvious that he was in a city, but what kind of city? Where in Canada was he? Was he still in Ontario? Was he still in Canada at all? Where was he? He didn't know where he was, but was determined to find out. And the only way to do that was to explore this unknown place. Copper ran off down the sidewalk, looking for answers on where he was.  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, that night, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive were still exploring the city of London, England, trying to find a way home.

"How did this happen?" Max asked.

"Your stomach is how it happened, dude!" Said Mickey.

"Pointing paws isn't going to get us home!" Said Dice.

"Sometimes the greatest journeys start accidently, and end with a higher purpuse." Said Mickey.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, Rex, Jason and Molly walked through the rainny night town of Kansas, looking for the puppies, with both of the humans carrying an umbrella over their heads to keep from getting wet.

"DICE! MICKEY! MAX! OLIVE!" Jason called.

"PUPPIES?!" Rex added.

"Okay, you guys, it's dark now. We should call it a night." Said Gigi as she walked up to Rex, Jason and Molly, holding an umbrella over her head.

"Did any of the animal shelters have any news?" Jason asked.

Gigi shook her head.

"What about the police? Do they have any news?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid not." Said Gigi.

Molly whimpered while Jason bowed his head.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, kiddo. We'll find them in the morning." Said Rex.

"I hope so." Said Jason.

The Miller family and their dog then headed back to their station wagon.

Jason opened the back door on the right and Molly hopped inside and the boy closed the door and got in on the front passenger side, let his umbrella down, and closed the door.

Gigi got in on the driver's side, let her umbrella down, and closed the door. She started up her car, the headlights came on, and she backed her vehicle up and drove off to head home for the night.

Rex watched as the Miller family left in their station wagon. "Man, oh man, where could those puppies be?" He asked himself. "They're still in town. Yeah, of course. They've gotta still be in Kansas, right? Of course they're still here in town? The only question is...where in town."

"It would be unwise to keep four Dalmatian puppies here in the town that they live in." Came a voice.

Rex turnned around and saw the ghost of his bio mother, Cruella De ViL. She wore the outfit she had on when she had gone to collect the 15 puppies in (1996). She had no umbrella and she wasn't getting wet by the rain that was pooring down from the night sky. Which was understandable, being that she was a ghost.

"Could be a repeat of the (2020) Texas 104 Dalmatians Incident." Said Cruella.

Rex just looked at Cruella. "You."

"Yes, Rex. It's me again. Cruella...your mother."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I feel like i'm going crazy." Said Rex, putting his hand over his eyes.

"The truth is most affective." Said Cruella.

"There is no truth, i saw you die in Australia. You're not real." Said Rex.

"Still, things haven't gotton any better, and they never will. Not for you...not for Gigi...and deffinitly not for your little son, Jason. Not after what happened to him while he was with me and my gang in Australia." Said Cruella.

Rex took his hands off his eyes after hearing his son's name come out of the deceased devil lady's mouth. "What did you do to Jason? What did you do to my son?!"

"Oh, it's not what i did...it's what somebody else did." Said Cruella.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to your son in Australia. In fact, before i died, i didn't even know anything about what had happened to my dearest, precious grandson." Said Cruella.

"I wish you really were here, then i'd make you tell me. But i don't have time for you. I've gotta find Gigi and Jason's dogs." Said Rex.

"Oh, i'm afraid that falls out of your hands. Now, if you were going to look somewhere else in Kansas or...or outside the U.S...But not even you...can find those four missing puppies." Said Cruella.

"SHUT UP!" Rex screamed, covering his eyes with his hand again. He then moved his hand away from his eyes and looked in front of him and saw that Cruella was gone. "(Sighs)." The 32 year old then headed over for his van to get back home to his appartment to get some rest. Although, he wasn't too sure if he would get much sleep, if not, any, after recieving Cruella's cryptic messege about some unknown mystery that had happened to Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

"If we don't find a place to crash soon, we're all gonna collapse from exhaustion." Said Mickey.

"You guys, over here." Said Dice.

The three pups followed their older brother over to a dark ally and he lead them over to an open cardboard box. Dice, Mickey and Olive got inside the box while Max stayed outside the dark ally.

"Uh...it looks pretty dark in there." Said Max. The pup then heard the sound of an owl hooting. "On second thought, it looks kind of cozey. He said before running into the ally and jumping into the box, joining his brothers and sister.

"Aw, dudes, i wish i had my bed." Said Max.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Said Mickey.

"Good night. Sweet dreams, everybody." Said Dice.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	9. 104R 9: Meeting New Friends

**104R 9: Meeting New Friends.**

 **February 6'th, (2022)**

The next morning rolled around, and Dice, Mickey and Olive all awoke inside the box.

"Hey, you guys! Ugh! Help! Ugh! Help! My tongue is stuck!" Said Max, with his tonuge stuck to a cold, frozen water spout.

"Max? What are you doing?" Mickey asked as he and the others looked outside the box at their brother.

"I thought i was tasting a popcicle." Said Max. The eight week old pup pulled and pulled and pulled until he had finally managed to free his tongue from the frozen water spout.

Dice, Mickey and Olive jumped out of the box and ran out of the ally.

Max stepped out of the ally, with his tongue hanging out. "I think i lost a taste bud." The eight week old puppy then went to join up with his three sibblings.  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, at the London, England high school, all of the kids were exiting the building. School had just got out for the day and all of the kids were headeding home to their families. Unlike most of the students in schools in UK, these kids were wearing regular cloths and not uniforms.

Keegan came out of the school, with a pale brown 70's backpack on his back, and walked down the steps, where six creepy teenagers blocked his path.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" Asked one of the creepy-looking teens in a british accent.

Keegan nodded.

"I'm Bryce. And these are the cools. The K and the Z." Said the teen known as Bryce.

"Hi, i'm Keegan."

"So where you from, Keegan?" Bryce asked.

"I'm from Ontario, Canada." Said Keegan.

"Of course, Canada. A Canadian-born kid." Said Bryce. "So let me fill you in on how things work around here. You need to pay not to get hurt."

"What?" Keegan asked.

"Got any money left?" Bryce asked.

"No." Said Keegan.

"That's too bad." Said Bryce. The creepy teen then pushed Keegan down onto the steps.

"Ow!" Said Keegan.

"See what i mean? No money, big hurt." Said Bryce. "You better have some money for us tomorrow, Keegan."

"You guys!" Came a british voice.

The boys all looked and saw a young girl and a boy coming out of the building and down the steps.

The girl was 10 years old, she had curly blond hair and blue eyes. Her blond hair went past her shoulders while the back of it went down to her upperback. And she had on a pink 'DISNEY PRINCESS' backpack with a headshot picture of Princess Belle on the back of it in her yellow dress. "Leave him alone!" She said in a british accent.

The boy was 10 years old, he had long shaggy dirty blond hair that stopped at the top of his neck, blue eyes and brown freckles all over his face. He had on a green (2016) 'JUNGLE BOOK' backpack that had a picture of Mowglie on the back of it on the left, squatted down, holding a burning tourch in his left hand, with an image of Bageerah taking up the rest of the picture on the right, and the title **'Disney** **The J** **UNGLE** **B** **OOK'** at the top of the picture written in yellow. The backpack's straps were black, along with the front of it and it's top handle. "Yeah, Izzy's right! You are all bullies!" He said in a british accent.

"Oh, Hey there, Isabella. Charlie." Said one of the teens.

"Aint that cute? Keegan's girlfriend is protecting him." Said Bryce.

Isabella and Charlie made it to the bottom of the steps and faced Bryce.

"I'm not his 'girlfriend', but we are telling on you if you don't leave." Said Isabella.

"BOO!" Said Bryce, getting in Isabella's face. However, she didn't flinch. "Come on, guys, lets leave the love birds alone." The creepy teen turnned to Keegan. "Tomorrow, Keegan." He said before he and his creepy gang walked off.

Isabella and Charlie turnned to Keegan.

"You okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, but..." Keegan stood up. "i could've handled myself."

"Yeah, i can see that." Said Isabella.

"Well, thanks." Said Keegan.

"No problem. I'm Isabella Justine."

"And i'm Charlie Dodge."

"Nice to meet you, i'm Keegan. Keegan Lewis."

"Don't think about them. They're just dumb bullies." Said Isabella.

"Izzy's right, they like to pick on kids smaller then they are. I should know, i was one of them." Said Charlie.

"They wouldn't do this if Copper was here." Said Keegan before walking off.

"Who's Copper?" Asked Isabella as she and Charlie followed Keegan.

"My dog. He's a liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy. And a firehouse dog. He always came to school with me." Said Keegan.

"Where is he now?" Charlie asked.

"I had to leave him in Ontario. See, we're from Canada, but the late owner of the house we're staying in has it written in her will not to allow pets." Said Keegan.

"That's too bad. He sounds pretty cool." Said Charlie.

"Can he do tricks?" Isabella asked.

"Absolutely. He can role over, play dead, even ride a scateboard." Said Keegan.

"Wow." Said Isabella and Charlie.

"And we love the same music too. I left him my iPod." Said Keegan.

"Cool. So are you and your family staying?" Isabella asked.

"At De ViL Manor." Said Keegan.

"Cruella De ViL's house?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Said Keegan.

"The home of the devil?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Keegan.

"Are you serious right now?!" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is that a problem?" Said Keegan.

"Uh...i just remembered, i have to get home and study for this exame. See you tomorrow." Said Isabella before running off.

"Wait, Izzy! We friends have to stick together!" Said Charlie as he ran after Isabella.

"Was it something i said?" Keegan asked. Just then, there was a loud honk and the Canada boy looked and saw Candace in a blue convertable car, waving at him.

"Hey, Keegan!" Candace said.

"Aunt Candace?" Keegan said. The 11 year old rushed over to the blue convertable that his aunt was sitting here. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, i was just in the area, passing by, that's all. How are you today?" Candace asked.

"I'm fine, but...how did you know where i was?" Keegan asked.

"I didn't. Like i said, i was just passing through the area. I just happened to come across you as i was driving by. So how was your day?" Said Candace.

Keegan: "Okay, i guess. Except..."

"Except what?" Candace asked.

"Except...i don't have a ride home from school. I thought about taking the bus, but i figured 'nah, i'll just call my Dad and ask him to come pick me up." Said Keegan.

"Or you let me drive you home." Said Candace.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My Dad would have a fit." Said Keegan.

"About what? For me driving you home from school?" Candace asked.

"No, for getting in a car with a stranger who offered to drive me home from school." Said Keegan.

"But i'm not a stranger, i'm your aunt Candace. You're mother's sister. I'm family. You and your Dad have known me for years. How can i be a stranger?"

"I guess you're right." Said Keegan.

"So you'll get in?" Candace asked.

"Count me in." Said Keegan. The 11 year old Canada-born kid got inside the blue convertable on the front passenger side and Candace drove off down the street.

"So...how was your first day of school, kiddo?" Said Candace.

"Okay, i guess. I made some new friends on the first day." Said Keegan.

"I saw that. Isabella and Charlie." Said Candace.

"You know them?" Keegan asked.

"Yes, of course i do. Isabella's cousin and hang out a lot and some times she'll bring her over to my place so we can all hang out together." Said Candace.

"Well, what does her cousin do?" Keegan asked.

"She's a probation officer. She helps criminals, who are released from prison, turn their lives around." Said Candace.

"Cool, what's her name?" Keegan asked.

"Chloe. Chloe Simon." Said Candace.

"As in...'THE' Chloe Simon? The Chloe Simon that was Cruella De ViL's probation officer in (2000) before the 102 Dalmatians incident? That Chloe Simon?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah. But how did you know?" Candace asked.

"Disney just released 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians, the first three UK true based films, world wide last year. The fourth true based instalment, 104 Dalmatians, just came out this year. It's based on the novel, The Texas 104 Dalmatians, by Gigi Miller, as well as the (2020) U.S. Texas 104 Dalmatians incident. My Dad took me, my step-mom and Copper to see it before we moved here." Said Keegan.

"So how was the movie?" Candace asked.

Keegan looked at Candace.

"I mean don't get me wrong, i've seen it in theaters, like, four or five times. I just wanna know what you thought about it." Said Candace.

"It was amazing. Probably the best one, next to the first movie. I loved every minute of it. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time we were in the theater." Said Keegan.

"So was i." Said Candace.

"Yeah, but the one thing i really loved about the movie was that this one had a new main villain. Making Cruella the secondary villain was totally understandable. I mean don't get me wrong, the first three UK films, 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians, the original trilogy, were very enjoyable, but you have to ask yourself, "Why not make a different plot instead of the same old story, same old song and dance? Well, Disney pretty much answered that question with this new movie. When Stacy first appeared, i never thought that she would be the perfect canidate for main villain." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, she seemed nice at first, but her true colors were revealed as a deceiving, manipulative, conniving, backstabbing witch, who proved to be more sinister and even more insane than Cruella." Said Candace.

"I know, right? The movie was awesome." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, the movie was good. But the novel is, like, way better. You should read it some times." Said Candace.

"I just might take you up on that." Said Keegan. "I just wish that i could meet the real people who went through the incident. I wish i knew who they were. You know the writters changed their names in the movie. There's Mimi, Jordan, Ric. The only people's names they didn't change were the names of Cruella and her gang and Stacy. Those were pretty much the only names that remained unchanged."

"Well, that's understandable. People do like their privacy, after all. I know i do." Said Candace.

"Yeah, but still...i wish i could meet them." Said Keegan. "Speaking of which, when am i gonna get to meet the real miss Chloe Simon? I would love to meet one of the people from the 102 Dalmatians incident."

"Unfortunantly, not any time this month. She and her husband, Kevin, went on vacation to cellebrate Valentines Day and they won't be back until the end of February." Said Candace.

"Bummer. I wish i could meet her now. Next to the people of the U.S. Texas incident." Said Keegan.

"You might just get that chance someday. To meet the people who of the fourth incident, i mean." Said Candace.

"You think so?" Keegan asked.

"I know so. After all, this world is filled with mystery and suprises. Who knows what could happen?" Said Candace.

"Yeah...who knows?" Said Keegan.

Candace continued driving down the street in her blue convertable to take Keegan home.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in London, Dice and the others were still wondering through the city, trying to find a way home, but couldn't find one.

"I'm pretty sure we're walking in circles." Said Mickey.

"This is totally bogous, dude. Got get me something to eat and stat." Said Max.

Not too far from where the four puppies were, Copper was running through the city of London looking for Keegan.

As Dice and the others ran, he looked back and saw that Max was missing.

"Guys, where did Max go?" Dice asked.

"Where's the dirt?" Max asked as he poked his head out of a hole in the sidewalk.

Dice, Mickey and Olive ran over to the hole that Max was in and saw him digging in it.

"Yo, if you keep digging, you're gonna end up in China." Said Dice.

"Is there food in China? Cause if there is. i'm gonna keep digging." Said Max. The eight week old pup then got out of the hole and rejoined his brothers and sister.

Copper sped through the city and soon came to a stop when he saw four Dalmatian puppies, who looked to be about eight weeks old. Three of them were black spotted while the other one was limon spotted.

One of them wore an orange collar around their neck, with two fluffy dice around the collar. His ears were white, with three black circle-shapped spots on his ears, matching the dice around his collar.

The other two wore red collar and had black ears, only one of them had a white circle-shapped spot on the left ear. One of them wore a black tag in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head while the other wore a teal blue tag in the shape of a bone.

The limon spotted Dalmatian wore a blue collar, with a golden circle-shapped name tag.

Copper ran over to an ally and to hide and poked his head out to spy on the four puppies.

Sensing that they were being watched, Mickey looked back, but just as he did, Copper ducked back in the ally. "Guys, i'm sensing someone's presense."

Copper poked his head out again.

"Huh?" Mickey looked, but the liver-spotted Dalmatian ducked back in the ally.

"What?" Max added, looking in the same direction as Mickey.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Said Dice.

Max looked and saw a liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy with it's head poked out of an ally, but the brown spotted puppy ducked back in the ally.

"Over there! In that ally! I saw something!" Said Max.

The other three pups looked at the ally, only to see that there was nothing there.

"Uh...i was sure." Said Max.

The brown-spotted Dalmatian poked it's head out of the ally, revealing itself.

"There he is!" Said Max.

"It's a huge rat!" Said Dice.

"RUN!" Screamed the three Dalmatian brothers as they and Olive took running down the sidewalk.

"Hey, guys! Hey, stop, i didn't mean to scare you!" Said Copper before running out of the ally and chasing after the other four pups.

"Hurry up, dogs!" Said Dice as he and his sibblings ran through the city.

Max looked back and saw that the brown spotted rat was in hot persuit of him and the others. "He's gainning on me!"

"Hey! Wait up! Stop!" Said Copper while chasing after the four pups.

"Out of my way, Olive! Coming through!" Said Max as he ran passed his sister.

The four pups soon stopped in their tracks when they reached the end of sidewalk and saw that it continued on the other side of the trafficing street.

The brown spotted rodent soon caught up with them and stopped in his tracks and laughed at the four puppies.

"Why you laughin at my homedogs? We just saw a huge rodent!" Said Dice.

"Well, if you concider me a huge rodent. (Laughing)." Said the brown spotted rat. "Name's Copper. And i'm a liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy. And a firehouse dog."

"I'm Dice. Nice to meet you. These are my brothers, Mickey and Max. And that's our little sister, Olive. She doesn't talk."

"Where are you guys from?" Asked Copper.

"From America. We live in Kansas. We got dropped here from the sky, we're really, really lost, and...Where exactly are we, anyway?" Said Max.

"You're in London, England. One of the cities of the United Kingdom." Copper answered.

"LONDON, ENGLAND?!" Mickey gasped.

"UNITED KINGDOM?!" Max added.

"Wait a sec, there's four of you, and you just dropped from the sky? Hmm." Said Copper. The firehouse dog had to think about this for a minute. Dalmatian puppies didn't just fall out of the sky, there had to be a reason as to why they fell. It was very similar to what had happened to him. Almost exact. Was it possible that the people who had brought him here had brought these four pups here also? If so...why? "So...you guys ever been to London?"

"Right now, we just wanna get home." Said Dice.

"Well, let's go find my human friend, Keegan. He should be able to help." Said Copper.

"Lead the way, Copper." Said Max.

The four Dalmatians followed their new friend, Copper, across the street and onto the other side of the sidewalk. With all of that said and done, the four friends were now off to find Copper's human friend, Keegan, and find a way to get back home.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	10. 104R 10: A Warning

**104R 10: A Warning.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back over in the U.S., in Kansas, two kids, a boy and a girl ran passed a creepy Jason as he walked home from school.

As he continued walking, the boy noticed a Rottweiler barking at him. The dog had a chain tide to it's collar and the other end was attached to a doghouse. The 12 year old stopped in his tracks and staired at the dog.

The dog then ran up to Jason and was only an inch away from from the kid thanks to the chain that was tide to it's collar. The dog barked at the boy, and Jason glaired at the Rottweiler, and it's collar tightened around it's neck, causing the to cease barking and lay down on the grassy ground.

Creepy Jason smiled evily at the dog, knowing that he had managed to make the animal stop barking at him with his mind, thanks to Dr. Xehanort's programming and conditioning.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

Candace drove her blue convertable onto the creepy De ViL property and stopped at the spooky castle-like house.

"Okay. Here we are, home sweet home." Said Candace.

"Please don't take me back there." Keegan begged.

"I have to. I'm sure your Mom and Dad are at home, waiting on you." Said Candace.

"I don't have a Mom anymore. Just a stepmom and...she's evil." Said Keegan.

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Candace asked.

"She is. She doesn't love me, she only pretends to whenever my Dad is around." Said Keegan.

"Keegan...i'm sure that's not true." Said Candace.

One of the doors of the De ViL Manor opened and there stood Linda. "Keegan?" The pale orange haired woman ran out of the house and headed towards the car. "Keegan." She ran over to the car that Keegan and Candace were in. "Oh, thank goodness you're home. Are you okay? What are you doing in this car with this woman?"

"Oh, aunt Candace was just giving me a ride home from school." Said Keegan.

"Oh, is that so?" Said Linda.

"It's so." Said Candace.

"Keegan, go inside while i talk to your aunt Candace, please." Said Linda.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride aunt Candace." Said Keegan before getting out of the convertable and running towards the De ViL home.

Candace and Linda watched as Keegan ran inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Linda then turnned her attention to Candace. "Thank you."

"No problem." Said Candace.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Said Linda.

"You know, it's kind of crazy. Last year on my birthday, when i blew out the candle on this cake i had bought for myself, i actually made a wish...that i would see my family again. And then you and your daughters and Jerry and Keegan showed up on the front door-steps of the De ViL Manor." Said Candace.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Said Linda.

"I'm sorry?" Candace said.

"Don't mistake all of this as an invitation of back into their lives." Said Linda, refering to Jerry and Keegan.

Candace opened her mouth to speak, but-

"Miss Davis, you disappeared out of their lives years ago...and in the last six years while you've been...Well, who knows what you've been doing? Jerry and i have made sure that Keegan has had everything that he needs. We've fed him, housed him, sat at his bedside when he was sick, and made sure he had cloths and money to go to school. Your sister may have given birth to him, and you may be his aunt, but he is my son now." Said Linda.

Candace: "I was only..."

"NO! You don't get to speak!" Said Linda. "You don't get to do anything! You gave up that right when you walked out on Jerry, Keegan and your sister. You have no legal right to Keegan and you're gonna be held to that. You may be the boy's Mother's sister, but that's as far as it goes, and you know it. So i suggest you back up your car and get off this property and stay away from me and my family. Because if you don't...i will destroy you if it is the last thing i do. And i'm the Mayor of this city. I can make it happen."

"You know, i don't even know you...and i dislike you already." Said Candace.

"Goodbye, miss Davis." Said Linda before turnning to leave.

"Do you love him?" Candace asked.

Linda stopped in her tracks and turnned her attention back to Candace. "What?"

"Jerry. Do you love him?" Candace asked.

"Of course i love him." Said Linda.

"And what about Keegan? Do you love him too?" Candace asked.

"Good day, miss Davis." Said Linda before heading back over to the Manor. She walked up the steps, opened one of the doors, and went inside.

Candace began to grow fearful of this whole situation. Something was happening with Keegan and she wasn't sure what it was. Now that Linda was out of sight, Candace got her cellphone out and took a picture of the De ViL Manor. She had a feeling this wasn't the last time she'd be coming here. The red haired woman then backed her car up and drove off of the property.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	11. 104R 11: Creepy Behavior

**104R 11: Creepy Behavior.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, in Kansas, on the Miller farm, Rex came out of the back of house, carrying a trey of Pumpkin seeds in one hand and a butcher knife in the other, and walked into the back yard and went over to a wooden park table, where Jason was sitting, with three Pumpkins sitting on the table.

Molly was also at Jason's side.

"Okay. We'll let these cool," Said Rex before placing the trey of seeds on the table, along with the knife. "then we can get started."

Jason looked at the trey of seeds that was now sitting on the table. "What are they?"

"You're favorit. Pumpkin seeds. Your Mom tells me that you like them a lot." Said Rex.

"Where is Mom?" Jason asked.

"At work. She asked me to look after you and Molly until she got off. In the mean time i thought that maybe we'd take advantage of the situation and do some bonding together. You know, just you and me, father and son. And nothing says bonding like carving up Pumpkins, am i right?" Said Rex.

"If you say so." Said Jason.

"Oh, markers. Be right back. Come on, Molly." Said Rex before he and the female adult Dalmatian head back towards the house to retrieve the markers, leaving Jason alone with the Pumpkins.

Jason turnned his attention away from the trey of baked seeds and looked at the three Pumpkins.

Rex and Molly walked inside the house and went inside the kitchen, where the 32 year old walked over to a drawer and opened it and got out a handful of markers. The guy and the dog then went back over to the back door and re-entered into the back yard.

"Okay, time to cut em." Said Rex. He and Molly then stopped in their tracks when they saw that the three Pumpkins had all been cut up and scattered all over the table, with Jason standing up and holding the butcher knife in his hand and looking at the mess. "Jason, what did you do?"

"Carved the pumpkins." Said Jason as he looked at Rex and Molly.

"You know you're not allowed to pick up knives." Said Rex as he and Molly walked over to where Jason was. "Give me that."

"I'm not done carving." Said Jason.

"Hand me...the knife." Said Rex.

Jason just looked at Rex for a minute before appraching him and Molly, with the knife in his hand, and staired at them real creppy-like.

"Now." Rex ordered.

Jason didn't say or do anything. He just staired at Rex.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Rex yelled.

Without any warning whatsoever, Jason took the knife and stabbed Rex in the stomach, causing him to let out a cry in pain.

"There. Happy?" Said Jason before twisting the knife little before taking it out of Rex.

Rex just stood with a shocked expression on his face as his stomach bled and blood filled his mouth. He then turnned his attention to Jason. "Wh...why?"

"Because i don't like you." Said Jason before stabbing Rex in the stomach again. "Now shut up and carve the pumpkins." The 12 year old then removed the knife from Rex again and returned to the table and continued cutting up the pumpkins while a gurggling Rex fell to the ground and died.

Back in reality, Jason was still stairing at Rex while holding the knife in his hand.

"Give me the knife, Jason." Rex ordered.

Jason just staired at Rex.

"Now." Said Rex. After Jason had failed to follow orders, Rex took the knife from his son. "I'll leave this inside." The 32 year old and Molly headed back towards the house.

Jason staired at the man and the dog creppy-like as they headed back towards the house. The 12 year old then heard a crow cawing and nodded his head once.

When Rex and Molly arrived at the back door, and Rex proceeded to open it, a crow crashed into the door, startling them.

Jason continued to stair at Rex and Molly all creppy-like, knowing that he had used the crow to scare them by making it crash into the back door with his mind programming.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	12. 104R 12: Copper And Company

**104R 12: Copper And Company.**

 **UK London, England**

Back in London, England, the Miller puppies followed Copper through the city to find the liver-spotted pup's human friend, Keegan, so they could get back home to Kansas.

"Welcome to London, England." Said Copper as he and the others ran past a sign.

The five Dalmatian puppies kept on running until they came across a pack of stray Husky dogs that were blocking their path.

"Uh-oh." Said Copper.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't London's famous pupsqueaks." Said a black and white Husky.

"Uh...hello, you guys. Uh...having a nice day today?" Copper said.

"It was nice until we saw you. Right, Butch?" Said a yellow and white Husky to the black and white Husky known as Butch.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Said Max.

"Who do we have here...rodents?" Said Butch.

"Who are you calling rodents? We're Dalmatians! Dalmatian puppies!" Said Max.

"Just be happy we're not calling you our lunch." Said Butch.

"Hello, everyone." Said a Saint Benard as he walked up behind the puppies. "Now you two big old Huskys aren't causing any trouble for these pups, are you?"

"No sir. Uh, just shooting the breeze with these little puppies." Said Butch. "Come on, you guys, let's get out of here." Said the Husky before he and the others ran off.

"You pups aren't from around here, are you?" Asked the Saint Benard.

"Mr. Benard, these are Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive. My name's Copper. We need your help."

"Saint Benry, your holyness, we're lost. Do you know the way back to Kansas?" Mickey asked.

"Kansas? Whoa! You are far from home. That's a plane ride away and the nearest airport is less than five miles away. That's a few miles away from the De ViL place." Said the Saint Benard.

"De ViL?!" Dice gasped.

"The De ViL place?!" Mickey and Max shuttered.

"The home of...Cruella?" Copper asked.

"Right. But how did you guys know?" The Saint Benard asked.

"I saw the movie, 104 DALMATIANS, with my family before they left Canada and moved here to London, England. That's actually why i'm here, to find them. Do you know where they are?" Said Copper.

"Nope, sorry. But i can tell you that a family just recently moved here and are now living at the De ViL place." Said the Saint Benard.

"Where did you hear that at?" Copper asked.

"The twilight bark." Said the Saint Benard.

"Oh. So who is this family that moved into Cruella's house?" Said Copper.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that they're from another country." Said the Saint Benard.

"Come on, Burney, you can't bight crime waisting time." Said the sherif in a british accent.

"Now, if you pups, will excuse me, i got a job to do. I'm sorry that i can't be of more help. I'll put my thinking cap on about helping you find your humans and getting your friends home." Said Burney.

"Don't worry. I think we've got it covered." Said Copper.

"Huh?" Said Max.

"We'll find a place to crash the rest of the day, then tomorrow we can continue looking for Keegan." Said Copper.

"Sounds like a plan, dawg." Said Dice.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas**

That night in America, a man and a woman were walking down the grassy road of the countryside of Kansas. The man was dressed up like the character, DIZ, from the game Kingdom Hearts. And he was holding a device in his hands that looked like the device DIZ had used in the second game.

The woman wore a beautiful Venetian mask, with the face part of it being gold, the rest being white, with red lips, and there were long black feathers sticking out all around the mask that covered the lady's whole head. She also wore a long cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside, along with a skin tight top, a pair of black gloves that stopped at her elbows, with long, sharp golden finger nails on the finger part of the gloves, she wore a black spikey tu-tu, black skin right leggings and a pair of black high heel boots.

"How much longer are we going to do this?" Asked the maske woman in a calm manner.

"We walk into the Encoder's direction, Lady Black. According to my research, the layout on this side of Kansas continues for about five miles." Said the man. Just then, the device started beeping.

"What's that?" Asked the woman known as Lady Black as she and the man looked at the device that he was holding.

The device kept beeping and pointed itself at a farm up ahead.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Said the man. "The thing we're looking for is inside that house up ahead."

"So now what do we do? Do we attack now?" Asked Lady Black.

"No, that won't work." Said the man.

"Why not?" Lady Black asked.

"Oh, i don't know. Maybe because of this: "Hello, ma'am, we've tracked an alter to your house. It might be programmed inside your kid. Mind if we take a look? No...that won't work." Said the man.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Lady Black asked.

"Our best bet is to lay low for tonight, and wait and watch,...and listen for an attack. You head off to London and keep an eye on the Lewis family. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the Miller family." Said the man.

"Sure." Said Lady Black.

"And remember: Stay close to the Lewis family. Especially that little boy, Keegan. Don't let him out of your sight." Said the man. He knew that Keegan was the one the Dark 13 had made contact with, without his parents knowing, just as they had done with the kid who lived on this farm. If they made contact with the Canada boy once, then it was likely that they would make contact with him again. After all, that's what they were doing with the boy who lived on this farm.

"Understood." Said Lady Black before vanishing like a ninja.

Inside the Miller farmhouse, up stairs, in Jason's dark room, with the door closed, the creepy 12 year old boy sat in the dark on his bed, indian style, with his head looking to the left. He had on his pale gray, short sleeve t-shirt, his blue shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot. The creepy kid slowly turnned his head away from the left and looked down, with his long brown hair covered his eyes. The Texas born kid opened his eyes, with them being a glowing orange instead brown, and a black ray of formed around his entire body as his orange eyes glowed in the dark.

(Scene cuts to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	13. 104R 13: Lewisrella

**104R 13: Lewisrella.**

 **February 7'th, (2022)**

The next morning, at De ViL Manor, Keegan laid sound sleep up stairs in the attic. It looked just as creepy as the rest of the house. It had no windows, lit tourches were on the wall and Lion and gargoyal statues were in the room.

"LEWIIIIIIS!" Came the screaming voice of Linda on an intercome that was resting on top of a small dresser.

Keegan's blue eyes shot open. "(Low) Oh, that woman. Kill joy."

"LEWIS!" Linda screamed.

"I here you. Come on, get up, you say." Said Keegan as he got out of bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT, LEWIS?!" Linda screamed.

"Uh, nothing, Mom." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, that's what i thought, nothing. Now get yourself dressed and hurry on over to my room, pronto." Said Linda.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Keegan as he did a salute, like in the army. "(Sighs) Time to start another day. I wonder what she wants to see me about? Whatever it is, it can't be good." The 11 year old boy went over to a spooky wardrobe closet, with both doors having a gargoyal face and a handle in the mouth. The kid opened both doors of the wardrobe and to get dressed for school.

After getting dress, Keegan exited the attic and rushed down a spooky staircase, that had lit tourches on both sides of a brickwall. The Canada boy soon made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked down the creepy hallway. He then saw Adriana and Donna standing outside the double doors leading to their mother's bedroom. Keegan walked up to the two young british girls.

"Good morning, Adriana and Donna. Sleep well?" Keegan said.

"(Scoffs) As if you care. Get yourself in that bedroom right now. Mother wants to see you." Said Donna.

"Yeah, i know. I heard her loud and clear on the intercome." Said Keegan.

Adriana opened one of the doors and held it open.

"Lewis! Get in here!" Linda screamed from inside the room.

"Boy, are you gonna get it." Said Adriana.

Keegan entered into his stepmother's bedroom.

"Close the door, Lewis." Said Linda.

Keegan did as he was told and closed the door, leaving Adriana and Donna outside. Inside the room, the boy stood up against the double doors of Linda's bedroom. This was Cruella's bedroom before she had passed away. It looked just like it did back in (1996) when she was given that white tiger-skinned rug. This was now Linda's bedroom.

"Where's Dad?" Keegan asked.

"Your father is away on a business trip. Come here." Said Linda while sitting up in Cruella's bed, smoking a ciggarette through a long red ciggarette holder. The ciggarette filled the room with black smoke.

Keegan did as he was told and went over to the foot of the bed. "You wanted to see me..."

"Hold your tongue!" Said Linda. "Yes...i did want to see you."

Keegan: "About wha..."

"Quiet!" Said Linda. "About you associating yourself with that red head girl. What were you doing with her?"

Keegan: "Aunt Candace? She was only giving me a ride ho..."

"Silence!" Said Linda. "Seems we have time on our hands. Hitching rides with strangers and driving all over town."

Keegan: "Oh no, it wasn't like that, see..."

"Shut up." Said Linda. "Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now let me see. There's a large carpet in the main room. Clean it when you get home from school. And the mirrors up stairs. Wash them. Oh yes, and the De ViL family tapestries and the stairs."

Keegan: "But i just..."

"Do them again!" Said Linda. "And don't forget the gaurden, then scrub the terrace, the back yard, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chemny. And of course there's the roof hangout, washing my cloths, my daughters' cloths, your father's cloths and drying them. Also, cook breakfast for my daughters and i before leaving for school. After all...breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And also, today is my first day in the office as Mayor. I want to make sure that i'm in great shape when i'm ruling the city of London. Oh, yes...and one more thing..." The stepmother took a puff of her ciggarette and blew black smoke out of her mouth. "Stay away from that Candace girl. I don't want you or your father anywhere near her...understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Keegan.

"Good. Now get down to the kitchen and make my daughters and i breakfast for our big day. And be sure to come strate home right after school and get to work." Said Linda.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Keegan. The 11 year old boy then left out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against the double doors and sighed. He couldn't believe that his stepmother's mistreatment was happening here in another country. The boy was very sad when he had to leave his best friend, Copper, behind, but he thought that once they had moved to London, things would be better between him and his stepmother...but all they did was get even worse. This cold treatment didn't just start when they had moved into De ViL Manor. Linda had been mean to Keegan since the day she married his father in (2015). When his Dad was around, the boy's stepmother was always nice to him. It was when his father wasn't around that the stepmother's true nature would come out: Cold...cruel...and secretly, bitterly jealous of Keegan and any woman who came into his father's life. She was grimly determined to keep Keegan's Dad from associating himself with any other woman that wasn't her...through manipulation. Thus, as time went by, Keegan and his Dad grew ferther and fearther apart from each other as father and son because of Linda's manipulative ways. And Keegan was secretly abused and forced to become the stepmother's house slave. And yet...through it all...Keegan remained ever gental and kind despite suffering abuse at the hands of his stepmother. Keegan had never told his Dad about the abuse...and never intended to. How could he? He and his Dad had just lost his mother less than six years ago. When his mother died, Keegan's father took it real hard, just as he did. His father already lost one wife and the poor kid didn't want be responsable for taking his second wife away from him.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**

In a spooky kitchen, Keegan stood by a stove, cooking eggs, bacon, ham and pancakes. He was making breakfast for Linda, Adriana and Donna before he headed off to school for the day. He just hopped that they liked what he was cooking.

Once breakfast was ready, Keegan carried the food, on silver platters with silver lids, over to the a long table that Linda and her daughters were sitting at. The boy placed three of the platters on the table in front of the three women, along with the cups of tea.

"Lewis, what's that on your face?" Linda asked.

"Ma'am?" Keegan asked.

"It's ash from the stove." Said Adriana.

"Do clean yourself up." Said Linda.

"You'll get cinders in our tea." Said Adriana.

"I've got a new name for him. Cinderella. Hahahaha!" Said Donna.

"No, that's too girly. How about dirtyella? Ahahahahaha!" Said Adriana.

"Lewisrella. That's what we'll call you." Said Donna.

"Oh, girls, you're too clever. Where, oh where do you come up with this stuff?" Said Linda.

"Internet." Said Adriana and Donna.

Keegan then got the fourth platter off the trey and placed it on the table in front of himself.

"Who's this for? Is there someone we've forgotton?" Linda asked.

"It's my plate." Said Keegan.

"Oh, no, it seems too much to expect you to make breakfast, serve it, and still sit with us. Wouldn't you prefere to eat after you get out of school, and all of your work is done, Lewis? Or should i say Lewisrella?" Said Linda.

Keegan picked up his dish and headed back for the kitchen.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Linda laughed evily.

Keegan opened the door and entered into the kitchen, carrying his dish. He walked over to a table and placed the dish on the edge of the table, only to have it drop to the floor and make a mess. The crying boy then got down on his hands and knees and began cleaning up the mess. He picked up the dish and placed it on the table. The kid then looked at his reflection in a pot and saw that he looked a complete mess. Lewisrella. his mother always said that names had power...like knives and swords, they cut deep. All of a sudden...it seemed to him...that his stepmother and stepsisters...had indeed transformed him to merely a creature of ash and toyal.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	14. 104R 14: Violent Behavior

**104R 14: Violent Behavior.**

 **U.S. Kansas High School**

In America, at the Kansas High School, all of the kids were outside, playing while a creepy Jason was on the merry-go-round, and Sabrina stood up against the fense, watching the 12 year old boy. But she wasn't the only one who was watching.

Standing behind the fense, watching Jason, was the mysterious guy from last night, with red bandages that covered his whole head.

A 15 year old boy then came up behind Jason and pushed him off the merry-go-round.

"Hey!" Said Sabrina before running to Jason's aid.

The bandaged man took notice of this. "Hey! Hey, Mister!"

A male teacher saw the bandaged man and went over to him to see what he wanted.

"You have a couple of kids fighting over there." Said the bandaged man.

"What's with the weird get-up? You look like the character, DIZ, in the Kingdom Hearts Games." Said the teacher.

"It's a costume for an event i'm going to. Now then...how about you stop that fighting before someone gets hurt?" Said the man.

The 15 year old bully then pushed Jason down on the ground on his back.

"Do you have a kid at this school?" The teacher asked.

"No, i don't have a kid at this school. Will you just turn around?" Said the man.

"You're just a little baby. Want your Mommy?" The bully teased. "You're just a little wuss. Get up."

While the bully was taunting him, Jason was spinning his finger around and the merry-go-round began to circle around.

"Stop it!" Said Sabrina.

"Hey, you stay out of this!" Said the bully. He and Sabrina then looked back and saw that the merry-go-round was spinning really fast.

The bandaged man saw what was happening as well.

Jason then streached out his hand and an invisable force sent the boy flying back into the spinning merry-go-round.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs before putting her hands over her mouth and nose. "Oh my gosh!"

All of the other kids started screaming and they, along with the teacher, rushed over to where the boy had landed.

The bandaged man resumed watching Jason, who was now back on the merry-go-round as it continued to spin.  
 **##################################################################################**

"That boy came into my house with a fractured skull! What did you do to him?" Asked Gigi as she, Rex and Molly stood in front of a creepy Jason, who was sitting on the couch in the livingroom. After the incident during recess, the school had called Gigi and Rex and informed them of what had happened and dismissed Jason from school for the rest of the day.

Jason just staired at Gigi, Molly and Rex, not saying anything.

"Were you defending yourself, buddy?" Rex asked.

"Don't buddy him! There's never any reason for anything like this to happen!" Said Gigi.

The doorbell then rang and Gigi went over to the door and answered it, only to see someone dressed up like the character, DIZ, from the game, Kingdom Hearts, who was carrying a device that looked exactly like the object that the charater, DIZ, had used in the second game on the huge heart-shapped thing in the sky.

"Hello. My name is Mr. DIZ. I'm the new counceler at the school. I've come to check on your son." Said the man.

"A counceler? You look more like someone who came from a costume party." Said Gigi.

"Oh, don't mind this. I was just on my way to a special event, that's all. And it requiers costumes." Said Mr. DIZ.

"Yes, i see. Well, since you came all this way to check on my son, come on in." Said Gigi.

"Thank you, ma'am. We really do hate sending him home like this." Said Mr. DIZ before entering into the house.

Gigi closed the front door. "Hi, i'm Gigi, Jason's mother. That's his Dad, Rex, and our dog, Molly."

"We're just trying to figure out why he acted out today. It's just not him." Said Rex as Mr. DIZ walked over to the couch where a creepy Jason was sitting.

"You are right about that, ma'am." Said Mr. DIZ. The bandaged man then activated the device and a blue beem of light shot out of the lazor part of the object and hit Jason right in the center of his stomach, causing a blue glowing light to form around the boy.

"What are you doing?!" Gigi said.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed in pain from the lazor that was fired into the navel part of his stomach. The boy quickly knocked the device over with his hand, causing the lazor to turn off.

Gigi ran over to the couch, along with Molly, and sat by her frightened son.

"What on Earth is that?!" Rex asked.

"It's an Encoder machine that erases programmed alters from people's minds. Alters can't stand them. I have to show you what you're up against." Said Mr. DIZ. "I'm a scientist. Your son is programmed with the data of an alter to help lead a shady dark group of people called the Dark 13 Organization."

"Get out!" Said Rex.

"Please trust me on this one. Look, you said so yourself, that's not your son, and you're right. It's an indwelling alter of a grown man that was programmed into the boy's mind. The Dark 13's leader has been searching for years for someone new to carry on as leader of the Organization, and your son is next in line." Mr. DIZ explained.

"GET OUT!" Rex screamed.

Mr. DIZ looked at Gigi. "Look, you know what's best. Just keep an eye on him and..." He got out a card and handed it to Rex. "call me if something happens." The bandaged man picked up the Encoder machine and left out of the house. Outside the home, DIZ looked up and a blue beam of light came down from out of the sky and placed itself on him, like a spotlight, and he disappeared.  
 **##################################################################################**

In outer space, inside the Dark 13's space station, in a ray of blue light, DIZ appeared on a pad. He looked in front of him and saw Dr. Xehanort standing in front of him.

"DIZ...welcome back, my friend. Did you do what you were instructed to do?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, sir. I did exactly as you told me. I used the Encoder on the boy just like you said." Said DIZ.

"And?" Xehanort asked.

"It's just like the robot said, there's no trace of the boy's inward self anywhere in his body...only Ansem. And if there was any faint trace of the boy's inner existance, the Encoder whipped it out." Said DIZ.

"Excellent...but...what about the boy's parents? Have they grown suspicious in any way?" Xehanort asked.

"Well, i told them about their son being programmed, and about the Organization, but they didn't believe me, thank goodness. They thought i was crazy, so...i'd say we're still in the clear." Said DIZ.

"Yes...indeed we are." Said Xehanort. "And where, may i ask, is Lady Black?"

"She's over in London, England. I sent her over there to keep a close eye on the Lewis family to make sure that nothing or no one interferes with our plan." Said DIZ.

Dr. Xehanort: "Yes...a wise decision, DIZ. Now then...let's get back to going over the next phase of our plan that's coming up real soon."  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Miller farm, inside the house, Gigi and Rex were down stairs arguing about Jason. Molly was also with them.

"Jason could have killed that boy, Rex! We're lucky the parents aren't pressing charges!" Said Gigi.

Up stairs, Jason sat on his bed in his room, listening in on Rex and Gigi's conversation, with his eyes shut tight. "Stop fighting."

"Because he needs a male role modal! Be a Mom, fine, don't let me stop you! But he's gotta learn how to handle himself in life! My Mom taught me the same thing!" Said Rex.

"Which one?" Gigi asked, refering to Roxy and Cruella.

"The point is that Jason needs to learn how to be a man! The kid's gotta learn how to handle himself in life!" Said Rex.

"Oh, you mean like he handled himself on the playground at school today? That kind of handle himself? Is that what you're talking about?" Gigi asked.

"Stop fighting!" Jason said as his eyes shot open orange and objects in the room exploded.

This got the attention of Gigi, Rex and Molly, who ran up the stairs and entered into Jason's room, only to see that a lot of things had been destroyed. They then trunned to face the back of their son.

"Jason?" Gigi asked.

Molly growled at Jason, bearing her razor sharp teeth.

Jason turnned around and faced his parents and Molly, with his eyes brown again.

"What happened in here?" Rex asked before he started smelling smoke. "What's that burning smell?"

"Ya gonna hurt me?" Jason asked.

Rex and Gigi looked at each other and then back at Jason.

"No. No, of course not. Jason...violence...this isn't the way the express your emotions." Said Rex.

Jason locked eyes with Molly, who was still growling at him.

Molly growled and beared her teeth as she eyed the creepy 12 year old boy, who was staring at her. But why was she growling at Jason? He was her best friend. And had been since he was five years old and she was just a puppy. Something wasn't right here, and hadn't been right for over a year. She just didn't know what it was. But she knew one thing: Whatever was going on with Jason...wasn't good.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	15. 104R 15: Reunited, With New Friends

**104R 15: Reunited, With New Friends.**

 **UK London, England**

Copper and the Miller puppies ran through the city of London, looking for Keegan and his family. After finding shelter and getting some rest, the five Dalmatians continued their journey through the big city the next day, in search of Copper's human friend.

"I found him! I got his scent!" Said Copper, sniffing around.

"Are we looking for somebody?" Max asked.

"Yeah, my human friend, Keegan. He's my best friend in the whole wide world. That's how we're gonna get you guys home." Said Copper.

"Uh...is anyone else confused?" Mickey asked.  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, at London High, all of the kids exited the building as the school bell rang, dismissing school for the day. Among them was Keegan, who walked down the steps.

"Hey, Keegan, wait up!" Said Isabella as she and Charlie exited the building, stopping the Canadian boy in his tracks.

Keegan turnned to see the two british kids from yesterday as they made their way down the steps and at the bottom where he was. "Isabella? Charlie? What do you guys want?"

"We just wanna talk. You could say we're friends, right?" Said Isabella.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell by the way you and Charlie just ran off from me yesterday." Said Keegan.

Isabella: "Yeah, about that, uh...see, the thing is..."

"You don't have to explain, i understand." Said Keegan.

Isabella: "Uh, no, actually you don't. I shouldn't have ran off from you like i did yesterday, and you deserve an honost answer. See, the thing is that...i..."

"Isabella...would this, by any chance, have anything to do with the 102 Dalmatians incident that happened 22 years ago in (2000)?" Keegan asked.

Isabella: "Something just like that, yeah. See, the thing is that..."

"That you're Chloe Simon's cousin? Is that what you were going to say?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah. But how did you know?" Isabella asked.

"My aunt Candace picked me up from school yesterday after you and Charlie took off. She pretty much filled me in on everything there is to know about you." Said Keegan.

"Well, at least that explains how you know so much." Said Isabella.

"Next to the true based movie, 102 Dalmatians, that is." Charlie added.

"I'm really sorry. You know, about what Cruella did to your cousin Chloe. If it had been my cousin she had hurt, i would be mad at her too." Said Keegan.

"Yeah. But it's over now, Cruella's dead. She's gone and she's never coming back. And as sad as this is to say...that's probably a good thing." Said Isabella.

"Isabella...i hate the way it happened, but...at least Cruella can't hurt anymore animals." Said Keegan.

"And that's something to be greatful for." Said Charlie.

"Okay, so...want us to walk you home?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." Said Keegan.

The three kids began walking off, but they were soon cut off by two teen boys who were blocking their path. It was two of the bullies who had picked on Keegan yesterday after school. Keegan and the others turnned to go in the other direction, but there was no chance of that happening because the other bullies were blocking that path as well.

Bryce, the lead bully, hopped on the brick bannester of the steps and jumped down and grabbed Keegan. "Hey, K. Where's our money?"

"I brought my own lunch today. Maybe i could give you a cookie." Said Keegan.

"You tryin' to be funny. You tryin to make fun of me?" Bryce asked.

"No." Said Keegan.

"Well, then you must be stupid." Said Bryce before pushing Keegan to the ground.

"Hey, stop!" Isabella said.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Said Charlie before two of the bullies grabbed him and Isabella, holding them back.

"Hey, let them go! leave them alone!" Said Keegan.

While the bullying was taking place, Copper and the Miller Dalmatians were watching the scene play out. Seeing that Keegan was in trouble, Copper and the other four puppies went to help the little boy.

"I'm gonna teach you a leason." Said Bryce as he looked down at Keegan.

"Fine, but first just...let them go." Said Kreegan.

"You gonna cry like a baby?" Said Bryce before throwing back his first to deliver a punch.

Copper then flipped a switch, activating an snow cone machine, with a mouth that looked like the kind on a wood chipper. White shaved ice then shot out of the mouth of the machine and, like wood does when in a wood chipper, and fired right at the back of Bryce, covering the bully with shaved ice.

Keegan looked and saw five Dalmatian puppies standing by a baby blue snow cone machine that was firing shaved ice at Bryce.

Four of the puppies stood on top of the machine, each having a snow cone syrup bottle laid down in front of them while the fifth Dalmatian stood on the ground on the left side of the machine. Three of the Dalmatians were black spotted, one was limon spotted, and the fifth one was liver spotted, wearing a green collar.

Wait.

"Copper!" Said Keegan as he smiled. "I can't believe it!"

Copper then howled and the other four Dalmatians pressed up and down on their snow cone syrup bottles, shooting the syrup at Bryson, covering the bully in the substance, along with the shaved ice.

Charlie bit the arm of the bully who was holding him in a tight hug, causing the bully to let go.

Isabella then broke away from the bully, that was restraining her, and kneed him between the legs.

All of the other kids on the property took notice of this and started cheering.

The machine continued shooting cold shaved ice at Bryce while the four Dalmatians continued squirting the bully with their syrup bottles.

Copper then turnned off the machine and ran up to the now ice/syrup covered Bryce and jumped at him, headbutting the teen in the face, knocking him to the ground on his back.

The other four Dalmatians jumped down from the machine and ran over to Bryce, surrounding him.

Bryce looked and saw that the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy was standing on his chest, barking and gowling at him and baring it's teeth, along with the other four Dalmatians that were standing around him.

"Please! Please! Get them away from me!" Said Bryce.

Keegan stood to his feet as the Dalmatians continued barking at Bryce.

"Get them away from me!" Bryce rushed to his feet and ran off, along with his friends.

Keegan picked Copper up and held the liver-spotted puppy in his arms. "Now look who's crying like a baby."

All of the kids cheered four the five Dalmatian puppies.

Keegan looked at Copper. "I can't believe you came back, boy. I missed you so much." The Canada boy then heard barking and looked down at the other four Dalmatian puppies. "Well, hi there, guys, who are you?"

"Maybe you should look at their name tags and see." Said Charlie.

"Good idea, Charlie." Keegan placed Copper down and picked up one of the black-spotted Dalmatian with black ears and a red collar around it's neck. It's name tag was black and in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. "Mickey? As in the Mickster?"

Isabella picked up the limon spotted Dalmatian wearing a blue collar and looked at the golden circle-shape name tag. "Olive."

The other Dalmatian, wearing a red collar, with a white circle-shapped spot on it's left ear, ran up to Charlie and jumped in the british 10 year old's arms. The blond haired boy looked at the pups teal bone-shapped name tag to see what it's name was. "Max."

The last Dalmatian, wearing an orange collar and a pair of furry dice around it, walked up to Keegan and looked up at the boy.

"Nice dice...dog. As in Dice?" Said Keegan.

The Dalmatian puppy known as Dice barked once, meaning 'yes.'

"My prairs have been answered. My name's Keegan."

"Hi, i'm Isabella."

"And i'm Charlie. It's really nice to meet all of you"

Keegan put Mickey down and picked Copper back up. "Copper, this is Isabella and that's Charlie. Isabella, Charlie, meet Copper. He's the dog i told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Copper." Said Isabella, shaking the pup's paw with her hand.

"Same." Charlie added.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the bus." Said Keegan before he, Isabella and Charlie walked off, with the four puppies following them close behind. The kids and the dogs all boarded the school bus and it drove off down the street.

Lady Black on the school property as she watched as the bus drove off the school area and down the street before disappearing like a ninja.

On the bus, Keegan, Isabella and Charlie were chatting amongst each other.

"I think he like you." Said Keegan, with Copper sitting in his lap.

"He's very cool, Keegan." Said Isabella.

"Yeah, a real cutie." Charlie added.

"Yeah, but...i don't know what to do with him now." Said Keegan.

"You should tell your parents." Said Isabella.

"I can't. My stepmother will freak. Plus the De ViL Manor doesn't allow pets. It says so in Cruella's will." Said Keegan.

"He sure is a great dog, Keegan." Said Charlie.

"I can't lose Copper again." Said Keegan before looking at Copper. "We'll figure something out, boy. I promise."

"Maybe you don't have to." Said Isabella.

"What?" Keegan asked.

"Get off the bus with me and Charlie at our stop. I'll show you what i'm talking about. I know the perfect place where we can hide Copper and the other four puppies." Said Isabella.

"Oh, well...okay." Said Keegan.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	16. 104R 16: Corrupt Leader

**104R 16: Corrupt Leader.**

Elsewhere in the city of London, at a building, Mayor Linda sat at her desk in her dark office, smoking a cigarrette through the long, red cigarrette holder, watching Keegan, Isabella, Charlie, Copper and four other Dalmatian puppies on her laptop through a web camera. She was spying on the three kids as they, and the five dogs, rode on the school bus.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Said Linda. "Looks like the firehouse dog has some how made it all the way here from Canada."

"Yes. Along with four other Dalmatian puppies, it seems." Said a female, computerized, british voice.

"This is unbelievable." Said Linda.

"Would you like something to drink? It calms the nerves." Asked a british man standing by Linda's side, holding a silver platter, with a fancy glass of grape juice sitting on it.

"Do i look like i need a drink?" Said Linda as she looked at the man.

"I was only trying to help." Said the man, offering the drink.

Linda took the fancy glass of grape juice and started drinking it.

"Now that was an awfully harsh thing to do. Keeping Keegan away from his dog and his aunt Candace. How do you plan on doing that?" Said the same female, british, computerized voice from earlier, from a white machine that was hanging from the sealing.

"My position as Mayor, of course." Said Linda before taking another sip of her grape juice.

"Are you sure, Mayor Lewis?" The man asked.

"You said you'd never use your position to get your way. That's abuse of power." Said the machine.

"You made a deal when you agreed to become the new Mayor of London." Said the man.

"You swore that you would do no harm." Said the machine.

"The people won't be happy with what you're doing. And neither will your husband, Jerry." Said the man.

"The public will never know...and neither will Jerry. And since when do i care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" Said Linda.

The man remained silent.

"Mayor Lewis...are you alright?" Asked the machine.

"I'm fine." Said Linda.

"Are you?" Asked the machine.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Linda asked.

"If it were me, i would be simply tortured watching that little brat and his mutt so happy and knowing that the younger sister of my husband's late wife is living in the same city that i'm running." Said the machine. "So let me ask you this...what are you going to do about it?" Asked the machine.

"I'm glad you asked that question, Gladays. I have a plan." Said Linda, smiling evily. Copper may have somehow managed to make it all the way here from Canada, but the evil stepmother had another plan. One that would rid her of the liver-spotted Dalmatian once and for all. And if Candace stood in her way...then she too would be destroyed.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	17. 104R 17: Second Chance Dog Shelter

**104R 17: Second Chance Dog Shelter.**

The school bus drove up beside a building and stopped and the door opened and Isabella and Charlie got off.

"Thanks." Said Isabella.

"Thanks, mister." Charlie added.

"You're welcome." Said the bus driver in a british accent.

"Hey, Keegan, Copper, guys, come on!" Charlie shouted.

Keegan, Copper and the Miller pups all rushed off the bus and the door closed shut and the bus drove off. The 11 Canadian boy, and the five Dalmatian puppies, all staired at the building in front of them that was titled **'Second Chance Dog Shelter.'**

"What is this place?" Keegan asked.

"This is the place i was telling you about. Pretty cool, huh?" Said Isabella.

"Uh, i don't know, Isabella. Are you sure?" Said Keegan.

"Totally. My cousin Chloe's husband, Kevin, said that the Second Chance Dog Shelter is a fantasma, asticle place for dogs who either need a second chance or a place to crash, hang out and do stuff. It's gonna be great!" Said Isabella.

"Did you say Second Chance Dog Shelter?" Keegan asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes. Yes, i did." Said Isabella.

"As in the Second Chance Dog Shelter that Kevin Shepered owns?" Keegan asked.

"That's right. How did you know that?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, hello. 102 Dalmatians." Said Keegan.

"Oh, yes, of course. I should have realized that." Said Charlie. Poor kid. For some reason he kept forgetting that the three previous London based Dalmatian movies had been released world wide by Disney after the (2020) Texas 104 Dalmatians incident.

"Yep, this is the Second Chance Dog Shelter. Copper and the other pups can stay here." Said Isabella.

"I hope there's food service, cause i'm starving." Said Max.

Keegan, Isabella and Charlie staired wide-eyed at the Dalmatian puppy, with their mouths hanging wide open.

"What? What did i say?" Said Max.

"You can...you can talk?" Isabella asked.

"Well, of course he can talk. That's all he ever does." Said Dice.

"And eat. Don't forget eat." Said Mickey.

"I didn't forget, Mick." Said Dice.

"Dalmatian puppies say what?!" Keegan asked.

"I must be dreaming. pinch me, Isabella." Said Charlie.

Isabella did as she was told and pinched Charlie's right arm.

"OW! Geez! What was that for?!" Said Charlie, rubbing his right arm.

"You said for me to pinch you, so i pinched you." Said Isabella.

"Yeah, i said pinch me, not pinch the white meat off of me! Gosh!" Said Charlie.

"Well, you need to learn to start being more specific, Charlie." Said Isabella.

"That hurt." Said Charlie, still rubbing his right arm where Isabella had pinched him.

"Um, guys, hello? Remember us? Five dogs with no place to stay?" Said Dice.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Talking dogs. 'REAL' talking dogs." Said Keegan.

"Yeah. We've heard that before." Said Mickey.

"Then how come Olive hasn't said anything?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, Olive doesn't talk none." Said Max.

"I mean she can't talk?" Charlie asked.

"She doesn't know how? She never tried." Said Max.

"But how? I mean...how can you guys talk?" Isabella asked.

"It's a long story and we don't feel like sharing today. Let's just head inside the sheleter and make ourselves at home." Said Dice.

"Okay then. Right this way, everyone." Said Isabella. She, Charlie, Keegan and the five pups walked up to the front double doors of the building and the 10 year old blond knocked on one of the doors and waited for someone to answer.

Keegan: "I guess you're right about the place being great, Izzy. But still..."

"Keegan, i know you're worried, but listen. With Copper and the others living here, your stepmother and father will be happy and you can visit them everyday. It's perfect. Our problems are solved." Said Isabella.

The right door then opened and behind it stood a man. "Good day, children. How may i help you?" The man then saw who he was talking to and recognized them. "Oh. Hi, Isabella. Hey, Charlie. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Ewen. This is Keegan Lewis. He's a new friend of ours." Said Isabella.

"Yeah, and he's really, really cool too." Charlie added.

"Anyway, Keegan, this is Ewen. He was one of my cousin Chloe's probation clients." Said Isabella.

"Please to meet you, mate. I'm Ian." Said the man, shaking Keegan's hand.

"Yes, i know who you are. I have the movie, 102 Dalmatians. Nice to meet you too." Said Keegan.

"You're not from here, are you?" Ewen asked.

"No, sir, i'm from Canada. My family and i just moved here a day ago." Said Keegan.

"I see. And what business do you have being here, me lad?" Ewen asked. The man then followed a barking sound and looked down and saw five Dalmatian puppies. Three of them were black-spotted, one was limon-spotted and the fifth one was liver-spotted. "Are these your's?"

Keegan picked up Copper and held the pup in his arms. "No, just this one. The other four are his new friends. I need to find a place for him, and the four other dogs like him, to stay. You see, the house my family and i are living in doesn't allow pets, so they can't live with us."

"That's right. So we thought that bringing them here would do them some good." Said Isabella.

"Look, Izzy, just because my boss, Kevin, is married to you cousin, doesn't mean that i'm gonna answer every distress call you from you." Said Ewen.

"But you don't understand. Keegan's dog is in danger." Said Isabella.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Ewen asked.

"My stepmother was the mayor in Ontario, Canada, but she got transfered here to be the new mayor of London. But the house we're living in doesn't allow pets, so she and my Dad had me get rid of him by leaving him at an animal shelter. Somehow he got away and managed to make his way from Canada all the way here to London." Said Keegan.

"So tell your parents." Said Ewen.

"Were you not listening just now? I can't. My Dad and stepmother made me give Copper up before we left Canada and came here to London. If they find out that he's here, they'll ship him off to another animal shelter, with maximum security, where he can't run away. Or the pound if my stepmother has it her way again. And there's no telling what she'll do to the other four puppies. Please, Ewen, please. You've gotta help us, please." Said Keegan.

Ewen didn't say anything.

Charlie: "I'm sorry, Ewen, he's desperate. We'll be on our..."

"Very well. Come on in and i shall arange a stay for your dogs." Said Ewen.

"What?" Said Charlie, Isabella and Keegan, with smiles on their faces.

The three kids and the four Dalmatian puppies entered inside the building and Ewen closed the door behind them. They followed Ewen over to a desk and he picked up an intercome.

"Miss Davis? Miss Davis? You're presence is requested up front. There's a boy and his dogs here who are in need of our help." Said Ewen in the intercome.

"I'll be right there, Ewen." Said a female voice on the intercome.

"Take your time." Said Ewen before placing the intercome back on the desk and turnning back to the kids and the dogs. "She'll be with you momentarily." He said before walking off.

Isabella, Charlie, Keegan and the puppise all looked at their surroundings and saw dogs of all kinds roaming around the room. Some were playing while others were eating.

"Well?" Isabella asked.

"It's okay." Said Keegan.

"Isabella! Charlie!" Came a british voice.

The kids and the dogs turnned to see five dogs coming their way, with a red Parrot sitting on the back of a white/brown dog. Two of the dogs were full grown adult Dalmatians.

"It's about time you guys got here. I've been going out of me bloomin mind wondering where yous guys was at." Said the Parrot. He and the dogs then noticed another boy, who they had never seen before, holding a liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy. At his side were three black-spotted Dalmatian puppies and a limon-spotted Dalmatian puppy. "What are they doing here?"

"Hey! Be polite." Said Charlie. "This is Keegan Lewis and his best friend, Copper. And these are their new friends, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive. Everyone, meet Waddlesworth. He's a Rottweiler."

"Hey." Said the Parrot known as Waddlesworth.

"Funny, he looks like a Macow." Said Keegan.

Waddlesworth then snarled at Keegan and Copper, causing them to flinch.

"Trust me. He's a Rottweiler." Said Charlie.

"The two Dalmatians are my cousin Chloe's dogs, Dottie and Dipstick." Said Isabella.

"No way! Really?! As in the two adult Dalmatians from the 102 Dalmatians incident in (2000)?" Keegan gasped.

"The very same. The shelter is looking after them while Chloe and Kevin are on vacation." Said Isabella.

"Whoa." Said Keegan.

"And these are Kevin's dogs, Chomp, Digger and Drooler. They're also staying at the shelter until Kevin and Chloe return from their trip." Said Isabella.

"Cool!" Said Keegan. He couldn't believe it. Just a few days ago, he and Copper were watching the movie, 102 Dalmatians, and now here it was, just a few days later, the real Dottie, Dipstick and friends stood right in front of him. He didn't know what to think, but if this was a dream, he didn't want anyone to wake him up from it.

"Now do you know why you're not suppose to run with scissors." Said Candace as she walked down a flight of stairs, with a yellow Labrador Retriever, that had it's right paw bandaged up. "Sonny? Sonny!" She called with a hand to her mouth.

A gray Standard Schnauzer dog ran over to where Candace and the Lab were standing, which was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you say?" Said Candace.

The Schnauzer barked, appologizing for daring the Lab to run with scissors in his mouth.

"Okay, go play." Said Candace.

The two dogs then ran off to play together.

"Don't run!" Said Candace. "Whatever that Ewen guy says is wrong. The name's not miss Davis, it's Can..." She trailed off of her sentence as she saw her nephew with Isabella, Charlie and five Dalmatian puppies. "Keegan?"

"Aunt Candace? What are you doing here?" Keegan asked.

"I work here." Said Candace.

"But i thought you were a house sailsmen?" Keegan asked.

"I am. I have two jobs. When i'm not out sailing houses to people, i'm here, slaving my heart out at the Second Chance Dog Shelter." Said Candace.

"Wow, you have two jobs?" Keegan asked.

"Yes. Yes, i do." Said Candace.

"That's really, cool, aunt Candace." Said Keegan.

"Thank you." Said Candace. The red headed woman then noticed the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy her nephew was holding in his arms. "Why, hello there, little fella." She said as she pet the puppy. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Aunt Candace, this is Copper, the dog that i told you about a day ago when we moved into our house. Copper meet my aunt Candace." Said Keegan.

"Why, hello, Copper, i'm Candace. It's really nice to meet you." She said as she shook the pup's paw.

Copper barked, causing Candace to flinch.

"It's okay. That's just a dog's way of saying he likes you." Said Keegan.

"I see." Candace looked down and saw the other four Dalmatian puppies. "And who are these guys?"

"This is Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive. They're friends of Copper's. They were with him when they found me." Said Keegan.

"Oh, friends. Well, then it's an honor to meet you all. Any friend of Keegan's and Copper's is a friend of mine." Said Candace. "So, i guess you guys wanna drop the puppies off here for a while?"

"Well...not exactly." Said Keegan.

"What does that mean?" Candace asked.

"Well, as you know, when my parents and i moved here, we didn't have Copper with us. That's because De ViL Manor has a no pets allowed pollocy written in Cruella's will. So we left him at an animal shelter in Ontario, Canada. But somehow he was able to escape and make it all the way here to London." Said Keegan.

"Cute story. But i still don't get what any of that has to do with you coming here." Said Candace.

"Allow me to explain. You see, Candace, Keegan's parents don't know that Copper is here in London and is with us. Keegan is afraid that if he tells them, they'll ship Copper off to the pound. So Charlie and i suggested to Keegan that he could let Copper stay and the other four pups stay here until we can figure out what to do next." Said Isabella.

"Oh, i see. So i'm guessing that means you like the place?" Said Candace.

"Are you kidding? This place is crazy! I love it!" Said Keegan.

"Glad to hear it. So i'm guessing you dig the place? Pretty cool, huh?" Said Candace.

"The coolest! This place is perfect! It's just like Izzy said: With Copper and the others living here, my parents will be happy and i can visit them everyday until we can figure something out! Our problems are solved!" Said Keegan.

"Well...there is one little problem." Said Candace.

"What? Can't Copper and the others live here?" Keegan asked.

Candace: "Yes, but..."

"Then there's no prob. The pups stay here, Keegan comes to see them everyday, done deal." Said Charlie.

"Um, Keegan, guys,...the Second Chance Dog Shelter is a place for dogs who want a second chance in socioty. It's not a boarding house. If you leave Copper and the other pups here, you can't come see them, cause they won't be your's anymore. They'll be put up for adption, like all the other dogs here." Said Candace.

"Adoption?" Keegan gasped.

"Yeah. For one reason or another, all of the dogs here have either been picked up off the streets or given up by their human families. And as much as they all love living here, what they really want is to be adopted by a new family who wants a dog." Waddlesworth explained.

"Well, then forget it. As cool as this place is, adoption's not an option. Come on, guys, lets go." Said Isabella before she, and Charlie proceeded to leave.

"Wait." Said Keegan.

"What? Come on, Keegan. Adoption?" Said Isabella as she and Charlie turnned to face Keegan.

"I know, but what else can we do? the De ViL Manor does not allow pets." Said Keegan.

Copper whimpered.

Keegan: "Don't worry, boy. I'm not giving you up. Just stay here until Isabella, Charlie and i can think of a better idea. If i come back tomorrow..."

"He's still your's...but if someone shows up and wants him, and you're not here, he will be adopted. And so will the other four puppies." Said Candace.

"Okay." Said Keegan before placing Copper on the floor.

"Okay? OKAY?!" Said Isabella.

"Don't worry. I will be here." Said Keegan.

"Do you need a ride home?" Candace asked.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'll take the bus." Said Keegan. "I'll be back, you guys. I promise." He said as he rushed out the front door and closing it behind him.

"I'll be back. Hmph!" Said Ewen. "If i had a nicole for every time i heard that, i'd be a very richer man than i am now." He looked at the five Dalmatians. "But don't worry, you guys. You look like cute, playful little puppies, and you all most certainly will each be snatched up by a loving family in no time."

The Copper went over to some crates that were stacked over by a window and the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy climbed up the crates and made it to the top, where he looked out the window, viewing the property of what was now sadly his new home...at least for now, anyway.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **SUPRISE! The return of Dottie, Dipstick, Waddleswoth, Chomp, Digger and Drooler! Bet you didn't see that comin', now did you? You didn't see that coming? You didn't see that coming? No, you didn't see that one coming.**

 **Anyway, this story is the sequel to 102 and 104 Dalmatians, with a new main villain: Linda Tremaine Lewis.**

 **Please review and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	18. 104R 18: A FatherSon Moment

**104R 18: A Father/Son Moment.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, at the Kansas Miller farm, creepy Jason sat in the kitchen, at the dinner table, holding a pincel in his right fist, glairing down angrily at a piece of paper he was drawing on, which he had his left hand on to keep the paper still.

Rex came into the kitchen behind the creepy 12 year old boy, with Molly at his side. "Jason." The 32 year old Dad looked over his son and saw that he was drawing a picture of 13 coat hooded figures, with an old man standing in front of them. The Bryson father sat down at the dinner table, joining his son, and Molly sat on the floor beside him. "You've been looking a little depressed lately, ever since the puppies vanished, so i brought something that you and i could do together as father and son." Said Rex, placing four booklets on the table beside Jason.

Jason looked at the four booklets that were laid out beside him. "What are they?"

"Just some brochure templetes i picked up on my way over here. I thought that maybe you and i could go to one of these places and spend some time together. You know, just us guys, father and son. Sound good?" Said Rex.

"Right now?" Jason asked.

"No, not right now. Your Mom's not back from work yet and i don't have the money for us to go this year. But i will be saving up enough money for us to go next year. How's that sound? Sound like fun." Said Rex.

"Thanks, but...no, thanks." Said Jason before he resumed drawing his picture with the pincel he held in his right fist.

"Look...i know that it hasn't been easy for you this past year or so. I mean...first the 104 Dalmatians incident...then your kidnapping and rescue...then you finding out that i'm your real Dad...then your six month coma...then the constant media harrassment and now this. But i want you know that...whatever happened to you over in Australia, you can don't have to deal with it alone. That's why your Mom and i are here...to help you through the tough times in life." Said Rex.

"I don't wanna talk about what happened in Australia...ever." Said Jason.

"Look...i understand you've had a pretty rough year. But let me do something. You know, maybe set up a father and son outing for just the two of us. You know, just us guys." Said Rex.

"No, that's okay." Said Jason.

Rex: "Are you sure? Because it's no trouble, i could easily save up enough money for us to..."

"I SAID NO!" Jason freaked.

Rex just looked at Jason.

Jason: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, i just..."

"No. No, it's okay, i understand. You don't wanna have to relive what went on over in Australia. I get it." Said Rex before he got up from the table and left out of the kitchen, leaving Jason and Molly alone.

Molly staired at Jason with corncern and noticed a creepy black glow appear around his body. She could sense that something was going on with the kid and she was determined to figure out what it was.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	19. 104R 19: The Invitation

**104R 19: The Invitation.**

 **UK London, England**

Back in London, England, a red bus drove up beside the property of De ViL Manor. The door slid open and Keegan exited the vehicle.

"Thanks, mister." Said Keegan before running towards the De ViL castle-like mansion. As the boy ran towards the house, he saw a man up ahead, standing at the front double doors. Wondering why this man was here, the Canada-born kid rushed towards him. "Hey, mister!"

The man turnned to see a boy, with long brown hair and blue eyes, running up towards him. The child ran up to him and the two them faced each other. "Why, hello there, little lad. Where did you come from?" He asked in a british accent.

"I just got off the bus. Are you here to see my parents?" Keegan asked.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, i am. Are they home, by any chance?" The man asked.

"Well, my Dad isn't, but, my stepmother might be." Said Keegan.

"Good. I'm here in the name of the King and Queen." Said the man.

"What?" Keegan asked, with a weird expression on his face.

The man reached into his bookbag and got out an envelope. "An urgent message from his imperial majesty. See to it that your stepmother gets it, won't you?" He said, handing the envelope to the boy before he started walking off.

"Yes. I will. Thank you, sir." Said Keegan as he waved goodbye to the man. The boy then looked at sealed envelope. "Urgent? What could be so important that it couldn't wait till in the morning?"

"Hey, Keegan." Said Dice, Mickey and Max, who were standing in front of the boy, with Olive and Copper at their side.

"Oh, hey, you guys." Said Keegan before turnning his attention back to the envelope. "AH! You guys! What are you doing here?! If my Dad or stepmother sees you, i'll never get to see you again!" He paniced.

"It was his idea. He wanted to see the house you and your family were living in." Said Dice, pointing at Copper with his paw.

"And from the looks of it, it's really creepy." Said Mickey.

"This is super spooky, yo. Who'd wanna live here?" Dice said.

"That's because this house use to belong to the late Cruella De ViL before she died a year ago." Said Keegan.

"What?! This is Cruella's house?" Mickey asked.

"That answered my question." Said Dice.

"Well, that explains it." Said Max. The eight week old pup then noticed the envelope Keegan was holding. "Hey, what's with the envelope?"

"Oh, a man just stopped by a minute ago and handed me this. He said it was an urgent message from the king and queen." Said Keegan.

"What could be so urgent that it couldn't wait till morning?" Max asked.

"Well, one way to find out, i guess. I wonder if my stepmother is at home?" The boy opened the right door, and black cigarrette smoke greeted him and the puppies. "(Caughing) Yep. She's home." The kid and the pups were then greeted at the door by the sound of horrible singing. "And Adriana and Donna are here with her." The child looked at the envelope again. "Maybe i should interrupt the music lesson." Said Keegan.

"Music? Are you kidding me? That's not making music, that's making noise." Said Dice.

"Can we come inside too? Please?" Mickey asked.

"Are you crazy? If my stepmother or stepsisters see you, they'll freak. And then they'll tell Dad and then they'll call the pound and then i'll never see you guys again." Said Keegan.

"Relaz, Keegan. Your stepmother can't do anything to us...if she doesn't know we're here. As long as we stay out of sight and don't let anyone know of our presence, we're not in any danger." Said Max.

"Yeah, that's true. Alright, you can come in. But just to look at the house. After that, it's back to the Second Chance Shelter, got it?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah, we got it." Said Dice.

"Good. Stay close to me and don't wonder off." Keegan and the pups headed inside the Manor and the boy closed the door behind them.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, up stairs in a room, Linda was sitting at a creepy black piano, playing it, while Donna was singing and Adriana was playing a floot.

Donna: "Sing, sweet nightingale. Hi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i..."

As she played the floot, Adriana used it to bump Donna's chin underneath.

"You clumsy!" Donna said as she snatched the floot away from Adriana, hitting her on the head with it.

"OW!" Said Adriana.

"You did it on purpose!" Said Donna.

Adriana snatched the floot back and hit Donna on the head with it. "It's her fault!"

The two Tremaine sisters then started to bicker with each other.

"Girls, girls!" Said Linda, getting the sisters' attention. "Remember...above all, self-control.

"Sorry, mother." Said Adriana and Donna.

Linda proceeded to play the piano again, but was interupted by the sound of a knock at the door. The british woman slammed her hands down on the piano keys. "YES!" She shouted as she turnned to see Keegan opening the door and entering inside the room. "Lewis! I warned you never to interupt my..."

"But this just arrived from the palace." Said Keegan, showing the envelope.

"From the palace?!" Adriana and Donna gasped as they rushed over to Keegan.

"Give it here!" Said Donna, snatching the envelope out of Keegan's hand.

"Let me have it!" Said Adriana as she grabbed the envelope from Donna.

"No, stop! Give that back!" Donna ordered as she and Adriana fought over the envelope.

Linda then ceased the envelope from her two quarreling daughters. "I'll read it."

Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and Copper stood outside the room, with Copper leaned up against the double left door, standing on his hindlegs, listening in on the conversation.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" Dice asked.

"Shh! Quiet." Said Copper as he continued listening in on the conversation, with his paws and left ear pressed up against the door.

"Well...there's to be a Ball at the Buckingham Palace tomorrow night." Said the voice of Linda inside the room.

"A Ball?" Adriana and Donna gasped.

"In honor of his hiness, the prince." Said Linda.

"Oh! The prince!" Adriana and Donna gasped.

"By royal comand, every eligable citizen in London, man, woman and child, is to attend." Said Linda.

"Why that's us!" Said Donna.

"And i'm so eligable!" Adriana added.

"Then that means aunt Candace and i can go too!" Said Keegan.

"Ha! That's Candace girl dancing with the prince? Hahahahaha!" Donna laughed.

"I'd be honored, your hiness. Would you mind holding my broom?" Adriana joked before she and Donna started laughing together.

"Well...why not? After all, she's still a member of the family. And it says 'by royal comand, every eligable citizen in London is to attend." Said Keegan.

"Yes...so it does." Said Linda, looking at the piece of paper that had been sent to her from the palace. "Well, i see no reason why you can't go and your aunt Candace can't attend."

"What?!" Adriana and Donna gasped.

"If you get all your work done tomorrow." Said Linda.

A smile appeared on Keegan's face. "Oh, i will. I promise."

"And if your aunt can find something suitable to wear." Said Linda.

"I'm sure she can. Oh, thank you, stepmother." Said Keegan before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?!" Said Donna.

"Of course...i said...'IF.' Said Linda.

"Oh...if." Said Adriana before she and Donna started laughing.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is super fly, yo! You've been invited to the London Ball?" Said Dice as he and the other four pups stood outside the house with Keegan.

"Everyone in London's invited. That means i can go too...once i've gotton all my work done, that is." Said Keegan.

"Work? What work?" Mickey asked.

"I have to do chores around the house tomorrow before i can go to the Ball. My stepmother said." Said Keegan.

"Now that's just mean." Said Dice.

"Yes, it is! Making you do all the work around the house and none herself!" Said Max.

"Yeah, but what choice do i have. I mean...it's either chores or no Ball. It's as simple as that." Said Keegan.

"KEEGAN! GET UP HERE! NOW!" Came the screaming voice of Linda from inside the house.

"Coming!" Keegan turnned back to the puppies. "Duty calls. I'll see you guys tomorrow. We'll talk then. You do know your way back to the Second Chance Shelter, right?"

"Yeah." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Olive and Copper barked once, meaning 'yes'.

"Good. Head back to the shelter for tonight and i'll see you tomorrow." Said Keegan before going back inside the Manor.

"It's really sad that you and Keegan have to see each other in private just to avoid his stepmother and stesisters." Said Mickey to Copper.

"The dudes just need help. Maybe we can help them." Said Dice.

"No, no, no, i couldn't ask you guys to do that." Said Copper.

"It's no trouble at all, Cop. We're gonna help you and Keegan weather you like it or not." Said Max.

"Guys, we have to get back home to Kansas. We don't have time to help anyone." Said Mickey.

"Well, sometimes helping others is the surest way to help yourself." Said Max.

"The Max dude is correct-o." Said Dice.

"All in favor of helping Keegan and Copper, say 'I.'" Said Max.

Dice: "I."

Mickey: "I."

Max: "I."

"Okay, it's decided. We'll stay and help Keegan and Copper." Said Max.

"But why, Max. Why do you feel this sudden need to help us?" Copper asked.

"Call me crazy,...but while we were inside the house, listening in on Keegan's family's conversation,...i sensed an evil presence coming from the other side of the doors. I haven't felt that kind of presence since Stacy and Cruella. And since Cruella's gone, and Stacy's in prison, i have to asume that...Keegan's stepmother and stepsisters are the evil ones." Said Max.

"Where exactly are you getting at?" Copper asked.

"Call it dog's intuition...but i think you and Keegan might be in danger." Said Max.

"Danger? What kind of danger? Keegan's stepmother?" Copper asked.

"No." Said Max.

"Then who?" Copper asked.

"I don't know, Copper...i just don't know." Said Max. The eight week old pup didn't have all the answers, but he knew this: Something was going on with this Keegan and his stepmother and the Miller pups were determined to figure out what it was. The boy and his dog were in serious danger and needed to be safe and out of harm's way, and that wouldn't happen as long as Keegan's stepmother was in the picture and this unknown threat was out there.

The five Dalmatians then walked away from the house, heading back to the dog shelter. Little did they know they were being watched.

Very, very closely.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	20. 104R 20: Family History

**104R 20: Family History.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

That night, in Kansas, at the Miller farm, Gigi, Rex and Jason were all in the livingroom, sitting on the sofa, with Molly lying on the floor beside the sofa.

"This is my grandmother? Her money saved Molly's life? Her money saved the puppies' lives?" Said Jason while holding a printed up picture of Cruella De ViL. The 12 year old wore a black short sleeve t-shirt, blue jordan shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot.

"Her money...not her." Said Gigi.

"Paying for your dog's surgery was the only decent thing she ever did...and she was an amnesic when she did it." Said Rex.

"Well, she can't be worse than miss Stacy." Said Jason.

"No way. Trust me, Stacy makes Cruella look like a saint." Said Rex.

"What did my grandmother do?" Jason asked.

"Jason...Cruella De ViL wasn't just a bad person...she was sick...in the head. Your grandmother...my mother...is the kind of person who enjoys hurting animals...and other people." Said Rex.

"She's hurt countless people over the years, including us." Said Gigi.

"And i never want her family to get close enough to hurt you, or the puppies, again." Said Rex.

"But what if Molly or one of the puppies get sick and we need her money?" Jason asked.

"We've still got that extra check that Dr. Falon gave to us a year ago. We'll never need to see her family or even contact them." Said Gigi.

"But if you ever get a call from any of them, or a letter from them, you tell me immediately, understand?" Said Rex.

Jason nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Rex asked.

"You deserve to have a great Mom...like i do." Said Jason.

"Well, i ended up with you as my son. I can't get luckier than that." Said Rex. "I should get going, and resume the search." He said as he got up from the sofa.

"You're going back out to look for the puppies?" Gigi asked, standing up with Jason and Molly.

"Right after i talk to Bo." Said Rex.

"Bo? Why?" Gigi asked.

"Bo is keeping in touch with the New Jersey women's prison that Stacy is in after she escaped from the Nevada women's prison a year ago. I have to know if she's still locked up and make Bo aware of what's going on." Said Rex.

"I understand. Let me know what you find out." Said Gigi.

"Thanks, i will. Goodnight." Said Rex.

"Goodnight." Said Gigi.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Said Rex, looking at Jason.

"Night." Said Jason.

Rex then walked out of the house through the front door to resume his search for the puppies.

With Rex gone, Gigi turnned to Jason. "Honey...are you sure you're okay with what your Dad told you?"

"I don't even know the lady." Said Jason.

"Right." Said Gigi.

"(Yawns) Well, i think i'm gonna go ahead and turn in. Goodnight." Said Jason before running up the stairs to his room.

"Goodnight." Said Gigi.

Once Jason reached the top of the stairs, the 12 year old boy walked up to his bedroom door and opened it and went inside his dark room and closed the door behind him. The creepy kid got in his bed, sitting on it indian style, and opened his blue laptop right in front of him and went online. "Okay, let's see. Cruella De ViL." He said as he typed in the name **Cruella De ViL** before pressing enter. A list of sights about then Cruella popped up on the laptop screen. "Alright, grandmother...let's find out just how bad of a person you really are." He said before clicking on Cruella's wikipedia page. The boy then waited for the sight to pop up on screen so he could learn about his grandmother's past life.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	21. 104R 21: First Night At Second Chance

**104R 21: First Night At Second Chance.**

 **UK London, England**

"Well, this is it." Waddlesworth said, showing the puppies their room while on Digger's back. Among them were Chomp, Drooler, Dottie and Dispstick. "Make yourselves at home." Said the Macaw as the dogs all entered inside the room.

As Copper and the Miller Dalmatians entered the room, they looked around and saw a dog house with Chomp's name written on it, then another that had Digger's name and one with Drooler's name.

Digger walked over to Waddlesworth's house and the Macaw Parrot flew up to his house, only to see Copper and the Miller pups laying down together on the floor.

"Oh!" Said Waddlesworth. The Parrot flew over to where the puppies were and landed in front of them. "I'm sorry. Um...um...Okay, um...Here. Take Digger's house."

The puppies got up and went over to a doghouse, got inside, and looked back at the Parrot and the other dogs.

Copper opened his mouth to speak.

"No, no. I don't wanna hear it, it's totally cool. Digger will take the floor. No problem. Right, Digger?" Said Waddlesworth.

Digger barked, meaning 'yes.'

Waddleswoth flew up to his house and landed on it and went inside. "This is awsome."

The five Dalmatian puppies laid down in Digger's doghouse and the Miller puppies went right to sleep.

Copper, however, stayed awake and watched as Chomp, Drooler, Dottie and Dipstick all got inside their doghouses and laid down in them while Digger streached for a minute before laying down on the floor.

"Goodnight, everyone." Said Waddlesworth.

"(Sighs) Goodnight." Said a sad Copper. As cool as this place was,...it wasn't home...and it didn't have his two favorit people in the world living in it: Keegan and Jerry. And he really missed them. Also, he was very worried about Keegan and what Max had said earlier about sencing an evil presence inside De ViL Manor and how he and Keegan were both in danger. Copper had felt it too. That was no suprise, being that Copper was a dog too. And it was a well known fact that dogs could sense danger before it even happened. When Max mentioned the danger, Copper's thoughts immediatly went to the boy's stepmother, Linda, who was obviously a threat to the dear pup and his human friend. But Max revealed that Linda wasn't the threat to Copper and Keegan,...it was an unknown source. So if Linda wasn't the threat, then...who was? What was? All of these questions raced through the liver-spotted pup's mind as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	22. 104R 22: Nightmare On De ViL Street

**104R 22: Nightmare On De ViL Street.**

That same night, at De ViL Manor, Keegan was at home, alone, with Isabella and Charlie while his Dad, stepmom and stepsisters had gone out to dinner. The Canada-kid had asked his parents if his two friends could come over and play with him while they and the sisters were gone out. Both Jerry and Linda permitted the boy's request, provided that his friends got permission from both their parents, which they did.

Keegan's smartphone then lit up and rang and the 11 year old picked the phone up off the dinner table and answered it. "Hello?"

 **"Hello."** Said a voice.

"Uh, yes?" Said Keegan.

 **"Who is this?"** The voice asked.

"Who are you calling?" Keegan asked.

 **"Who am i speaking to?"** The voice asked.

"Wrong number." Said Keegan before ending the call and placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked, sitting at the table with Charlie, each eating a slice of pinapple and ham pizza.

"Nobody." Said Keegan.

"Did you pick a movie?" Charlie asked before taking another bight out of his pizza.

"Yeah. We're gonna go to the dogs with Disney." Keegan reached into his brown backpack and got out three stacks of DVD cases. "101 Dalmatians." He said before placing the three movie cases on the table and getting a slice of pinapple and ham pizza. The Canada-boy took a bight out of his pizza.

"Ugh, i've seen all three of those movies. The first one is good, but the second and third ones are boring." Said Isabella.

"How do you really feel?" Keegan asked.

Isabella shrugged.

"Well, i like the 101 Dalmatians franchise. I think Disney did all three films very creatively." Said Keegan.

"But you don't care about the human characters in the films because there's no character development. There's just Cruella and her plan to steal and kill all of the Dalmatian puppies in London and make them into a fur coat." Said Isabella.

"Isabella has a point. The whole plot starting from 101 Dalmatians to 103 Dalmatians was very enjoyable, but why not make a different plot instead of the same old story, same old song and dance?" Said Charlie.

"Dude, i've got all three of them. From 101 to 102 to 103." Said Keegan.

"Dude, we are not gonna sit here and watch these three Dalmatian movies." Said Charlie.

"These movies are so good." Said Keegan.

"Which one was the Devil's Island one? 102?" Charlie asked.

"No, the Devil's Island one was 103. In 102, Cruella took the puppies over to Paris, France. In the new one that was just released this year, 104 Dalmatians, the story takes place over in the U.S. in the state of Texas." Said Keegan.

"I thought these were London based true stories." Said Charlie.

"No, just the first three are." Said Keegan.

"Wow, Cruella went from UK London, England to the U.S. state of Texas. No suprise there." Said Isabella.

"Actually, the fourth film was very suprising. It was so suspenceful. You really didn't know what was going to happen next." Said Keegan.

"You're kidding. I don't get it." Said Isabella

"Okay. It's like reboot. A sequel to the first and third movie." Said Keegan.

"I get that. But if 101 Dalmatians is the original film, and if 102 Dalmatians is the sequel, and if 103 is a reboot, what is 104 about?" Isabella asked.

"You're over-thinking it, Izzy." Said Charlie.

"Am i or did Disney, when making it, just under-think it? There's a reason i don't watch these true based movies." Said Isabella.

"I can't believe you haven't seen them. We live in London." Said Keegan.

"104 Has nothing to do with London. I thought you said 101 Dalmatians was a London based true story." Said Charlie.

"The first three, 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians, are based off of the true life crimes of Cruella De ViL from (1996) to (2000) and (2017). The fourth instalment that just came out this year is based off of the U.S. (2020) Texas 104 Dalmatians incident. As well as the true based novel, 104 Dalmatians, written by Gigi Miller." Said Keegan.

"Don't we hear enough about this story every year?" Isabella asked.

"At least London, England's known for something, right?" Said Keegan.

Isabella and Charlie grinned at Keegan.

Keegan looked behind himself. "Did you hear that?"

"No, i didn't hear anything." Said Isabella.

"Neither did i." Charlie added.

"I did." Said Keegan. "Here, pick one of the London one's, i'm gonna go see what made that noise." He said, handing the three DVD's to Charlie and then walking off.

"Keegan," Isabella began. "don't try to scare us." Said the british 10 year old blond as she followed after the Canadian 11 year old.

"I'm not trying to scare you guys." Said Keegan.

"Yes you are, Charlie does it all the time." Said Isabella.

"I do not!" Said Charlie.

"Do so." Said Isabella. "Where are you going?"

"I told you i heard something." Said Keegan as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I know you're trying to scare us." Said Isabella.

"I'm not." Said Keegan as he walked off the investigate the strange noise he had heard.

Meanwhile, Charlie was still sitting at the long dinner table, trying to decide which Dalmatian movie to choose. "Eh, we'll go with the original." Said the british boy, holding the DVD case of 101 Dalmatians. The boy's cellphone then rang and he got it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello." Said a female british voice.

"Uh, who is this?" Asked Charlie.

"Tell me your name, i'll tell you mine." Said the female voice.

"Uh, no thanks." Said Charlie before hanging up.

"So, did you pick which movie you wanna watch?" Asked Isabella as she came back into the dinningroom and walked back over to the table where Charlie was sitting.

"Were you just messing with my phone?" Charlie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked.

"Someone just called. It was the voice of Cruella." Said Charlie.

"You're crazy." Said Isabella. The british blond's phone began to ring and she looked at Charlie. "Seriously?" She got her phone out of her pocket and answered it, putting the person on speaker. "Hello?"

 **"Who is this?"** Said a distorted voice on the other end.

"Isabella, who's this?"

 **"This is the last person you're both ever gonna see alive."** Said the voice.

Isabella and Charlie's eyes went wide.

"What?" Isabella gasped.

Inside Cruella's bedroom, Keegan was laughing as he held his cellphone to his ear. "(Laughs) I'm sorry, i had to." The boy had called Charlie, pretending to be Cruella and called Isabella, making his voice sound distorted, as a prank.

"(Sighs) You jerk." Said Isabella.

"So not funny." Charlie added.

"Well, at least somebody fell for it. Two somebodys actually." Said Keegan.

"I don't see why you get off on this..." Before isabella could finish her sentence, the call dropped.

"Isabella?" Keegan said on his cell, but there was no answer. "Isabella?" The 11 year old boy ended the call and exited Cruella's bedroom and walked down the creepy, quiet hallway.

"Isabella, Charlie?" The Canada-kid soon made his way back into the dinningroom, only to find it now empty, with Isabella and Charlie missing. The only things that were left behind were the girl's cellphone, the opened box of pinapple and ham pizza and the three DVD cases of 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians.

"Isabella? Charlie? Where are you?" He asked with concern in his voice. Where were his two dear friends? All concern for them soon ceased when realization hit him. What if this was just a prank they were pulling to get back at him for scaring them like he did. "Good one, you guys. You're both gone, phone on the floor?"

"You know," Keegan picked up Isabella's phone. "You guys really should direct horror films...wherever you are." He said as he looked around for any trace of his friends...only to find that they were nowhere to be seen. "Let me guess: You want me to walk by an open door so you can pop out, huh?"

Isabella's cellphone then rang.

"Okay. Timming. Timming is perfect...but Charlie doesn't have a voice changer on his phone, so you can't make your voice sound like Cruella or distorted...can you?" Said Keegan as he answered Isabella's cellphone.

 **"Yes i can."** Said a distorted voice.

"Who is this?" Keegan asked.

 **"Not Isabella."** Said the voice.

"Is this Charlie?" Keegan asked.

 **"Do i sound like a Charlie to you?"** The voice asked. **"Think of me as your director. You're part of our plan, you got a fun part, so don't blow it."**

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Keegan asked.

 **"Same one Isabella and Charlie are in. Only their parts got cut way bad. But you...you're the boy who's at home alone. I think we'll have some fun with you before you die."** Said the voice.

"What did you do with Izzy and Charlie?" Keegan asked.

 **"They're on the cuttingroom floor."** Said the voice.

"That's not funny!" Said Keegan.

 **"This isn't a comody, it's real life. People live, people die. And i suggest you start running."** Said the voice.

A figure then appeared right in front of Keegan, wearing a black hooded coat, with the symbol **D13** written on it, causing the boy to scream and drop Isabella's cellphone. The boy then took off running out of the dinningroom, with the hooded figure following after him.

A screaming Keegan rushed down the stairs and ran through the house and headed towards the front double doors to exit the house, only for another black coat hooded figure to appear, blocking the doors. Keegan stopped in his tracks and ran back the way he came, with the hooded figure following after him. He rushed back up the stairs and ran to the left.

The figure soon made it to the top of the stairs, only to see that the boy was nowhere in sight.

Inside a room, Keegan stood by the door, being as quiet as a mouse so the intruders wouldn't hear him. The door then opened and another hooded figure appeared on the other side. Keegan took off through the room.

As the figure watched Keegan head for another open door, a dark energy ball appeared in the figure's hand and he threw it at the Canada boy and it hit it's target, causing an explosion, sending the kid falling down a stairway.

At the bottom of the first flight of stairs, an injured Keegan looked up and saw the figure slowly walked down the stairs towards him. The 11 year old then started crawling down the rest of the stairs, with the figure following after him. The scratched up child soon made it to the bottom of the stairs and pulled a wooden lever that opened a dungion gate halfway. The kid then started crawling towards the open gate. As he did, the figure made it to the bottom of the stairs and watched as the injured boy crawled on his hands to the opening of the gate.

Keegan managed to make it halfway out of the dungion, but didn't get any further because the figure pulled up the switch and the gate came down on the boy's waistline, trapping him.

The gate then slid back up, revealing another hooded figure standing right behind Keegan. The figure grabbed the screaming boy by the ankles and pulled him back inside the creppy dungion. He then flipped the kid over on his back and showed him a dark energy ball in his hand. The figure then raised his hand high above his head, holding the energy ball.

Keegan: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The figure then brought the enegry ball down and hit a screaming Keegan, killing his target.  
 **##################################################################################**

"KEEGAN!" Copper screamed as his eyes shot open and he stood up, breathing heavily. The liver-spotted pup looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was inside the Second Chance Dog Shelter. He also saw that the Miller pups and the other dogs, and Waddlesworth, were all still asleep, apparently having not been disterbed by his outburst. "(Sighs)." The Dalmatian sighed and laid back down, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep. It was just a dream...or a nightmare.

A nightmare that was a preview of the coming events.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	23. 104R 23: Evading Adoption

**104R 23: Evading Adoption.**

 **February 8'th, (2022)**

The next day in London, England, February 8'th, (2022), a black limozeen was parked outside the Second Chance Dog Shelter. Meaning a family was here to adopt a dog and welcome it into their loving home.

"Miss Davis. Miss Davis. Your presence is requested down here at once. There is a family here that wishes to adopt." Said Ewen in the intercome.

Inside another room, the Miller pups, Dipstick, Dottie, Waddlesworth, Chomp, Digger and Drooler all heard what Ewen had said from a blowhorn that was in the cornner of the sealing.

Dice: "Adopt?"

Mickey: "Adopt?"

Max: "Adopt?"

"Adoption? Oh no! Copper!" Waddlesworth gasped while sitting on his house. The Macaw flew off his birdhouse and landed on Dottie's back.

All of the dogs then rushed out of the room through a doggydoor and ran off to find and help Copper.

In the hallway, Copper exited a door, through a doggydoor, and stood in the hall. "Adoption?! Lock the doors! Seal the windows! Barricade the whole building!"

A pack of dogs ran in Copper's direction and the liver-spotted pup got caught in the stampeed.

"Miss Davis!" Came the voice of Ewen.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Candace screamed as she ran alongside the dogs down the hall.

"Copper!" Dice screamed as he ran down the hall.

All of the dogs soon made it down stairs and stood in front of Ewen and a rich family of three. A man, a woman and a little girl.

"Miss Davis will be here momentarily." Said Ewen to the rich family. He then noticed the red-haired woman coming down the stairs. "Ah, here she is."

When Candace got to the bottom of the stairs, the red-head made her way through the crowd of dogs. "Sorry, sorry. I got stuck in traffic. How can i help you?"

"Our daughter's in need of a dog." Said the man.

"Yes. And whenever she tries to pick one up off the street, they run away from her." Said the woman.

"That's not true. We'll, it is, but it's not the real reason. I just think that i shouldn't have to waist my time taking one in off the street when i can just buy one." Said the little girl.

"Well, having a pet is not like buying a toy. It's a big responsability." Said Candace.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get me a dog, okay? And don't get me a cheap one either. I want the best dog you have. You got it?" Said the little girl.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." Candace muttered.

"What did you say?" The girl asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Said Candace.

"So, miss Davis, do you have a dog for my daughter or what?" The man asked.

"Well, um,...Look, at heart, most dogs are really nice. And...your daughter is a real...Um...Well, how can i put this? Friendship is...No, that's not it. Listen, to be honost, i really don't think we..." Realization then hit Candace. "Yes, yes! We have the perfect dog for you, my dear. Oh, Georgette!"

A blue Poodle then stepped out of the crowd of dogs, revealing herself to the family. She wore a golden collar around her neck and a big, pink bow on the back of her head. This was Georgette. Also known as 'the Queen' of the shelter. The poodle then bumped Candace with her head.

"(Sighs) Presenting her royal highness named after the poodle character from the (1988) Disney animated film, 'Oliver And Company': Georgette, Queen of the Second Chance Dog Shelter. The first, last and only." Candace said. "Here are her papers." She said, handing the papers to the man.

"Hmm, a rich dog from a rich family." Said the man.

"Very valuable." Said the woman.

Candace turnned to the poodle. "Look at them, they're stinkin' rich. Come on. Let's draw up the paper work." She said, leading the man and woman out of the room. with Georgette following.

Ewen stayed behind to look after the dogs.

"Mr. Ewen. Mr. Ewen. Your presence is requested in your office." Said Candace in a british accent from inside an office with the rich couple and the poodle.

"Huh? Oh, yes." Ewen said before heading inside the office and closing the door.

All of the dogs then left, leaving Copper alone in the room...with the little girl. Both being just staired at each other in a moment of silence, with the little girl smiling happily. That didn't last long, however, as she girls smile became an evil grin as she took one step forward. The girl then walked up to the liver-spotted Dalmatian.

Copper then started whimpering.

"SHUT UP, I LIKE YOU, I'M GONNA ADOPT YOU, YOU'RE GONNA BE MY FRIEND AND I'M GONNA CALL YOU TIMOTHY! YOU GOT THAT, TIMOTHY?!" Said the little girl.

As the girl slowly reached for Copper, Waddlesworth swooped down and picked the brown-spotted puppy up by the green collar and flew over the girl's head and flew up the stairs. The the Macaw flew through the hallway for a minute before landing and letting go of the Dalmatian.

"Did we lose her?" Copper asked.

"I think so." Said Waddlesworth.

Digger then picked Copper up by the collar and he, Chomp and Drooler took off.

"Hey!" Said Waddlesworth.

"Get back here with my Timothy!" Said the little girl as she ran past the Macaw, chasing after the three dogs that had the liver-spotted puppy.

Digger and the other two dog ran through the hallway with Copper and soon reached another room, where Dottie and Dipstick jumped out and Dottie grabbed Copper from Digger with her mouth and she and Dipstick took off through the room.

The little girl soon reached the room and saw the three dogs from earlier. "Where's my Timothy, you mongrels?!" The rich british girl then took off through the room to find the liver-spotted Dalmatian.

Dottie and Dipstick ran down the hall with, Dottie carrying Copper, but Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive soon caught up with them and Dice seized Copper and the Miller pups took off with the brown spotted Dalmatian.

Waddlesworth then sored down and grabbed Copper by the collar and flew off with the pup again. As he flew down another hallway, the Macaw saw the little girl running towards him and the pup.

"Unhand my friend, you ugly Macaw!" Said the little girl. As she ran towards them, Waddlesworth went higher and flew right over her head with Copper. "No fair!"

Waddlesworth sored back down a little and saw Digger and Chomp standing up ahead.

Drooler soon caught up to Waddleswoth and grabbed Copper from the Macaw and he and the other two dogs ran off.

Dipstick and Dottie ran up to the three dogs and Dipstick grabbed Copper and they ran off, only to be confronted by the little girl, who was running towards them. The two adult Dalmatians then turnned and ran down another hallway and the girl, Digger, Chomp, Drooler, Waddesworth and the Miller pups all ran off after them.

The Miller pups soon caught up with the two adult Dalmatians and Mickey seized Copper and the pups all took off ahead of the others.

The animals and the girl all ran down a flight of stairs and then back up again. They all ran through a hallway and went inside an elevator that carried them up to another floor, where they exited the elevator and resumed the chase. The animals then all started running from doggydoor to doggydoor, with the girl running after them from door to door. This Scooby-Doo reference chase went on for a minute or two until Copper exited one of the doggydoors...the same time the girl had opened one of the doors.

"Hi, Timothy." Said the girl.

Copper took off down the hallway, with the girl chasing after him and the other animals following after them. They ran around a cornner and Waddlesworth and the other crashed into the wall while the girl continued to chase after Copper.

The liver-spotted Dalmatian soon reached a dead end, with nowhere else to run. Copper then turnned to see the little girl standing in front of him.

"Now i've got you, my cute little Timothy." Said the girl as she apprached the puppy.

Copper then started barking at the little girl.

Meanwhile, Dottie, Dipstick, Woddlesworth, Digger, Chomp, Drooler and the Miller puppies were all bickering with each other.

Copper barked at the gang, trying to get their attention.

"Copper, okay, i'm sorry to say this, but this isn't any of your business, okay? I'm trying to save you from being adopted." Said Woddlesworth.

"Yeah, me too." Said Dice.

"So am i." Mickey added.

"Me three." Max said.

All of the other dogs barked in agreement.

Woddlesworth: "You mean..."

"Yes." Said Dice.

Woddlesworth: "And you?"

"Yes." Said Mickey and Max.

Woddlesworth: "You guys too?"

The other dogs all barked in agreement.

"Hahahahahahaha! Copper! Copper! You'll never guess what happened. All day we've been trying to save you from being adopted, but now we were all just fighting about the same thing. Isn't that funny?" Said Woddlesworth. "Copper? Copper?"

The gang then heard barking and saw the little girl carrying a barking Copper down the stairs.

"Shut up, Timothy!" Said the girl as she carried Copper down the stairs.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, Ewen and Candace were in his office with the rich couple and Georgette, trying to get them to adopt the blue poodle.

"Very well. If you'll just sign here, Georgette will be all your's." Said Ewen.

"Yes! You two are making a wise investment. As 'SHE' is a work of art." Said Candace.

The little girl then walked inside Ewen's office, holding Copper.

"Why, hello, my dear. Meet your new furry friend." Said the man.

"Georgette." Said the woman.

"Ugh, forget that. I want this one." Said the little girl, holding up Copper.

Woddlesworth and the others arrived at Ewen's office just in time to see the little girl entering inside with Copper. They all rushed inside to help the liver-spotted puppy.

"No! No, you can't! Don't take him! Take one of us." Said Waddlesworth.

"NO! I don't want either of you! I want this one." Said the little girl, placing Copper on Ewen's desk.

"Very well." Said Ewen.

"No!" Waddlesworth said as the other dogs all howled.

Candace: "Okay, guys, that's enough. I'm really sorry. I know you all wanna help, but...this little girl here really wants Timo...i mean...Copper. And..."

Copper whimpered. "And i guess it's true. Keegan doesn't want me anymore." He thought to himself.

"Shut up." Came a familier voice.

Copper looked and saw Keegan standing in the doorway of Ewen's office, with Isabella and Charlie standing at his side.

"Don't want you? What, are you crazy?" Said Keegan.

"KEEGAN!" Copper thought to himself.

"Well, what do you know." Said Candace.

Copper jumped down from the desk and ran up to Keegan and the two british kids. The 11 year old Canada boy picked up the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

The other dogs, with Woddlesworth on Digger's back, all ran up to the three kids, excited to see them.

"K's back! K's back! K's back! K's back! K's back!" Woddlesworth cheered as he, the kids and the other dogs all left out of the office.

"I'm sorry, honey. You see, Copper is Keegan's dog. And since Keegan's here, Copper is no longer up for adoption. But you can still have Georgette if you want." Said Candace.

"No! I hate her!" Said the little before walking off.

The parents then got up from their seats and began heading towards the door with their daughter.

"Come on, dear. Maybe you can pick up a stray off the street." Said the man.

"No way, those strays give me the hives." Said the girl.

"Me too. Lets just get her another horse." Said the woman as she, her husband and daughter exited the office.

Georgette then exited the office herself.

"Can you believe it?" Candace asked.

"Not in the slightest. Georgette is always a royal pain." Said Ewen.

"No, no, not her. Keegan. The come back kid. I think this one is different. And i'm not just saying that because he's my nephew either. I don't think he's gonna abandon his friend." Said Candace.

"Don't be so nieve, miss Davis, it's unbecoming. You know, as well as i, that it is just a matter of time before young Keegan tires of his beloved Copper. At which times his visits will turn into once a week...follow by once a month...then once a year...and finally, his visits will cease. And little Copper will be placed in the care of a new child, who will eventually tire of him as well." Said Ewen.

"Why do you always have to be no negetive? I mean you saw how Keegan and Copper were a minute ago. They're absolutely inseperable. Plus Isabella, Charlie and Woddlesworth and Kevin and Chloe's dogs have really taken to him too." Candace said.

"It's just a cruel fact of life, miss Davis. Every dog owner tires of their furry friend eventually." Said Ewen.

"Keven and Chloe didn't." Said Candace before exiting the office.  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, Keegan was walking out of the building through the front double doors, saying goodbye to Copper, Isabella, Charlie, Woddlesworth, Kevin and Chloe's dogs and the Miller pups.

"See ya." Said Keegan.

"Same time tomorrow?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, 3:00. Right after school." Said Keegan.

"Cool." Said Charlie.

"And don't worry. We'll keep Copper safe from anyone who might want him, okay?" Said Woddlesworth, sitting on Digger's back.

"Awsome, thanks. See you guys tomorrow." Said Keegan as he walked off.

"Okay." Said Isabella, Charlie and Woddlesworth.

Across the street from the shelter, inside Cruella's black and white Panther Deville car, sat Linda in the driver's seat, Adriana in the front passenger seat, and Donna in the back seat. They were spying on Keegan as they watched the boy leave the shelter.

"So...my cameras were correct. Lewis still has that little rat right after his father and i made him get rid of it. Well, now i'm gonna get rid of it myself, once and for all." Said Linda.

"He's so busted." Said Adriana.

"Should we strike now, mother?" Donna asked.

Linda: "No, not yet. Let's wait for the right moment to do this. Let's let the boy and his friends think that we don't suspect a thing. Let them think that they've won. Then, when they're gaurd as been completely let down...we'll strike. I will use my position as Mayor of London to get rid of them all...forever."

Linda then slammed her foot on the gass and sped off recklessly down the street in Cruella's car, preparing for the next phase of their plan.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	24. 104R 24: Missing Puppies Report

**104R 24: Missing Puppies Report.**

 **U.S. Kansas Airport**

Back in America, at the Kansas Airport, Commissioner Bo Colemen sat in one of the seats, waiting for Rex to show up. After Rex had phoned and informed him of what was going on, with the Miller pups missing, the Comissioner let Rex know that he would be flying out to Kansas the next day and for them to meet each other at the airport. Bo had hopped on the first flight to Kansas and was now here at the airport, waiting for Rex. All he had to do now was show up. While waiting for his dear old friend to arrive, Bo was sitting in a seat, texting on his cellphone, to pass the time.

Rex, Gigi, Jason, Sabrina and Molly entered into the airport and looked around for Bo.

Molly then barked and the four humans looked and saw Bo up ahead, sitting in a seat.

"BO!" Rex shouted.

Bo looked up, away from his cellphone, and saw Gigi, Rex, Jason, Molly and a brown hair girl, who looked to be about the same age as Jason, running up to him. The Comissioner stood up and placed his phone in his pants pocket as the trio of five ran up to him.

"Hello, Bryson...Gigi...Jason, Molly, and..." Bo then eyed the brown haired girl. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Sabrina. I'm a friend of Jason's. We go to the same school together. I'm here because i wanna help in any way i can." Said the girl known as Sabrina.

"Oh, i see. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bo Colemen. I'm the Comissioner of Paris, Texas."

"Yes, i know who you are. You worked on the (2020) Texas 104 Dalmatians case a year ago. I read miss Miller's book, 104 DALMATIANS, when it came out that same year...and i saw the movie that was just released this year. Even though most of the names in the film were changed, i knew it was you." Said Sabrina.

"Well, then it's an honor to meet a devoted fan, like you." Said Bo.

"Thanks...i think." Said Sabrina.

"So is it true? I mean...are the puppies really missing like you say they are?" Bo asked.

"Yes. Bo, we can't find the puppies anywhere." Said Gigi.

"We think they're in big trouble." Said Rex.

"We don't know what else to do." Said Jason.

"Well, you've come to the right person, then. It's time to bring in the long arm of the law." Said Bo.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm gonna contact the station back in Paris, Texas and have them send out an APB." Said Bo, getting out his cellphone.

"An APB?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah. That's All Pups Bulliton in law inforcement. I'll have the PT police and all police squads in the world to be on the look-out for four Dalmatian puppies. And if they have any information, to contact your's truely." Said Bo while texting on his cellphone. The Comissioner then pressed send and the words **'Message Sent'** appeared on the screen. "Alright. I've sent the text to the PT squad. Once they get the messege, they'll send it off to every law inforcement agency from Timbuktu to Kalamazoo."

"Awsome." Said Rex.

"Thank you, Bo." Said Gigi.

Rex then looked past Bo and saw Cruella's ghost standing up against the wall just up ahead of him. She was wearing the outfit she wore in (2000) when she went to Paris, France.

Molly saw Cruella's ghost too and began growling at her.

"Molly? Molly, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Bryson? Bryson, what's wrong?" Bo asked. "Bryson!"

"Rex." Said Gigi.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Said Rex.

"I asked if there was anything wrong. Is there something bothering you?" Bo asked.

"Actually, uh...yeah, there is." Said Rex.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, just...not here, okay? Let's go somewhere more private." Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Bo.

The whole gang then headed for the exit of the airport, unaware that they were being watched by a black coat hooded figure, with blond hair and the symbol **D13** on the coat. This was the pilot who had flown Bo from Paris, Texas to Kansas. The pilot was the 9'th member of the Dark 13 Organization and was ordered by Dr. Xehanort to fly Bo out to Kansas to meet up with the Miller family so the next phase of their plan could begin. Without making Bo suspicious of him, of course.

As Bo and the gang headed for the exit, Molly looked back and saw the black coat man and growled at him. Even though she had never met this guy before until now, the female Dalmatian could sense that this guy had some ill intentions on his mind. She couldn't put her paw on it, but there was something about this man that she didn't like. Something dark...something...evil. Far more evil than Cruella and Stacy put together.

The pilot then got out a black cellphone and dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other line.

"Dr. Xehanort?" Said the pilot.

"Yes, Demyx?" Xehanort asked.

"I'm here in Kansas. I got the comissioner here just like you instructed me to. He's met up with the Miller family and they're leaving the airport right now even as we speak." Said the pilot know as Demyx.

"Perfect. Now the next phase of our plan can comence. Report back to headquarters at once. Our 8'th member will take it from here" Said Dr. Xehanort.

"Yes, sir." Said Demyx before ending the call.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	25. 104R 25: CopyCat Crime?

**104R 25: Copycat Crime?**

Later, at the BASKINS AND ROBINS place, a flat screen T.V., hanging on the wall, was showing the Ellen DeGenerous Show, where Ellen was interviewing a 10 year old boy on the newly released true Disney movie, 104 DALMATIANS. The boy had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"So tell us about this part you're getting great reviews for." Said Ellen.

 **Max Nipper as Jordan Wolf in "The Texas 104 Dalmatians"**

"Well, i play this young 10 year old boy, Jordan Wolf, who lives in Paris, Texas, with his Mom, Mimi, played by Tori Spelling. And she invites Cruella De ViL into their home to stay with them. But what neither of them realize is that Cruella is this crazy dog killer, who was just recently released from an asylum in London, England for stealing 103 Dalmatian puppies, and also stole their best friend, Lois Richards' Dalmatian puppy, Moose, two years before that." Explained the boy known as Max. .

"So what kind of research did you do for the part?" Ellen asked.

"Well, i read the book, The Texas 104 Dalmatians, by Gigi Miller, as well as watched the three previous UK films, 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians." Max began.  
 **##################################################################################**

"I don't get it. They get some new comer kid to play Jason, Tori Spelling as Gigi, and they cast some soap guy to play me. At least the kid actor who plays Jason is a new comer. I get a guy who acts in daytime dramas." Said Rex as he, Bo, Gigi, Jason and Sabrina sat at a table together, with Molly sitting on the floor, watching the interview with Max Nipper on the flat screen.  
 **##################################################################################**

"This is Max Nipper starring in the new true based Disney movie, 104 Dalmatians. Take a look." Said Ellen. The audience cheered and applauded as she and Max turnned to the screen to watch a sneak peek of the film.

 **Scene from "The Texas 104 DALMATIANS"**

The big screen showed a scene where Jordan, Ric, Stacy, Mimi and their friends, and Clark's dogs, were amongst each other.

"That was an awsome story, Ric. I can't wait to be at your wedding. Maybe we can hang out together some time once you and Stacy move into town." Said Jordan. He wore a white, blue and orange striped short sleeve t-shirt, the collar was blue and there was a pocket on the left chest side of the shirt. The top half of the pocket was white and the bottom half of it was blue. He also wore blue pants and black and white sneakers with white laces and white trims. He also had on his blue backpack.

Ric and Stacy looked at each other.

"What? What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan..." Ric knelt down to the boy's angle, placed his hands on the kid's shoulders, and looked at him. "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what? Did you have to postpone the wedding again?" Jordan asked.

"No, it's not that." Said Ric.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked.

"Totally." Said Ric.

"Then what?" Jordan asked.

"Okay, this is gonna be hard for you to understand...but after this month is over, when May falls around...Stacy and i are not gonna be staying here in Texas anymore." Ric admitted.

"Where are you gonna be staying then?" Jordan asked.

"We're gonna go back to Las Vegas and get married...then we're gonna go on our four month honeymoon in Paris, France." Said Ric.

"What? Why? Are you guys leaving town?" Jordan asked.

"Yes...we are. But the important thing is...nothing is gonna change for you. Okay, i'll still drop into town every Thanksgiving and Christmas, and i'll be there to check on you every time i do." Said Ric.

"But you won't be staying here in Paris, Texas anymore." Said Jordan.

"No." Said Ric.

"I don't get it. Is this because of me? Did i do something wrong?" Jordan asked.

"No, not at all. This has nothing to do with you. No way." Said Ric.

"Then i don't get it." Said Jordan.

"Okay. Some times even when friends have been together for a long time...things happen...things you wouldn't expect." Said Ric.

"What kind of things?" Jordan asked.

"Grown-up things. And now that i'm getting married and having a family of my own, i want to start my life over some place new." Said Ric.

"Why don't you and Stacy stay here with us in Paris, Texas?" Jordan asked.

"The kid's right, you know? You don't have to go back to Vegas or to Paris, France. You and Stacy and the baby can just stay here in Texas with us." Said Ronda.

"I thought about that...but i changed my mind." Said Ric. The poor guy was heartbroken to see his Mother and all of his friends upset. And to make matters worse, the little boy in front of him started to cry. "Jordan...i'm so sorry. I never...ever wanted to hurt you."

"(Crying) Well, you did. You really did." Said Jordan as tears fell from his face.

"Jordan...you can still be happy, okay? Do you remember when you almost drowned in the lake last month? We weren't sure what was gonna happen, but you came back to us...right? And Stacy and i...leaving the state of Texas...you can get through that too. It'll be hard at first...but you can do it. And i will always be your friend and i'm always gonna want two things for you. For you to be happy and for you to be healthy. And it looks like you have a pretty good shot at the healthy part, now we just have to work on making you happy. And Stacy and i will...every holiday...because we love you more than anything." Said Ric.

"That's right, Jordan." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) But...you don't care about me enough...to stay in town." Said Jordan.

"It's not enough." Said Ric.

"(Crying) What are you saying?" Jordan asked.

"Look, Jordan, i've been trying to tell you, i've been trying real hard to tell you, Stacy and the baby and i are going to live in Paris, France." Said Ric.

"PARIS, FRANCE!" Jordan gasped, with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Now look, kid, i can explain." Said Ric.

"(Crying) But you said we were pals." Said Jordan.

Ric: "Now believe me, kid, i..."

"(Crying) You're gonna leave me! You're just like...like my Dad, Molly, Moose and my grandparents!" Said Jordan, forcing Ric's hands off his shoulders.

"Now wait just a minute! That's going too far!" Ric yelled, standing up.

Jordan ran over to the opened double doors.

"Jordan!" Said Ric.

Jordan stopped in his tracks and turnned to face Ric. "I'm am sorry if my drama filled life is an inconvenience to you and your 'perfect existance!'" The angry 10 year old then stormed off out of the room.

"Hey, Jordan, where are you going?!" Said Ric before chasing after the boy, with Stacy.

"Jordan, wait!" Said Mimi as she and Shonda and the dogs ran out of the room after the boy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back on the set of the Ellen show, the screen turnned off and the audience cheered and applauded as Ellen and Max turnned to face each other again.

"Ooh, i love Disney movies. I've played in a couple of them myself." Said Ellen.  
 **##################################################################################**

"I'll wait for the Blue Ray and DVD. Okay, let's get down to business." Said Bo.

"Jason, could you and Molly and Sabrina go sit over there, please? Your Dad and i need to have a private conversation with Bo." Said Gigi.

"Sure." Said Jason before turnning to Sabrina and Molly. "Come on, you guys, let's go." The creepy 12 year old and Sabrina got up from their seat and the two kids and the Dalmatian went over to another table across the room and the two kids sat down in their seats.

"You were saying?" Gigi asked.

"Okay, as i was saying before, let's get down to business. I contacted the New Jersey women's prison where Stacy is." Said Bo.

"And?" Rex asked.

"She's still there, serving her life long sentence. As far as the gaurds are concerned, she hasn't tried to escape once since she's been there." Said Bo.

"Well, i guess we can rule her out as a suspect." Said Gigi.

"Deffinitly. Now that just leaves Cruella." Said Bo.

"Who we all know is dead, so she has the perfect alibi." Said Rex.

"Right. And since neither of are in a position to where they can pull this off...that leaves only one suspect: Copycat." Said Bo.

"A copycat?" Gigi asked.

"Yes. The way i see it, someone's out to do a repeat. You know, cash in on all the money that Disney is making off of this true story film franchies. So it's our job to findout who this person is. But before we go into that, the first thing we have to do is observe the rules of a sequel. Number 1: History always repeats itself. Number 2: The repeat is always worse than the first. More action, more suspence. And finally number 3: If you want the repeat to be better than the first time, never, ever..."

"How do we find the puppies, Bo? That's what we wanna know." Said Rex.

"Well, let's look at the suspects. There's Kim, Stacy friend from Vegas, who's out on probation. Maybe she stole the puppies for some sick revenge plan against the two of you." Said Bo.

"He does have a point, Rex. I mean that would make sense, right?" Said Gigi.

"She's at the top of my list. Let's review everything thats happened so far. The copycat is someone who is copy Cruella's crime, right? So forget Stacy's best friend, she's on supervised probation for four years." Said Bo.

"So who else do we got?" Rex asked.

"Well, there's Diane and Vivian De ViL, Cruella's cousins, who helped her steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. Think about it. They were never caught and brought to justice for they're role in the incident. No one knows where they are or what they're up to. But the chances of them coming back here to the U.S. just to repeat Cruella's crime is slim to none, so let's move on." Said Bo.

"Let's not move on. Maybe they did have something to do with the puppies' disappearances." Said Rex.

"Well, if they're suspects, you're a suspect, Bryson. You are related to them, after all. I mean you're a De ViL too. Cruella De ViL was your mother." Said Bo.

"Don't remind me." Said Rex.

"I'm sorry." Said Bo.

"It's okay, you're right. Let's just...move on." Said Rex.

"So who's our next suspect?" Gigi asked.

"Ivy De ViL." Said Bo.

"Cruella's niece?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Said Bo.

"Dognappers are tippicly grown-ups." Said Rex.

"That's perfect. It's sort of unsuspecting, but not really. Rohda Penmark was a terrific villain in the Bad Seed." Said Bo. "But it's unlikely that Ivy did this because she's still locked away in an all girl's Militery School over in London for her role in the incident."

"Come on, Bo. Most of these people have the perfect alibi. They're either dead, lock up or on probation. Who do you think the dognapper is?" Gigi said.

Bo looked across the room and saw Jason stairing creepily at him, Gigi and Rex, with both of his arms resting on the table. The comissioner then turnned his attention back to Gigi and Rex. "How about Jason?"

"Our son? A dognapper?" Rex questioned.

"Why not?" Bo asked. "After all, you did say he's been acting weird this past year."

"Yes, but i don't that has anything to do with what's going on now. Where is this coming from?" Said Gigi.

"From your son. I didn't say anything to you at the airport, but when i first laid eyes on him, he had this really creepy look about himself. Plus he's been acting weird ever since we woke up from his coma. If that's not a reason to suspect someone, then i don't know what is." Said Bo.

"No. Jason may be a De ViL, like me, and may be Cruella's grandson, but he's not a dognapper. He's nothing like her." Said Rex.

Bo: "Listen, just because he's your son..."

"That has nothing to do with it. My son's not involved in any of this." Said Rex.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. But if he's not involved...he's likely a target." Said Bo.

A worried Gigi and Rex turnned and looked across the room at Jason, who was stairing at them real creepy-like and turnned his attention back to Sabrina.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sabrina asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Here you go, kids. Two cups of ice-cream, just the way you like them." Said a male employee, placing two cups of ice cream on the table in front of Jason and Sabrina.

Sabrina's ice-cream was pink and purple while Jason's ice-cream was pale blue.

"Thanks, but...we didn't order anything." Said Sabrina.

"Concider it a loan. And don't worry about paying. It's on the house." Said the male employee with spikey blood red hair.

"Thanks, mister." Said Sabrina.

"You're welcome, little girl." Said the man before looking at Jason. "Enjoy your ice-cream...little A."

Jason then looked at the employee and smiled evily. "Thank you...Axel."

"Got it memorized?" Said the male employee known as Axel before walking away.

As Axel walked away, Molly glared and growled at him as she watched the man walk off. She was getting the exact same vibe she had gotton from the other guy back at the airport. This was so weird. First the puppies vanish without a trace, then Jason attacks a kid at school, then someone shows up at the Miller farm, claiming that he's been programmed to be the leader of some Organization, and now Molly was getting these bad vibes from people she had never even seen before.

What on Earth was going on?

Axel, stood out of the Baskins and Robins building and got out a black cellphone and dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. He was the 8'th member of the Dark 13 Organization.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Dr. Xehanort, it's me. The Miller family is here at Baskins and Robins. They're with the Paris, Texas comissioner, trying to devise a way to find the puppies right now." Said Axel.

"Exellent work, Axel. Our plan is working perfectly on this end. Now we just have to make sure that everything plays out like it's suppose to in London." Said Dr. Xehanort.

"Do you want us to intervene?" Axel asked.

"No, not yet. Let's just let everything play out the way it's suppose to...at least for now. Get out of there immediately and report back to headquarters at once." Said Dr. Xehanort.

"Yes, doctor." Said Axel.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	26. 104R 26: You Sahell Not Go To The Ball

**104R 26: You Shall Not Go To The Ball.**

 **UK London, England**

Later that night, the chimes of Big Been, the clock, could be heard all over the community of London, signaling that it was time for the Ball to begin.

At De ViL Manor, Linda and her two daughters, Adriana and Donna, were all dressed and ready and heading down stairs, with Linda leading the way, to leave for the Ball.

Adriana wore purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick, a short, purple sequin dress, with quarter length sleeves, and purple sequin high heel shoes.

Donna wore mint green eyeshadow, mint green lipstick, a short mint green sequin dress with quarter length sleeves, and mint green sequin high heel shoes.

And Linda wore purple eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows, purple eyeliner on her bottom eyelids and purple lipstick. She also wore a big purple dress, with long sleeves, a long, purple fur mink that was rapped around her shoulders, and the dress covered her whole legs and feet, and she wore purple high heel shoes and pale purple stockings that covered her whole legs.

When the three british women made it to the bottom of the stairs, they stopped in their tracks and Linda turnned to them.

"My dear girls...to see you like this...it makes me believe that one of you just might snair the prince." Said Linda. "And to think i have two horses in the race."

Adriana and Donna grinned at their mother.

"I dare say no one in the city will outshine my daughters." Said Linda.

"WAIT!" Came a voice.

Linda, Adriana and Donna turnned to face the source of the voice.

"Please wait for me!" Said Keegan as he came running down the stairs, wearing a black and white tuxedo, with a black tie and black shoes. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he showed off his suit to his stepfamily. "So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

"What are you all dressed up for?" Adriana asked.

"Why, to go to the Ball, of course. I got all my house work done, i'm all dressed up, and i'm ready to go." Said Keegan.

"Yes...i see. Very well then, let's go." Said Linda.

"Wait. Where's my Dad? Isn't he going with us?" Keegan asked.

"Yes, you're father sent me a text messege this morning to let me know he'd be flying in from his business trip and meeting us at the palace." Said Linda before looking at Adriana and Donna. "Now remember: When you're presented to his hiness, be sure..." Before she could finish her sentence, the british Mayor was cut off by a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" The red haired woman went to the double doors and opened them and saw who it was.

"Oh, Linda, hi. How are you?" Said Candace, standing on the other side of the double doors, wearing a big, pink prom dress with pink lipstick.

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked coldly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to go to the Ball with you, your daughters and my nephew. I got an invite just like everyone else in London. It said that every eligable person is to attend tonight's event." Said Candace.

"Yes...so it did. Very well then, come in." Said Linda, standing aside.

"Thank you." Said Candace before entering inside De ViL Manor.

Copper, the Miller pups and Dottie, Dipstick and Waddlesworth and Chomp, Digger and Drooler all hid behind Cruella's black and white car as they watched Candace enter into the Manor. Linda then followed the young girl, leaving the double doors open. The animals had snuck out of the shelter and followed Candace here after she had stopped by to show off her dress to everyone.

"Look, you guys. It's that terrible stepmother." Said Dice.

"Yeah, but why is she inviting Candace into her house?" Mickey asked.

"It's gotta be a trick." Said Copper.

"I can still sense the evil presence within this house. Only now it's a lot more stronger than it was yesterday." Said Max.

"Come on. Let's see what that devil woman is up to." Said Copper.

"My thoughts exactly, spotty." Said Waddlesworth.

The animals all ran up to the castle-like mansion and went inside through the opened double doors.

"Well, mother, who is it?" Asked Adriana, back inside the house.

"Suprise!" Said Candace as she came into view, with Linda, who walked right past her.

"Aunt Candace?" Said Keegan.

"What's she doing here?!" Adriana and Donna asked.

"Duh, i'm here to attend tonight's event with you." Said Candace. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Donna asked.

"Why, about my dress of course. Well, actually, it's not mine. You see, it was my older sister, Karen's dress. And i decided to wear it to the Ball tonight in memory of her." Said Candace.

"You're wearing my Mom's dress to the Ball? Cool!" Said Keegan.

As the people were talking, the dogs and the Parrot all hid behind the cornner with their heads poked out, watching the scene.

"Not 'COOL.' Candace at the ball? No british prince wants a Canadian for a bride." Said Donna.

"I don't want to ruin anything. I don't even want to meet the prince." Said Candace.

"Oh, you won't. There is no questioning that you're going." Said Linda.

"But...all of the citizens of the land of London are invited by order of the king." Said Candace.

"It is the king i'm thinking off. It would be an insult to the royal person for you to go to the palace dressed in this old rag you call a dress." Said Linda.

"Rag? This was my sister's." Said Candace.

"Oh." Said Linda. "Sorry to have to tell you..." She said as she and her daughters walked up to Candace. "but your sister's taste was questionable. This...'THING'...is so old fashion...it's practially falling to pieces." Then, without warning, the mayor of London seized the right pink puffy sleeve of Candace's dress and tore it off.

"(Gasps)!" Adriana and Donna gasped, pretending to be suprised while Keegan's gasp was real, with his mouth hanging open.

"(Gasps)! The shoulder was frail!" Said Linda before tearing the chest part of Candace's dress.

"Stop!" Said Keegan.

"It's falling to bit." Said Linda before she resumed tearing up the pink prom dress.

"Quit it!" Said Keegan.

Once Linda was done tearing the dress, it was all tore up and raggody.

"It's a rediculous old fashion joke!" Said Donna.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Linda chuckled evily.

Tears welled in Candace's eyes. "How could you?"

"How could i not? I am the mayor of this town, and i will not have anyone associate me or my family with you. It would ruin my image as mayor to be seen arriving with a ragged poor girl, such as yourself. Because that...is what you are...and that is what you will always be. Now mark my words: I am the mayor of this town now, and as mayor, i say you shall 'NOT' go to the Ball." Linda looked at her daughters. "Go wait outside in the car, girls. I need to have a little talk with this Canadian."

"Yes, mother." Said Adriana and Donna before walking past Candace and headed off for the exit.

Lind and Candace looked at each other.

"Now you listen and you listen good. I don't care where you go or what you do...but you stay away from the palace. Stay away from my husband." Linda then walked past Candace and headed for the exit before stopping in her tracks. "Oh, and...clean up that torn dress on your way out." She said before she resumed heading for the exit, leaving Candace and Keegan behind.

Candace then fell to the floor on her knees, crying with her hands over her face.

Copper and the other animals watched as Keegan walked up to his aunt Candace.

"Aunt Candace?" Said Keegan.

"No. No, it isn't true. (Sobbing) It's just no use. No use at all. (Sobbing) I can't believe that i am somebody...not anymore. (Sobbing) There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing." Said Candace.

"Nothing, aunt Candace? Now, you don't really mean that." Said Keegan.

"(Crying) Oh, but i do." Said Candace.

"Nonsense." Said Keegan as he got down on his knees in front of his aunt Candace. "I mean...if you truely had lost all your faith, you wouldn't be here. And here you are."

"Huh?" Said Candace as she put her hands down from her face and looked at her nephew.

"Come on, now, dry those tears." Said Keegan as he helped his aunt stand up. "You can't go to the Ball looking like that."

"The Ball? Oh, but i'm not." Said Candace.

"Of course you are, and so am i. But we have to hurry. Because even Royal Balls don't last forever." Said Keegan.

"(Crying) Look at me, Keegan. My sister's dress is torn up. My make-up is ruined. And i'm completely hysterical. I can't go to the Ball now, not like this." Said Candace.

"It's okay." Said Keegan.

"(Crying) No, it's not! This was my sister's dress! It was the only thing i had left of her! And now it's...it's...it's ruined." Said Candace. "Maybe it just wasn't ment to be."

"Don't say that." Said Keegan.

"This was a stupid idea. Maybe i should just forget the whole thing and go home." Said Candace.

"Maybe you don't have to." Said Keegan.

"What? What do you mean?" Said Candace.

"Come up stairs with me to my room. I've got a suprise for you that will knock your socks off." Said Keegan.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	27. 104R 27: A Close CaLL

**104R 27: A Close Call.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, in Kansas, inside his apartment, Rex sat in his bed, with his laptop right in front of him. He was online, on YOUTUBE, checking out the News about the newly released film, 104 DALMATIANS. As he scrolled down, he came across a video titled **104 DALMATIANS "Mimi" Official Movie Interview-Tori Spelling.** He clicked on the video and it popped up on screen and he began watching it.

 **104 Dalmatians "Mimi" Official Movie Interview-Tori Spelling.**

On the laptop screen, on the video, Tori Spelling was being interviewed on her role in the newly released true based film, 104 DALMATIANS, with the camera showing only her, sitting in a black interview chair.

Tori: "The plot of this movie is that it takes place two years after the third film. And Cruella has been locked away in an institution due to complete memory loss of who she is. And on New Years Day of (2020), she is discharged from the hospital and released into the custody of her Hungarien cousin, Diane De ViL. However, Cruella manages to escape her cousin and boards a train to the U.S. and goes to Paris, Texas, where she meets my character, Mimi Wolf, who is the best friend of Lois Richards from the third movie and is looking after her Dalmatian, Moose, as well as her husband's four dogs, while at the same time, trying to raise her son, Jordan, who is 10 years old and is an asthmatic. Anyway, once Mimi and Cruella cross paths, Mimi invites her to live with her and her family until she can find a place of her own. And believe it or not, everything goes perfectly well. Cruella becomes Mimi's housekeeper, she get's herself a job at the Texas Road House, which is the same place Mimi works, and she helps Mimi out with Jordan and the dogs. And everything's perfect...until it's not, of course."

The video cut to black and then came back on Tori.

Tori: "Mimi's childhood friend, Ric, is back in Paris, Texas, vacationing for four months, with his super nice fiance, Stacy, who later on turns out not to be so nice after all, because she blackmails Mimi with the life of her son, Jordan's dog, Molly, who is in the hospital and is in dire need of surgery, which cost 11 billion dollars. And Stacy reveals she is rich and agrees to pay for the surgery, but only if Mimi agrees to stay away from Ric, which of course, she does, in order to save her son's dog's life. And in the process of doing that, she also ends up saving the lives of four unborn puppies, which is the reason why Molly was so sick and in need of surgery, because she had gone into labor and couldn't have the puppies. And that's when things slowly begin to go down hill."

The video cut to black again, then came back on Tori.

Tori: "Six weeks later, on February 8'th, the puppies are now six weeks old and are able to do things for themselves. And on this very day, Cruella's two cousins, Diane and Vivian De ViL, show up at the Texas Road House and offer her a drink that they state will give her her memory back if she drinks it, which of course she does, reverting back to the Cruella we all know, unbeknownst to the everyone in the community of Paris, Texas. And that's when things really start to go down hill."

The video cut to black once more and came back on Tori.

Tori: "So anyway, uh, yeah, with her memory now back, Cruella sets out to steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the entire state of Texas and make them into this new fur coat. To accomplish this goal, she and her cousins recruit several people to help her pull off this state wide crime, including Stacy, who has a dark secret that Cruella is using to blackmail her with in order to get her to go along with this insane plan of her's. In which Stacy starts blackmailing Ric's mother, Ronda, who also has a dark secret that she wants to keep hidden. And both of these women are going along with Cruella's plan to keep their secrets from being blown sky high. But what they fail to realize at the time is that they are making a deal with the devil, and they're not prepared for the reality of what lies ahead with working for Cruella, and they cannot predict the events of what happens over the next two months and how it's all going to play out."

The video cut to black and came back on Tori again.

Tori: "The majority of people who have been cast in this movie, minus myself, were all kids when the first true based 101 Dalmatians movie came out in (1998). And that experience of learning about that incident over in UK in (1996), uh, sort of like changed our lives. And for many of us, made us want to become animal rights activist, become involved with the fight against animal abuse, and to become involved in fights against crimes against animals. And for me to now be here, making 104 Dalmatians, is uh, it's crazy because it's based on a true story, but it's aslo very moving. And, uh, we are all extremely gitty at the prospect of being able to tell this story now."  
 **##################################################################################**

The video then ended, and as it did, Rex head something coming from outside his room.

"Hello?" Said Rex. When he got no responce back, the 32 year old P.I. got out of bed, put his house shoes on and went to investigate. "Jason?" He said as he walked through the dark apartment. Jason was staying with him for the night while Gigi worked a night shift. He looked around for the 12 year old boy, but couldn't find him. The P.I. then saw that the door was open and went over to it. He looked outside and saw that there was no one out there and closed the door and locked it.

An unknown figure then past by him in the dark, and Rex turnned around, only to see that there was no one there.

"Who's there?" Rex asked. He looked down to the floor and noticed a vase lying there. The P.I. picked it up, then went over to a lamp and tried to turn it on, to no avail. As he walked through the dark, someone was holding a lightbulb in their hand and taping it on the floor. Rex tried to turn on the other lights, but they didn't come on.

The figure then traped the lightbulb on the floor again, this time getting Rex's attention. As he walked into the dark kitchen to find the source of the noise, Jason was sitting under the table, indian style, holding a lightbulb in his hands. He wore a red short sleeve t-shirt, with lines drawn across it, brown PJ bottoms, and he was barefoot. The 12 year old watched from under the table as Rex investigated the dark kitchen.

After looking all over the kitchen, Rex went over to the table and bent down and looked under it, only to see that there was nobody underneath, completely unaware that several lightbulbs that been placed on the floor around him. The P.I. then stood up and the kitchen lights came on, short circuiting and releasing bolts of electricity, with Jason creepily watching his work unfold. Startled by the electricity, Rex accidently stepped on two lightbulbs and fell to the floor as the lights went back out.

Jason then got out a flashlight and went over to where Rex was lying.

"Did you do this, Jason?" Rex asked.

"No. I just walked in and i heard noises in here." Said Jason.

"Yeah, same here. I think someone was in the house." Said Rex.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now." Said Jason.

"Okay." Said Rex.

"Hey, Dad." Said Jason.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Be careful." Said Jason. The 12 year old turnned off his flashlight and went back to his room to get some sleep, leaving Rex in the kitchen.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	28. 104R 28: The BaLL

**104R 28: The BaLL.**

 **UK London, England**

Fireworks filled the night skies over Buckingham Palace as vehicles drove through the open gate. Among these vehicles were Cruella's black and white Panther Deville car. The vehicle brought itself to a stop and one of the gaurds went up to the car and opened it.

Linda stepped out of driver's side of the car, which was on the right, while Donna exited the front left passenger and Adriana exited the back. The three british women staired in aw at the huge white palace that was before them.

"Whoa." Said Adriana.

"Jumping crumpets." Donna added.

"Just look at it, girls. Isn't it fantastic?" Said Linda.

"Yeah!" Said Adriana and Donna.

"Hold on. Where's Jerry?" Donna asked.

"Hey, girls! Over here!" Came a voice.

Linda and her daughters looked to their left and saw Jerry waving at them. He wore a black and white tuxedo with a black tie, and black shoes.

"Never mind. That answered my question." Said Donna.

"Jerry!" Said Linda before she and the girls went over to where he husband was and she embraced him with a hug. "Oh, Jerry, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Linda." Said Jerry.

Adriana and Donna cleared their throats.

"Oh! And, uh, Adriana and Donna." Said Jerry.

Linda then let go of Jerry. "So tell us, Jer, how was that business trip in Scottland?"

"Okay, i guess. Minus the scottish accents, and the weird food they served, the trip was pretty good." Said Jerry.

"Yes, i suppose some countries do serve the strangest things, don't they?" Said Linda.

"I suppose they do." Said Jerry.

"Well, everyone, let's not spend the rest of the night out here in the dark. Let's go inside the palace and enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Said Linda.

"We shall." Said Adriana and Donna.

"The public has spoken." Said Linda to Jerry.

"Alright then, let's go enjoy ourselves." Said Jerry before noticing that someone wasn't present. "Hey, wait, where's Keegan? Wasn't he suppose to be coming with you?"

"He was, but he changed his mind for some reason." Said Linda.

"Changed his mind? What for?" Jerry asked.

Linda shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say. I guess he just wanted the house to himself. But don't worry, we didn't leave him at home alone. I called his aunt Candace and asked if she could watch him for us while we attened tonight's event. And she said yes."

"Candace is at the house with Keegan? But i thought she was coming to the Ball too." Said Jerry.

"She was, but she said something came up and she cancelled." Said Linda.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Jerry asked.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that it had something to do with her dress falling to pieces." Said Linda.

Adriana and Donna laughed, but Linda elbowed Adriana in the ribs, which Donna also felt, and the two sisters ceased their laughter.

Just then, the sound of horses could be heard, and Linda and Jerry and the two sisters turnned to see four white horses coming in through the gate, pulling a white pumpkin-shapped carriage, with a male coachman, wearing a pale blue suit, sitting on the coach seat of the carriage. This whole thing looked exactly like the carriage in the (1950) Disney film, 'CINDERELLA.'

The carrage then came to a stop and one of the gaurds walked up to the pumpkin-shapped carriage and opened the door for the mystery guest, and Keegan stepped out of the carriage, revealing himself, wearing his black and white tux, with his long brown hair slicked back.

"Keegan?" Jerry asked.

"What's he doing here?" Donna demanded.

Adriana then elbowed Donna in the arm.

"Presenting her royal hiness, Candace Davis." Said Keegan before standing aside, allowing everyone to see Candace standing up inside the pumpkin-shapped carriage.

Linda, Adriana, Donna and Jerry just staired on with their mouths hanging open and their eyes as big as saucers. They were all stairing in complete disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were seeing with their eyes. More so Jerry than Linda and her daughters. Jerry was absolutely blown away by Candace's beauty while Linda and her daughters were completely repulsed by it.

Jerry was amazed by Candace's image as he watched her step out of the pumpkin-shapped carriage. She wore a blue dress that looked just like the one Cinderella wore to the Ball in the (2015) live-action adapted film, she wore baby blue eyeshadow, baby blue lipstick and she wore a pair of glass high heel shoes.

"Dad!" Said Keegan as he rushed up to his father and hugged him.

"Hey there, buddy. How are you?" Said Jerry as he returned the hug.

"Good." Said Keegan.

Jerry then let go of Keegan and looked at him. "Wow, look at you. You look handsome."

"Thanks." Said Keegan.

"And i love your tux and your hair. Did you do all of that yourself?" Jerry said.

"Well, not all of it. Aunt Candace helped me with my hair." Said Keegan.

"Oh, did she now?" Said Jerry.

"Yeah, i did." Said Candace as she walked up to the Lewis family. "Keegan had wanted to come to the Ball with his hair down, but i told that we were attending a royal event and that he needed to look his absolute best, not like a bum in a suit."

"Oh, really? Well, thanks a lot, Candace. I really appreciate it. But, uh, what are you doing here? I thought you and Keegan weren't coming to the Ball." Said Jerry.

"I changed my mind. And so did Keegan. Truth be told, i didn't think i would be here myself, with not having anything to wear to the Ball. Well, i did have somthing to wear, my sister's pink dress, but it started falling to bits, so i decided to just not go. That is until Keegan gave me this nice blue dress to wear, along with these shoes made of glass. Thank you, Keeg." Said Candace.

"Don't mention it. And by all means, keep it." Said Keegan.

"Hey, Keegan...that's Mom's blue dress, isn't it?" Said Jerry.

"Yeah. The other dress aunt Candace was gonna wear was also one of Mom's dresses. But it fell apart when she tried it on and she didn't have anything else to the Ball. So...i gave her Mom's blue dress. Personally, i think it looks pretty good on her, don't you?" Said Keegan with a smile on his face.

"I agree. How bout you, Linda?" Said Jerry.

"Oh, yes, it looks very good on you. Right, girls?" Said Linda.

"No." Said Adriana and Donna.

Linda elbowed Adriana in the arm.

"I mean yes." Said Adriana.

Candace then looked upon the huge, Buckingham Palace as fireworks continued to light up the night sky. She had never seen anything so huge and beautiful in her entire life. "Wow. I've never seen anything so beautiful. I'm kind of nervous."

"What? Why?" Jerry asked.

"I'm only a girl, not a princess." Said Candace.

"So? The vast majority of people who are here tonight aren't of royalty either. But they're here. We're not of royalty either, but we still came." Said Jerry.

"My Dad's right. You never know what you're missing unless you try. And it's like my Mom always said: "If you go through life letting fear dictate your life, you're gonna miss out on a lot. You'll never know unless you try." Said Keegan.

"Well, i guess that does sound like something my sister would say." Said Candace.

"So is that a yes? You'll come inside with us?" Keegan asked.

"Well...Yes!" Said Candace.

"Alright, yeah!" Said Keegan.

With all of that said and done, Candace and the Lewises headed towards the palace to enter inside through the front double doors to attend the Ball. They walked up to the doors and they opened and the gang entered inside, where they saw a man being interviewed on a long red carpet by a woman dressed in a big purple dress, holding a cordless microphone while being filmed by a man holding a camera, which was live streaming her and the guy she was interviewing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for attending." Said the woman in a british accent as she shook the man's hand.

"My pleasure." Said the man in a british accent before heading off for the Ball.

The woman then looked saw the mayor, and several other people, walking up to her. "And next up we have the mayor of our city. A woman who just became mayor less than a few days ago. Please give it up for the new Mayor of London, England: Linda Lewis."

Linda and the gang walked up to the woman and the camera man began filming them.

"How are you tonight, mayor Lewis?" Asked the woman.

"Elated, darling. Perfectly exstactic. I'm excited about tonight's event. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Linda.

"Okay. So who are your escorts this evening?" The woman asked.

"Oh, uh, this is my husband, former known firefighter in Canada, Jerry Lewis." Said Linda.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Jerry.

"Nice to meet you." Said the woman.

"And these are my daughters, Adriana, Donna, my stepson, Keegan, and his aunt Candace." Said Linda.

"Oh, i see. So the whole family is here tonight, huh?" Said the woman.

"Yes." Said Linda.

"You look gorgous." Said the woman.

"Thanks, darling." Said Linda.

"Actually, i was talking to Candace." Said the woman.

"Oh! Well, thank you. So do you." Said Candace.

"Thank you." Said the woman before looking at Keegan. "And you, my friend, must be Keegan Lewis."

"Yes, ma'am, that's me." Said Keegan.

"So tell me, what's it like being the son of a former firefighter and the mayor of London?" The woman asked.

"It's amazing." Said Keegan.

"Is it?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, you bet. Keegan is like the luckiest boy in London." Said Linda.

The family continued on down the red carpet and stopped a few feet away and had their picture taken. Twice together, once with Jerry, Linda and Keegan, once with Jerry and Linda, once with Adriana and Donna, once with Candace, once with Keegan and Candace, once with Jerry and Candace and one last picture with Jerry, Candace and Keegan together.

The family then continued onward down the hall and soon turnned around the corner, where they saw some double doors. They walked up to the doors and Linda knocked on them and the door opened and the family went inside and saw that they were on a balcony. The amazed trio gazed upon the beautiful scenery from the balcony and saw beautiful crystal chandeliers, with lit candles, hanging from the sealing, as well as great numbers of people standing in the ball room, all dressed up. The Lewis family then walked down the strairway, with Linda leading the way. After reaching the bottom of the first flight of stairs, the family walked down the second set and stopped at the bottom, at the top of the last stairs, for all of the guest to see them before walking down the stairs to the bottom of the stairs, joining the royal event.

All of the people in the ballroom gazed upon the Lewis family.

"Oh my. We seem to be the center of attention." Said Candace.

"That's because they're blown away by my great beauty, darling. They've never seen anything so beautiful and as gorgous as i am. It's probably they're first time having a beautiful mayor." Said Linda.

"Oh, brother." Keegan thought to himself.

"Keegan?" Came a voice.

Keegan turnned and saw Isabella and Charlie waving at him while standing in front of the audience on the left, with two couples by their sides. Possibly their parents.

Isabella's hair was in it's long, curly style, as always. She wore a baby blue high-low dress, with quarter length sleeves, and baby blue high heel shoes.

Charlie wore a black and white tuxedo with a black bow-tie and black shoes, and his shaggy blond hair was slicked back.

"Isabella? Charlie?" Said Keegan.

Charlie and Isabella and the two couples walked up to the Lewis family.

"What are you guys doing here?" Keegan asked.

"Well, duh, we're here attending tonight's Ball. How about you?" Said Isabella.

"Same. Everyone, these are my friends, Isabella and Charlie. We go to the same school together." Said Keegan.

"Is that right? Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie and Isabella. Any friends of my son's are friends of mine." Said Jerry.

"Thanks." Said Isabella and Charlie.

"And this is my Dad, Jerry." Said Keegan.

"Hey." Said Jerry.

"My stepmother, the mayor, Linda Lewis." Said Keegan.

"Hi." Said Linda.

"My stepsisters, Adriana and Donna." Said Keegan.

"Hello." Said Adriana and Donna.

"And you already know my aunt Candace." Said Keegan.

"It's nice to meet all of you. These are my parents, Stella and Thomas Justine Simon." Said Isabella.

"And these are my parents, Evana and Frank Collins." Said Charlie.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Said Thomas in a british accent.

"It's nice to meet you too. Hey, did your daughter say that your last name was Simon?" Jerry said.

"Why, yes, she did." Said Thomas.

"Is that a problem?" Stella asked in a british accent.

"Uh, no, it's just...i'm curious. Are you guys by any chance related to someone named Chloe Simon?" Jerry asked.

"Why, as a matter of fact we are, she's my cousin. And Izzy's cousin. I take it you've seen the movie?" Said Thomas.

"102 Dalmatians? Yes, i have. We have it on DVD, along with 101 and 103 Dalmatians." Said Jerry.

"Oh, i see. So that's how you know about Chloe." Said Stella.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Jerry.

"And Kevin...and Ewen...and Cruella." Said Keegan.

"Okay, that's enough of that, darling." Said Linda.

Keegan: "And Dottie...and Dipstick...and Domino...Little Dipper...Oddball..."

"Okay, thank you, Keegan." Said Linda as she placed a hand on her stepson's mouth.

Just then, the sound of trumpets could be heard all over the room, and all of the guest turnned to see the gaurds blowing trumpets at the top of the stairs, with a man standing in the middle.

"Greetings, everyone!" The man began before the audience applauded. "Welcome to the (2022) London, England Ball! Thank you all for coming here! Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedual to come out here tonight...to be with us...to celebrate with us. Our prince thanks you...and our king thanks you...as does our queen. So, without fearther adue...your majesty...your royal hiness...ladies and gentelmen...boys and girls...distingwish visitors...and people of London...LET THE (2022) BUCKINGHAM PALACE BALL COMENCE!"

The entire audience the applauded and cheered as the palace readied to begin it's (2022) London, England Ball.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**

Later, all of the guests, men, women, boys and girls, were dancing around in the Ballroom to some slow instramental music. The women were dancing with the men and the boys were dancing with the girls.

Jerry was dancing with Linda, Stella and Thomas were dancing with each other, Charlie was dancing with Isabella, Evana was dancing with Frank, Keegan was dancing with Adriana and Donna was dancing with one of the male guest.

The only two people who weren't dancing was Candace, who just stood, watching Keegan dance with Adriana.

"Ow! Be careful. Ow! Stop stepping on my feet. Ow!" Said Adriana while dancing with Keegan. The Canadian boy was stepping on the british girl's feet while the two of them were dancing. And as hard as he was trying not to, Keegan couldn't help it. "You know what? That's it. That's it. I'm threw dancing with you." Said Adriana as she stopped dancing with her 11 year old stepbrother and walked off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Keegan.

"I'm gonna go find me someone who is the same height as me and knows how to dance." Said Adriana as she walked off.

"Hey, come back. I don't have anyone to dance with. Aw man." Said Keegan.

Seeing that Keegan no longer had a dancing partner, Candace went over to where her nephew was. "Excuse me."

"Huh?" Keegan looked and saw his aunt Candace standing in front of him.

"May i have this dance, please?" Candace asked.

"Sure." Said Keegan joining hands with his aunt and dancing around the ballroom with her. As they danced around in circles, Keegan looked down at his feet, trying to be very careful at not stepping on his aunt's glass shoes.

"There's no need to be nervous, Keegan. Just put your arm around me." Said Candace.

"Oh, uh,...okay." Said Keegan before putting his left arm around Candace's waist as they continued to dance around in circles with the rest of the guests.

 **(Song: "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill, (1995))**

As they were dancing, all of the guests twirled around and switched partners and continued to dance. Jerry was now dancing with Candace, Linda was dancing with a male guest, Keegan was dancing with Isabella and Charlie was dancing with a girl who was the same age as him.

 **Every now and then**

 **We find a special friend**

 **Who never let's us down**

 **(Who understands it all. Reaches out each time you fall. You're best friend that i've found.)**

"Hey, Keegan. Whacha doin?" Said Isabella.

"Oh, hey, Isabella. Uh, you look...uh...stunning. Yeah, that's it." Said Keegan.

"I believe the word you're looking for is beautiful." Said Isabella.

"Yeah...that too." Said Keegan. The 11 year old then looked down at his feet as he and Isabella danced, trying not to step on the girl's shoes.

 **I know you cant stay**

 **A part of you will**

 **never ever go away**

 **your heart will stay**

 **(I'll make a wish for you. And hope it will come true. That life would just be kind to such a gental mind)**

"There's no need to be nervous, Keegan, you're a good dancer." Said Isabella.

"No i'm not, i have two left feet according to my stepmother and stepsisters." Said Keegan.

"Maybe it's time you stopped listening to what others say about you, and start listening to yourself. You are a good dancer. Come on, give it a try. Just put your arm around my waist." Said Isabella.

Keegan slowly placed his left arm around Isabella's waist and the 11 year old boy and 10 year old girl looked at each other as they danced. "Heeeey. I'm pretty good, aren't i?"

"I told you you were a good dancer." Said Isabella.

"Yeah...yeah, i guess i am." Said Keegan. "Can i keep you?"

Isabella grinned at Keegan as they continued dancing.

"Hey, you guys." Came a voice.

Keegan and Isabella looked behind them to see Charlie dancing with the other girl.

"Look." Said Charlie.

Keegan and Isabella looked and saw Jerry and Candace slow dancing together. All of the rest of the guest soon stopped dancing and watched as Jerry and Candace danced. Everyone in the room was smiling at the two. All except Linda, Adriana and Donna, who were glairing at Candace dancing with Jerry. More-so Linda than her girls were.

 **If you lose your way**

 **think back on yesterday**

 **Remember me this way**

 **Remember me this way**

Candace and Jerry danced around the ballroom, they moved ferther and ferther away from the rest of the guest.

Linda took notice of this. "Excuse me, sir." She said before she stopped dancing with her male partner and walked away.

Candace and Jerry looked into each other's eyes, smiling at each other as they danced around in circles.

 **I don't need eyes to see**

 **the love you bring to me**

 **No matter where i go**

They soon ceased dancing when they came across some steps that led outside to the back yard of the palace. Candace and Jerry walked down the steps and entered into the beautiful back yard of the palace.

 **And i know that you'll be there**

Candace and Jerry came to a water fountain, with sprinklers, and the two stopped there for a minute and Candace slowly ran her hand through the water in the fountain.

 **Forever more a part of me,**

 **you're everywhere**

 **I'll always care**

Candace and Jerry were now dancing around in circles in the back yard.

 **I'll make a wish for you**

 **and hope it will come true**

 **That life will just be kind**

 **to such a gentle mind**

Candace and Jerry walked across a bridge that was above a pond and they stopped at the bridge and gazed at their reflections in the water below.

 **If you lose your way**

 **think back on yesterday**

 **Remember me this way**

 **Remember me this way**

Candace and Jerry were back to dancing around in circles around the yard. But this time, while they were dancing, something happend...Something that Jerry had never expected. In that moment while they were dancing,...in Candace's place,...Jerry was seeing and dancing with Karen...his late wife. She still looked the same from when he last saw her. Same blond hair...same blue eyes...and the same smile.

 **And i'll be right behind**

 **your shoulder watching you**

 **I'll be standing by your**

 **side and all you do**

Jerry's illusion of Karen soon faded back to Candace in her place and the two continued slow dancing around the yard.

 **And i won't ever leave**

 **as long as you believe**

 **You just believe**

 **I'll make a wish for you**

 **and hope it will come true**

 **That life would just be kind**

 **to such a gentle mind**

 **If you lose your way**

 **think back on yesterday**

 **Remember me this way**

 **Remember me this way**

Candace and Jerry soon stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

 **Ohhh...**

 **Ehhhh...**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **This way.**

Candace and Jerry then found both of their heads slowly leaning close towards each other, preparing to kiss.

"Jerry." Came a voice, stopping the kiss before it could happen.

Candace and Jerry turnned to see Linda standing behind them.

"Linda, hi. How are you this fine night?" Jerry asked.

"Pretty good, i guess. Listen, do you mind if i talk to Candace alone for a minute? I'd like to get to know her for myself." Said Linda.

"Sure, go right ahead. Knock yourself out. If you need me, i'll be inside." Said Jerry.

"Thanks, darling." Said Linda.

Jerry then walked off, leaving Candace and Linda behind.

"So what's this? You wanna talk?" Candace asked.

"Yes. Yes, i do." Said Linda.

"Well, i hope you're here to appologize for ruinning my sister's dress that i was gonna wear to the ball tonight." Said Candace.

"Not even close." Said Linda.

"Then what then?" Candace asked.

"We need to talk." Said Linda.

"About what?" Candace asked.

"About you...and the danger you pose to my family." Said Linda.

"What are you talking about? What danger?" Candace asked.

"I think you know what i'm talking about." Said Linda.

"No, i don't, and frankly, i don't care." Said Candace.

"Oh, i think you do. You see, while i was at work yesterday, i did a little digging into your past...and who you really are. What i found out was quite soothing." Said Linda.

Candace's blue eyes went wide.

"Yeah...that's right, darling. I know all about your little history...as well as your dark secret. And if you want it to remain a secret, i suggest you stay away from my husband...and my daughters and my son. You see my point?" Said Linda.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Candace asked.

"Blackmail is such a strong word, darling. Think of it as me giving you options. You see my point yet? Oh, yeah, i forgot, you're Canadian, not british, so you don't understand these big fancy words. Let me put it in a more understandable version. If you don't stay away from my family, i'll go straight to Keegan and Jerry and i'll tell them everything that i know about you and your history. And then i'll tell the police and have them lock you away behind bars, where you belong. Do you understand now?" Said Linda.

"You don't know me. I've changed since then." Said Candace.

"No, i think i do. People don't change, they only fool themselves into thinking they can. All i ask is as you carry on your poor little life here in London,...you think of Keegan and what's best for him. Perhaps disappear out of his life again. It's gonna happen anyway." Said Linda.

"Are we done here?" Candace asked.

"Yes...yes, we are. Enjoy the rest of the ball, darling. I know i will." Said Linda before she began walking away. "Oh...and...one more thing." The british mayor stopped in her tracks and turnned to face Candace. "When's the last time you talked with your sister? Does she know about your history and all of the legal trouble you got into all those years ago?"

"You leave my sister out of this, you hear me?! Don't you dare bring my sister into this jealous competition that you're starting with me! I will tell her myself before i let you spill the beans!" Said Candace as she walked up to Linda.

"I'm afraid that's gonna be a long distance call, darling." Said Linda.

"Why?" Candace asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Linda asked.

"Know what?" Candace asked.

"Karen is dead. She died in a car wreck, that's why Jerry is married to me now." Said Linda.

"What? (Crying) She died? Karen? Oh, no." Said Candace.

"Oh, yes. She and Jerry and Keegan were driving on the road one day and a delivery truck crashed into them. Apparently the driver of the truck had fallen asleep behind the wheel. Jerry and Keegan survived, obviously, but poor Karen, i'm afraid she...wasn't so fortunant." Said Linda.

A crying Candace stood in front of Linda for a moment, with her mouth hanging open and tears running down her face, before running off away from Linda, who watched the red haired Canadian woman leave with an evil smirk on her face.

Candace ran through the yard, heading for the palace.

"Whoa! Slow down, Candace." Said Jerry as Candace ran into him. He quickly noticed Candace's tear strained face. "Are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Candace didn't answer, for she was too upset to speak at this time.

"Dad? Aunt Candace? What's going on?" Keegan asked as he, Isabella and Charlie walked up to his Dad and his aunt. "Aunt Candace, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"(Crying) Is it true?" Candace asked.

"Is what true?" Jerry asked.

"(Crying) Is Karen..." Candace bowed her head for a moment, with her hand over her face, to get herself together, then looked at Jerry. "(Crying) Is my sister dead?"

"Wh...where did you hear that?" Jerry asked.

"(Crying) JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, JERRY! IS MY SISTER DEAD OR NOT?!" Candace demanded.

"We were going to tell you." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) Oh, my gosh." Candace said.

"I'm so sorry." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. You knew. You both knew. And nobody even told me." Said Candace. "(Crying) When did this happen?"

Jerry: "Candace, i think you should just calm down and..."

"WHEN?!" Candace screamed.

"(Crying) (2015)." Said Keegan, with tears in running down his face.

"(Crying) What? Six years ago?" Candace said, looking at Jerry. "And you didn't even bother to call and tell me?"

"It wasn't like that." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) Then how was it, then?!" Candace demanded.

"I tried. I tried calling you when it happened, i really did. But i could never get ahold of you. And after a few months of no returned phonecalls, i just...stopped trying to reach you." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) Well, i'm here now! I've been here since before you and your family moved here! Why didn't you just tell me the minute you saw me?" Said Candace.

"I wanted to, believe me, i did. But i saw how happy you were here in London and i didn't wanna ruin things for you." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) So what, you were just never gonna tell me?! That my sister was dead, is that it?!" Said Candace.

"It wasn't like that." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) Then how was it then?!" Candace demanded.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) The right time? When is it ever a right time for you to tell someone that their sister died six years ago and that you didn't tell them about it until now?!" Said Candace.

"You're right, you're right. It's never a good time, i'm sorry." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) You're sorry? What am i suppose to do with sorry? My sister has been in the ground for 'SIX YEARS' and i'm just now hearing about it! And because of you i never even got the chance to say goodbye to her!" Said Candace.

Jerry: "Candace..."

"(Crying) Just leave me alone!" Said Candace as she ran off.

"Candace!" Said Jerry before he, Keegan, Isabella and Charlie ran after her.

"Aunt Candace, wait!" Said Keegan.

The gang followed Candace inside the palace and they chased after her.

"Candace! Candace! Wait, come back! Please wait!" Said Jerry as he and Keegan chased after Candace through the ballroom while Isabella and Charlie stayed behind. "Wait!"

Elsewhere in the palace, Candace ran down a flight of stairs that were covered with a long red carpet, when one of the glass slippers came off. She quickly realized this and turnned to retrieve it, but then she saw Jerry and Keegan coming, and she didn't want to talk to them, upset as she was. So she continued running down the stairs.

"Candace!" Said Jerry as he and Keegan reached the stairs where the glass shoe was.

"Aunt Candace!" Keegan added as he picked up the glass shoe and continued after his aunt, with his Dad.

"Just a moment!" Said Jerry.

Candace ran out of the palace and rushed up to the pumpkin0shapped carriage and got inside and the coachman got on his seat and the horses sped off through the open gate, leaving the palace behind, just as Jerry and Keegan arrived outside.

"Candace! Candace, come back! CANDACE!" Jerry screamed.

But it was no use. The carriage was now out of earshot. There was no way that Candace could hear him now, no matter how loud he screamed.

"Candace!" Came a voice.

Jerry and Keegan turnned to see Linda coming towards them.

"Linda!" Said Jerry as he and Keegan ran up to her. "Linda, what's happened? What happened between you and Candace?"

"I don't know, we were just talking, her sister came up, and i told her that she was dead." Said Linda.

"Ugh! Gosh!" Said Jerry.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i know i shouldn't have said anything. I just...i just thought that she knew her sister was dead." Said Linda.

"It's okay, it's alright. This wasn't your fault. After all, it's not like you did it out of spite." Said Jerry.

"Thanks, darling, that means a lot." Said Linda before hugging Jerry.

But Keegan knew better. "Liar!" The boy thought to himself. He knew for a fact that this was all his stepmother's fault and that she had deliberately done it out of spite. "Liar! Liar!" He thought.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

.


	29. 104R 29: The De ViL's Ghost Returns

**104R 29: The De ViL's Ghost Returns.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, in Kansas, Rex was inside the dark bedroom of his apartment, in his bed, tossing and turnning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.  
 **##################################################################################**

In the nightmare sequince, Rex looked over the edge of the clift of a massive waterfall and saw Jason clinging to a treetrunk that was hanging from the clift, over the waterfall, by a few long vines.

"Dad! Dad! Help me!" Jason screamed.

"Jason!" Rex said.

"Hahahahaha!" Came a familier loud cackle.

Rex looked down further and saw a glowing, red-eyed Cruella De ViL laughing as she held onto two lembs at the end of the trunk below Jason.

"Jason!" Rex got down on his knees and reached for Jason's hand. "Just a little farther."

But just as father and son were about to grab each other's hands...

"Gotcha!" Came a voice.

Jason looked down below him and saw the redeyed Cruella holding onto his right ankle with her right hand, laughing.

"Trust me." Said Cruella.

"Daaaaaad!" Jason screamed as he slowly slid down the trunk with Cruella.

"NOOOOO!" Rex screamed as he watched both his son and mother fall into the watery, misty abyss below them, disappearing. Just then, someone grabbed Rex by the wrist and he looked down to see the shadowy figure of the glowing redeyed Cruella holding onto his wrist while laughing. "Cruella!" The shadowy figure of Cruella then changed shape, revealing it's self as none other than..."Jason?" Rex gasped, with his eyes as big as saucers.

A laughing Jason then pulled Rex over the clift and he and Rex both went plummeted down towards the misty abyss that was just below them.

Rex: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
 **##################################################################################**

Rex's eyes then shot open and he sat up and looked around and saw that he was in the bedroom of his apartment.

"My, my, that was some dream you had." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said Rex.

"Or should i say nightmare? That is what it was after all. I should know, i was there." Said a redeyed shadowy figure, standing in the darkness of the room at the foot of Rex's bed.

"Come on out and show yourself." Said Rex.

Shadow figure then stepped out of the darkness and into view at the foot of Rex's bed, revealing itself as the ghost of Cruella, wearing the Dragon outfit she wore in (2000) when she went to see Le Pelt. "Hellow, son. I've been expecting you."

Rex, however, did not say anything.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something back to me?" Cruella asked.

Rex: "I have one thing to say: If you come anywhere near Jason at all..."

"Son...it's very good to see you." Said Cruella.

"Don't call me that. And leave my son out of this." Said Rex.

"Out of what?" Cruella asked.

"What happened to you." Said Rex.

"Oh, the incident in Australia with at the waterfall. The place where i died." Said Cruella.

"My son tried to help you." Said Rex.

"You look like such an inteligent young man." Said Cruella.

"Stick to that story,...Cruella." Said Rex.

"Nobody would believe such stupid nonsense, if i were alive to tell what really happened. You pulled a gun on me, Rex. You tried to kill me." Said Cruella.

Rex: "If you keep saying that, i will..."

"Son, you don't need to worry." Said Cruella.

"I am not your son. Now go away and leave me alone." Said Rex.

"This coming from a guy who's own son want's nothing more to do with him. Yet you're still apart of his life. Tell me...why is that, Rex?" Said Cruella.

"Because he's my son...i love him...and i am never going to stop fighting for him." Said Rex.

"That's pretty tough talk coming from a young man who never even knew his father." Said Cruella.

"I don't need to know my father! I don't wanna know my father! I don't even wanna know you, now go away!" Said Rex.

"If it makes you feel any better...i don't know who my father is either." Said Cruella.

"This isn't a Mother/son moment." Said Rex.

"Jason will never forgive you anyway for choosing that online psycho, Stacy, over him and his Mom. He's already moved on and so has Gigi." Said Cruella.

Rex: "You don't know anything about..."

"That boy doesn't deserve you as a father, Rex. Any child who would choose a dead army man over you...is a fool, to put it lightly. You're better off without him...just as he is better off without you." Said Cruella. "You already know in your heart that Gigi is gone and that Jason doesn't want you for a father. That's why you haven't asked Gigi to marry you again since October 31'st of (2020). And why you're living here in this apartment and not under the same roof as they are."

"How do you know that?" Rex asked.

"Because i'm your mother." Said Cruella.

"Where do you get your information? Is Gigi's house bugged?" Rex asked.

"And here's a little free motherly advice: If the girl says that she needs to think about it...she's already made up her mind. But you can start new. You can start over someplace new with some other girl and have children with her." Said Cruella.

"Okay, here's my advice: You stay away from my family...or you will find out just how much i really am your son. Now get out of here." Said Rex.

"Okay...i know where i'm not wanted. But know this: There is monster as frightening...as the one in your nightmares. I am the Devil incarnate. I am the darkness that exist in the mind of all people. I am not one person. I exist across the spectrum of the human psyche...and i will find a way to you." Said Cruella before backing up into the shadows, with her eyes glowing red one last time.

(The scene then faded to black with only Cruella's glowing red eyes being visable.)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	30. 104R 30: News Bulletin

**104R 30: News Bulletin.**

 **UK London, England**

 **Two weeks later**

 **February 23, (2022)**

Two weeks later, after the ball, at London, England City Hall, February 23rd, (2022), Jerry entered into Mayor Linda's office and walked up to her desk that she was sitting behind.

"You wanted to see me, Linda?" Jerry asked.

"Indeed i do, Jerry. We need to talk." Said Linda.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter, Isabella, Charlie, Copper, Waddlesworth, Kevin and Chloe's dogs and the Miller pups were all sitting on the floor, watching the show, JESSIE, on Disney Channel, while Keegan came into the room, carrying a white bowl in his right hand and a blue bottle of bubble soap, with a white lid on it, in his left hand.

Keegan wore a green buttoned up short sleeve plaid shirt with a little bit of brown in it, with a pocket on the left chest side of the shirt, the buttons were white, the top white collar button was unbuttoned, he wore a pair of light brown pants, gray socks, and brown sneakers with white laces and white trims. The 11 year old boy sat down on a wooden bench, sat the bowl right beside him on his right side, opened the bottle of bubble soap, and poured it inside the bowl before placing the lid back on the bottle and sitting it beside him, next to the bowl. He then reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a blue bubble pipe, and used it to stir up the soap inside the bowl, making it all suddy and bubbley. The boy got the pipe out of the bowl and blew into it, making bubbles come out.

"Keegan!" Came a voice.

"Yes, Mr. Ewen?!" Keegan said.

Ewen opened the door and stuck his head inside the room. "I need you for something."

"Coming." Said Keegan. The 11 year old put the pipe back in the bowl, got up from the bentch, and walked out of the room with Ewen while Isabella, Charlie, Waddlesworth and the dogs continued to watch JESSIE on the T.V.

Just as Keegan stepped out of the room, Copper noticed the bowl of bubble soap resting on the bench and got up and went over to it. The seven week old liver-spotted pup hopped onto the bentch, sniffed the bowl of bubble soap, and sneezed. The Dalmatian shook himself off and then stuck his snout in the bowl of suds.

The T.V. went from Disney Channel to the London, England News Channel, with a woman sitting at her desk in front of the camera.

Female reporter: "We interupt this program for a very important announcement. Over the past month or so, literally all of London, England's Dalmatian puppy population has simpley vanished without a trace. The most of the puppies were snatched from their homes while others were taken from pounds, animal shelters, pet stores and dog groomers. As of now, there are litterally no Dalmatian puppies of any kind anywhere in London. They're all gone. The black-spotted ones are gone, the liver-spotted ones are gone, the limon-spotted ones are gone, the yellow-spotted ones are gone. Even the stray Dalmatian puppies, that once lived on the streets, are gone. The city is in shock and no one can believe what has happened here. Although, this is not the first time the community of London as indured such an event."

The british woman's image was then replaced by a picture of Cruella.

Female reporter: "25 Years ago, in late (1996), Cruella De ViL, London, England's former late fashion mogal, was arrested for stealing the community's Dalmatian puppy population, which consisted of 99, and was sent off to prison for life. But three years later, in (2000), miss De ViL was released on probation under the belief that she had been rehabilitated. She was later arrested in Paris, France for stealing 102 Dalmatian puppies from London and was deported back to UK, where she was immediately returned to prison, and her entire fortune went to the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter, run by Kevin Shepered and his wife, probation officer, Chloe Simon. However, just six years after the second incident, miss De ViL was released on an appeal in (2007) and was later arrested in Mexico, in (2017), for stealing 103 Dalmatian puppies from London and was placed in an institution, due to memory loss. Two years later, on New Years Day of (2020), miss De ViL was discharged from the hospital and released into the custody of her cousin, Hungarien actress, Diane De ViL. But on April 7'th, (2020), miss De ViL went over a massive waterfall in Australia and plummited to her death, along with her husband, Paul, after stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies, and a little boy, from the state of Texas of America. With miss De ViL dead and gone, it seemed like it was all over. We thought it meant that this was the end of the Dalmatiannapping cycle. And it was. Or rather we thought it was until all of the community's Dalmatian puppy population vanished without a trace in less than a month. With Cruella De ViL dead and gone, the community of London has but one question on it's mind: Where are our Dalmatians puppies? Who took them? And more importantly...why?"

Just then, the T.V. went off, and Dipstick was seen with his paw placed on the remote.

Dottie rested her head on Dipstick and the Miller pups just cuddled close to each other while Waddlesworth and the other three dogs just looked at the blank T.V. screen.

Isabella and Charlie just looked at each other with disbelievable looks.

Copper, with his snout covered with soapy suds, jumped down from the bentch and exited the room through the doggy door to go find Keegan.

Everyone in the room, minus, Copper, who was gone, was now silently upset. It had been four years since the third repeat of the London Dalmatian puppies incident... and now it looked like history was repeating itself a fourth time. They couldn't believe it was happening again.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	31. 104R 31: The Runaways

**104R 31: The Runaways.**

Keegan was in the kitchen with Ewen, who was bent down to two open doors of the kitchen cabinets, looking for something.

"Mr. Ewen, what are you looking for?" Keegan asked.

"I promised your aunt Candace a blue berry pie last month and i don't wanna disappoint her." Said Ewen.

"Two weeks ago she said she wasn't gonna eat anymore pie 'cause she thought she was getting fat." Said Keegan.

"Well, that was two weeks ago." Said Ewen before he resumed looking inside the cabinets. "Now what did i do with all those berry cans?" He look at Keegan. "Come on, help me look for them."

Keegan got down in front of the cabinet doors, next to Ewen, and helped him search for the berry cans.

"Here they are." Said Ewen before getting a berry can out of one of the cabinets. "I knew i had them in here somewhere." He and Keegan stood up and the british man and Canadian boy faced each other. "Let's get to work."

"Full?" Keegan asked.

"You bet." Said Ewen.

"Mr. Ewen...do you think my aunt Candace is gonna be alright?" Keegan asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Ewen asked.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just worried about her, i guess. I mean no one has seen or heard from her since the night of the ball when she found out that my Mom, her sister, was dead. And that two weeks ago. She doesn't even work here at the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter anymore. My Dad and i have tried calling her...but she won't return any of our calls. Do you think she hates us?" Said Keegan.

"No, of course not. Who told you that?" Said Ewen.

"My stepmother, Linda." Said Keegan.

"The Mayor of London?" Ewen asked.

"That'd be her." Said Keegan. "She said that my aunt Candace hated me and my Dad for not telling her about my Mom's death and that she never wanted to see either of us again. More-so me than my Dad."

"Now Keegan, you know that's not true." Said Ewen.

"Isn't it? She hasn't called or talked to me for two whole weeks, and i haven't seen her around at all lately. It's like she just vanished off the face of the Earth. What if this means she's not coming back? What if i've lost her all over again? What if everything my stepmother said to me is true? What if my aunt Candace really does hate me?" Said Keegan.

"Keegan, you know what your stepmother said to you isn't true. Your aunt Candace is upset right now. Not with you, but with herself." Said Ewen.

"Why?" Keegan asked.

"Well, from what you've told me, it's been six years since your Mum passed, and your aunt Candace never knew about it until now. She just found out she lost her older sister. Someone she grew up living with. Someone she admired, respected, looked up to and loved very much. That's not exactly something you get over in a day." Said Ewen.

"But what if she never gets over it? What if she can't get past losing her sister? What if it destroys her life? What if..." Keegan asked.

"Okay, that's enough with the 'what if's.' Your aunt Candace is gonna be just fine. She just needs time to grieve and then she'll come around." Said Ewen.

"You think so?" Keegan asked.

"I know so. Before you know it, she'll be back out on the streets of London in no time. She may even ask for her job here back. And you know what? If she does...i will gladly give it back to her." Said Ewen.

"You really mean that?" Keegan asked.

"Of course i do." Said Ewen.

"Thanks, Mr. Ewen. You're the best." Said Keegan.

"And don't you forget it." Said Ewen.

"I'm curious. How do you know so much about this kind of stuff?" Keegan asked.

"Well, like me Mum always said: "When there aren't hopes, hope comes knocking." Said Ewen.

"Aren't hopes?" Keegan asked.

As if on cue, Keegan and Ewen heard knocking coming from outside the front double doors.

"Hope comes knocking." Said Keegan. The 11 year old then ran out of the kitchen and up to the front double doors as the knocking continued. That had to be his aunt Candace. The kid opened the left door, and to his horror, it wasn't Candace standing on the other side...it was his father, Jerry, his stepmother, Linda, his two stepsisters, Adriana and Donna and...some other guy he didn't know. "Dad. Everyone. How did you know i was...Look, i can explain."

"Oh, save it! Your stepmother here told me everything!" Said Jerry.

"You told him what?" Keegan asked.

"Don't play dumb with us, Keegan, you know exactly 'what.' Where's Copper?" Linda asked.

"What are you talking about? Copper's back in Canada, at the animal shelter." Said Keegan.

"No, he isn't. He's here and we know he is. And so do you." Said Adriana.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Keegan asked.

"Enough with the lies, Keegan. You and your friends have been stopping by here after school to see Copper everyday for the past two weeks." Said Jerry.

"No, i haven't." Said Keegan.

"We saw you, so you can't deny it." Said Donna.

"What?" Keegan gasped.

"That's right. We know all about it. How you've been hidding your dog away in this dump and how you and your friends, and your aunt Candace, have been lying to all of us for the past two weeks." Said Donna.

"What's your point?" Keegan asked.

"The point is that you still have that dog right after your father and our mother made you get rid of it. Well, now she's gonna get rid of it herself once and for all. With a little help from this guy." Said Adriana.

"Who are you?" Keegan asked.

"My name is officer Smith. I work for the London city pound. I'm here to collect your dog." Said the man known as officer smith.

"See, i told you. They're gonna take away your stupid dog." Said Adriana.

"Let the officer handle this, Adriana." Said Linda.

"Yes, mother." Said Adriana.

"I'm sorry, kid, but your stepmother is the mayor of London, and what the mayor says goes. Also, she filed a complaint against your dog." Said officer Smith.

"What kind of complaints?" Keegan asked.

"Well...she believes...that, somewhere along the way here to London,...your dog may have contracted Rabies." Said Smith.

"What?! That's rediculous, Copper's not Rabbied!" Said Keegan.

"I'm sorry, mate, but this is a complaint against him. The law says we have to empound him." Said Smith.

"You're arresting Copper? For what?" Keegan asked.

"I believe i just told you. Because there's been a report filed by the mayor here that your dog is Rabbied." Said Smith.

"Why, because she said so?" Said Keegan before stepping outside. "No. Wait...wait a minute, Copper is a healthy liver-spotted Dalmatian." He said as he ran a hand through his long brown hair. "I think i would know if my dog had Rabies. My stepmother is lying to you about Copper. How 'bout i press charges?"

"Are there witnesses?" Adriana asked.

"Yes. Us." Said Charlie as he, Ewen, Isabella and the dogs, with Waddlesworth on Dottie's back, stepped outside.

"(Laughing) Oh, officer, clearly Keegan, this man, and these two kids are trying to cook up a story about this." Said Donna.

"Does my stepmother have any proof of this?" Keegan asked.

"Your dog traveled all the way here from Canada. Are we simpley suppose to believe that he made it all this way without catching anything?" Said Linda.

"There! He's foaming at the mouth!" Said Adriana, pointing at Copper, who had white stuff all over his snout and was barking at her, Donna and Linda, bearing his teeth.

"See!? He's menacing us! Officer, clearly this dog has to be destroyed." Said Daonna.

"You can't do that!" Said Keegan.

"The law is the law. I'm the mayor of this town and as mayor it is my job to protect the citizens from anyone or anything that might pose a threat to our society. Including Rabbied, vicious dogs who can't be controlled." Said Linda.

"What about Rabbied, vicious people? I mean you guys can't just go around killing dogs!" Said Keegan.

"Easy, mate. All i want to do is take him to the pound, they'll do a few test to see if he has Rabies, and then there will be a hearing. Your dog will have his day in court, just like everybody else." Said Smith.

"And he'll get the death sentence." Said Donna.

"How...how come my stepmother doesn't have to go to trial? How come no one's talking about her getting locked up, huh?" Said Keegan.

"Hey, our mother's the mayor of London, so don't get cute!" Said Adriana.

"Look, does the dog have a leash?" Smith asked.

"Can you at least give me and Copper a few minutes alone, please?" Keegan asked.

"I'm sorry. Look, don't make this any harder than it has to be okay?" Said Linda.

"Excuse me. Does your dog have a blanket that he likes to sleep with or maybe a couple of toys or something?" Smith asked.

"They don't let you have toys in prison!" Said Donna.

"Wait a second, how 'bout his dinner bowl? I'm sorry, Keegan. I...i know this is tough." Said Linda, pretending to be sempathetic.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Keegan, looking at officer Smith. "Can i...Can i, uh, just get a couple of cans of his favoret dogfood?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure." Said Smith.

"Okay, who's gonna feed him?" Keegan asked.

"I will see to it myself. Okay?" Said Smith.

"Okay, thank you. Charlie, Isabella, Mr. Ewen, you guys stay out here with them. Come on, Copper." Said Keegan. The 11 year old and the liver-spotted dog went back inside the dog shelter, with the Miller pups following.

"Officer, how are you planning to subdue the creature?" Linda asked.

"You have a stungun, right?" Said Donna.

"You can kill a puppy with a stungun." Said Charlie.

"He's gonna be killed anyway. Officer, surely you're not planning on putting that dog in your patrol car." Said Adriana.

"Ladies, i am handling this, okay? Your mother's already filed a complaint against the animal. There's really no need for you all to stick around here." Said Smith.

"Yes there is, Keegan's our son. Linda and the girls and i love him and we just wanna help." Said Jerry.

"If you really wanna help your son, then why are you letting your wife do this to him and his dog? Why did you let her hurt Candace by telling her that her sister had been dead for six years?" Said Ewen.

"Just because you've decided you don't like our mother, there's no reason to make trouble for her." Said Donna.

"Donna's right. Our mother has always alicited jealousy because of her superior wisedome for her age. She's had paticular difficulty with other women who are around our stepfather." Said Adriana.

"Because she's a jealous, spiteful witch!" Said Ewen.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you and these children know the legal defenition of slander?" Linda asked.

"No!" Said Ewen, Isabella and Charlie.

"Oh, for pete sake, Mayor Lewis, the kids are 12 years old." Said Smith.

"10." Said Isabella and Charlie.

"How long do we have to stand out here, waiting?" Linda asked.

Jerry walked over to the opened door. "Keegan, hurry it up!" But there was no answer from his son. "Keegan?"

Elsewhere, Keegan was running through an alley, away from the dog shelter, wearing his pale brown backpack on his back. He then stopped in his tracks and took his backpack off and opened it, revealing Copper, who stuck his head out. "It's okay. I won't let them take you away, alright? I'm gonna take you some place where they'll never find you, alright? Is that okay?"

"Can we help?" Came a voice from behind.

Keegan turned and saw the Miller pups standing behind him. "Dice? Mickey, Max? Olive? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help, what else?" Said Dice.

"Please let us come with you and Copper, Keegan. We really wanna help." Said Mickey.

"But this is our problem. You guys don't have to get involved." Said Keegan.

"We know, but we also know that you're gonna need all the help you can get. And plus...we can't just turn away when we know that there are friends of our's in need." Said Max.

Olive barked in agreement.

"Okay then, let's go." Said Keegan. The boy closed his backpack, hidding Copper inside, put it back on his shoulders, and he and the Miller pups took off down the rest of the ally, venturing off into the city of London.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	32. 104R 32: Nation Wide Dog Hunt

**104R 32: Nation/World Wide Dog Hunt.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Meanwhile, back in America, at the Kansas police station.

"Bo, we really need to...Yeah, sorry, we should have knocked." Said Rex as he, Jason, Sabrina and Molly entered into an office that Bo was standing in, with Jason and Sabrina carrying stacks of papers. The commissioner had been working at the Kansas police department for over two weeks, trying to help them find the Miller pups.

"It's okay, you guys, i was just on my way out." Said Bo.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"Have you found the puppies yet?" Jason asked.

"Oh, please say that you have." Sabrina begged.

"I wish i could...but we haven't." Said Bo.

"What can we do to help?" Rex asked.

"We just started the investigation here in Kansas two weeks ago. We have everything under control, Bryson.

Rex: "Well, maybe i can make a few call..."

"If we reach a point where i think that we need your help, i will bring you in." Said Bo.

"Actually, i think we might have something that may help with the investigation." Said Rex.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Bo asked.

"These." Said Rex before taking one of the papers from Jason and handing it to Bo.

Bo looked at the paper, revealing it to be a picture of all four of the Miller pups, with the word 'MISSING' written in red at the top.

"They're missing dog posters. Gigi and i spent the last two weeks making them. Jason and Sabrina and i have been driving all over town, putting them up, in the hopes that someone might have seen the puppies and give us a call." Said Rex.

"Good thinking, Rex." Said Bo.

"But the problem...is that the puppies disappeared two weeks ago and we have no idea if they're still in town or not.

"Right. Kansas is a huge state, they could be anywhere by now." Said Jason.

"And since we don't have enough posters, or enough time to put them up all over the state of Kansas, we were wondering if you maybe you could help us." Sabrina added.

"Oh, i see. I get the picture. Don't worry, i'll scan this poster into the computer and post it online for the whole nation to see. I'll even take a picture of it with my smartphone and E-Mail it back to the station in Paris, Texas and have the officers there send the picture out all over the U.S., as well as have them plaster the puppies' picture on all the milk cartons in America. This way, we can covered the whole nation, and the world, without having to leave home." Said Bo.

"Thanks, Bo." Said Rex.

"No problem." Said Bo.

"Uh, Jason?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, Dad?" Said Jason.

"Why don't you and Sabrina and Molly go wait outside the office for me? I need to talk to Bo alone." Said Rex.

"Okay. See ya, Dad. Come on, guys, let's go." Said Jason before he, Sabrina and Molly left out of the office, closing the door behind them, leaving Bo and Rex in the room together.

"So what's up with you?" Bo asked.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. You know, i can come back some other time." Said Rex.

"Just sit down." Said Bo.

Rex sat down in a chair that was in front of Bo's desk while Bo sat at his desk in a rolling chair.

"Okay...let's have it." Said Bo.

"My son hates my guts." Rex explained.

"Why would you say that?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, i just...i just feel it. He's been distant from me ever since the night after he woke up from his coma a year." Said Rex.

"Well, that's understandable. I mean the kid's been through a lot this past year. First he and the puppies got kidnapped by some mad woman, who stole all of the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population, with help from your former fiance, Stacy, then he got taken to Australia. And then, when he and the 104 Dalmatians finally got rescued, and taken back to the U.S., he finds out from his Mom and you that the man he once called Dad wasn't his Dad at all...it's you. And to add insult to injury, the kid goes into a coma for six months and wakes up to find out that the rest of his days as a 10 year old has passed him by. And then you, him, Gigi and the dogs had to move here to get away from all the media...the press...the reporters...etcetera, etcetera." Said Bo.

"Yeah, it's a lot for a kid to take in." Said Rex.

"Well, yeah, yeah, that's true, yeah, but...you have a son." Said Bo.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"How does it feel?" Bo asked.

"I...liked Jason from the moment i met him. He was smart...funny...open. He's an amazing kid. I'm not saying that he gets those really great things from me. All i am is his bio Dad. Gigi's the one who raised him. But...i can't help feeling really proud." Said Rex.

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?" Bo asked.

"I just wish i had known before. I mean i get why Gigi kept it a secret. I ran off without a word and never looked back. She didn't even know she was gonna have a baby till after i left." Said Rex.

"Sounds like she didn't have it easy." Said Bo.

"No. She didn't think that she would ever see me again, she had no reason to. She probably wouldn't have if i hadn't gone back to Paris, Texas with Stacy. It's weird how that works out. And chilling part is that if all that had happened a year ago hadn't happened, i may have never found out that i have a son." Said Rex.

"Yeah. Wait a minute." Said Bo.

"What?" Rex asked.

"The guy that was in Jason's life from his birth to 5 years old...Brody...Jason called him Dad." Said Bo.

"Gigi spent 10 years raising Jason by herself. Five with Brody. She didn't want him to think that his father was this deadbeat Dad. So she made him think his father was this amazing war hero who died over seas in the war in (2014) when Jason was 5." Said Rex.

"Well, you have to let Jason know that he has a real Dad now." Said Bo.

"I would...except...Jason has already got the Dad he wants. And even though Brody is dead, and Jason knows i'm his real Dad,...it doesn't change the way the kid feels about Brody." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Gigi made sure that Jason fell in love with the idea of his hero Father. And then his Father showed up for real, 10 years later. But Jason's crazy about Brody." Said Rex.

"Did this guy, Brody, think that he was Jason's Dad?" Bo asked.

"Yes. He didn't know that Gigi was pregnant when he met her, and when he learned that she was, he assumed it was his...and she let him believe it." Said Rex.

"Did he ever find out that he wasn't Jason's biological Father?" Bo asked.

"No. He died over seas before Gigi could tell him. She was gonna tell him when he got back, but...he never came home." Said Rex.

"And Jason knows that you're his real father, right?" Bo asked.

"Yeah. And he knows that Brody isn't and the kid still wants him to be his Dad and not me." Said Rex.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Who knows? Maybe somewhere along the way, after Brody died, Jason got use to it being just him and Gigi and Molly and found out he liked it." Said Rex.

"Boy, it's a tough situation." Said Bo.

"Yeah. What's the truth gonna do to that kid? I mean, i thought that Roxy was my real Mother for 30 years. It knocked me for a loop when i found out the truth that i was adopted and that my real Mother was the same woman who was blackmailing my former fiance into helping her and her gang of thugs steal hundreds of Dalmatian puppies, as well as my son, from the state of Texas." Rex said.

"Yeah, but don't let what happened with you and Roxy cloud your judgement. This is a totally different situation." Said Bo.

"No kidding. Jason has two parents who want to be apart of his life and have a relationship with him. When i was his age, i would've been lucky to have one." Said Rex.

"So what's the next step?" Bo asked.

"I don't know." Said Rex.

"You know, i remember a year ago when Jason was crazy about you too." Said Bo.

"Yeah. That was before Stacy manipulated me into telling Jason that she and i and the baby were moving to Paris, France. Stacy tried to turn Jason against me...and from the looks of it...it's working. That's why...i'm concidering..." Said Rex.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Maybe...the best thing i can do for my son...is not be his father." Said Rex.

"So you're willing to just...step aside and let what your Mother, Cruella, did destroy any chance you have of building a relationship with your son?" Said Bo.

Rex: "Well, when you say it like that..."

"What else am i gonna say?" Bo asked.

"I would love to be Jason's father. I just...i don't wanna mess up his life anymore than it already has been." Said Rex.

"You sure that's what you'd do?" Bo asked.

"I know he's been through. I know what it's like growing up without a Father. Going to little league games and football whenever a kid has a Dad there watching. I should have been there." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but that wasn't your fault. Stacy is the one who kept your son's existance from you for 10 whole years. She's the one who stole the letter that Gigi sent to you in the mail in college that revealed that you and Gigi have a son together. Then 10 years later, in (2020), Cruella came to America, got ahold of the letter, and used it to blackmail Stacy into helping her steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. So they're to blame for you missing out on so much of your kid's life, not you." Said Bo.

"Yeah. I get that. But what about the Texas 104 Dalmatians incident?" Said Rex.

"That again? Bryson...listen to me. That was a year ago. It was not your fault." Said Bo.

"I know that here." Said Rex, pointing at his head. "but the trouble is...i'm not sure if i know it here." He said, placing a hand on his left chest where his heart was. The 32 year old American male got up from his seat and walked out of the office, leaving a sad Bo behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	33. 104R 33: On The Run

**104R 33: On The Run.**

 **UK London, England**

Keegan and Copper and the Miller pups walked down the sidewalks of the London streets, with the 11 year old boy giving a thumbs up to each vehicle that passed by, trying to hitch a ride. However, none of the vehicles that were on the street stopped for them. Either it was because they didn't believe in picking up hitch hikers or they simply didn't care. The Canada boy put his thumb down and he and the dogs continued onward.

Later, elsewhere in London, Keegan and the pups came to another part of town and stopped to rest for a minute or two. As soon as they did, a truck pulled up on the steet beside them and the boy got onto the back of the vehicle.

"Come on, you guys." Said Keegan.

Copper, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive jumped onto the back of the truck, joining Keegan, and the vehicle drove off.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at London City Hall, Jerry entered into mayor Linda's office while she was on the phone with someone. In the officer with her were her two daughters, Adriana and Donna.

"I hope so. Thanks, sherif." Said Linda before hanging up the phone. She and the girls then turnned and saw Jerry. The man walked up to Linda's desk.

"Was that the London sherif?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. He and his men are driving around London, searching for Keegan. They'll keep an eye out for him." Said Linda.

"No sign of him back at the park?" Jerry asked.

"No. Did the sherif call you?" Linda asked.

"No." Said Jerry.

Tears then welled in Linda's eyes and Jerry and Adriana and Donna went over to her and she got out of her chair and they all group hugged as she let the tears run down her face. Of course, unbeknownst to Jerry, they were fake tears.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the city, Keegan and Copper and the Miller pups all rode on the back of the truck as it continued driving down the streets of London. The vehicle later came a stop when it reached a 'STOP' sign, and the 11 year old and the puppies got off the back of it and onto the watched as the truck left and then walked across the streets, continuing they're journey.

Later, Keegan and the five pups were now on another side of London, walking on the sidewalk. As they walked, an officer came out of a store and noticed them. Keegan's blue eyes went wide and he and the five Dalmatians took off running.

"Kid!" Said the male officer in a british accent before he started chasing after the boy and the dogs. "Hey, kid!"

Keegan and the puppies ran across the street, with the officer chasing after them.

"Kid, come back here!" Said the officer. "Kid!"

Keegan and the pups ran around a train.

"Kid!" Said the officer, still chasing after Keegan and the puppies.

Keegan and the pups ran down the road beside the train.

"Kid, come back here!" Said the officer as he ran around the train and chased after the boy and pups.

As he and the puppies ran, Keegan looked back for a split second and saw that the officer was right behind them. Thinking fast on his feet, the boy and the puppies crawled underneath the train and onto the other side, where they resumed running.

The officer soon reached the area where Keegan and the puppies once were. He had saw them crawl underneath the train and looked under it to see if they were still there. When he saw that they werent, the policeman started climming up a latter that was attached to one of the train carts.

Keegan and the puppies soon came to a stop when they reached a train cart that had it's door slid open. With no time to think, the 11 year old picked up the five puppies, two by two, and placed them on board the cart, before climming on board himself.

The officer soon made it to the other side of the train, and climbed down from the latter on the other side of the cart, and resumed his persuit of the boy and the dogs. "Keegan!" The man looked around to see where the boy and the puppies were, but they were nowhere to be found. Knowing that they were no longer here, the officer gave up the search and walked off.

Meanwhile, on board the cart, Keegan grabbed ahold of the handle and slid the door closed and the train gave a whistling sound, and it's chemny released gray smoke, as it began driving off down the tracks.

"You're gonna be safe now, Copper." Said Keegan to the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

"No tellin' where this'll take us." Said Dice.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at City Hall, in Mayor Linda's office, Linda was still sitting at her desk, Jerry was standing by her side, and Adriana and Donna were just...present. They were all waiting around for the phone to ring to hear back from any of the police on weather or not they had found Keegan.

"Keegan has enough sense to stay out of trouble. I have all of the police units out looking for the boy, i've printed up several missing person's posters, i've posted his picture online. I'm even having his picture plastered on milk cartons all across London." Said Linda to Jerry, noticing his worried expression.

"Mother's right, somebody's bound the spot him." Said Adriana.

"Yeah, i mean you can't miss a little boy with five Dalmatian puppies." Donna added.

"They've been gone for four hours now." Said Jerry.

Just then, the phone on Linda's desk rang, and she answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Mayor Lewis. Oh, hello, Sherif. What can i do for you? What?"

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"It's the Sherif. He says one of his officers saw Keegan and the puppies somewhere in London." Said Linda Jerry. "Oh, yes, sherif, i'm listening. Yes...Of course...Alright, thanks."

"Why didn't they bring him back?" Jerry asked.

"The officer called to Keegan and chased after him, but...Keegan disappeared under a train." Said Linda.

"Oh, i see." Said Jerry.

"Now, now, don't worry. Now that we know where he is, they'll pick him up within the hour. So don't worry about it. Don't worry." Said Linda.

"I hope you're right." Said Jerry.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, in London, Keegan and the puppies were walking through the city, with him leading the way. After the train had came to a stop, the gang had decided to continue on foot.

"What do we do now?" Keegan asked.

"I don't know." Said Dice.

"Well, we can't go back home." Said Keegan. "We..." The boy then trailed off when he saw a bycycle with a basket in front of the handle bars. "Hey, you guys, look."

Later, Keegan was ridding down the streets of London, with Copper in his backpack, with his head and paws poked out, and the Miller pups in the basket.

"How far should we go, you guys?" Keegan asked.

"We can go as far as you want to, Keegan." Said Mickey.

"Okay." Said Keegan as he sped up ridding on the bike.

Later, in the countryside of London, Keegan and the puppies were still ridding on the bike.

"We have to stop somewhere." Said Keegan.

"We usually just keep running until we find a place we like. The best trips are the ones you don't plan. Not knowing where you'll end up is part of the adventure" Said Max.

Elsewhere, in the countryside of London, the bike was parked outside a deserted truck stop restaurant. The inside of the place was deserted, as well, as there was no one in the building, except for a male employee, who stood behind the table counter, reading a news paper, along with Keegan and the five puppies, who were sitting at one of the tables.

Keegan sat on the right side of the table, and had a plate with a burger and fries on the table right in front of him, along with a glass of Coke soda, with ice and a straw. Copper was sitting next to Keegan and the boy's backpack was resting on the floor up against the seat they were sitting in. After traveling on the road for what felt like forever, the gang had decided to stop somewhere and eat.

"You know...the world sure seems big when you can go any place." Said Keegan to the puppies. "Are you sure there's no place you wanna go to?"

"I think we've already gone every place we wanna go." Said Dice, sitting on the left side of the table in the with his three siblings.

"Right. I forgot how much dogs like to travel. You guys have probably been across the whole planet already." Said Keegan.

"No, just the other side of the world." Said Mickey, bringing up their time in Australia a year ago. "That's why we're happy to go wherever you say."

"Okay." Said Keegan. "Well, let's see." The kid picked up his burger and looked at the London map in front of him. "The beach is deffinitly out. The city of London's not an option."

The employee then used the remote the turn on a flat screen T.V.

"This is a London News update." Said a british woman on the screen of the T.V. while sitting at her deks. It was the same woman who did the report earlier on London's missing Dalmatian puppy population. "Five Dalmatian puppies have been abducted. One of them being rabbied." Keegan's picture appeared on screen. "Authorities are looking for this boy, Keegan Lewis, the only child of former Canadian fire fighter, Jerry Lewis, and stepson of the Mayor of London, Linda Lewis, who had issued this emotional plea."

The screen then changed to Linda, who was crying her eyes out, none stop.

"(Crying) Keegan, darling! Your father and sisters and i are worried about you! (Sobbing) Please come home!" Linda begged.

Later, after seeing the news, as well as Mayor Linda's 'emotional plea,' Keegan and the the puppies amscrayed out of the restaurant and were now back on the bike and back on the country road. Copper was inside the boy's backpack that he wore on his back, while the Miller pups were back in the basket.

"When you have a Dad who's married to the Mayor, you can't seem to do anything without the world finding out." Said Keegan.

"They must be pretty worried. I mean, your Dad must be, at least." Said Max.

"Oh, yeah? How come he's not worried when i need him to be?" Keegan asked. "Copper doesn't seem worried either. And neither do the others. Maybe i should go back." He thought to himself. The boy then looked and saw a delivery truck up ahead.

Copper barked and Keegan looked back and saw three helicopters in the air, flying towards him and the others.

"Those are the police." Said Keegan.

"Well, Keegan? You give up?" Dice asked.

"No." Said Keegan, shaking his head.

"Okay. Then wait right here." Said Dice before he jumped out of the basket, along with his two brothers and sister. Copper jumped out of Keegan's backpack and followed after the other pups.

"Hey, wait, come back! Where are you guys going?" Keegan said.

Copper and the Miller pups ran towards the delivery truck and ran out in front of it.

When the male driver saw the five Dalmatian puppies standing in the road, in front of him, he brought the truck to a screeching halt. He then looked up at the windsheild and saw that all five of the puppies were gone. "Hey, where'd they?" He asked in a british accent.

"Excuse me, mister." Came a voice.

"Huh?" The man looked out the driver window and saw a boy, who looked to be about 10 years old, with long brown hair, that went down to his neck, and blue eyes. Among him were the five Dalmatian puppies from earlier.

"Can you give us a lift?" The boy asked.

The truck was now driving off down the countryside of London, with Keegan and the five puppies in the back seat of the delivery truck. As the truck continued onward, the police helicopters soon lost track of Keegan and the puppies.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	34. 104R 34: The Outskirts Of London

**104R 34: The Outskirts Of London.**

 **Suffolk**

Later, after traveling through the rest of the countryside, the delivery truck was now in Suffolk, the outskirts of London. The vehicle was parked on the right side of the road, near a forest, where Keegan and the puppies were standing.

"Thanks again. Bye." Said Keegan.

"Bye." Said the british male truck driver before driving off down the road.

Keegan waved goodbye to the driver, then looked down at the puppies. "Let's go."

The Canadian boy and the five Dalmatians then headed into the endless forest. After walking through the woods for a while, the group came to a long tree that was lying on the ground, blocking their path.

One by one, the five Dalmatian puppies jumped over the tree and Keegan climbed over it.

Later, Keegan, with Copper in his backpack, and the Miller pups were walking through another part of the forest.

"Hey, guys, have you ever been to this place before?" Keegan asked.

"No. I mean we traveled around the city of London, but that's it." Said Dice.

"It's pretty easy to forget when you move so fast and been to so many places. Maybe you'll forget about me and Copper some day too." Said Keegan.

"Us dogs do forget things...but it'd be impossible for us to forget you guys." Said Mickey to Keegan and Copper.

Keegan looked down at the Miller pups. "You mean it?"

"Of course we do. How can we forget someone who's gotton us into so much trouble?" Said Max.

"Max!" Said Dice and Mickey.

"Well, he has." Said Max.

Keegan gave the puppies a toothy grin and began running on ahead and the Miller pups ran after him.

Later, out of the forest, Keegan was sitting on a bentch with Copper, Dice and Mickey, and Max and Olive were sitting on the ground.

"I guess everybody's looking for us." Said Keegan, eating a bag of chips.

"We won't be too easy to find. It's a big country." Said Mickey.

"Yeah. We could hide out for a long time. They might stop looking for us. Even...my family." Said Keegan. The Canada born kid stood up. "Let's go."

The gang then walked off, heading for their next destination.

Later on, Keegan and the five puppies were walking through the forest again. As the walked, the boy looked back and noticed that the pups were right behind him. To prove that he could run just as fast as they could, the kid ran on ahead of the puppies.

Copper and the Miller pups stopped and watched Keegan as he rushed up a slope hill.

As Keegan ran, he lost his balance for a split second before regaining it. The boy then stepped on a rock and lost his balance again and fell face down on the ground.

"Keegan!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and Copper as rushed up the hill and ran to Keegan's aid.

"Here, let me give you a paw." Said Dice, offering a paw to Keegan.

"I don't need a paw, i can do it myself!" Said Keegan as he got to his feet. "Come on." He said before resuming running ahead of the puppies. The 11 year old rushed up the rest of the hill and stopped in his tracks when he reached the top.

Copper and the Miller pups ran up to the top of the hills where Keegan was and they and the boy all staired at the scene in front of them.

"We've never been here before." Said Max as he and the others staired at a beautiful lake and mountains that were right in front of them. "How'd you know about this place, Keegan?"

"I use to come here every summer with my Mom and Dad when i was a little kid. My real Mom, that is." Said Keegan. "And look. There's the cabin right over there." He said, pointing.

The five Dalmatians looked in the direction where Keegan was pointing and saw a big, beautiful, wooden, luxurious cabin.

Keegan and the pups were now standing on the woode poarch of the wooden cabin, and the boy was trying to open the front door, to no avail.

"It's no use, it's locked." Said Keegan before looking inside through a window in the darkened home. "After my Mom died, my Dad and i just stopped coming. He kept saying we'd come back the next summer...but he was always too busy."

Later, that night, Copper and the Miller pups were gathered outside, waiting for Keegan to return.

"Hey, you guys!" Came a voice.

The puppies looked and saw Keegan running towards them, carry some firewood.

"I collected some firewood!" Said Keegan. The boy then tripped over a rock, but quickly regained his balance, only to lose it again by stepping on a log and fall to the ground, dropping the firewood.

"Keegan!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max before they, Copper and Olive, ran to the boy's aid.

"You okay, Keegan?" Dice asked.

"I'm fine." Said Keegan.

"Want some help?" Mickey asked.

"No, thanks." Said Keegan before getting up. The boy picked up the firewood, including the log he had tripped on. "I can do it myself." He said as he walked off.

"Okay." Said Max.

"The pups are probably mad at me for dragging them into all of this. I wonder why they came with me and Copper?" Keegan thought to himself.

Keegan and the five puppies were now in the forest, gathered around a campfire that was made from the firewood the boy had collected. Keegan and Copper sat on a big log on the right, with his backpack sitting on the ground next to them, up against the log, and the Miller pups sat next to each other on a long log on the left.

Dice sat next to Mickey, who sat next to Max, who sat next to Olive on the long log on the left.

And Copper was sitting next to Keegan on the right side of the long log on the right.

"Guys?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah?" Dice, Mickey and Max said.

"You haven't said anything about how i roped you all into this fiasco." Said Keegan.

"We were waiting to hear what you had to say." Said Max.

"Guys...why did you come with me and Copper? Are you gonna stay?" Keegan asked.

"That's up to you." Said Mickey.

"Uh...so if i say 'i don't want you to go back home'...will you...stay here with me and Copper forever?" Keegan asked.

"We'll do whatever you tell us to do." Said Dice.

"Huh?" Said Keegan.

"You saved us when we ended up here in London. You might have even kept us from going to the pound. Thanks a lot, Keeg." Said Mickey.

An angry Keegan stood up. "So that's it! You've been acting like my friends this whole time, cause you thought you owed me!"

"That's not true!" Said Dice.

"You felt like you had to be my friends because i saved you from the streets!" Said Keegan.

"What?" Dice asked.

"(Crying) And you paid me back...by pretending to be my friends. My gosh, you guys are no better than my stepmother! No, actually, i take that back. You're nothing like my stepmother. At least i know where i stand with her! You guys are two-face!" Said Keegan.

"No, Keegan. You know that we really are your friends." Said Mickey.

"You are?" Keegan asked.

"If you need us to stay here with you, we will. You just have to decide. It's up to you." Said Max.

"We can go home...or stay. The decision is your's." Said Dice.

"Well...i'm not sure." Said Keegan. "I'd be happier if you stayed here in London. If we stay on the run, Copper and i can stay together forever. Our friendship would never have to end. But you guys,...don't stay here...if it's gonna make you unhappy."

"Don't worry about us. As long as there's somewhere to run and play, we'll be happy. We really wouldn't mind staying here with you. Honost." Said Mickey.

"But...you can't stay here, guys. It wouldn't be right, would it? I can't keep you guys here with me just 'cause i don't wanna lose Copper. It was wrong of me to let you guys come along with me and Copper. It's just...(Crying) i wasn't ready to say goodbye to him again." Keegan picked up Copper and held the pup in his arms. "You've always been there for me when i've needed you." He looked back at the Miller pups. "But in the end, i let you guys down. I'm sorry. I was just selfish. Please forgive me." Said the boy as tears ran down his face.

Copper licked the tears off of Keegan's face as the Miller pups went over to boy's side.

"Hey, no tears." Said Max.

"When you guys and Copper are gone, i'll be alone again...like i was before you came." Said Keegan. The poor boy was doing everything he could to protect his dear friend, Copper, from his evil stepmother, but he knew that his 'doing everything' would not be enough to ensure his little furry friend's safety. After all, Linda was the Mayor of London, and Mayors were not so easy to shake off. And even if they did manage to save Copper, there would still be a sad outcome. The Miller pups would be going back home, and chances were Keegan would never see them again. "Ever since my Mom died in that car wreck six years ago...i've been waiting for a friend like you guys and Copper. It's just so hard to say goodbye to the four of you."

"Maybe this isn't goodbye." Said Dice.

"What?" Keegan asked.

"Maybe we were meant to meet each other some how. If that's true, then we will see each other again...someday." Said Dice.

"Yeah...someday." Said Keegan.

"In the mean time, until this is all over, we stick together and protect Copper at all cost." Said Dice.

Just then, it started to thunder, and Keegan felt a drop of water land on his shoulder.

"Huh? A storm?" Said Keegan as he and the pups looked up at the night sky.

Then, without warning, the sky began to pour down rain none stop, putting out the fire and soaking Keegan and the puppies wet from head to toe.

"Aw, great, it's rainning cats and dogs!" Said Keegan.

A flash of lightning, with a loud sound of thunder, appeared in the night sky, scaring Copper and the other pups.

"Don't worry, you guys, we'll be safe. No one ever comes out here. Especially in the middle of the night." Keegan then got up from the log and placed Copper on the ground. "Come on." The boy and the dogs then walked away from the camp sight and head off into the forest. They soon stopped in their tracks when they came to a big puddle of water that was blocking their path. "Aw, shoot. Look at this. The rains coming down so hard, it's already beginning to make puddles. Aw, shoot."

"Is that bad?" Mickey asked.

"It's not good news...but, uh, as long as we keep our eyes open for rizing water, i think we'll be alright." Said Keegan.

"I second that notion." Max added.

"Ugh, this makes me so mad! I mean, we wouldn't be stuck out here if it werent for my jerky stepmother, Linda! And her jerk daughters! We didn't do anything wrong, you know? I mean, my stepmother started it." Said Keegan before noticing how sad his little liver-spotted friend was. "I'm not mad at you, Copper. You did what you thought was right. You escaped from that animal shelter in Canada and made your way here to London and found me. I just wish your being here would've stayed a secret until we got a place that did allow pets."

The rain then began to pour down even harder.

"Aw, shoot. The rain." Said Keegan before looking down at the puppies. "I think we should move somewhere else where we can stay dry. For a while, anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Said Dice.

Copper then started whimpering.

"It's okay, Copper, nobody's out here. You can stop crying. Oh...unless...unless it's the ghost of the Forest boy."

"The forest boy? Who's he?" Mickey asked.

"It's a story my Dad use to tell me when he, me and Mom would come out here for the summer. The forest boy was a 10 year old American boy, named Toby Union, who disappeared in these woods back in (1972). Anyway, he and his parents were here on vacation for the summer, and one day, while they were here, Toby ran into the woods and disappeared...and was never seen or heard from again. My Dad says his ghost is still living in these woods. He's been wondering around with no parents...looking for someone to be his friend. But it's just a story. We don't believe it. Okay?" Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Copper and Olive barked in agreement.

"Come on, we should get going. Let's see if we can find another way inside that cabin." Said Keegan, picking up his backpack by the right strap and placing it on his right shoulder.

The soaking wet puppies followed the soaking wet boy through the forest and back towards the cabin.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, a white jeep drove down the dirt road, with the headlights on, and the windsheild whipers on.

As Keegan and the pups walked through the forest, they heard a weird sound.

"Whoa." Said Keegan as the five puppies shook themselves off.

"What was that?" Dice asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like a car...or some kind of vehicle. Maybe we should go check it out, you guys. You first." Said Keegan.

"No, no, honestly, we couldn't. Not before you." Said Mickey.

"Why do i have to go first?" Keegan asked.

"Well, you're the only one who's human." Said Max.

"We'll all go together." Said Dice.

Keegan and the puppies then headed back for the camp sight.

The white jeep soon arrived at it's destination where the cabin was and parked.

"Come on, you guys. Come on. Come on, you guys. Come on. Come on. Come on." Said Keegan as he and the puppies walked through the forest. When they made it out of the forest, they saw that a jeep was parked in the area. "Holy..." That jeep wasn't here before. What was it doing here now? Was it possible that someone could've lived here after all? There was only one way to find out. "Wait right here." Keegan walked over to where the jeep was as it's driver got out of the vehicle. "Hey, mister! Mister, can you help us?!" He asked as he ran towards the person.

"Keegan?" Asked the person, revealed to be none other than Candace Davis.

Keegan stopped in his tracks. "Aunt Candace? What are you doing here?"

"What am i doing here? What are you doing here?" Candace asked.

Before Keegan could answer his aunt's question, barking was heard and the two humans looked and saw the five Dalmatian puppies run towards them, stopping at the boy's side.

"Uh...puppysitting?" Said Keegan, with a guilty grin on his face.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	35. 104R 35: When A Stranger Calls

**104R 35: When A Stranger Calls.**

Inside the cabin, Candace poured some hot chocolate out of a gray coffee pot and into two blue coffee mugs. The young red haired woman placed the pot on the stove, picked the two cups up off the counter, and went over to the kitchen table where a soaking wet Keegan was sitting, with the puppies standing on the floor, eating dog food out of five dog bowls. Keegan was no longer wearing his backpack, as he had put it up in a closet in a bedroom he and the pups would be sleeping in tonight.

"Here you go. Nice and hot, just the way you like it." Said Candace, placing one of the cups of hot chocolate in the table in front of her nephew. "I even added some marshmellows too."

"Thanks." Said Keegan.

"So tell me. Why are you all the way out here in Suffolk with these dogs?" Said Candace as she sat down at the table.

"We had to leave." Said Keegan.

"Had to leave? What does that mean?" Candace asked.

Keegan picked up his cup of hot chocolate. "I don't even know where to start." Said the 11 year old before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well, why don't you start with should i be worried?" Said Candace before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"No, no, i mean...we're just in hidding. I mean we weren't grabbed or anything." Said Keegan.

"Oh. Okay, so tell me the whole thing from the top." Said Candace before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, you remember the reason why i brought Copper and the other pups to the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter?" Said Keegan.

"Because of your stepmother, right?" Said Candace.

"Yeah, right. Well, she showed up at the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter today, with my Dad, my stepsisters, and an animal control officer, claiming that Copper had rabies." Said Keegan.

"What? That's absured. Copper doesn't have rabies. He's a wonderful dog." Said Candace.

"Yeah, well, my stepmother doesn't think so. I mean she had the cops over at the shelter. She was talking about arresting Copper. And even said something about putting him to sleep. And i wasn't gonna let that happen, sooooo...i conned the cop into letting me go back into the shelter to get some of Copper's favorit dogfood and...that's the last anybody ever saw of us." Said Keegan.

"What a wonderful kid you are." Said Candace before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "How long ago did this happen?"

"A few hours ago, i guess. Did i make the wrong decision? I didn't know what else to do." Said Keegan.

"You did the right thing. This is a family matter." Said Candace.

"Thanks." Said Keegan.

"I just don't get it. What kind of a Mayor would try to empound a kid's dog out of spite?" Said Candace.

"It just goes to show why Adriana and Donna are such jerks." Said Keegan.

"Yeah. Well, i guess the question now is where do you go from here? Where will you be hidding?" Said Candace before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "We know the answer to that."

"Right here!" Said Keegan and Candace.

Candace and Keegan shared a laugh together.

Just then, the kitchen house phone rang.

"Oh! That's probably for me. Wait right here one sec." Said Candace before getting up and going over to the counter where the phone was and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Said a male voice.

"Yes?" Candace asked.

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Candace asked.

"What number is this?" The voice asked.

"Well, what number are you trying to reach?" Candace asked.

"I don't know." Said the voice.

"Well, i think you have the wrong number." Said Candace.

"Do i?" The voice asked.

"It happens. Take it easy." Said Candace before hanging up the phone. She placed the phone back on the counter, only for it to ring again, and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Sorry, i guess i dialed the wrong number." Said the voice.

"So why'd you diael it again?" Candace asked.

"To appologize." Said the voice.

"You're forgiven. Bye now." Said Candace.

"Wait, wait, don't hang up." Said the voice.

"Why?" Candace asked.

"I wanna talk to you for a second." Said the voice.

"They've got, like, 500 numbers for that. Take it easy." Said Candace before hanging the phone back up.

"Who was that?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, just some guy who dialed the wrong number." Said Candace.

"So why did he diale it again?" Keegan asked.

"I asked him that same question and he said he did it to appologize." Said Candace.

"Weird." Said Keegan.

"Yeah...weird." Said Candace. "Okay, now that that's all out of the way, who's up for popcorn and a movie?"

"Me!" Said Keegan in excitment.

Copper and the Miller puppies barked in agreement.

"I should have known." Said Candace.

Later, Candace placed some Jiffy Pop popcorn on the front burnner of the stove, ready to cook it. While she was doing that, Keegan's smart phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Said Keegan.

"Wanna have a little fun?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" Keegan asked.

"You tell me your name and i'll tell you mine." Said the voice.

"Uh, no, thanks." Said Keegan before hanging up and placing his phone on the table.

The house phone then rang and Candace answered it. "Hello?"

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" Candace asked.

"Tell me your name and i'll tell you mine." Said the voice.

"I don't think so." Said Candace before grabbed the hanger handle of the Jiffy Pop popcorn and shaking the sealed pan.

"What's that noise?" The voice asked.

"Popcorn." Said Candace.

"You're making popcorn?" The voice asked.

"Uh-huh. My nephew and i are getting ready to watch a video." Said Candace.

"Ooooh. What is it?" The voice asked.

"Oh, it's just a Disney movie." Said Candace.

"Do you like disney movies?" The voice asked.

"Mm-hm." Said Candace.

"What's your favorite?" The voice asked.

"Uh, i don't know." Said Candace.

"Think." Said the voice.

"Uuuuh...Oh, i know, um, Little Heros. You know, the one where two dogs have to rescue a 10 year old boy from two male kidnappers?" Said Candace.

"That's not a Disney movie." Said the voice.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen how funny it is." Said Candace.

The foil on the popcorn pan slowly began to rize.

"What's your's?" Candace asked.

"Guess." Said the voice.

"Uuuuh...101 Dalmatians." Said Candace.

"Is that the one that's based on a true story about that two-face haired woman who kidnapped all of London's Dalmatian puppy population to make them into a fur coat?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, Cruella De ViL." Said Candace.

"Cruella, that's right. I like that movie. It was funny. As were the other three, 102, 103 and 104 Dalmatians." Said the voice.

"Well, the first one and the fourth one were. The second and third one were pretty much the same." Said Candace.

"So...you got a boyfriend?" Asked the voice.

"Why? You wanna ask me out on a date?" Candace asked.

"Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?" The voice asked.

"No." Said Candace.

"Hey, you have a nice voice." Said the voice.

"Thanks." Said Candace.

"You never did tell me your name." Said the voice.

"(Giggling) Why do you wanna know my name?" Candace asked.

"Cause i wanna know who i'm looking at." Said the voice.

Candace's grin slowly faded into a frown after hearing that. "Wha...what did you say?"

"Nice red hair." Said the voice.

"What?" Candace asked, who was now truly shocked and frightened by the caller's conversation.

"Oh, and your nephew is so cute with that long brown hair of his." Said the voice.

"Excuse me?" Candace asked.

"But those five Dalmatian puppies are, like, way cuter. Especially the ones with liver spots and limon spots." Said the voice.

"Come again?" Said Candace.

"I said i wanna know who i'm talking to." Said the voice.

"Tha...that's not what you said." Said Candace.

"What do you think i said?" Asked the voice.

Candace walked out of the kitchen and went over to a window and looked out to see if there was anyone lurking around outside in the dark.

"What?...Hello?" The voice said.

"Uh, look, i,...i gotta go." Said Candace.

"Wait, i thought we were gonna go out." Said the voice.

"No, uh,...i don't think so." Said Candace.

"Don't hang up on me!" Said the voice before Candace ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from behind, causing Candace to flinch.

Candace turnned around and saw that Keegan and the puppies were standing behind her. "Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Keegan asked.

"I'm not, you just...you just startled me, that's all." Said Candace.

"Oh. Sorry. Who was that on the phone just now?" Keegan asked.

"Uh, nobody. Just some guy making prank calls." Said Candace. Although she wasn't too sure of it herself.

"How embarrassing." Said Keegan.

"Yeah...embarrassing." Said Candace. "So...uh...how that movie?" She said before moving away from the window and heading back towards the kitchen with her nephew and the puppies.

Lady Black then appeared at the window, spying on the residence that lived inside.

Max turnned to see the figure standing outside the window. "You guys, look!"

Dice, Mickey, Olive and Copper turnned in the direction Max was looking and saw that there was no one outside the window.

"What is it, Max?" Dice asked.

"There's someone outside!" Said Max.

"I don't see anybody." Said Mickey.

"Well, there was, i saw them." Said Max.

"Well, whoever it was, they're gone now." Said Copper.

"Maybe you were hallucinating, Max. Hunger makes you do that, you know." Said Dice.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it was just my imagination running away with me. Let's go back in the kitchen with Keegan and Candace." Said Max.

"Good idea." Said Mickey.

The five Dalmatian puppies headed back for the kitchen to join Keegan and Candace,...unaware that they were being watched from above by Lady Black, who stood on top of the roof of the cabin, watching them through a skylight.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	36. 104R 36: A Witch Hunt

**104R 36: A Witch Hunt.**

Meanwhile, that same night, at De ViL Manor, Linda, with one of her daughters, was inside Cruella's chamber that was behind the huge picture of the long dead De ViL woman, examining a picture of Keegan that was hanging on the wall where Cruella's drawing of her hooded Dalmatian coat was back in (2000), with the room's only source of light being a flame of fire on top of a pillar. The words on the photo read **'MISSING.' Keegan Lewis.** It was one of the missing person's posters that Linda had printed up.

"The story to make the nation...shutter? Shiver? Shutter? Oh, no, that's no good." Said Donna.

"Shivutter?" Linda said.

"Exactly! Pure genius! Solving this case is gonna put you in office for a very long time. And we'll make a lot of money, too." Said Donna, refering to Keegan's vanishing.

"Yes. Yes, it is. But...i need a special...something...to add to the case." Said Linda.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Donna asked.

Linda: "I don't know, something big. Something...like...like..."

"Something like this?" Came a voice.

Linda and Donna turnned to see Adriana standing in the doorway of the chamber, holding a news paper.

"Adriana? What are you doing in here, darling?" Linda asked.

"Giving you the biggest story in all of London." Said Adriana.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"I'm talking about helping mother stay in office as mayor." Said Adriana.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Mother, i couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Donna about the missing Keegan case and how you were trying to come up with something big to add to the story." Said Adriana.

"Yes, that's right. What about it?" Linda asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have a few ideas! Wanna hear them?" Donna asked.

"No, she doesn't." Said Adriana.

"And why not?" Donna asked.

"Because i have something here that's guaranteed to keep our mother in office forever." Said Adriana.

"Like what?" Donna asked in an annoyed tone. What idea could Adriana possibly have that would keep their mother in office for good?

"Like this. It's right here in the newspaper, on the front page." Said Adriana.

"An idea out of some old newspaper? Yeah, right, dream on. This isn't the 80's, Adriana, it's the (2020's). A new decade in a new century. No one goes searching for ideas in newspapers anymore. We have the internet for that. Right, mother?" Said Donna.

"Let me see that news paper, darling." Said Linda.

"What?!" Donna gasped.

"Of course, mother." Said Adriana. The british raven haired girl entered into the chamber, walked up to her mother and handed her the news paper.

"Hmm." Said Linda before removing her long, red ciggarette holder from her mouth and examining the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of countless Dalmatian puppies, and above the picture was writting. "Dognapping." She said, reading the writting above the picture before turnning to the other page, showing more Dalmatian puppies. "London's Dalmatian puppy population disappears...again." Said the british mayor, reading the writting above the picture.

"I know, right? I mean this is the fourth time it's happened in four years here in London." Said Adriana.

"They are darling little things." Said Linda.

"Yes, they are cute little furry bunddles of joy, aren't they?" Said Adriana.

"That's not what she meant, you airhead!" Said Donna.

"Don't call me names, Jerkface!" Said Adriana.

"Fashion disaster!" Said Donna.

"I'm gonna take you to court?!" Said Adriana.

"Oh, yeah?" Said Donna.

"Yeah!" Said Adriana.

"Girls, girls, calm down." Said Linda, causing the two sisters to cease fighting. "That's better. Adriana?"

"Yes, mother?" Adriana asked.

"I think you've just provided me with an idea that i can add to our 'missing boy' case." Said Linda.

"I have?" Adriana asked.

"She has?" Donna asked.

"Of course she has." Said Linda.

"So you like my idea, then?" Adriana asked,

"Like it? I love it." Said Linda.

"Well, if you loved that one, you're gonna love this one." Said Adriana before handing Linda her smartphone.

Linda looked at the screen and saw an internet article about four Dalmatian puppies that went missing over in Kansas in the U.S. The article also had a picture of the four puppies as well. Three of them were black-spotted and the fourth one was limon-spotted. "Dalmatian puppies disappear from Kansas without a trace. If you have any information, or seen these puppies, please contact the U.S. police. Our number is 911." She said, reading the article. "Hmmmm." Said Linda, smiling. She had seen these missing puppies before. They were with Keegan at the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter today. She looked up at her two daughters. "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Adriana?"

"No, i won't." Said Adriana.

"I thought so." Said Linda.

"So what are you planning to do, mother?" Donna asked.

"Simple, i..." Before Linda could answer her daughter's question, her cellphone rang. "Hold that thought for one second." She said before giving Adriana back her phone. The british mayor reached into her suit pocket and got out her cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello." Said a male voice on the other end.

"Yes?" Linda asked.

"Is this Mayor Linda Lewis, by any chance?" Asked the voice.

"Yes, this is she. May i ask who's calling?" Linda asked.

"Well, you know how much you and the whole city of London are searching for your missing stepson?" Asked the voice.

"Yes, why?" Linda asked.

"I think i may know where he is." Said the voice.

"Is that so? And may i ask where he is?" Linda asked.

"He's in Suffolk, staying in the woods, in a cabin, with some woman with red hair and blue eyes." Said the voice.

"I see. And may i ask who's calling?" Linda asked.

"My name's not important. Think of me as your director. You're part of my plan, you have a fun part, so don't blow it." Said the voice.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Linda asked.

"Same one our other characters are in, only their parts have been put on the back burnner for now. But you...you and your family are the main stars of this year's plan. We'll have some fun with you before we're done." Said the voice.

"What? Who is this? Hello?" Said Linda. The line then went dead and the british mayor hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Adriana asked.

"I don't know. Just some stranger calling and telling me that he knew where Keegan was." Said Linda.

"Speaking of which,...what were you saying about your plan?" Donna asked.

"Simple: I'm gonna take the Dalmatian puppy cases and add them to our missing Keegan case. And now that i know where he is, it should be much easier." Said Linda.

"Know where he is? How do you know?" Donna asked.

"Where is he?" Adriana asked.

"He's in Suffolk, staying with his aunt Candace at some cabin in the woods." Said Linda.

"Suffolk? That's on the outskirts of London." Said Donna.

"I know. This is just the big story i've been waiting for. Solving all three of these mysteries is going to keep me in office, as mayor, for life." Said Linda.

"And we'll get to be rich, rich, rich!" Said Donna in excitment.

"At last...i will finally get that meddlsome red head out of my life forever." Said Linda.

"What are you going to do?" Adriana.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of Candace. That woman's been after my husband since the day we arrived here in London." Said Linda.

"What are you saying, mother?" Donna asked.

"I'm saying we wait till tomorrow to contact the police about Keegan's whereabouts, then we set up an ambush and have them arrest Candace for kidnapping him, as well as for stealing those four Dalmatian puppies in Kansas, along with the entire Dalmatian puppy population of London." Said Linda.

"You mean you're gonna set off a witch hunt?" Donna asked.

"That's right. And i'll be able to solve all three of these cases because i have the perfect idiot to take the fall for them, weather they want to or not. After all, Cruella did it to Kevin Shepered in (2000) when she framed him for stealing all of the Dalmatian puppies of London. This will be no different." Said Linda.

"Yes! Great plan, mother!" Said Donna.

"No! Bad plan, mother!" Said Adriana.

"What did you say?" Linda asked.

"That's not the truth mother. Candace didn't do any of the things you're speaking of." Said Adriana.

"Well, you know that...i know that...Donna knows that...and Candace knows that. But Jerry and city of London, however...do not." Said Linda.

"Where exactly are you getting at?" Adriana asked.

"Candace doesn't have to be guilty of any of these crimes...as long as everyone thinks she committed them." Said Linda.

"You mean frame her, right?" Said Donna.

"That's right." Said Linda.

"Mother, you can't! You can't use your position as mayor to frame somebody for someone else's crimes, it's abuse of power! And it's lying!" Said Adriana.

"Don't think of it as lying, darling. Think of it as...rewritting history." Said Linda.

"Rewritting history?" Adriana asked.

"That's right. Candace will go down for kidnapping Keegan, stealing four Dalmatian puppies from the U.S., as well as stealing all of London's Dalmatian puppy population. And i will be praised by all of London for solving all three crimes in one day. The community will see me as a super mayor. I can see the headlines now: Mayor of London catches kidnapper/Dalmatian theif. A brave, bold hero...right out of the movies. Oh, i am going to go down in history." Said Linda. "Now then...let's make some calls to the U.S. and tell them we found their missing Dalmatians."

"What about Jerry? I mean, now that we know where Keegan is, we can tell him." Said Adriana.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Said Linda.

"What?" Adriana.

"In order for my plan to work, everyone needs to think the worst of Candace...including Jerry. Right now, he's feeling really bad for not telling her that her sister died six years ago. Can you imagin how he'll feel towards her when he finds out all of what she's done? Including how she kidnapped his son? He will hate her for the rest of his life. He'll probably even keep Keegan from seeing her, which is exactly what i want." Said Linda.

"Mother, you can't do that. Our stepfather has been going out of his mind ever since Keegan ran off with the puppies. Are you really willing to just sit back and watch him go through that for the rest of the day just so you can get rid of Candace?" Adriana asked.

"Well,...when you put it that way...yes. Yes, i am. And i would appreciate it if you both did the same thing." Said Linda.

Adriana: "But..."

"No buts, Adriana. I am the mayor of this town and what i say goes...got it?" Said Linda.

"Yeah, i got." Said Adriana.

"Agreed." Donna added.

"Good. I'm glad we're all in agreement." Said Linda before dialing a number. She then placed her phone to her ear and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" Came an american male voice.

"Hi, is this the U.S. police department?" Linda asked.

"Why, yes, yes, it is. May i ask who's calling?" The male voice asked.

"My name is Linda Lewis. I'm the mayor over here in London. I have information on those four missing Dalmatian puppies you're searching for."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	37. 104R 37: I Should Have Done Something

**104R 37: I Should Have Done Something.**

Back in Suffolk, inside the cabin, the Miller pups lied sound asleep in a bsket while Keegan laid sound asleep in a bed, with Copper sleeping at the foot. After he, Candace and the puppies had watched the the movie, 101 Dalmatians, they all decided to turn in for the night and headed off to bed. He wore a white, sleevless muscle shirt with straps, the bed covers covered him up to his chest, and he was sleeping sideways on his left.

Unbeknownst to Keegan, and the puppies, a black coat hooded figure stood at the boy's bedside and staired at him while he slept. He also had the symbol **D13** written on his coat.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Canada**

 **May 30'th, (2015)**

In the countryside of Canada, May 30'th, (2015), a station wagon was driving down the road, with Karen and Jerry Lewis in the front seats, with Jerry driving the vehicle.

Meanwhile, sitting in the back of the car was 5 year old Keegan, with short brown hair, reading a children's book."This is...the story of a puppy. His name is...El-i..."

"Elliot." Said Karen, looking at her son in the back seat. She had blue eyes and blond hair that stopped at her upperback.

"Elliot. His name is Elliot." Said Keegan.

"You got it." Said Karen.

Keegan: "He is going on an...adventure..."

"An adventure." Said Karen.

"What's that?" Keegan asked.

"An adventure? You don't know what an adventure is?" Said Jerry. "What we're on right now. Out here in the wild, not another soul in sight for hundreds of miles...with just the stars to guide us."

"Is it scary?" Keegan asked.

"Well, see, that's the other thing about adventures. You gotta be brave. Are you brave?" Jerry asked.

"Of course you are. I think you are the bravest boy i've ever met." Said Karen.

Keegan grinned at his mother.

Just then, a delivery truck came out of nowhere.

"JERRY, LOOK OUT!" Karen screamed.

But it was too late. Jerry had no time to move the station wagon, as the delivery truck hit the vehicle head on, with a loud 'CRASH!'  
 **##################################################################################**

"NO!" 11 Year old Keegan screamed as his blue eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily, awaking Copper and the Miller pups.

Copper stood up on the foot of the bed, shook himself off, and went up to the head of the bed where Keegan was.

"(Sighs) It was just a dream." Said Keegan. The 11 year old got out of bed and headed towards the door. The boy wore blue jordan shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot.

Inside the wooden vent closet double doors, the black coat hooded figure looked through the vent as Keegan walked over to the door and exited the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Outside the room, Keegan yawned and streached his arms. As he did this, the black coat hooed figure from the closet, appeared behind him.

The figure watched as Keegan went down the hallway and he followed after him.

Inside the bathroom, the sink was running, and Keegan put his hands under the faucet, allowing water to poor into his palms, filling them up. The boy leaned forward and splashed the water on his face, washing it.

The hooded figure entered inside the bathroom, walked up to Keegan, and stood behind the boy, watching him as he got a towel and used it to dry his face. The home invader stepped out of the bathroom before Keegan removed the towel from his now dry face.

Keegan put the towel down and exited the bathroom, unaware that the intruder was standing in the hallway, right behind him. The kid then headed back down the hall to his bedroom, with the figure secretly following him. Once he made it to the door of his room, the boy proceeded to re-enter, but before he could, he saw his aunt Candace go down another hallway around a cornner. Wanting to know what was going on, the boy turnned the knob loose and walked down the hallway and turnned to the left and went down the other hallway, with the figure following from behind. Keegan saw a door up ahead and went up to it. The kid pushed back the curtains and looked out the window of the door and saw Candace standing on the back poarch hangout. Curious, he opened the door a little to listen in on his aunt.

Candace stood on the back poarch hangout, looking up at the starry night sky. "Uh...Karen...it's me, Candace...your younger sister. Well, actually, i guess you know who i am. But i came out here tonight to get something off my chest. You know, what happened...happened six years ago. But what happened happens again and again in my mind. I close my eyes and i...i see that car...(Crying) on the road (Sobs). And i see you, Jerry and Keegan inside. I see that truck...coming towards you. And i see the shocking expressions on all of your faces. And i see Jerry and Keegan...at the cemetary...taking turns comforting each other. But what i don't see, Karen...is that one day, that one tragic day, when i could've gotton that phone call from Jerry, and been there to help him and Keegan through their loss. If i had only stayed in Canada with you, and been there for you, Jerry and Keegan...you might still be alive today. But i wasn't there. And i just wanna say...that i'm so sorry Karen. I'm so very sorry. (Sobbing)."

Keegan eyes were now welled up with tears. He knew his aunt Candace was upset about her sister's death, but he had no idea that she blamed herself for what had happened to her. The 11 year old boy walked onto the poarch and went up behind Candace. "Aunt Candace?"

Candace turnned to see Keegan. "Oh, yes?"

"Are you alright?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, yes." Said Candace as she whipped away her tears.

"Let's have a moment." Said Keegan. He and Candace went over to a table and they sat down in two chairs. "I should apologize for listening to you."

"No, that's alright." Said Candace.

"Can i ask you something?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, sure." Said Candace.

"Do you ever ask yourself...why you weren't with me and Dad when my Mom passed? Or why you never found out about her passing until now?" Keegan asked.

"Keegan...i've been asking myself that question every day for the past two weeks. But i guess you ask yourself...why you and your parents had to be the family on the road that day." Said Candace.

"No, i don't. We were on the road that day because of me." Said Keegan. "We were just getting out of school for the summer...and i mentioned that i wanted to go on a camping trip. So Mom said that we'd go one one. So a few days later, we packed up...loaded the stuff into the station wagon and drove off...and then Mom...left our lives forever. For a long, long time...i found it difficult...to live with the fact...that if i hadn't asked Mom to go on that camping trip with me and Dad...she would still be with us."

"But Keegan...there was no possible way you could have known what would happen. It wasn't your fault." Said Candace.

"I know. But it took me till now to realize that. And now...you must realize...that it's not your fault either...oaky?" Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Candace.

Keegan and Candace stood up and they both embraced each other with a hug as they both cried and moarned the loss of Karen.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	38. 104R 38: A Lead

**104R 38: A Lead.**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back in America, in the countryside of Kansas, a car drove down the street and turnned to the grass road that led to the Miller farm.

Meanwhile, at the Miller farm, inside the house, Gigi was in the kitchen putting the dishes in the sink, getting ready to wash them, while Molly was lying down on the kitchen rug. Rex was sitting at the table, reading the news paper to see if there had been any reports on the whereabouts of the Miller puppies. They both soon stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of a vehicle coming from outside, causing Molly to lift up her head.

The car from earlier was now parked on the Miller farm property, with the headlights on, and Bo Coleman exited the vehicle and went up to the front door and knocked on it. When he got no answer, the comissioner knocked on the door again.

This time someone did open the door, revealed to be Rex, standing on the other side. "Bo?"

"Rex." Said Bo.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"You remember how i posted an article about puppies online for the whole world to see?" Bo reminded.

"The one with the picture of one of the posters of the puppies?" Rex asked.

"It looks like all our hard work has paid off." Said Bo.

While Bo and Rex were having their conversation, Gigi and Molly walked out of the kitchen and headed over to the front door.

"I got a call from one of the officers in Paris, Texas, who got a call from some woman in London, named Linda Lewis, who is the mayor of the city, stating that she has seen the puppies over there." Said Bo.

"Really?" Rex asked.

"Really." Said Bo.

"Oh, my goodness, that's...that's amazing." Said Rex.

"Rex, who's at the door?" Gigi asked as she and Molly walked up behind Rex. "Oh. Hi, Bo, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better. We just got a break in the case of your missing puppies." Said Bo.

"You know where they are? Oh my good, that's terrific, where are they?" Gigi asked.

"They're over in London, England." Said Bo.

"In UK? What are they doing way over there?" Gigi asked.

"I don't have all the details. All i know is that...some woman called the station back home, claiming to have seen them. And she wants someone to head over there and reclaim the puppies." Said Bo.

"What, now? Bo, we can't just head off the London in the middle of the night just because some woman thinks she saw the puppies." Said Gigi.

"She doesn't think, she knows. She even discribed what they looked like and the collars they were wearing." Said Bo.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. She probably just saw the poster of the puppies online on the article you posted." Said Gigi.

"You don't believe me?" Said Bo.

"No, i'm not saying that. I'm just saying that sometimes people make false reports just get some good publicity, especially when they're in the polotics, and that's what i think this is. I don't think this woman is telling the truth. But i'm willing to chance it. Anything to get those puppies back." Said Gigi.

"When do we leave?" Rex asked.

"First thing in the morning." Said Bo.

"Oh my gosh, this is great news. I've gotta go tell Jason right now." Said Rex before he ran away from the door and rushed up the stairs.

"Thank you, Bo. Thank you so much for your help." Said Gigi.

"That's why i'm here." Said Bo.

"Goodnight, Bo." Said Gigi.

"Goodnight." Said Bo.

Gigi then closed the door and Bo headed back to his car, got inside, started it up, and drove off down the grass road.

Rex went up the stairs and went to the door to Jason's bedroom when he made it to the top. He opened the door quietly and saw the 12 year old lying down on the bed on his stomach, with his arms underneath the pillow and a poster of the puppies lying beside him. He wore a gray short sleeve shirt, a pair of red pajama bottoms and white socks. Rex entered inside the room and walked over to Jason's bedside and placed his hand on the boy's. "Hey. Hey, wake up." He said, shaking the long brown haired boy.

Jason opened his brown eyes and was met by the image of Rex. "Whoa!" The boy flinched. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Rex apologized.

"It's cool." Said Jason.

"I apologize...for disturbing you...but i have something to tell you and it can't wait." Said Rex.

"What is it?" Jason asked, sitting up on his bed, indian style.

"Bo just stopped by and told your Mom and me some good news." Said Rex.

"Good news? What kind of good news?" Jason asked.

"The puppies have been found." Said Rex.

"No way, for real?" Jason asked.

"For real." Said Rex.

"When?" Jason asked.

"Today. Bo came by a minute ago and told us that some woman in London called the station in Paris, Texas and told an officer that the puppies were over there. in UK." Said Rex.

"UK? What are they doing way over there?" Jason asked.

"I really don't know. But, um...this woman, who is the mayor of London, claims to have seen the puppies over in the city some place." Said Rex.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Jason asked.

"I don't know...but your Mom's willing to find out and so am i. The question is...are you?" Rex said.

"Of course i am. Anything to get those pups back. Right next to Molly, those pups are like family to me." Said Jason.

"Then, it's settled then. London, England, here we come." Said Rex.

"So when are we leaving?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow." Said Rex.

"I'll be ready." Said Jason.

"And i'll be there." Said Rex.

"Goodnight, Dad." Said Jason.

"Goodnight, Jason." Said Rex. The 32 year old walked out of Jason's bedroom and closed the door behind him, heading home to his apartment for the night.

Jason then picked up the poster of th Miller puppies, that was lying beside him, and he laid down on his back, holding the poster up in front of him, with both hands. "Hang in there, guys. We're on our way."

(The scene then slowly fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	39. 104R 39: Forest Ambush

**104R 39: Forest Ambush.**

 **UK Suffolk**

 **February 24, (2022)**

The next morning, in Suffolk, February 24, (2022), Keegan was sleeping in his bedroom, with Copper sleeping in his arms. Someone then placed a hand on the 11 year old, revealed to belong to Candace, who was standing at the bedside, dressed for the outside world.

"(Whispering) Keegan. Wake up, honey." Said Candace.

Keegan opened his eyes, along with Copper, to see his aunt Candace standing at his bedside.

"Good morning." Said Candace.

"Good morning." Said Keegan, smiling at his aunt. "Why are you dressed for the outdoors?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that i'm heading off somewhere special and i was wondering if you and the puppies would like to join me." Said Candace.

"Oh. Are you heading out already?" Asked Keegan, sitting up in his bed.

"Yup. Bright and early." Said Candace.

"Oh, okay. Sure, we'll come. Just let me get dressed and we'll be right down." Said Keegan.

"Alright." Said Candace as she ruffled up he nephew's long brown hair with her hand. She then kissed the boy on the cheek. Be down stairs in two minutes." She said before walking away from the bed.

"Okay." Said Keegan.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas**

Back over in America, at the Miller farm, in Kansas, Jason was in his room, lying sound asleep in his bed. As the 12 year old slept, someone placed a hand on him, revealed to belong to Rex, who was standing at his son's bedside, with Molly.

"(Whispering) Jason. Wake up, man." Said Rex.

Jason opened his eyes and saw his father, and Molly, standing at his bedside.

"Good morning." Said Rex.

"Good morning." Said Jason.

Later, after getting dressed, Jason rushed out of the open front door, with Molly at his side, where Bo was waiting, and Gigi was outside. The 12 year old wore a long sleeve, gray plaid button-up shirt that wasn't buttoned up, with a buttoned-up pocket on both the right and left side of the chest part of the shirt, with the buttons on both pockets being white. All of the shirt's buttons were white, he wore a blue short sleeve t-shirt under his unbuttoned gray shirt, blue pants and light brown hiking boots with light brown laces.

"Oh." Said Gigi, dressed in her pink waitress uniform, ready to go to work for the day.

Rex exited the house, closed the door behind him, and headed towards his vehicle.

"Are you guys heading out for London already?" Gigi asked.

"Yup. Bright and early." Said Rex.

Jason opened the right back door to Bo's car, allowing Molly to hop inside before getting inside himself and closing the door.

"I'm gonna head over to work for the day. Fill in for one of the waitresses. Call me when you get to London." Said Gigi.

"Thanks, we will." Said Rex as he walked over to his car.

"Call me if you need anything." Said Gigi.

"We'll be fine." Said Rex.

"You sure?" Gigi asked.

"Absolutely." Said Rex before getting in his car and closing the door.

"Don't worry, Gigi. I'll take care of em." Said Bo.

"Thanks. Be careful." Said Gigi.

"We will." Said Bo before getting in his car and closing the door.

Both vehicles started up and headed down the grass road, bound for the Kansas airport.

After watching her friends and son leave, Gigi hopped into her station wagon, started it up, and headed down the grass road herself, bound for the restaurant she worked at.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK Suffolk**

 **(Song: Something's On Your Mind)**

Back in UK, Candace drove her white jeep through the countryside of Suffolk, with Keegan and the puppies sitting in the back seat, and Copper sitting in his lap. The boy wore the same cloths he had on yesterday.

 **Yesterday, any way you made it was just fine**

 **So you turnned you days into night time**

Candace soon brought the jeep to a stop and looked out her window and saw missing poster of Keegan stapled to an electric pole. The red haired woman just staired at the poster, thinking about what to do next.

 **Didn't you know, you can make it without ever even trying?**

Candace continued looking at the poster. As she did, she thought about Keegan's father, Jerry, and how worried he must be for his son.

 **And something's on your mind...isn't it?**

Keegan noticed that his aunt was looking out the window at something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing, i just...got turnned around." Said Candace before she resumed driving down the road.

 **And something's on your mind...isn't it?**

As the jeep drove across a bridge, Keegan and Copper poked their heads out the window and looked up at the sky before looking down at the lake that was just below them.

 **Maybe another day**

 **You wanna feel another way**

 **You can't stop crying**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Kansas Airport**

Back in America, Bo and Rex arrived at the Kansas airport. They got out of their vehicles, along with Jason and Molly and ran inside the building and went up to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me, sir, is there, by any chance, a plane leaving for UK London, England today?" Bo asked.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact there is. The passengers are boarding it right now." Said the man.

"Where are the passenger's boarding?" Rex asked.

"Through that door over there." Said the man, pointing in a left direction.

Bo, Rex, Jason and Molly looked in the direction that the man was pointing at and saw a line of people going in through a door.

"Good. We'll take it." Said Bo.

"How many?" The man asked.

"Three." Said Bo.

"Okay." Said the man. He got out three tickets and handed them to Rex, Bo and Jason. "There you are, enjoy the flight."

"Thank you." Said Bo before he, Rex, Jason and Molly rushed off to the door that the line of people were going into.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK Suffolk**

At London City Hall, Jerry drove up onto the property and exited his vehicle.

"Hey, Jerry." Said a british man.

"Morning." Said Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry." Said another british man.

"Hey, Carson. You seen Linda?" Jerry asked.

"Uh, she and the girls, went out to the countryside of Suffolk with the police." Said Carson in a british accent.

"What for?" Jerry asked.

"Something about going hunting." Said Carson.

"Hunting?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know." Said Carson.

"Hunting?" Said Jerry before running inside the City Hall building. He soon made it inside Linda's office and saw that it was empty. He looked around and saw small notebook lying on her office. The front page had writting on it. He picked it up and read the words in blue: **Jerry, gonna go bring Keegan home. Adriana.** Jerry then placed the notepad back on the desk and headed out of the office.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in Suffolk, Candace's jeep pulled up at the edge of a forest and brought the vehicle to a stop.

 **Something's on your mind...isn't it?**

 **Something's on your mind**

Candace exited the vehicle, follow by Keegan, with Copper in his backpack, and the Miller pups.

"This way!" Said Candace, running on ahead of the others into the forest.

 **Oh, tell the truth now**

 **Something's on your mind**

"Aunt Candace, wait for us." Said Keegan before he and the puppies ran off into the forest after his aunt.

 **Something's on your mind.**

Candace lead the way through the beautiful forest, with Keegan and the Miller pups following close behind her. Later, as they walked through the forest, Keegan gazed in aw at their surroundings.

"I've never seen this part of Suffolk before." Said Keegan.

"I thought you said that you and your parents use to come over here every summer." Said Candace.

"We did, we never came to this part of town." Said Keegan.

"Oh, i see. Well, i guess that explains it, then." Said Candace.

"I guess so." Said Keegan.

Candace's cellphone rang, causing her to stop in her tracks and answer it. "Hello?"

"I told you not to hang up on me." Came the voice on the other line. It was the same person who had called last night.

"What do you want?" Candace asked.

"To talk." Said the voice.

"Well, dial someone else, okay?" Said Candace before hanging up and placing her cell back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Keegan asked.

"Nobody. Just some guy who dialed the wrong number. Come on." Said Candace before she and the others countinued onward through the forest...unaware that they were being watched by a black coat hooded figure, who was standing behind a tree.

The gang soon came to another part of the forest, where they saw a huge, massive tree with roots around the roof top of a cave.

"Cool." Said Keegan.

"Do you like it?" Candace asked.

"What's not to like?" Keegan asked before looking down at the Miller pups.

"This is pretty cool." Said Mickey.

"Dude, if i could live here, i would." Said Dice.

"Once you get your wild legs, it's not so bad." Said Max.

"Keegan?!" Came two voices.

Everyone looked and saw Isabella and Charlie and Waddlesworth, Chomp, Digger, Drooler, Dottie and Dipstick and Georgette. Charlie was holding firewood, while Isabella was just waving. "Hi!" They both said.

Isabella wore a pink, sleevless, spaghetti strapped top with a buttoned-up neckline with three pink buttons, a white spaghetti strapped top underneath, faded light blue jean shorts that went down to knees, and white sneakers. Like always, the front of her curly, blond hair went past her shoulders while the back of it stopped at her upperback.

Charlie wore a pink, short sleeve t-shirt with white writing written on it over the bluish-purple number **88** , pale blue shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and black sneakers. The white writing on the shirt said **Athletic Dept. Sporting The Leauge. League. Co. Est 1973.**

"Isabella! Charlie!" Said Keegan before he, Candace and the puppies ran towards their two friends.

Charlie dropped the firewood and he and Isabella and the dogs ran towards Keegan and the other.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the forest, Jerry screeched up to the edge of the woods in his car and got out and closed the door.

"Keegan?!" Jerry called out.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the forest, Keegan, Candace, the puppies, Isabella, Charlie and the dogs all ran up to each other and greeted one another.

"Hi, Isabella. Hey, Charlie." Said Keegan.

"Hey, Keegan. Hi, miss Davis." Said Isabella.

"Watcha do...OW!" Charlie was cut off when Isabella elbowed him in the ribs.

"Watcha doin?'" Isabella asked.

"I was just about to ask you guys the same thing. What are you doing way out here in these woods?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, nothing, just camping with our parents, is all. How bout you?" Said Isabella.

"Isabella and Charlie come out here with their parents on the weekends to get away from the big city. Some times i come out here with them and we have a blast together." Said Candace.

"We're not always with our parents. Some times we're with other relatives too. Like my cousin Chloe and her husband, Kevin." Said Isabella to Keegan.

"Or with Roger and Anita, and their two Dalmatians, Pongo and Perdy." Said Charlie.

"You know Roger and Anita Dearly? How?" Keegan asked.

"Easy: Anita's my aunt. And she's me Mum's sister." Answered Charlie.

"Wow, that's amazing! Aunt Candace, you didn't tell me that Charlie was related to Anita Campbell Dearly." Said Keegan.

"You never asked me." Said Candace.

"Right. Sorry." Said Keegan.

Barking was then heard and Isabella and Charlie looked down and saw the Miller puppies standing beside Keegan.

"Oh, sorry, guys. Didn't see you down there." Said Isabella.

"Hi, Dice, hi, Mickey, hi, Max, hi, Olive. It's good to see you again." Said Charlie.

"Same here." Said Max.

"Nice to see you too." Said Mickey.

"Word." Said Dice.

"Hey, where's Copper?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, wait one sec." Said Keegan. The 11 year old took off his backpack and placed it on the ground. He then got down on one knee and opened it up, and Copper poked his head out and jumped out of the backpack.

"Oh, there he is." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, there he is." Said Candace. "Keegan, what was Copper doing in your backpack?"

"I put him there for protection...for both myself and him." Said Keegan.

"Why?" Candace asked.

"Aunt Candace, my stepmother has the whole city of London looking for us. Anyone could easily spot us, if Copper is seen with us, and turn us in. It bad enough that they'll recognize me, but if they catch me with Copper, we're finished." Said Keegan.

"Oh, please. Don't act so overly dramatic." Said Candace.

"Oh, he's not acting overly dramatic. The mayor has missing person posters of Keegan and Copper plastered all over town, on milk cartons and online. She's not gonna give up until she catches you guys." Said Isabella.

"Well, if she wants me, she can come and get me. But i'm not letting her get her hands on Copper just so she can take him away from me again." Said Keegan.

"But she can't get to you out here. We're in Suffolk, the outskirts of London. We're out in the country. No one knows who you are out here or that you're missing." Said Candace.

"That may be so...but i'm not taking any chances. I let my stepmother take Copper away from me once...i'm not making that mistake again." Said Keegan.

"Don't worry, Keegan. She won't do anything to this little guy as long as we're here to help." Said Charlie.

"That's right. Because Copper has you and all of us to protect him." Said Candace.

"I know, i know. And i'll do everything i can to protect Copper...but you heard what Isabella just said: My stepmother has posters of me and Copper all over London, milk cartons and the internet. It's just a matter of time before someone recognizes us and turns us in. What if she comes here to Suffolk?" Said Keegan.

"I wish that witch would. Then i'll have to fly up on her, like this." Said Waddlesworth before flying off of Chomp's back and flapping his wings violently in front of Keegan and the puppies. He then landed on Digger's back. "Yeah, that's how i fly up on folks."

"So, i see." Said Keegan. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Isabella asked.

"Did you guys say that your parents are here with you?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, that tears it. Come on, aunt Candace, let's get out of here." Said Keegan.

"Wait, why?" Candace asked.

"Aunt Candace, Isabella and Charlie's parents live in London. Odds are one or both of them have seen the news or the posters or read the online article about me and Copper. As soon as they saw us they'd turn us in." Said Keegan.

"I don't think Isabella and Charlie's parents would do that." Said Candace.

"Neither do i and Charlie. And even if they concider doing it, we'll just explain the situation to them. I'm sure they'll understand once we've explained everything. Right, Charlie?" Said Isabella.

"Right. No problem." Charlie added.

"I guys would do that? For me? And for Copper?" Keegan asked.

"Of course we would." Said Isabella.

"That's what friends are for." Charlie asked.

"Aw, you guys are the best. Group hug?" Said Keegan.

Keegan, Isabella, Charlie and Candace all group hugged together while The dogs and Waddlesworth watched.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by an unseen figure, who was looking through a telliscope that was focused on Copper.

As the humans countinued to hug each other, Copper was struck in the side by a tranquilizer dart, causing him to let out a yip in pain.

Keegan, Candace, Isabella and Charlie all broke away from the hug and they, along with the dogs and Waddlesworth, turnned their attention towards Copper.

"I got him!" Said a british man standing on top of the roof top of the cave, holding a gun with a telliscope on it.

"Sherif?" Said Candace.

"Candace?" Said the british man known as the sherif.

Copper then looked at the sherif and began barking and growling at him, barring his sharp teeth.

One of the sherif's police officer's aimed a riffle at Copper and fired another dart, hitting it's target.

"No! No, wait!" Said Isabella and Charlie.

"Stop!" Candace screamed.

"Get those kids out of here!" Said the sherif.

Other officers arrived at the scene and restrained Candace, Isabella and Charlie, who were all struggling to break free from the cops.

"Don't kill it! Tranqs only!" Said the sherif.

"Sherif, what are you doing?!" Charlie screamed.

"He's not dangerous!" Candace added.

"He's not gonna hurt...Stop!" Said Charlie.

The sherif fired another dart at Copper. "I got him!"

"NO!" Keegan.

One of the police officers fires a netgun at Copper, trapping the seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian.

"No!" Isabella said.

"Stop!" Said Candace.

One of the officers ran over to the net trapped snarling Copper and picked up the net.

"COPPER!" Keegan screamed.

Copper barked and snarled as he struggled to free himself from the net. After a minute of struggling, the pup managed to break out of the net, freeing himself, and landing on the ground. The seven week old pup got to his feet and growled at the police officers.

"Here we go! Come on, take aim!" Said the sherif.

Several of the officers aimed their guns at Copper, ready to fire more tranqs.

"NO!" Keegan screamed.

As Candace, Isabella and Charlie to free themselves from the officers, who were restraining them, Isabella put her leg behind the cop's and they both went down to the ground.

An angry Keegan picked up a long stick, ran over to the sherif, and attacked him with it while another officer shot Copper with a tranquilizer dart.

"ATTACK!" Said Waddlesworth. The Macaw, the dogs, and the puppies all charged at the officer and began attacking them.

The sherif then grabbed Keegan and held the boy over his shoulder.

"Stop! Copper! RUN!" Keegan said as he struggled to free himself from the sherif's grip.

Copper then began to take off away from the scene.

"Come on!" Said Isabella.

Copper continued running away from the scene.

"Come on! Go! Go!" Said Camdace.

"Copper." Said Keegan, with a smile on his face.

Copper ran as fast as his legs could carry him. And he when he was just about to get away from the scene, everything went in slow motion as the poor puppy slowly fell to the ground as the tranquilizers took effect.

The sherif held Keegan tightly in his grasp.

Copper tried to get up and, but fell back to the ground, barely concsious.

Keegan elbowed the sherif in the ribs and broke free. He ran over to Copper and got down on his knees right beside the barely concsious pup.

Copper's brown eyes slowly closed.

A saddened, teary-eyed Isabella and Charlie just looked on at the scene, with both of their faces tear strained.

Keegan picked Copper up, held him in his arms, and started to sob.

A teary-eyed Candace was heart broken as she looked on at the scene, along with the others.

Just then, Cruella's black and white Panther Deville car drove onto the scene, playing her theme music on the radio, and out stepped Linda and her two daughters, Adriana and Donna.

Linda wore a black suit top, with long sleeves, sharp, pointy shoulders, a black skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, gray stockings and black high heel shoes.

Linda looked on at the scene as a crying Keegan held the unconscious body of Copper in his arms. "Good work, sherif."

Jerry then arrived near by and staired at the scene in shock, follow by Isabella's and Charlie's parents.

"What is going on?" Jerry asked.

"Mum? Dad?" Said Isabella and Charlie.

"Isabella? Charlie?" Said the two sets of parents.

"Linda, what is this?" Jerry asked.

Linda turnned to face her husband. "This...is three crimes rolled into one...and i just solved them."

Jerry and the two sets of parents just staired at the unbelievable scene. Not sure what to make of it.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	40. 104R 40: The Wrong Woman

**104R 40: The Wrong Woman?**

Linda and her daughters rode down the countryside of Suffolk in Cruella's car, with the London police squad, a white animal control truck, and Jerry and Isabella and Charlie and their parents following them from behind.

 **London**

The vehicles soon arrived back in London, with Linda leading the way in Cruella's car. The black and white Panther Deville pulled up beside the police station, where the media was waiting with cameras and microphones, wanting to get a statement from the Mayor about the missing Keegan and Copper incident.

An officer got out of his police car, opened the back door, and helped a handcuffed Candace out of the vehicle and closed the door.

Inside Jerry's car, the former firefighter looked at his son, Keegan, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, looking out the window, with tears running down his face.

The right door of the Panther Deville opened up and out stepped Linda, along with her two daughters, Adriana and Donna, who stepped out of the back.

An officer brought a handcuffed Candace over to where Linda and her daughters were.

"What's the matter, everyone?! Haven't you ever seen a kid/dognapper before?!" Linda shouted, refering to Candace. The mayor and the officer led Candace through the mob of media people and headed towards the entrance of the police station. "Come on. Get her into the station. Into the station."  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the police station, Keegan sat in a chair in an office, covered with a gray blanket, along with Isabella and Charlie, who had Waddlesworth, Chomp, Digger, Drooler, Gerogette, Dottie and Dipstick with them.

Keegan then looked out a window and saw Donna and Adriana speaking with Jerry. Well, actually, it was just Donna who was doing all the talking. Adriana just stood by her sister's side.

A saddened and remorseful Adriana then looked at Keegan through the window, who was inside the office.

"Keegan, your Dad didn't mean for this to happen." Said Isabella.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, two officers lead a handcuffed Candace into an office, with Linda leading the way. She lead them over to a cell and one of the officers used his keys to unlock and open it while the other officer removed the handcuffs from Candace's wrists and lead her inside her cell. The first officer closed the cell door and locked it.

"Thank you officers. That will all for now." Said Linda.

"Yes, mayor Lewis." Said the first officer in a british accent before leaving out of the room with the other officer and closing the door behind them.

Once the officers were gone, Linda turnned to face Candace. "She's a beauty, isn't she? Or he? It? Whatever it is."  
 **##################################################################################**

Stella and Thomas and Evana and Frank entered inside the office where their kids, Isabella and Charlie were.

"Izzy..." Said Thomas as he and Stella walked over to where Izzy was. "We need you to wait here with Keegan and Charlie, okay?"

"And Charlie, we need you to wait here with them, okay?" Said Evana.

"What's gonna happen to miss Davis and Copper?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, and what about the other four pups? What's gonna happen to them?" Charlie asked.

"We don't know, but we're going to go find out, okay? We just need you to stay here." Said Stella.

"Will you stay here for us?" Frank asked Charlie.

"Okay." Said Isabella and Charlie in unison.

"Thank you, sweetie." Said Thomas to Isabella.

"Thanks, Charlie." Said Evana before she, Frank and Thomas left out of the office, leaving Stella behind.

"You guys, we'll fix this." Said Stella. "I promise." She said before leaving out of the room and closing the door behind her.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Okay, then. Now you've caught Copper. What do you plan to do with him?" Candace asked.

"You mean what am i going to do with 'IT?'" Linda asked.

"Yeah." Candace asked.

"I know exactly what i'm going to do with it." Said Linda.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Candace asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, i know exactly what i'm going to do with that liver-spotted firefighting mutt. You should be more concerned about what's going to happen to you." Said Linda.

"What are you talking about? What's gonna happen to me?" Candace asked.

"What's going to happen to you? Look at where you are, darling. Doesn't this place remind you of anything?" Linda asked.

"No...it doesn't." Said Candace.

"Come on, i know it does. I'm sure it does." Said Linda.

"Sorry. Riddles aren't really my thing." Said Candace.

"Alright, fine. Here's another hent." Said Linda. The british mayor walked over to a desk that a push-broom was lying up against. She grabbed the handle of the broom and let it fall to the floor with a loud 'CLANK.' "There. Does it look familier yet?"

"No." Said Candace.

"I'm not suprised. You Canadians aren't exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer." Said Linda.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Candace asked.

"It's means you're not too bright...about what's going on...and what's going to happen to you." Said Linda.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to me? What are you talking about?" Candace asked.

"I'm talking about you going to prison." Said Linda.

"Prison? For what? I didn't do anything." Said Candace.

"Yeah...Right...Uh...i don't think that statement is going to hold up in court, darling." Said Linda.

"Court?" Said Candace.

"Yeah, that's right. When you committe a crime, you have your day in court. It's called a trial." Said Linda.

"A trial. For what? What are you talking about?" Candace asked.

"I am 'NOT' the woman who's man you try to steal." Said Linda.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to steal Jerry from you!" Said Candace.

"You're right. Not after today, no, you are finished. You are going to prison for what you've done." Said Linda.

"Prison? For what? What did i do?" Candace asked.

"You shouldn't have stolen all of the Dalmatian puppies from London, Can. Gone and stole four of them from Kansas in the U.S. even. Not to mention the fact that you kidnapped Keegan and held him hostage at your cabin in Suffolk. But i'm sure it will mean a lot to Jerry that you did it for him." Said Linda.

"So that's what this whole thing is about: getting me out of the way so you can have Jerry for yourself." Said Candace.

"Not even close. No, this is about something much, much bigger." Said Linda.

"Like what?" Candace asked.

"To answer that question, we have to go back to (1996) and (2000). And your dead sister." Said Linda.

"You mean the 101/102 Dalmatians incidents and Karen? What about them?" Candace asked.

"Do you know what it was like for me living in this city...surrounded by the two incidents? All i ever heard was Cruella's this, Cruella's that and Cruella, Cruella, Cruella. She was always just so 'SPECIAL' in the eyes of the media and the authorities when it came to the Dalmatians incidents! It was the main reason i moved away to Canada. To escape the Cruella/Dalmatians fiasco! That was where i met Jerry and Keegan. And he and i got married. However, i soon found myself in the same situation i was in earlier before i left London." Said Linda.

"Linda, why are you doing this to me? Why?" Candace asked.

"As i said before, living here in London, and having to hear about Cruella and two of the Dalmatians incidents was unbarable. It was the same way with your dead sister, Karen. All i ever heard from Jerry was Karen this, Karen that, and Karen, Karen, KAREN! Your sister was always so popular. It was no different from the Cruella situation. They were both always so 'SPECIAL' and 'POPULAR.' Well, now i'm the special/popular one. Because the whole city of London will know how 'YOU' stole their Dalmatian puppy population. How 'YOU' stole four Dalmatian puppies from the U.S. in Kansas. How 'YOU' kidnapped Keegan and held him hostage. And that 'I' was the hero who brought you to justice." Said Linda.

"You're insane" Said Candace.

"No. No, 'CRUELLA' was the insane one. 'I', on the other hand, am the hero who is going to bring you to justice." Said Linda.

"Well, your plan won't work because Keegan knows what really happened up in Suffolk and it doesn't match what you're saying. Not to mention the fact that his dog doesn't even have rabies." Said Candace.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. Keegan could tell the judge what really went down between the two of you in Suffolk. And you're right, his dog doesn't have rabies. But that's nothing a little coaching and rabid DNA injection won't fix." Said Linda.

"Ugh, you are a heartless person!" Said Candace.

"That's right. I've got this whole thing planned out from beginning to end. Keegan's dog will be destroyed, Keegan is reunited with his father, you'll be going to jail and those four Kansas Dalmatian puppies will be reunited with their owners. I called them yesterday. With any luck, they're on their way here to pick them up right now." Said Linda.

"Wow. You do have this all figured out." Candace said.

"Yes. Yes, i do." Said Linda.

"Too bad it's all for nothing. Because when it comes time for the trial, the first thing the judge is gonna ask for is evidence. Which you don't have." Said Candace.

"That's where you're wrong, Can. For i do have evidence." Said Linda.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Said Candace.

"Like this." Said Linda. The british mayor reached into her suit pocket and got out a piece of folded up paper, unfolded it, and showed it to Candace. "Ta-da."

"What's that?" Candace asked.

"What, you don't recognize it? This is evidence. A list of addresses of all of the houses, and other places in London, that have had Dalmatian puppies stolen. The one that you so 'cleverly typed up' and had stashed away in your pants pockets. Guess you won't be needing this anymore. Let me see what else we got." Said Linda. She then reached into her pocket again and got out a red ticket. "Oh, looky here, a plane ticket to Brazil. Won't need this. You know...if i didn't know any better...i'd say you were planning on leaving the country with Keegan. Naughty little girl. That's kidnapping, which carries a life sentence."

"Ugh! You wicked witch!" Said Candace.

"No, Candace, that would be you. You did it, you did it all. You stole this city's entire Dalmatian puppy population. You stole four Dalmatian puppies in the U.S. from the state of Kansas. And you kidnapped your own nephew. Living in total isolation for seven long years, the pressure of seeing your sister's husband with another woman, the discovery that Karen had been dead for six years and how Jerry and Keegan lied about it? You have finally just snapped. You're a danger to society. And i'm gonna make sure that the public knows it." Said Linda.

"Jerry won't be fooled!" Said Candace.

"My husband will never know." Said Linda.

"Yes he will. He'll see who you really are and then he'll come running to my rescue." Said Candace.

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to Kevin Shepered. Cruella framed him for the 102 Dalmatians incident in (2000), and nobody proved he was innocent for...You know, coming to think of it, nobody did prove that he was innocent. He had to prove it all by himself, with nobody there to help him. Not even probation officer, Chloe Simon, believed he was innocent until it was too late. He had to break himself out of a jail cell, the very same cell that you're in right now, in order to help Chloe and clear his name. The only difference is that you 'ARE' all on your own. Kevin had his dogs and Parrot with him. You don't have anyone. I mean, for pete sake, i had to frame you as the kid/Dognapper so i could stay true to The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident. It's sick, right. Well, sick...is the new sane. So you do have to go down for this one, Can. Those are the rules. You do the crime, you do the time. And let's face it, your time in Jerry's and Keegan's lives...is way past over." Said Linda.

"Oh, my good...that's why you're doing this. You're rewritting history." Said Candace.

"No. 'YOU'RE' rewritting history. I, on the other hand, am changing history...for the better." Said Linda.

The door to the office then opened, revealing a male officer standing on the other side. "Mayor Lewis?"

"Yes, officer?" Linda asked, turnning to the officer.

"They're ready to see you now." Said the officer.

"Be right there, darling. Just let me finish up here." Said Linda.

"Okay." Said the british officer.

"Oh, and send someone in here to retrieve miss Davis for me, will you? I want her to be present when i give my speech." Said Linda.

"Sure thing." Said the officer before closing the door behind him.

Linda turnned back to face Candace. "And the public...awaits." She said before head out of the officer and closing the door behind her, leaving Candace behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the police department, a taxi drove up beside the sidewalk and Bo got out of the front passenger seat while Rex, Jason and Molly got out of the back. After arriving in London, the trio had decided to take a cab to the police station.

Bo got his wallet out and got out some money to pay the cab driver. "Thanks for the lift, sir." He said before paying the driver. The taxi then drove off and Bo, Rex, Jason and Molly turnned to the police station, which was surrounded by cops, press and media. "Well...here we are."

"Are you sure we have the right address?" Rex asked.

"I'm possetive. The officer who called me said that the lady who called him said for us to meet her here at the London police station." Said Bo.

"Does you think the puppies are in there?" Jason asked.

"There's one way to find out. Come on, let's go..." Before Rex could finish his sentence, Molly took off towards the police station, leaving them behind.

"Molly, wait!" Said Jason before chasing after the female Dalmatian, follow by Bo and Rex.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in another room, the pound officer, who was at the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter yesterday, was teaching Copper, who was locked in a cage all by himself, some new tricks while the Miller pups were in another cage together. Jerry, Adriana and Donna and Isabella's and Charlie's parents were also present in the room.

"Copper. Sit. Sit. Sit." Said the officer.

Copper did as he was told and sat down in his cage.

"Yeah, shake." Said the officer.

Copper shook himself off.

"Check this out, i taught him a couple of new ones." Said the officer. "Hey, Copper. Copper, Copper. Fire."

Copper then growled, bearing his sharp teeth.

Yeah. Yeah, good dog. Alright, now give me a good guy. Copper." Said the officer.

Copper smiled at the officer.

"(Laughing) You see, he's smart. And if you treat him nice, he's really gental. I mean will you look...Look at that face." Said the officer.

"So?" Said Donna.

"Gorgeous." Said Adriana.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Donna asked.

"I hate having to turn him over to the pound." Said the officer.

"And what will happen with these other four dogs that you've captured?" Asked Jerry, refering to the Miller puppies.

"Well, if nobody shows up and claims them within the next 15 minutes or so, they'll be turnned over to the pound too." Said the officer.

As if on cue, the door was opened by a male officer, standing outside, an adult Dalmatian, a 12 year old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, a 32 year old man and a fat man entered into the room.

"Are we too late? Where are the puppies?" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" The officer asked.

"Officer, my name is comissioner Bo Coleman. I'm work at the Paris, Texas police department in the U.S. This is Rex Bryson, he's a good friend of mine." Said the fat man.

"Hi." Said the 32 year old guy known as Rex.

"And this is his son, Jason." Said Bo.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Jason.

"And this is Jason's dog Molly." Said Bo.

Molly barked.

"His son and his Mom are the owners of the four missing puppies that were reported missing two weeks ago. I got a call from one of my officers back home in Paris, Texas, saying that some woman named Linda Lewis, who is the mayor of London, called him and reported seeing the puppies over here. And she told us to meet with her here at the police station in order to get the pups back. Are they here, by any chance?" Bo said.

Barking was then heard coming from behind and Jason and the others turnned and saw the Miller pups locked in a cage a foot away from a seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian, wearing a green collar and a gold bone-shapped name tag, trapped in a cage all by itself.

"You guys!" Said Jason in excitment before rushing over to the cage, with Molly at his side, and getting down on his knees. He opened the cage and got out Olive and held her in his arms while Dice, Mickey and Max exited the cage.

"Hi, Jason, hi, Mom." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Olive barked.

"Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive! You're okay!" Said Jason.

"My kids. Oh, thank goodness you're all safe and sound. I was afraid something terrible might have happened to you." Molly added. None of the humans could hear her speaking due to the fact that she was a regular Dalmatian, unlike her three boys, who had human DNA just like their father, Moose, and therefore, could only be heard speaking by kids, not adults.

"Well, we're okay now that you guys are here." Said Dice.

"What's with the separate cages? Shouldn't all five of them have been in the same cage together?" Rex asked.

"It's nothing personal, sir, it's just a little safety percaution, that's all." Said the officer.

"Safety percaution? For what?" Jason asked, looking back, with Olive now on the floor, standing in front of him with her brothers.

The door then opened again and a young boy, who looked to be about the same age as Jason, with long brown hair and blue eyes, entered into the room, with a blond haired girl and blond haired boy, who also looked to be the same age as Jason, and six dogs and a Macaw Parrot resting on one of the adult Dalmatian's backs.

"Am i too late?" The boy asked as he went over to the cage that the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy was trapped in, getting down on his knees.

"Who are they?" Bo asked.

"Who are they?" Asked the shaggy blond haired boy in a british accent.

"Oh, everyone, this is Bo, Rex, Jason and their dog, Molly. They're the owners of the other four puppies." Said Jerry. "Bo, Rex, Jason, this is my son, Keegan and his friends, Isabella and Charlie. They're the ones who have been taking care of your dogs here in London for the past two weeks."

"Hi." Said Isabella.

"How's it hanging?" Charlie added.

"Nice to meet you." Said Keegan, looking back at the trio.

"And this is Dottie, Dipstick, Chomp, Digger, Drooler, Waddlesworth and Gerogette." Said Isabella.

"Nice to meet all of you." Said Bo.

"I guess he still remembers you." Said the officer as he watched Keegan with Copper, who was overjoyed to see him.

"Of course he does, we're best friends." Said Keegan, looking back at the officer. "Officer, can't you just let him go, please?"

"Sorry. No dog is above the law. I promise you one thing though, he will get a fair hearing." Said the officer.

"But he only bites people who deserve it." Said Keegan.

"That's not gonna hold up in court, son." Said the officer.

"But i'll explain." Said Keegan.

"I'm afraid the time for explaining is over, Keegan." Said a pale red haired woman, who entered inside the room as the officer held the door open, with another young red haired woman, who was handcuffed and led into the room by another officer. "That dog is an incident waiting to happen. It has rabies and who knows what else. To keep our comunity safe, i am having him taken to the pound and making sure he's destroyed."

"Destroyed? Copper? You can't do that! Dad..." Said Keegan. "Dad, you won't let her, will you."

Jerry: "Keegan..."

"I am also having your aunt Candace locked away for theft and kidnapping." Said Linda.

"Excuse me, ma'am, who are you?" Rex asked.

"I'm Linda Lewis. I'm the mayor of London, England."

"Oh, then you're the one who called the police station in Paris, Texas and reported seeing the puppies here, correct?" Said Bo.

"Yeah, that's right. How do you know that?" Linda asked.

"My name is Bo Coleman. I'm the police comissioner of Paris, Texas. And this is Rex Bryson and Jason Miller. They're the owners of the four Dalmatian puppies." Said Bo.

"Thank you for all your help. We are truly greatful." Said Rex.

"No need to thank me, i'm was glad to do it. And i have some good news to share with you. The person who stole your puppies, and all of London's Dalmatian puppy population, has been captured and is now in police custody." Said Linda.

"That's good to hear, where is he?" Rex asked.

"SHE' is right here." Said Linda before eyeing Candace. "Bo, Rex, Jason, meet Candace Davis. She's the dognapper. She stole your dogs from Kansas and brought them over here shortly after she had finished stealing all of London's Dalmatian puppy population. Not to mention the fact that she kidnapped Keegan and held him hostage."

"That's not how it happened and you know it! My suspect my aunt Candace?" Said Keegan.

"We caught her red handed. And the evidence tells a different story." Said Linda.

"I can explain." Said Candace.

"You can explain where you were these past two weeks" Said the male inspector, holding Candace by the arm.

"She was home, hidding them." Said Waddlesworth.

"I was...out." Said Candace.

"Out." Said the inspector.

"Out." Said Candace.

"I think we've astablished she was 'out.'" Said Linda.

"Alright, let's discuss this in my office." Said the inspector, proceeding to lead Candace out of the room.

"She was in Suffolk...looking after me." Keegan admitted.

"The evidence tells a different story." Said Linda.

"What evidence?" Jerry asked.

Linda reached into her suit pocket and got out the folded up piece of paper and the ticket. "This evidence."

"What is that?" Jerry asked.

"It's a list of addresses of all of the houses and other places in London that have had Dalmatians stolen. Including a ticket to Brazil. I found them on her while we were talking. Apparently she was planning to flee the country with Keegan and the puppies." Said Linda.

Jerry took the ticket and the list from Linda and examined it.

"Jerry, you can't possibly think that...This is crazy, i'm being set up!" Said Candace.

The officer, standing on the outside, opened the door. "The guys are here for the dog."

"No!" Said Keegan.

Two male animal control officers entered into the room.

"Is this the animal?" Asked the first officer in a british accent, looking at the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy in the cage.

"O...o...officer, as...as you can see, he's a very nice dog. You cannot destroy a dog like this." Said Keegan.

"Sorry, kid, but he has to come with us. Mayor's orders." Said the first officer.

"You guys are from the pound?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we have six other mutts to pick up this morning, so if you could expedite this...what do you wanna call this?" Said the second male officer in a british accent.

"Yeah, well, sorry, kid. See, some times our job is very sad. But that's too bad, we have to take the dog anyway." Said the first officer, holding out a hand to recieve the cage trapped puppy. "Now!"

Seeing that he had no choice, Keegan picked the cage up by the handle on top and handed the cage trapped pup to the first officer.

"There. See? Here's a dog you understand. You try to understand." Said the first officer to Keegan before turnning back to his male partner. "Let's move."

"Yeah, let's go." Added the second officer.

"Aren't there any forms i'm suppose to sign?" The officer asked.

The two animal control officers walked out of the room, with Copper, and closed the door behind them.

"(Crying) Oh, Dad!" Said Keegan as he ran over to Jerry, embracing him with a hug. "What am i gonna do?"

"I'm sorry, Keegan." Said Jerry.

"(Crying) What am i gonna do?" Keegan asked again.

"I'm sorry." Said Jerry.

Keegan: "(Sobbing)."

The door then opened and in walked a creepy looking old man with two doctors dressed in white.

"Oh, good, they're here." Said Linda.

"May we help you?" Jerry asked.

"I've come to collect miss Davis." Said the doctor.

"My aunt Candace?" Keegan asked, turnning to face the three men.

"Don't worry, son, we'll take good care of her at our asylum." Said the doctor.

"Asylum? My aunt's not crazy!" Said Keegan.

Candace: "Yeah, i'm not crazy, i'm as sane as all of you are. Well, most of you, that is. And anyway, 'THIS' is 'CRAZY.' Why would i steal Dalmatians and kidnap Keegan? What possible motive could i have for..."

"The true based movies." Said Linda, refering to the 101/102/103/The Texas 104 Dalmatians films.

"What?" Waddlesworth asked.

"(Crying) Oh, Candace, how could you? All of this...for fame?" Said Linda.

"What?!" Candace gasped.

"Will somebody please tell me what on Earth is going on?" Asked the inspector.

"If the 104 Dalmatians incident is repeated a second time, Disney will make a movie out of it, with some actress playing her. Would that be a motive?" Said Linda.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the police station, Candace sat in the back of a truck, with a white straight jacket.

"I'm innocent, i tell you! Innocent!" Candace screamed as the two white dressed doctors closed the white double doors to the back of the truck, with the word **Asylum** written on them.

"Get her down to the London asylum and have her evaluated, pronto. Mayor's orders." Said the inspector.

The two doctors and the lead doctor got inside the front part of the white truck.

"Inspector, wait a minute." Said Linda as she and her two daughters approached the man. "Oh, inspector, thank you so much. You and your fellow officers are doing a wonderful job in protecting the innocent."

"Thank you very much. And i must say, Mayor Lewis, you're one of the greatest mayors that this town has ever had." Said the inspector.

"Thank you, sir." Said Linda.

The inspector then walked off, leaving Linda and her daughters behind.

"Ha. Hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Linda laughed evily, along with Donna, minus Adriana, who just looked sad and remorseful. "AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They countinued laughing as the aylum truck drove off, with Candace in the back.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you love it? Please review and tell me what you think. Now try to stay with me now, because this is where things really begin to get enteresting. You don't wanna miss a single minute this, so stay tunned in.**


	41. 104R 41: A Day Of Reconing

**104R 41: A Day Of Reconing.**

Later, that night, back at De ViL Manor, the Lewis family were sitting in the living room on a Lepard sofa, watching the news broadcast about Candace's arrest on T.V. Among them in the room were Bo, Rex, Jason, Molly and the puppies, who had decided to go back to the castle-like house with them to visit for a while before heading home. Isabella, Charlie and Waddlesworth and the other dogs were also there too.

On the T.V. was a female news reporter standing outside the police station giving a broadcast about Candace's arrest. The words at the bottom of the screen read **'LIVE. DOG/KIDNAPPER ARRESTED.**

"I'm standing at the scene right now, Jill. And i can tell you, it is a miracle that no one got hurt when around this woman. Earlier today, miss Candace Davis was arrested for stealing all of London's Dalmatian puppy population, as well as stealing four Dalmatians over in the U.S. from Kansas, and kidnapping her nephew, Keegan Lewis. The boy has been safely reunited with his family, and the four Kansas pups have been returned to their owners, but what miss Davis did with London's Dalmatian puppy population remains unknown. Miss Davis was then picked up by the doctors today and was taken to an asylum, where she is awaiting a psyche evaluation." Said the female news reporter in a british accent.

Jerry then got the remote and changed the channel, only for the other channel to be of another female news reporter talking about the incident, with Candace's picture on the right side of the screen, with her name, **CANDACE DAVIS** , written at the bottom of the picture. The words at the bottom read **'CRAZY WOMAN STEALS LONDON'S DALMATIAN POPULATION AND KIDNAPS 11 YEAR OLD BOY.'**

"Yeah, Candace Davis certainly got her 15 minutes of fame today. Just like she had planned. And although miss Davis has not been available for questions, unconfirmed reports from mayor Lewis suggest that she was responsible for stealing all of London's Dalmatian puppy population, along with four others from in the U.S. from the state of Kansas, as well as kidnapping her own nephew, 11 year old Keegan Lewis. I've been told that Keegan and the four Kansas Dalmatians have been returned to their families,and that none of them were harmed during this incident, and that miss Davis is safely locked away in a mental facility, where she can't do harm to anyone else. But unfortunantly, it is not known what she did with all of London's Dalmatian puppy population. And wheather they will be found and returned to London is not yet..."

Jerry used the remote to turn off the T.V. and then placed a hand on Keegan's back. "It's going to be okay, Keegan."

"(Crying) It's not gonna be okay. Copper's gone and aunt Candace is locked up for something she didn't do." Said Keegan. The 11 year old then got up from the sofa and ran out of the livingroom.

"Keegan, wait!" Said Jerry.

"Hold up there, Jer, Jer. We'll got talk to Keegan." Said Waddlesworth, resting on Dottie's back.

All of the dogs then headed out of the room after Keegan, along with Isabella and Charlie.

"Dad...can i go and talk with Keegan?" Jason asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Said Rex.

"Thanks." Said Jason. "Come on, guys." He said to the puppies before running out of the room, with them following.

Linda turnned to Jerry. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"I know, but Keegan is right. Copper and Candace are apart of this family." Said Jerry.

"I know, but what choice did i have? She stole all of London's Dalmatian puppy population, along with those four Dalmatians from Kansas. Not to mention the fact that she kidnapped your son. Not judge or jurry in their right mind is going to overlook that. It was out of my hands." Said Linda.

"Yeah, i know, honey. I know." Said Jerry, putting his arm around Linda.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, on top of the creepy rooftop hangout of De ViL Manor, Keegan sat on a creepy looking fountan, with Isabella and Charlie sitting beside him and the dogs at their side and Waddlesworth in front of him. The rooftop was really creepy. It had Gargoyal and Lion statues on it.

"I miss him too, but we gotta keep it together." Said Waddlesworth.

Keegan, Isabella and Charlie sniffed, with their faces tear-stained, while all of the dogs whimpered.

"(Crying) Oh, who am i kidding? I miss that little guy so much." Said Waddlesworth. The Parrot flew up to Keegan, landing in the boy's lap.

Keegan petted Waddlseworth on the head as he and his friends continued crying.

Waddlesworth looked up at Keegan.

"We can't let this happen." Said Charlie.

"(Crying) I know. It's not pretty seeing a grown Parrot cry." Said Waddlesworth.

"No. We've got to do something about Copper and miss Davis." Said Charlie.

Just then, there was a dinging sound, and the gang looked and saw the cage door to the lift elevator open, revealing Jason and the four puppies inside.

"See, i told you they were on this floor. Never underestemate a K-9's sniffing abilities." Said Max.

"Keegan. Everyone." Said Jason before he and the puppies exited the cage elevator and ran over to where Keegan and the others were sitting.

"Hi, Jason." Said Isabella.

"Hi, Isabella, hi, Charlie." Said Jason. "Hello, Keegan." He said, but there was no answer from Canadian boy. "Keegan?"

"Come on, Lewis. You can't just hide up here on the roof top for the rest of your life." Said Dice.

"Yeah, we just wanna make sure you're alright, that's all." Mickey added.

A teary-eyed Keegan lifted his head and looked up at Jason and the Miller pups.

"Hey, Keegan." Said Max.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Keegan: "Guys, look. I'm sorry about what happened...And my stepmother and..."

"Oh, it's okay." Said Dice.

"No it's not! Don't you get it?! None of this is okay! Not my Dad marrying that witch in the first place was okay! Not making her mayor of London, not her lying on Copper and my aunt Candace, and locking them away, was okay! It's all just a bunch of BULL!" Said Keegan.

"At least my sibblings and i are all okay." Said Dice.

"Yeah, and you know what? I bet we can find some way to prove that Copper and your aunt are innocent. Right?" Max added.

"Yeah." Said Jason, Dice and Mickey, along with Olive, who barked in agreement.

"Prove they're innocent? Guys, they're done." Said Keegan.

"Are you serious?" Asked Isabella in disbelief as she stood up from the fountain.

"What do you mean 'done?' Come on!" Added Charlie, standing up.

"Didn't you see this? Huh?" Keegan asked, holding up a news paper. "Look, it says my aunt is a danger to society, and so is Copper. A deluded, washed-up wanna be movie star, who never had a shred of fame in her entire life. This is all my fault. If i hadn't run away with Copper in the first place, i would have never ran into my aunt Candace and she would have never gotton involved in any of this. And now she's gonna spend the rest of her life in the nut house, and Copper is gonna be put to sleep, and it's all because of me."

"Oh, come on, you don't really that?" Said Isabella.

"Yeah. I do." Said Keegan.

"Keegan, none of this is your fault." Said Charlie.

"Yes, it is. All of this is my fault. That's why my Mom died. If i hadn't asked her to go on that camping trip with me and Dad, she wouldn't have been on the road with us that day and she wouldn't have been in the car with us when that delivery truck crashed into us." Said Keegan.

"Keegan, i can understand that you are still hurting from that, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your mother. It only just makes the pain much more worse." Said Isabella.

"Izzy's right, Keegan. Death is something that cannot be foreseen or taken for granted. It's a way of life and it can happen to anyone. Not to mention anything can happen." Said Charlie.

"Listen. You're not the only one who lost someone. I did too." Said Jason.

"You did?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah, i lost my Dad six years ago when i was just 5 years old. Well, technically, he wasn't my Dad, my real Dad is down stairs with Bo and your family. But he was my father in ever way that counts. And i miss him every single day." Said Jason.

"Sorry." Said Keegan, bowing his head.

Isabella: "Keegan..."

Keegan: "Izzy, please..."

Isabella: "Keegan, look...i know you're sad right now and probably afraid to try and help Copper and..."

"Yeah, i am afraid. I'm afraid that this...This, me, right now, this is who i am. This is my lot for life. That my Mom and gone forever and now i've lost both Copper and my aunt Candace both in one day. And it's all my fault." Said Keegan.

Jason: "But my Mom told me..."

"What? What did she say? What did your Mom say?" Keegan asked.

Jason: "Well, you know...Mom says that people never die as long as there's someone to remember them...and that that person lives on inside our hearts."

"Ugh!" Keegan looked up at Jason. "That's just a bunch of stupid, corny..."

"No, it's not." Said Jason.

"What? You really believe that your Dad lives on inside you?" Said Keegan.

Jason: "Well, yeah, maybe..."

"Well, then your just as dumb as i am!" Said Keegan. "Look, Jason...You and me...we both miss our loved ones for good reason. 'Cause deep down, we know...we're never gonna see them again."

An angry Jason glared at Keegan as tears ran down his face. The 12 year old boy then ran and headed off towards the elevator.

"Jason, wait! I'm sorry! Jason!" Said Keegan, standing up.

Jason opened the cage door to the elevator and got inside and closed it back. The 12 year old American boy pressed a button and the elevator went down to it's next destination.

"Stupid." Keegan slapped himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe you just did that. Keegan, how could you say something so mean to someone who was trying to uplift your spirit?" Said Isabella.

Keegan: "But..."

"But nothing! Izzy's, right! Jason offered to help you and you shot him down in the worst possible way! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Charlie added.

Keegan bowed his head. "You're right."

"I know i'm right. Look, i know you're hurting right now, and that you blame yourself for all that's happened, but now's the time to fix all of that...asuming that you want to. Do you?" Said Isabella.

"...Yes." Said Keegan.

"Then do the right thing. Help us get Copper back and clear your aunt Candace's name." Said Isabella.

Keegan: "But my stepmother..."

"Is the real threat. Not just to you anymore...but to the whole community of London." Said Isabella.

"I was gonna say that my stepmother is the mayor of London. There's nothing i can do." Said Keegan.

"So what, you're just gonna role over and play dead, like you always have? What if something like this happens again? Because you know it likely will. What, are you gonna role over and die then too?" Said Isabella.

Keegan: "Look..."

"No, you look! Keegan, you have always told us how your stepmother has mistreated you over the years, and how you've always said that when an opertunity presents itself, you're gonna get away from her. Right?" Said Dice.

"Yes." Said Keegan.

"Well, today is that day. You know in your heart that now is the time to do something...because if you don't, that's it. It's just gonna get worse from here...for you...for your Dad...for Candace...for Copper...for Izzy, for Charlie...and all of London. Now that Linda is mayor, she will be even more dangerous than ever before. But the question is...are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop her?" Said Dice.

Keegan knew that Dice was right. Ever since the first year of her marrage to his Dad, Linda had always been mean and cruel towards him. Now that she was mayor of a community, it would be 10 times worse. The boy knew in heart that now was the time to do something to stop her because if he didn't, that was it, it was just gonna get worse from here. Keegan then dried his eyes. "Yeah...i'm willing."

"That's what i like to hear. Now, here's the plan." Said Dice. Everybody huttled together as the eight week old Dalmatian began whispering his plan to them.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	42. 104R 42: The Breakout

**104R 42: The Breakout.**

 **Earlier**

Earlier at the pound, the two animal control officers, from the police station, entered inside a room, with the second officer carrying the cage that contained Copper. Normaly whenever a dog was brought in off the streets, the officers would put it in a cage-like cell with the rest of the stray dogs. But this Dalmatian had rabies, however. And to prevent all of the other dogs from being infected, they decided to keep him locked in the cage he was brought in and store him away in room where it was the only dog.

The second officer placed the cage on the floor in front of himself and the first officer, and they looked at the seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian that was trapped inside.

"Yeah, he's a tough guy. Yeah, you're not part of anybody's family. You belong to us. Hey, you're property of the London, England dog pound, so just get use to it." Said the first animal control officer. Said the officer, pointing his finger at Copper inside the cage.

Copper then bit the officer's finger.

"OW!" Said the officer as he drew back his finger and held it. The man groaned in pain as he and the second officer walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving a sad Copper inside.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Later**

Later, back on the rooftop hangout, the cage lift elevator door slid open and out stepped Adriana, who had come up to check on Keegan and the others and to see how they were doing.

"Keegan? Isabella? Charlie?" Adriana called as she looked around for the three kids and the dogs and parrots, only to see that they were all gone.

Back in the livingroom, Rex was embracing Jason with a hug as the boy cried. He was still upset over what Keegan had said to him up on the roof.

"There, there. It's okay. I'm sure that Keegan didn't mean a word of what he said." Said Rex.

Jason parted from the hug. "He didn't?"

"Of course not. He's just upset over everything that's happened, that's all." Said Rex.

"Really? You really think so?" Jason asked.

"I know so. And i also know for a fact that what he said isn't true. Brody is not gone forever. He's in heaven, watching over you and your mother. And he will always be with you." Said Rex.

"Gee...thanks, Dad. That means a lot." Said Jason, whiping the tears from his face.

"Any time." Said Rex.

"Mother! Father!" Came a voice.

Everyone turnned to see Adriana rush into the livingroom.

"Adriana, what is it?" Jerry asked, standing up with Linda and Donna.

"Keegan and the others are gone." Said Adriana.

"What?" Linda and Jerry gasped.

There was then a knock at the front door and everyone rushed out of the livingroom and went up to the double doors.

Jerry opened them and saw a male police officer, with blond hair and blue eyes, standing on the other side. "Hello."

"Hi, um, i'm officer Luxord. I work for the London police." Said the man known as Luxord in a british accent.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the London, England asylum, Isabella and Charlie stood outside the back of the building, waiting for Waddlesworth and the dogs to return from searching for a way inside the place to rescue Candace. Keegan and the Miller pups, meanwhile, were gone off to the pound to save Copper.

As if on cue, Dottie, Dipstick, Waddlesworth, Chomp, Digger, Droller and Georgette returned to the two kids' side.

"Well?" Isabella asked.

"Anything?" Charlie asked.

"No. It's all locked up, you guys." Said Waddlesworth.

"Alright, there's gotta be some way in." Said Isabella.

"Look, up there." Said Charlie, looking up.

Isabella, Waddlesworth and the dogs all looked up and saw that a window was opened.

"That'll work." Said Isabella.

Inside the asylum, inside an office, Candace was strapped to a chair in front of a desk, with a man, dressed in a lab coat, sitting at the desk in a rolling chair. For some reason, Candace was still wearing her cloths and not the cloths the other patients here were wearing.

"Don't be afraid, miss Davis. We're only here to help you." Said the man.

Back outside the asylum, Isabella, Charlie, Waddlesworth and the dogs were getting ready sneak into the building.

"Are you guys ready?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Said Charlie.

Isabella turnned to the Macaw Parrot. "Ready, Waddlesworth?"

"Yeah." Said Waddlesworth.

"Go." Said Isabella.

Waddlesworth flew up to the open window and went inside through one of the glasses, breaking it.

Inside the office, the doctor heard the sound of the glass breaking. He pressed a button on the pager. "Security, there was a noise coming from up here. Please check it out. Thank you."

Back outside, Isabella, Charlie and the dogs were still looking up at the open window.

"He did it, he's in." Said Charlie.

"Good. Now he just has to get miss Davis out of there without anyone noticing him." Said Isabella.

Waddlesworth walked through the asylum, searching for Candace. "Here, Candace. Here, Candace. Candace? Can? Candy? Red? Where are you?" The Macaw then heard footsteps and hid behind a cart and stuck his head out and watched as two male doctors, dressed in white, walked past the cart and continued onward. Now that the cost was clear, Waddlesworth came out from behind the cart and went over to a window that was at the bottom of the floor. He removed the screw, that had it locked, with his beak and Chomp entered inside.

"Okay, Chomp's inside. Now they just have to find miss Davis and rescue her." Said Isabella.

"You know...something just occured to me?" Said Charlie.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"When we rescue miss Davis...how are we gonna make our get away?" Charlie asked.

Barking was then heard and the gang looked and saw Dottie and Dipstick barking.

"Dottie, Dipstick, what's wrong?" Isabella asked.

The two adult Dalmatians then ran around the corner and Dipstick poked his head out and barked.

"I think they want us to follow them." Said Charlie.

Isabella, Charlie, Digger, Drooler and Georgette ran after the two Dalmatians, following them around the corner. They all then came to a stop when they caught up with Dottie and Dipstick, who had now stopped running. The gang quickly saw why, for in front of them was the same white truck that the doctors had brought Candace here in.

Back inside the asylum, Waddlesworth and Chomp walked through the hospital, looking for Candace, with the Macaw leading the way.

"Now remember: quiet." Said Waddlesworth. The Parrot and the little dog then stopped in their tracks when a security camera spotted them. "Yeah, i don't think so." The Macaw flew up to the camera and landed on top of it. He then bit the wires with his beek, cutting them.

Back inside the office, one of the surveillance screens on the big screen turnned off as the doctor continued questioning Candace.

"Okay, let's try this again. Just start from the beginning. Why did you steal all of those Dalmatian puppies and kidnap that little boy?" The doctor asked.

"I've already told you i didn't do it! Don't you get it, i'm being set up here!" Said Candace.

"Really? By who?" The doctor asked.

"The mayor, that's who!" Said Candace.

"You mean mayor Lewis?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Said Candace.

"That's crazy. Mayor Lewis would never do anything like that. Why would she? Why would she frame you for crimes that she knew you didn't commit?" Said the doctor.

"Because she's trying to get rid of me!" Said Candace.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, that's funny, miss Davis. But i don't think the mayor would go through all of that trouble just to get you out of the picture." Said the doctor.

"Oh yes she would, and she did." Said Candace.

"The mayor of London, who is also a wife and mother of three, is going to deliberately frame you for a crime she knows you didn't commit so that she'll be famous? No way. That makes no sense and you know it. The best thing for you to do is to admit everything you've done and get the help that you so desperately need." Said the doctor.

While the doctor was talking, Candace saw Chomp and Waddlesworth on one of the screens and smiled.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Waddlesworth was looking in through the door's window and saw Candace strapped to a chair and the doctor sitting at his desk. "Okay, listen up." Said the Macaw as he landed on the floor next to Chomp. He then began whispering something into the dog's ear.

As the doctor continued evaluating Candace, there was a knock at the door. "What on Earth?" He said. The doctor looked out the window of his office door.

"Pizza delivery." Came a voice.

"I didn't order any Pizza." Said the doctor as he got up from his desk and walked towards the door.

Waddlesworth flew around the corner and hid, with Chomp following him.

The doctor opened the door and saw that no one was around. "Where is that Pizza guy?" He asked as he walked down the hall.

With the cost now clear, Waddlesworth flew inside the office, with Chomp following.

"Hello, Candy girl." Came a voice.

Candace looked behind her and saw Waddlesworth and Chomp. "Waddlesworth. Chomp. Oh, thank goodness you're here, i thought i'd never see you again."

"Well, it's alright now. Chomp and i are here." Waddlesworth flew to the right arm of the chair and landed on it. "Don't worry, Candy girl, we'll have you out of here in a jiffy." The Macaw then started chewing at the strap around Candace's right wrist while Chomp began chewing on the left strap that was tied around her left wrist. "Hm. Taste like chicken." The Parrot and the dog continued chewing at the straps until the right one was chewed through, freeing Candace's right arm. "Got it."

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Candace used her free arm to unbuckle the left strap, freeing her left arm.

Waddlesworth landed on Chomp's back and Candace and the dog rushed out of the office just as the doctor came back and saw them fleeing.

"HEY!" Said the doctor before chasing after the trio. "HEY, COME BACK HERE!"

Candace and Chomp and Waddlesworth looked back as they ran and saw the doctor chasing after them.

"Uh-oh. Company." Said Candace.

"It's alright, Candy. All we have to do is make it outside and we're home free." Said Waddlesworth.

Chomp then looked forward and barked, causes Candace and Waddlesworth to look forward as well. Up ahead of them were a group of doctors blocking the exit.

"Whoa! This is not good." Said Candace as she and Chomp stopped running, seeing that the doctors were blocking their only rout of escape. There was no point in turnning back either, for as the trio did, they saw the doctor standing behind them.

"This is all very entertaining...but the party...is over." Said the doctor.

Just as the doctors began closing in on Candace, Waddlesworth and Chomp, something came crashing through the wall in slow motion and stopped between the doctors and Candaces and the two animals, revealing itself to be the back of the white asylum truck that Candace was bought here in earlier.

Candace, Waddlesworth and Chomp looked in the window of the front part of the vehicle and saw Charlie sitting in the passenger seat and Isabella in the driver's seat.

"Isabella? Charlie?" Candace asked.

Charlie rolled down his window. "Get in, quick!"

Candace and Chomp, with Waddlesworth on his back, rushed to the back of the vehicle and she opened the double doors and they got inside and closed them back.

"Hold on tight now." Said Isabella. The 10 year old blond shifted the gear into D for drive, smashed her foot on the gas peddle and zoomed out of the asylum through the hole in the wall the vehicle had made.

"HEY! WAIT!" Said the doctor. But it was too late. The truck was now long gone.

"Are you okay back there, miss Davis?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, i think so. Just try not to drive too fast, i get carsick some times." Said Candace, who was sitting in the back of the truck with Chomp, Waddlesworth, Dipstick, Dottie, Digger, Drooler and Georgette.

"I'll do my best." Said Isabella. "Charlie, call Keegan and tell him we're on our way."

"Right." Said Charlie. The 10 year old then got out his cellphone to call Keegan as the trio continued driving down the streets of London, England, trying not to hit any other vehicles. They had done what they had gone to the asylum to do: They had busted out Candace. Now they just had to get to the pound where Keegan and the Miller pups were.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	43. 104R 43: Saving Copper

**104R 43: Saving Copper.**

Elsewhere in London, a red bus pulled up by the pound and came to a stop and Keegan, with his pale brown backpack on his back, and the Miller pups exited the vehicle. After the bus had dropped Isabella and Charlie and the others off near the asylum, Keegan asked the bus driver to drop him and the puppies off at the pound.

"Thanks." Said Keegan before the bus drove off. The boy and the puppies then ran up to the pound building. The 11 year old's cellphone then rang and he got it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Keegan, it's Charlie. We're headed your way, where are you?"

"I'm outside the pound with the puppies. Did you guys get my aunt Candace out of the asylum?" Keegan asked.

"Yes, we did. You're aunt Candace is with us and we're headed your way right now." Said Charlie.

"We'll be here." Said Keegan.

"Okay, thanks. See you there. Bye." Said Charlie before ending the call.

Keegan then placed his phone back in his pants pocket.

"Who was that?" Mickey asked.

"That was Charlie. He and the others have my aunt Candace and they're on their way here right now, so we have to be quick about this." Said Keegan.

"I'm on it." Said Max. The eight week old puppy looked up at a vent on the wall of the outside part of the building and shot red lazers out of his eyes, hitting the vent and blowing it off.

"Whoa! Awsome!" Said Keegan.

Max then jumped up to the opened vent and grabbed ahold of it with his paws and pulled himself inside it.

The eight week old pup quietly walked through the ventilation shaft and went down the left part of the shaft and came to a stop when he reached another vent. He looked through the vent and saw a man sitting at a desk in a rolling chair, in front of three computers, with a pair of headphones on his ears.

Max then spotted a keychain that was hooked to the man's pants. "Bingo." The eight week old Dalmatian quietly opened the vent and jumped out of the shaft and landed on the floor. He walked over to where the man was and grabbed the keychain with his mouth and headed back towards the vent.

Back outside, Max poked his head out of the vent. "Look out below." He said before dropping the keys from his mouth. The keys landed in Keegan's hands and Max jumped out of the shaft, rejoining the gang.

Inside the pound, Keegan stayed low to the floor as he and the Dalmatians quietly passed by the man's office. The 11 year old looked through a window and saw that the man was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer, with a pair of headphones on. Seeing that the guy was paying no attention to his surroundings, the kid and the pups passed by the office.

Meanwhile, inside another room, Copper was lying down in the same cage the animal control officers had brought him in earlier.

"Well, guess this is it for me. No friends...no family. I can't even save people from fires anymore. I'm finished. A lonely, washed up loser. Just a crazy dog in a cage talking to himself." Said Copper.

Elsewhere in the pound, Keegan and the pups ran through another part of the building, calling Copper's name.

"Copper." Said Keegan.

"Copper." Said Dice.

"Come here, boy." Said Keegan.

"Copper." Said Mickey.

Back in the other room, Copper could hear someone calling his name.

"Copper." Came a voice.

"Yep, i'm already hearing things." Said Copper.

"Copper, where are you?" Keegan called as he and the puppies ran through the building.

"Copper." Said Keegan as he opened a door to a room, only to find Copper, lying down inside a cage.

"Copper." Said Dice as he and the others entered inside the room, running up to the cage.

"You guys." Said Copper, standing up and wagging his tail.

"Shh. Keep it down. We're busting you out of this piece." Said Dice.

"Copper, we're here to take you home." Said Keegan as he got down on his knees in front of the cage.

"But i got Keegan's aunt Candace into trouble, just like i did all of you. I'm a streak of bad luck." Said Copper to the Miller pups, as they were the only ones who could hear him speak.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't cause any trouble. You're just as much of a victim as Candace and the rest of us. Linda's the real trouble maker in all of this. She's the one who framed Candace for stealing us. And she's the one who framed Candace for kidnapping Keegan. And it was 'HER' who framed Candace for stealing all of London's Dalmatian puppy population. Now wheather Linda's involved in this or not, we can't be too sure. But my point, Copper, is that you're not to blame for all that has happened. Linda framed Candace for kidnapping us. Linda framed her for stealing all of the Dalmatians in London. Linda framed her for kidnapping Keegan...and Linda had Candace locked away in that asylum." Said Mickey.

"But everyone in London hates me now. They're all afraid of me, as if i'm some kind of monster. I could feel it everywhere." Said Copper.

"Everyone loves you, Copper. Even me. There, i said it." Said Max.

"We're on your team, you know. Always. We're family." Said Keegan.

"We all miss you, Copper." Said Dice.

Keegan then opened the cage and Copper exited his small imprisonment and barked. "Come here, Copper. Come here." Said the 11 year old as he embraced the seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian.

"What are we still standing here for? Let's blow this pop stand." Said Mickey.

"I'm with you. Let's make like a bananna and split." Said Max.

"Come on, let's go." Said Keegan as he stood up and ran towards the door with the Miller pups. "Come on, Copper, let's go."

Copper followed Keegan and the others out of the room and they ran through the building.

"Come on. We're almost there." Said Keegan as he ran through the building with the puppies.

Outside, the white asylum truck drove onto the property and came to a halt just as Keegan and the five Dalmatians came running out of the pound.

"Look, there they are. And they've got Copper." Said Charlie.

Isabella then honked the horn, causing Keegan and the puppies to stop in their tracks. Isabella then stuck her head and arm out her window, revealing herself. "HEY! OVER HERE!" She said as she honked the horn and waved her hand.

"Isabella!" Said Keegan before a bright light shined itself on him and the puppies, blinding them.

"Where did that light come from?" Isabella asked.

"Look!" Said Charlie.

Isabella looked to the left and saw a black limozeen shinning it's bright headlights on Keegan and the puppies. "A limo?"

The limozeen then zoomed forward, causing Keegan and the puppies to scatter in different directions. The limo then turnned around and cut Copper off, blocking his path. The right front door then opened and the driver grabbed ahold of Copper, pulling him into the vehicle with them.

"Hey! Let him go! What are you doing!" Said Keegan before the limo began to speed off. "No! No, wait! You can't do this! You can't take him!" Said the 11 year old as he and the four puppies chased after the limo. But they were too late. The vehicle was already way ahead of them...and it sped off into the street, heading for it's next destination. "Stop! Stop, come back!" He said as he and the puppies stopped in their tracks.

Isabella, Charlie, Candace, Waddlesworth and the dogs all exited the asylum truck and ran over to where Keegan and the puppies were.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"You okay, Keegan?" Candace asked.

"Copper?" Charlie called, looked for the liver-spotted pup, only to find that he was nowhere around.

"They took Copper!" Said Keegan.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." Said Candace.

"We...we will?" Keegan asked.

"Yes...we will." Said Candace.

"How? We have no idea who that person was or why they took Copper or where they're going? How are gonna find them?" Said Keegan.

While the humans were chatting amongst each other, Olive noticed something lying on the ground in the spot where the limo had abducted Copper. The limon spotted Dalmatian puppy ran over to the unknown device and looked at it. It was a train ticket from a train station. The driver must have dropped it when they grabbed Copper and pulled him in the car. Thinking that it could be a clue, Olive picked up the ticket in her mouth and ran over to the gang and barked, getting their attention.

"What is it, Olive?" Candace asked.

"She's got something in her mouth." Said Charlie.

Isabella bent down and removed the unknown object from Olive's mouth and stood up and looked at it, along with Keegan, Candace and Charlie.

"What is it, Izzy?" Keegan asked.

"It's train tricket from the Orient Express." Said Isabella before examining the writting that was printed on the ticket. "New Zealand." Izzy's blue eyes went wide. "They're going to New Zealand! Come on!"

The gang then rushed back over to the white truck and Candace, Keegan and Isabella got inside the front part of the truck, with Candace on the driver's side, and Waddlesworth and the dogs and the Miller pups all got inside the back of the vehicle. Charlie closed the double doors and joined the others up front.

Candace then backed the truck up and zoomed off the property and sped off down the street for the Orient Express train station.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	44. 104R 44: A 104 Dalmatians Repeat

**104R 44: A 104 Dalmatians Repeat.**

Back at the asylum, an entire squad of police cars surrounded the building, who had all been summoned there by the doctors shortly after Candace had been broken out of the building. The media and news reporters were also there, getting big scoop on what had happened. Among all these people were Jerry, Linda, Adriana, Donna, Bo, Rex, Jason, Molly and officer Luxord, who were chatting with the doctor that had evaluated Candace.

"And then when i came back, i saw miss Davis running out of my office with a dog and a Parrot. I chased after them while the rest of the staff blocked the exit. Then, next thing i know, one of our trucks came crashing through the wall backwards, with these two kids, a boy and a girl, sitting in the front. Miss Davis and the dog and Parrot then boarded the back of the truck and the kids drove off in it. And that was when i called the police, who, soon after, called you." Said the doctors.

"Kids? What kids?" Rex asked.

"What?" Asked the doctor.

"Well, earlier, you said that two kids were ridding in the front seat of the vehicle. What did these kids look like? What were they wearing?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast. But i can tell you what they looked like." Said the doctor.

"Fire away." Said Rex.

"Well, the girl looked like she was about, maybe, 10 years old. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. And the boy...well, he looked to be about the same age, with shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and brown freckles all over his face."

"That's sounds like Isabella and Charlie." Said Jerry.

"That's because it is." Said Linda.

"Who?" The doctor asked.

"Isabella and Charlie. They're friends of my stepson, Keegan, they all go to the same school together." Said Linda.

"Well, then, it must have been them who busted miss Davis out." Said the doctor.

"Without a doubt." Said Linda.

"Where do you think they are now?" Bo asked the doctor.

"I don't know, it happened minutes ago, they could be anywhere by now." Said the doctor.

"I think i know where they went to next." Said Jason.

Everyone looked at Jason.

"What are you talking about? Where do you think they went?" Rex asked.

"To the pound to get Copper." Said Jason.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, i didn't even think of that." Said Jerry.

"Well, if they broke miss Davis out minutes ago, then chances are, they've already stopped by the pound and got Copper." Said Jason.

"Oh, that's just great, they could be anywhere by now." Said Adriana.

"Oh, Linda, i'm so worried." Said Jerry.

"Everything's going to be alright, Jerry. We have search parties scowering the city. I'm going to join them now myself." Said Linda.

Just then, there was a bling noise.

"What's that?" Asked Donna.

"That's my cellphone." Said Jerry before getting his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's a text from Keegan?"

"Well, what does it say?" Linda asked.

"It says " **Dear Dad, we're on our way to the Orient Express. Going to New Zealand to save Copper."** Said Jerry.

"What does that mean?" Rex asked.

"And what did he mean when he said that they were going to New Zealand to save Copper? Copper's at the pound, not New Zealand. Why would he send us this text to let us know where he and the others were headed?" Jason asked.

"I know, right? Especially when they're on the run. It's completely out of order." Donna said.

"Or maybe it isn't." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Officer Luxord, how many Dalmatian puppies have been reported missing from London?" Rex asked.

"The whole population, why?" Luxord asked.

"How many does that make?" Rex asked.

"Well, i haven't been keeping count, but if i had to take a guess, i'd say, uh...about 103." Said Luxord.

"Just as i thought. So if 103 Dalmatian puppies are missing from London, and if Keegan's dog is missing too,...that would make the number...Oh my gosh. 104." Said Rex.

"What?" Luxord asked.

"104. It's the number of how many Dalmatian puppies went missing from the state of Texas a year ago when Cruella De ViL came over to the United States. I think Keegan sent us that text to let us know that whoever stole all of London's Dalmatian puppy population...has Copper now." Said Rex. "This isn't just a repeat of history...This is...a 104 Dalmatians repeat."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	45. 104R 45: Discussion Of The Incident

**104R 45: Discussion Of The Incident.**

Candace drove the asylum truck down the streets of London, with Keegan, Isabella, Charlie and the Miller pups sitting beside her, determined to get to the Orient Express and to New Zealand.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, guys. I don't know what i would've done if i had spent one more minute there." Said Candace.

"Don't mention it." Said Charlie.

"So what did the doctors say?" Isabella asked.

"What?" Candace asked.

"You know, the doctors at the asylum. How did they react when you told them that you didn't do all of those things you were accused of?" Isabella asked.

"Well, like the police, they didn't believe me when i told them that i was innocent and sane and that i was being set up by the mayor. They think i'm crazy, just like everyone else in this city." Said Candace.

"No one thinks you're crazy, aunt Candace." Said Keegan.

"Yes they do." Said Candace.

"We don't think you're crazy." Said Keegan.

"Thanks. That's nice to hear. But everyone else does. No one in London seems to believe that i'm innocent or that their mayor is the one who set me up to take the fall for all three of these crimes." Said Candace.

"That's not suprising. Linda has this whole city fooled into believing she's all that and a bag of chips, just like she does with my Dad." Said Keegan.

"I know, it's like they're all brainwashed or something." Said Candace.

"I just don't get it. Why would the mayor frame you for something that you didn't do?" Charlie asked. "Maybe you really are behind the vanishing of London's Dalmatian puppy population. This generation's Cruella De ViL." Charlie joked.

Keegan then smacked Charlie in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Said Charlie before rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you got fudge for brains." Said Keegan.

"I just don't understand why the mayor would frame you for all these crimes when she knows you didn't commit them." Said Isabella.

"Well, it makes sense when you think about it." Said Charlie.

"It does?" Said Isabella and Keegan as they, along with the Miller pups, looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, i mean miss Davis is the sister of Keegan's father's late wife, so therefore, the mayor is jealous of her. She thinks that if she doesn't get rid of the competition, she'll lose Jerry to miss Davis." Said Charlie.

"A frame up motivated by jealousy? Yeah, right." Said Isabella.

"Hey, it's the perfect motive the way i see it." Said Charlie.

"Okay, what's the motivation here? I mean, is it dictatorship or jealousy?" Isabella asked.

"At this rate...i really don't know what to think. What do you think, Keegan?" Charlie turnned to see Keegan looking out the window. "Keegan? Keegan?"

"What?" Keegan asked, looking at Charlie and the others.

"Dude, where'd you go just now?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Said Keegan.

"Thinking about what?" Candace asked.

"About this ticket we found. I mean, don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that the driver just so happened to drop it while they were kidnapping Copper?" Said Keegan.

"Are you saying that the driver dropped it on purpuse? That they want us to follow them? Why would they do that?" Candace asked.

"As a reference." Said Isabella.

"What?" Candace asked as she, Keegan, Charlie and the Miller pups focused on Isabella.

"22 Years ago, my cousin's, Chloe Simon, house was broken into and her Dalmatians were stolen. As you all know from watching the movie, Le Pelt left accidently dropped his train ticket to Paris, France while making his get away. My guess is that this ticket is a reference to that scene in the film. Only this time, it was left there on purpuse." Said Isabella.

"You think so, Izzy?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think, i know." Said Isabella.

"How?" Keegan asked.

"Well, let's start by answering this question: What year is it?" Isabella asked.

"That's easy, it's (2022)." Said Charlie.

"Exactly. It's (2022). 20 Years since the 102 Dalmatians film came out in (2002)." Said Isabella.

"Oh my gosh. Isabella, are you saying what i think you're saying?" Candace asked.

"Yes. Yes i am. This isn't just history repeating itself...someone's repeating the 102 Dalmatians incident. And if these people are taking Copper to New Zealand...then maybe...just maybe...London's Dalmatian population is there too." Said Isabella.

"Boy, Izzy, how'd you get so smart?" Keegan asked.

"I watch T.V., like everyone else." Said Isabella.

"Okay, now that that's all cleared up, let's focus on the next question: Who are these people that are stealing Dalmatian puppies from London. And more importantly...who is the mastermind? Cruella's dead, Stacy's in prison. So who could this person be?" Said Charlie.

"Maybe it's the 'MAYOR'." Said Keegan, refering to Linda.

"No, it can't be her. She has nothing to gain from stealing an entire city's Dalmatian puppy population. It has to be someone with motivation." Said Charlie.

"Charlie's right, it doesn't have to be the mayor. Like he said, she has nothing to gain from any of this, except for framing miss Davis and getting her out of the way. And plus she's a wife and a mother of two. No spouse/parent in their right mind is gonna jeopradize that just to get rid of some woman. And pluse, she and Keegan and his Dad have only been in London for two weeks. The Dalmatian vanishings started last month." Said Isabella.

"Taken. Yeah, she's the mayor, a wife, a mother of three, with good pablicity, and the Dalmatian vanishings started a month earlier before she and her family moved here from Canada." Said Charlie.

"She's not my mother, dipstick, she's my 'STEP'mother." Said Keegan.

Dipstick then barked in the back of the truck.

"Sorry, Dipstick." Said Keegan.

"Oh, snap. I just thought of something. Wouldn't it be cool if Disney got ahold of this story and made it into one of their films, like they did the previous four?" Said Charlie.

"Shut up, Charlie. This is real life, okay? This isn't a movie." Said Isabella.

"Well, one day, it will be." Said Charlie. "Hey, Keeg. If Disney were to do a movie about this little incident, who do you think they would get to play you?"

"Knowing Disney, they would probably cast some Disney Channel kid-actor to play me. Or get some random kid." Said Keegan.

"Yeah. I think i'd pay real good money to see that." Said Charlie.

"Look, there's the Orient Express." Isabella pointed out.

The gang looked in the direction that Isabella was pointing and saw the Orient Express train station up ahead.

"So it is. Hold on tight." Said Candace before mashing her foot on the gas, causing the truck to zoom down the steet. Once it got close to the train station, Candace slowed the vehicle down and turnned into the parking lot, where she found a parking space. The four humans and four Dalmatian puppies exited the vehicle and went to the back, where Candace and Keegan opened the double doors, allowing Dottie, Dipstick, Waddlesworth, Chomp, Digger, Drooler and Georgette to exit the vehicle.

"Come on, you guys." Said Candace before she and the others all rushed up to the double glass doors of the train station. She held one of the doors opened, allowing Keegan, Isabella, Charlie and the animals to run inside the building before entering inside herself. "Ticket booths! That way!" She pointed out as she and the gang ran through the building. The gang ran in the direction where Candace was pointing and they all ran towards the ticket booths and stopped at the one in the middle that a woman was standing inside.

"Hi, thank you for choosing the Orient Express. How may i help you?" Asked the woman in a british accent.

"Yeah, uh, i was wondering, by any chance, if there's a train leaving here for New Zealand. Is there?" Said Candace.

"Yes, ma'am, there is." The ticket lady.

"Did we miss the train?" Candace asked.

"No, ma'am, you just made it." Said the ticket lady.

"Good. Can you give us four tickets to that train. It's really important that we get to New Zealand, pronto." Said Candace.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, i can." Said the ticket lady.

"Thank you." Said Candace.

The lady then got four tickets from inside the booth. "Here you go, enjoy the trip." She said, handing the tickets to Candace.

"Thanks. Where is the train to New Zealand?" Said Candace.

"It's right down that way." The ticket lady pointed out.

"Okay, thanks. Come on, guys." Said Candace before she and the others ran off in the direction the ticket lady pointed out to find and board the train that was bound for New Zealand.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the London, England airport, Cruella's black and white Panther Deville car sped into the parking lot, with a loud scrrech, with a police car following. Both vehicles quickly found a parking space and Linda, Jerry, Adriana, Donna, Bo, Rex, Jason and Molly all exited the car, the same time officer Luxord did, and they all ran inside the airport. It was Linda who had suggested that they come here. If Keegan and the others were going to New Zealand by train, then she and her trio could get there before them by plane. When they were all inside, the gang stopped in their tracks.

"Where's the ticket counter?" Jason asked as he and the others looked around.

Molly then barked as she looked in the right direction, getting the attention of the others.

They all looked in the direction where Molly was looking and saw the ticket counter.

"There." Said Linda before she and the gang rushed up to the ticket counter that a woman stood behind.

"Welcome to the London, England airport. How may i help you?" Asked the woman in a british accent.

"Are there any planes here that are leaving for New Zealand?" Linda asked.

"Yes, there is. In fact, it's about ready to leave." Said the ticket lady.

"Can you give us eight tickets to the flight, please? It's an emergancy." Linda asked.

"Sure. Hold on one sec." Said the ticket lady. She reached from behind the counter and got out eight tickets. "There you go. Enjoy the flight." She said, handing Linda the tickets.

"Thank you. Where is the entrance to the plane to New Zealand?" Linda asked.

"Right through that door over there." The lady pointed out.

"Thank you." Said Linda as she and the others rushed off in the direction the ticket lady was pointing at.

"You're welcome." Said the ticket lady. "(Sighs) Everybody's in a hurry these days."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	46. 104R 46: New Zealand

**104R 46: New Zealand.**

The Orient Express train sped down the tracks, releasing smoke from the chemny, as it headed toward it's destination, New Zealand. At the same time, the plane from the London, England airport was also headed towards the same place.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **New Zealand**

The train had now arrived at the New Zealand train station and it's passengers were now exiting it. Among these people were two black coat hooded figures, with one of them carrying Copper in a cage.

Two male train employees slid open the doors of one of the carts and went inside and let down a black slope.

The two hooded figurs walked over to the train cart and stood by as the two employees came out in the black limo, and started slowly driving it down the slope, and onto the ground.

The employees got out of the limo.

"Okay, here you are, guys, good as new. Good luck in New Zealand." Said one of the employees.

"Thank you." Said the first hooded figure.  
 **##################################################################################**

The two figures sped through the busy streets of New Zealand in their limo, causing some of the other vehicles to stop in their tracks.

At the same time, Linda and the others were also speeding through the busy streets in Cruella's Panther Deville car, trying to find Keegan and the others, with officer Luxord follow from behind.

"Could you slow down a little? You're going too fast." Said Rex.

"Jerry, are you sure that Keegan and the others are in this part of New Zealand?" Bo asked.

"Yes, i got a text from him that says that they are." Said Jerry.

"Well, text him back, we need to know where he and the others are." Said Bo.

"Okay, i will." Said Jerry before getting out his cell.

"Is Luxord keeping up?" Linda asked.

Donna looked out the back window and saw that the officer's police car was a few feet behind them. "That flat foot is too slow."

"This traffic is too slow, the Zealands are so useless behind the wheel." Said Linda. "AHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The british red haired woman laughed, along with Donna, as she slammed her foot on the gas peddle and started recklessly driving down the street. She then turnned on another street and started going zooming down it.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Adriana screamed in panic.

"(Laughs) They're going the wrong way!" Linda laughed, along with Donna.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Adriana screamed.

Other vehicles then started coming towards the Panther Deville car, but the driver's quickly saw that the black and white car was driving in the wrong direction and they went in different directions and started crashing into each other.

Adriana screamed while Linda and Donna laughed and everyone else paniced.

Another vehicle came towards them and quickly swerved in a different direction.

Adriana: "OH, YOU'RE GONNA KILL US, MOTHER! WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MATTER..."

"OH, SHUT UP, ADRIANA!" Linda and Donna screamed. The London UK mayor then bought the car to a screeching halt when she and the others saw a woman crossing the street with two poodles.

"Wow, look at those dogs." Said Jason.

"I know. That would be a nice way of reinventing the poodle skirt." Said Donna.

The woman and her dogs crossed the street to the other side, and Linda continued zooming down the street, with officer Luxord following.

The two hooded figures came driving down the street in their black limo, with Copper barking from inside. As the vehicle passed by, the lady's two poodles heard the barking that was coming from within. It was an S.O.S. A cry for help. The dog that was barking in the vehicle was in trouble. The poodles then started passing the message along.

Meanwhile, across the street, Keegan and the others regrouped after asking around about the whereabouts of the black limo.

"Anything?" Keegan asked.

"No." Said Candace.

"Nothing." Said Isabella.

"Nobody saw anything." Charlie added.

"Oh, man." Said Keegan, running a hand through his long brown hair. A buzzing sound was then heard.

"What's that?" Isabella asked.

"It's my cellphone." Said Keegan as he reached into his pants pocket and got his smart phone out. The 11 year old looked at the screen. "It's a text from my Dad."

"Well, what does it say?" Candace asked.

"It says **'Where are you?'** Keegan looked at the others. "He wants to know where we are."

"Well, text him where we are." Said Candace.

"Already on it." Said Keegan before he started texting with both thumbs.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Dice asked.

"Yeah." Said Mickey.

"It sounds like a distress call." Said Max. "Hey, you guys. Listen to that. Do you hear that?"

"What? What is it?" Keegan asked.

"Yes, i hear it too." Said Waddlesworth.

"Hear what?" Isabella asked.

"The best i can make out, they're all yapping about touble." Said Waddlesworth.

"Touble? Oh, trouble. Must be dogs talking." Said Charlie.

The dogs continued barking as they passed the messege along.

"Hey, wait there's more." Said Max, getting the attention of Keegan, Isabella, Charlie, Waddlesworth and the other dogs. "Uh, little one...Bad men have little...A brown spotted doggy."

"Spotted? Brown little spotted...Bad men have...brown little spotted puppy." Said Charlie.

"Oh, my gosh, that's Copper." Said Keegan.

"I didn't know you spoke New Zealand." Said Dice.

All of the dogs, with Waddlesworth on Digger's back, ran across the street, with Max leading the way.

"Come on, come on." Said Keegan as he, Candace, Isabella and Charlie rushed towards a yellow cab. "Taxi, stop!"

Max led the way across the street and he and the others stopped on the other side where the lady and her two poodles were. Max then comunicated with the two poodles, asking them about the black limo and where it went. The poodles gave the pup and the others the information they needed, without a second thought.

The yellow Taxi van drove up beside the Parrot and the dogs and Candace slid the back door open.

"Get in, quick." Candace said. The Parrot and the dogs, and the puppies, all got in the back of the cab.

"So what did they say?" Isabella asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Said Waddlesworth.

Candace slid the door closed and the Taxi van drove off, heading for it's destination.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	47. 104R 47: The Lumberjack MiLL

**104R 47: The Lumberjack Mill.**

Later that night, the black limozeen drove onto the property of an old, abandond Lumberjack Mill, with it's headlights on. The vehicle slowly drove up to the wearhouse of the old factory, the huge doors slid open and the limo went inside the dark house and the doors slid closed.

The yellow Taxi van then drove up by the factory and stopped. Candace, Keegan, Isabella, Waddlesworth, the dogs, and the puppies all exited the vehicle. The Taxi then drove off and the gang looked at the abandond factory in front of them.

"Whoa." Said Candace, Keegan, Isabella, Charlie and Waddlesworth.

"Spooky." Said Isabella.

"Is this the place the poodles said the limo was going?" Keegan asked Waddlesworth.

"This is where Copper said the limo was taking him. And from the looks of things, i'd say he was right." Said Waddlesworth.

"Boy, this place sure is creepy." Said Charlie.

"It's spooky, alright. But you'd have to be a skimpering, whimpering, cowardly little dog not to barge right in there and take charge of the situation, with no hesitation at all." Said Waddlesworth.

The wearhouse doors then slowly began to open.

"After you then." Said Waddlesworth to the Miller pups.

"Thanks." Said Dice in a sarcastic tone.

Dice lead the way onto the property and he and the gang ran up to the old office building and hid behind it. They all poked their heads out, looking around the cornner, and saw the wearhouse doors finish opening.

The two hooded figures then exited the wearhouse and the doors closed behind them. They walked over towards the old office building and went up the staircase and into the building.

With the two figures gone, the gang came out of hidding and quietly ran over to the wearhouse. Candace and Keegan each grabbed one of the doors and slid them open, not all the way, but enough for both of them to enter inside.

"Wait right here." Keegan whispered to Isabella, Charlie and Waddlesworth and the dogs.

"Yeah, right." Said Mickey before he, Dice, Max and Olive went inside the wearhouse.

Candace and Keegan entered into the wearhouse and closed the doors, leaving the others outside.

"Copper." Keegan whispered, now holding a red flashlight he had gotten out of his pale brown backpack.

"Copper." Candace whispered.

"Copper, where are you?" Keegan asked as he flashed his red flashlight around the inside of the dark wearhouse.

"COPPER!" Shouted Max before Dice placed a paw over his little brother's mouth.

"Shhh!" Said Keegan, Dice and Mickey.

"Dude, be quiet, you're gonna get us caught." Dice whispered.

"(Muffled) Oh. Sorry." Said Max.

Dice removed his paw from Max's mouth and he and the gang continued searching for Copper.

"Copper?" Keegan said.

"Copper." Candace said.

"Cop?" Said Mickey.

"C-Dawg?" Dice said.

"Copy?" Max said.

Olive barked.

Keegan stopped in his tracks, causing the others to stop. "Oh, shoot." The boy was shinning his red flashlight on a blue delivery truck, with a long trailer attached to it that had a stepping stool. "It's a delivery truck."

"Yeah, but what's it doing here in this wearhouse?" Candace asked.

"I think i know." Said Keegan. The 11 year old Canadian ran over to the truck, and Candace and the puppies followed him. The boy got on the stepping stool and opened the double doors of the trailer and was instantly met with the loud sounds of constant barking. The kid looked over a black slope and shined his flashlight inside the trailer, where he saw all kinds of Dalmatian puppies. Most of them were black spotted...some of them were liver-spotted...few of them were limon-spotted...and few of them were yellow-spotted. Almost all of them wore collars around their necks while few of them didn't. "Holly cow."

"What is it?" Candace asked.

"Uh...aunt Candace...you know how the people of London have been asking questions about what happened to their Dalmatian puppy population?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah, why?" Candace asked.

"I think we just got their answer." Said Keegan.

"What?" Candace asked before getting onto the stepstool next to Keegan. The young woman looked over the slope and saw that there were countless Dalmatian puppies inside the trailer. "Oh, my gosh, look at all of them. There are so many."

"I know. How many do you think there are?" Keegan asked.

A familiar bark was then heard and Keegan shinned his flashlight on a familiar liver-spotted puppy, wearing a green collar and a golden bone-shapped name tag.

"Copper!" Said Keegan.

The liver-spotted puppy, Copper, barked.

"Copper!" Keegan repeated. The 11 year old boy reached over the slope for the liver-spotted puppy and Copper jumped into his hands. The kid then picked him up out of the trailer and held him close. "Oh, Copper, i'm so glad you're safe and sound."

"Keegan." Came three voices.

Keegan, Copper, Candace and the Miller pups looked and saw Isabella, Charlie, Waddlesworth and the dogs running up to them.

"Guys." Said Keegan.

Isabella, Charlie, Waddlesworth and the dogs all ran up to Keegan, Candace and the puppies.

"What are you guys doing here, i thought i told you to wait outside?" Said Keegan.

"I'm sorry, but they were getting worried." Said Isabella, refering to Charlie, Waddlesworth and the dogs.

"Did you find Copper?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, and even better. We found the London Dalmatian population." Said Keegan.

"No way!" Charlie gasped.

"Really?!" Isabella gasped.

"See for yourselves." Said Keegan before he and Candace stepped down from the steppingstool.

Isabella and Charlie got onto the steppingstool, while Waddlesworth flew onto the slope. They all looked inside the trailer and saw that it was filled with hundreds of Dalmatian puppies.

"Holy crumpets!" Waddlesworth gasped.

"Whoa, mama!" Charlie gasped, with his blue eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh, my goodness, look at all of them. I've never seen so many Dalmatian puppies in all my life." Said Isabella.

"I know. Me either." Said Charlie.

"Hello." Said Isabella as she reached her hand inside over the slope and petted some of the Dalmatian puppies. "Hi." Said the 10 year old british blond haired girl continued to pet the puppies. "Okay, let's get them out of here. Come on."

Waddlesworth flew off of the slope and landed on Digger's back.

Isabella and Charlie closed the double doors to the trailer and got down from the steppingstool.

"Come on, let's get in the truck and high tail it out of here." Said Keegan.

"Well..." Came a voice, getting the attention of Keegan and the gang, who saw a figure standing in the shadows. "what have we here?" The figure then stepped out of the darkness and into view, revealing himself to be an old man with tan skin and orange eyes. "A trio of trespassers?"

"Who are you?" Candace asked.

"Glad you asked. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Xehanort. I'm the leader of an Organization known as The Dark 13. But don't think of me as a doctor...think of me as a director. You're all in my movie. You each have a fun part, so try not to blow it. Forget watching 104 Dalmatians. You get to live it."

"What are you talking about? What movie?" Candace asked.

"The same movie everyone else is in...Candace." Said Xehanort.

"Uh...sorry...i don't know you." Said Candace.

"That's okay, you're not suppose to." Said Xehanort. "The adults in these kids' films just never get it, do they?"

"I'm sorry, i'm confused. Who are you?" Candace asked.

"That's the whole point. You wouldn't be asking these questions if you knew who i was already. Do you like Disney movies, Candace?" Xehanort said.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you steal all of these Dalmatian puppies?" Keegan asked.

"Sorry, but i can't take credit for someone else's work. Especially when i'm not the mastermind behind this whole incident. After all, what kind of director would i be if i did that? If you have a problem with what's going on, you can take it up with one of my two clients." Said Xehanort.

"This is not a movie. You're psychotic! This is real life!" Said Candace.

"I'd be careful what you say, Candace. I wouldn't scream at someone who's been known to just snap when least expected. You're all alone." Said Xehanort.

"I'm not alone." Said Candace.

"Are you sure?" Xehanort asked.

"As sure as i'll ever be. I have Keegan, Isabella, Charlie, the dogs and Waddlesworth." Said Candace.

"And that isn't really much defense, now is it? But that's okay, i wouldn't have it any other way. It wouldn't be a fare fight if there was more than one adult." Said Xehanort.

"I don't know why you're doing this or why you stole all of these Dalmatian puppies, and my dog, or what you have in store for them, but we will not just stand here and let you do harm to them!" Keegan said.

"Poweful speech, young man. A fascinating choice of words from somebody so young...except for that one part." Said Xehanort.

"What part?" Keegan asked.

"That part where you said 'and my dog.' See, my followers and i, we didn't steal 'your dog.' We only stole London's Dalmatian puppy population." Said Xehanort.

"What are you talking about?" Keegan asked.

"To answer your question, i'll have to introduce to you the rest of my cast. But first, let's start with the rest of the main characters, shall we?" Said Xehanort.

The wearhouse doors then opened and in walked Jerry, Linda, Adriana, Donna, Rex, Jason, Bo, Molly and Luxord entered inside, with two male figures in black hooded coats walking behind them, each carrying a loaded gun, and two of the hooded figures slid the doors closed.

"Dad! Everyone!" Said Keegan before he and the others proceeded to run to his father and the gang.

One of the hooded figures seized Linda and put his arm around her neck, causing Keegan and the others to stop.

"Oh no, Linda!" Said Jerry.

"Mother!" Said Adriana and Donna.

"Move and she dies right now." Said Xehanort. "The game isn't over yet. Answer right, she lives. Answer wrong, she dies, answer right, she won't die."

"What are you talking about, you crazy old coot?" Candace asked.

"Answer my question." Said Xehanort.

"Fine!" Said Candace.

"Who is the villain in this whole incident?" Xehanort asked.

"You're the villain and the mastermind!" Said Candace.

"Wrong." Said Xehanort before looking at Linda. "She is."

The hooded figure then removed his arm from around Linda's neck, releasing her.

Linda, Adriana and Donna walked over to where Xehanort was and stood by him.

"Suprise, everyone." Said Linda and Donna.

"Linda? Adriana, Donna? What's going on? What is he talking about?" Jerry asked.

"This idiot still doesn't get it. He doesn't even know what's going on even now that he knows that we're the villains. He doesn't get it. It's unbelievable." Said Linda.

"Unbelievable, indeed." Donna added.

"Let me fill you in, dumbo. All these six years of marrage to you have finally paid off." Said Linda.

"It really did, it sure did." Said Donna.

"You see, Jerry, we believed you to be a smart man." Said Linda.

"A smart man." Donna repeated.

"Figured you'd put the pieces together by now." Said Linda.

"Put the pieces together like a puzzle, Jerry." Said Donna.

"You are all Insane!" Said Jerry.

"I'd be careful what you say, Jerry. It was your poor judgement that got you and your son into this situation in the first place." Said Linda.

"You're crazy...all of you." Said Candace.

"Actually, we prefer the term 'psychotic.'" Said Donna.

"You'll never get away with this!" Said Jerry.

Linda looked at Jerry. "Oh no? Tell that to Candace. You wouldn't believe how easy she was to frame."

"Read a few news stories, combine them all together? It was fun." Said Donna.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Keegan asked.

Linda turnned to Keegan. "Why? WHY?!" The british mayor looked at her two daughters. "You hear that, girls? I think he wants a motive. Yeah, i don't really believe in motive, Keeg. After all, did Maleficent have a motive?"

"No." Said Donna.

"Did we ever find out why the stepmother was so mean to Cinderella? Don't think so. See, it's a lot scarrier when there is no motive, darling." Said Linda. "Fate did your Mother a favor. That woman did nothing but make my life, and my daughter's lives, miserable since we moved to Ontario, Canada, like she was some mean girl out of high school or something."

"Yeah, fate put her out of her misery, cause let's face it, Keegan, your mother was no mean girl out of high school." Donna added.

"Is that motive enough for you?" Linda asked.

"Sorry...i'm not buying." Said Candace. "I know my sister, Karen...and she would never be mean to anyone. She didn't have a mean bone in her body, she was always nice."

"And you know this...how?" Linda asked.

"Okay, i admit, i was absent from my sister's life for six years, but i grew up with her. And i know for a fact that she was none of the things you say she was." Said Candace.

"Right. And i know for a fact that Karen didn't do a thing to hurt you or your daughters. How could she? She never even mentioned either of you." Said Jerry.

"That's because she never met us." Said Linda.

"Or knew about us." Donna added.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"What?" Isabella and Charlie added.

"Now i'm really lost." Said Candace.

"Okay. Obviously you're still not getting what i'm saying, so let me just tell you straight out." Said Linda before turnning back to Keegan. "You're Canadian born mother...was being 'STALKED' by my late husband, Martin. She's the reason my husband abandoned me and my girls. She's the reason my girls don't have a father anymore. How's that for motive?"

Jerry: "Stalked? You mean that..."

"Yes, the man who stalked and terrorized your late wife was my husband...and the father of my girls." Said Linda.

"Where is your husband now?" Candace asked.

"Dead. Your sister, nephew and his father killed him." Said Linda.

"What?" Candace asked.

"We didn't kill anybody! What are you talking about?" Keegan asked.

"You really don't remember, do you? Well, let me refresh your memory. My husband died six years ago. It was on May 30'th, (2015). School had just closed for the summer and my husband just so happened to be driving down a country road on that day. That is...until he crashed into a vehicle and had a wreck that cost him his life." Said Linda.

"Oh, Bunk, you're making this up. None of this ever happend." Said Jerry.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. I mean, if your husband had a wreck with another car, why didn't you tell me and Keegan? Why are we just now hearing about it?" Jerry asked.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Said Linda.

Jerry: "All i remember is that there were two vehicles on the road that day that had a wreck. There was me, Karen and Keegan ridding around in our station wagon and..."

"And a delivery truck that crashed right into your vehicle." Said Linda.

Keegan thought back to that tragic day he lost his mother.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **May 30'th, (2015)**

A delivery truck came out of nowhere, appearing right in front of the station wagon.

"JERRY, LOOK OUT!" Karen screamed.

But it was too late. Jerry had no time to move the station out of the way, as the delivery truck hit the vehicle head on, with a loud CRASH!  
 **##################################################################################**

"Holy Bunk." Said Keegan in a suprised tone. "You didn't tell me and my Dad about your late husband because...he was on the same road that we were that day. Your husband was the one driving the truck that crashed into us and killed my Mom."

"That's right. My husband was on the same road that day. Once again, he was stalking your mother, 'KAREN.' And as a result, he wound up losing his life. Your mother is the reason i don't have my husband. She's the reason my girls had to grow up without their father." Said Linda.

"Oh my gosh." Said Jerry.

"So do you get it now? You all clued in?" Linda asked.

"You got it?" Donna added.

"You got the 411?" Linda asked.

"So all this time you've been married to me just to get back at me and my son?" Jerry asked.

"Suprise, Jerry. But i can't take all of the credit. Dr. Xehanort here is the one who helped me track you and your little rat down, with some help from his organization, of course. If it weren't for him, i never would have found you." Said Linda.

"I thought you loved me." Said Jerry.

"Losing the love of your life can cause serious mental problems. You should know, it certainly messed you up in a sense. It made you fall in love with, and marry a crazy person." Said Linda.

"That's right. You're our new Daddy and Keegan's our little brother. Now you're no longer a widower. Oohoohoohoohoohoo. I said Widower, hoo." Said Donna.

"The point is Jerry...i'm a new woman. And my girls and i are ready to leave all of this behind us, so can start my new life as mayor." Said Linda.

"So you steal all of London's Dalmatian puppy population? Why, so you can kill them?" Keegan asked.

"Oh no...just you and your father...and your friends, but...that wasn't planned or anything. But here's the genius part. I had nothing to do with the vanishing of London's Dalmatian population. So i'm following the story of a crime that someone else is the mastermind of." Said Linda.

"For once she's telling the truth. Linda had nothing to do with the vanishing of London's Dalmatian puppy population. She's not involved in any way. She didn't even know about it until Adriana showed it to her in the news paper. I didn't feel that it was important to tell her because she's not a member of my organization." Said Xehanort.

"So if Linda isn't the mastermind behind all of this, then...who is?" Candace asked.

"I told you i had two clients, didn't i? Before we go into that...let me introduce you to the extras of my movie. Come on out, everyone." Xehanort said.

Several people stepped out of the darkness and into view.

Keegan and Candace recognized all of them. "No way!"

"You're the guy who dropped that invitation to the Ball off at De ViL Manor when i came home from school. And you're the two officers from the pound who took Copper away. And you're the guy at that truckstop restaurant the puppies and i stopped at in the countryside of London. And you're the truck driver that gave us a lift to Suffolk." Said Keegan to many of the black coat men.

"And you're those three doctors who carried me off to that asylum. And you're the doctor who wouldn't believe me about the things i said about Linda." Said Candace to the last few men.

"That's right. All of these men are members of my organization." Said Xehanort.

All nine of the men removed their very convincing masks, revealing their real faces.

"Everyone, meet Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and...Luxord." Said Xehanort.

"What?!" Jerry, Rex, Jason and Bo gasped.

"Suprise." Said officer Luxord before walking over where the black coat men were standing.

"Wow. You all must be having some serious trust issues right about now. And stumpped. You know that someone is the mastermind behind the repeat of this fourth incident...but you don't know who it is. I mean sure, Linda's the mayor and all, and i'm the behind the scense director and everything, but that's 'WAY' too obvious. So to answer your question...let me introduce you all to the mastermind behind this whole thing. Let's bring 'em out here, shall we?" Said Xehanort. "But before we go into that...let me ask you this." He said, looking at Rex and Jason. "Do you two have any questions regauding the sequel to your lives."

"Why? Is that what you want us to ask you? So you can give your big speech? Why?" Rex asked.

"Good question. You took the bait." Said Xehanort. "Come on you guys, my other client's been planning this for over a year now."

"You guys are BUNK'D!" Said Jason.

"Actually, Jason-i think critics would agree too-it's the other way around." Said Xigbar. "Poor Rex. Could life be anymore cruel? Chasing the love of a Texas waitress, who will never feel the same way you do about her. LAME!"

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Said Candace.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Can. The London police are already saying you did it. They'll say you're the one responsable. Little miss 'I have the perfect life. I'm gonna take the mayor's husband away the way my sister did her previous husband. Well, guess what? This time the villains win, and the heros die. Just pretend it's all a Disney movie, you guys. How do you think it's gonna end?" Said Linda.

"The way i see it...my second client will get arrested...go to prison...cash in our found footage movie of the Miller and Lewis families...secure a book deal. And if all goes according to plan...the Disney studios will get ahold of it and make it into one of their movies and release it as the sequel to 'The Texas 104 Dalmatians: '104 Dalmatians 2.' It'll make money." Said Xehanort.

"A novel and a movie about it shortly after the incident? I love it." Said Donna.

"My client is hopping they'll get life in prison." Said Xehanort.

"And now, drumb role please." Said Xigbar.

"We have one last suprise for all of you. A twist ending, if you will. We have a special guest star waiting in the shadows." Said Xehanort.

"And don't you worry. We have this whole incident on film...from the Lewis family at the Ontario iMAX theater...all the way London. Except the ending." Xehanort looked at Candace. "Because the whole world will know how 'YOU' stole all of London's Dalmatian population. And how 'YOU' stole the Miller family's puppies from Kansas...and 'YOU' killed your nephew, his two friends and his father. And how mayor Linda here was the hero who stopped you once and for all."

"Have you figured it out yet, Keegan?" Donna asked.

"What if your aunt kidnapped you again, with your friends, and flew here to New Zealand to add your dog to her collection, making the number 104 Dalmatian puppies? Only she didn't expect us to follow her here to her hideout. What if she just snapped and killed everyone?" Said Linda.

"Except for me, Adriana and mother. Mother was able to stop you before you could do anything to either of us." Said Donna.

Linda looked at Keegan. "But not before she was able to kill you."

"And then mother kills you in self defense...and rescues the 104 Dalmatians. Perfect ending." Said Donna.

"The New Zealand police are gonna find you, your nephew, his friends, his Dad and everyone else dead, and my girls and i as the only survivors of your plan." Said Linda to Candace.

Donna looked at Keegan. "You see, Keeg, this time will be different from all the other four Dalmatian films. You see, everybody dies, but us. Everybody dies but us and the Dalmatians. My mother and i may not have been involved in this fourth repeated incident, but we plan to carry on and plan the real life trilogy. Cause let's face it, kid-o, these days, you gotta have a trilogy."

"You sick folks, you've seen one, too many Disney movies." Said Keegan.

"No, Keeg, don't you blame the movies! Movies don't create psychos! Movies make psychos MORE CREATIVE!" Said Linda.

"Look, you guys, i applaud you on your creativity, but let me ask you a question. What's gonna happen when we die? I thought the main characters always win." Said Keegan.

"Not this time." Said Xehanort. "My second client wants to send the Disney Studios a message."

"Message, what message?" Keegan asked.

"Well, my second client said, and i quote: I am SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THE 'HAPPY ENDINGS!' IT'S JUST NOT REALITY! In reality...the good guys lose...the hero dies...and the villains...are victorious." Said Xehanort.

"But nobody wants to see that. It'll never work, they'll rewrite you. You don't want that." Said Charlie.

"Charlie's right, they will rewrite you. Disney Studios is a kids network, not a adults network. It'll never work." Isabella added.

"Sure it will. Besides, in the other four films, the stories are just about what the title says: 101 Dalmatians...not 101 Dalmatians and people. It will definitly work." Said Xehanort.

"You crazy creeps, you're Disney fan psychos!" Said Jason.

"JASON'S RIGHT, YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHOS! YOU'VE SEEN WAY TOO MANY DISNEY MOVIES!" Rex screamed.

"Don't blame the movies, Rex!" Said a woman, pushing Gigi out of the darkness while stepping out herself with a gray gun in her right hand. She had short white hair, blue eyes and looked to be about 61 years old. She wore a purple long sleeve suit top, with purple pockets and sharp shoulders, a purple skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, pale purple stockings that covered her whole legs and purple high heel shoes. She also wore purple lipstick and long, sharp, purple fingernails. "Movies don't create psychos..." She said as Gigi ran over to Rex and the gang. "it all starts at home. It starts with the father...AND...the mother."

"Mrs. HeLL?" Rex gasped.

"What?" Said Gigi.

"Oh my gosh." Said Bo.

"It can't be." Said Rex.

"I told you i had a second client. Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Said Xehanort.

"Dad...who is she?" Jason asked.

"Everyone...meet Helena HeLL...Stacy's mother." Said Rex.

"No way. You're Stacy's mother?" Gigi gasped.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me. You even saw me at my daughter's trial, you stupid Texas girl." Said the woman known as Helena.

"You're in on this with them?" Bo asked.

"That's right. Helena here is my second client...and the mastermind behind this repeated 104 Dalmatians fiasco." Said Xehanort.

"You hired all of these hooded people to steal all of London's Dalmatian puppy population? Why, Mrs. HeLL?" Rex asked.

"Where should i start?" Said Helena, pointing the gun at Rex. "Oh, yeah. Your mother ruined my daughter's life by getting her involved in that Texas 104 Dalmatians fiasco! And then you ruined my family by sending her off to prison! And your girlfriend over there published it in a book! And Disney got ahold of it and aired it to the whole world as one of their stupid kids movies! And as a result, my husband ended up filing for divorce and moved out! Isn't that enough?! Should i go on?!"

"Oh, brother, you're just as wack as your daughter!" Said Gigi.

Helena focused on Gigi, pointing the gun at her. "Where do you think she got it? Mental illness is hereditary. Who do you think raised her to be the woman that she is today? She was a smart girl."

"She's been a great help. We couldn't have done it without her." Said Xehanort.

"And i couldn't have done it without all of you." Said Helena.

"Why are you doing this, Mrs. HeLL?" Rex asked.

"I told you i was gonna get you back, didn't i?" Said Helena, pointing the gun at Rex again.

Rex then thought back on that day. The day of Stacy's trial after she was found guilty.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **One year ago**

 **September 1'st, (2020)**

At the Paris, Texas Lamar County Courthouse, Helena was sitting inside an empty courthouse, crying her eyes out. Her daughter, Stacy...her one and only child...had just been found guilty of stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies, and kidnapping a little boy, from the state of Texas and was now going to possibly spend the rest of her life in prison. The old woman continued to cry until she was approached by someone.

"Mrs. HeLL?" Said the person.

Helena looked up to see who it was that was talking to her. It was Rex.

"I need you to know...that i never wanted this. Okay, and you and Stacy are going through a lot right now. If there was a way...i mean any, any way that i could've prevented all of this from happening...i would have tried to protect your daughter, i would've. honostly." Said Rex.

Helena stood up. "You would've if you could've? That's all you have to say?"

"And i'm sorry." Said Rex.

Helena then slapped Rex across the face. "You're not sorry...YET! But you will be because i'm gonna make you pay for destroying my family!" She said before walking away from Rex.

"Mrs. HeLL, i know that you're upset, and i know you didn't mean that." Said Rex.

"I did mean it." Helena turnned to face Rex. "I did. I'm gonna make you pay for taking away everything that ever mattered to me. I begged my daughter to stay away from you. I tried to get through to her, as a mother can do with her child."

Rex: "Mrs. HeLL, if there was anything i could've done..."

"You know what you could've done! My daughter snapped! She went around the world to save your son and 104 Dalmatian puppies from a mad woman, your mother, a woman who has a history of repeating this incident three times over in UK London, England! And for THAT she's going to go to jail for the rest of her life! Does that make you happy?!" Said Helena.

"No, of course not." Said Rex.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Helena asked.

"Mrs. HeLL, this wasn't about you." Said Rex.

"Wasn't it? My daughter hated me when she was with you. She hated the fact that her father and i didn't approve of her relationship with you. And you just loved that, didn't you? You loved it so much that you were hoping that we would cut Stacy out of our lives!" Said Helena.

Rex: "No."

"And we did. We did, we lost Stacy. And now we're gonna lose her all over again, and it's all because of you, you SELFISH LITTLE WORM!" Said Helena. The woman grabbed Rex by the arms. "Honey...i need you to know something: Your day will come. Because having a child...brings such happiness and it brings such heartbreak. I only hope...that one day your heart will break like mine is breaking now, and when it does...i will be there to laugh in your face." The woman released Rex and stomed out of the courtroom.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Yes. Yes, you did say you were gonna get me back." Said Rex.

"And here we are. A year later, after my daughter's trial, and finally some revenge. Tonight...is the night that i get my revenge on you...for what you did to my daughter. I'm gonna have my justice tonight." Said Helena.

"So you stole all of London's Dalmatian population, and Gigi's and Jason's puppies, just to get back at me?" Rex asked.

"That's right." Said Helena.

"What about Keegan and his family?! Why did you involve them in this whole revenge plot?! They have nothing to do with this!" Rex asked.

"That's where you're wrong, Rex. Keegan and his family play a very important role in all of this." Said Helena.

"What do you mean? What do we have to do with any of this?" Keegan asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Allow me to explain." Said Helena before turnning to the 11 year old Canadian boy. "You see, Keegan, it all started just right. Just like in the movies. First London's Dalmatians got stolen and then your puppy got stolen. I paid close attention to the first three Dalmatian movies. I even took lots of notes. I made sure i knew all of the steps. The first movie, 101 Dalmatians, was my favorit. Then i just had to make a plan, with someone as the lead characters. It didn't take long. I knew i had to find a family to star in my real life sequel to the fourth film. And that family...was your's, Keegan. But first...i needed to add one missing piece to the puzzle. Something that your family was lacking: A Dalmatian puppy."

"And that's where i came in. It all goes back to those words about how you accused my followers of stealing 'your dog,' along with London's Dalmatian population. As i said before, we just stole London's Dalmatian puppy population. NOT your dog. After all...how could we steal something that already belonged to us." Said Xehanort.

Keegan's blue eyes went wide. "Belonged to you? You mean that...Copper..."

"Yes. 'Your dog', or 'Copper', as you call him...isn't your's...he's ours. He's property of the Dark 13 Organization. I just loaned him to you to help Helena carry out her master plan, which was to make a real life sequel to The Texas 104 Dalmatians movie. And it worked. He did everything he was programmed to do. How do you think he escaped that animal shelter back in Ontario, Canada? It was all part of the programming. Well, that, and he had some help from my followers getting to London." Said Xehanort.

"You're lying!" Keegan said.

"Oh am i?" Xehanort asked.

"Yeah, you didn't give me Copper, a homeless lady did!" Said Keegan.

"You mean this homeless lady?" Xehanort asked.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing themselves as a woman with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a black hooded coat, with black gloves and long sharp black finger nails. She wore black leggings and black high heel boots.

Keegan's eyes went wide. "You!" He gasped.

"Hello, Keegan. Miss me?" Said the woman.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **January 5'th, (2022)**

In Ontario, Canada, January 5'th, (2022), 11 year old Keegan Lewis was walking home from school, ready to tell his Dad and stepmother about his day. But as he walked the streets of Ontario, the kid couldn't help but feel like he was being watched...and followed. Out of curiosity, the boy stopped in his tracks and turnned around to see who was following him. But there was no one there. The 11 year old shrugged his shoulders, and turnned to resume his walk home, but when he did...

"AH!" Keegan screamed. The 11 year old was startled by woman standing right in front of him, with a seven week old liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

"Hi, there little man." Said the woman. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Keegan shook his head.

"Awww. Come on, kid. Don't you want a puppy?" The lady asked.

"I'm not suppose to take things from strangers. My Dad said so." Said Keegan.

"Very wise of your Dad, kido. Very wise, indeed. Hi there, i'm Larxene, the homeless woman. What's your name?"

"Hi, homeless lady, i'm Keegan Lewis. How are you?"

"I'm Larxene, the homeless lady, and you are Keegan. There. Now we know each other. Did i get it right?"

"I guess so." Said Keegan. "I gotta go now."

"GO?!" Said Larxene, blocking the boy's path. "Without this little guy?" She said, holding the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

"A puppy!" Said Keegan in excitment.

"Exactly, kid-o. You know...you look like a nice boy." Said Larxene. The homeless woman then held the puppy up to Keegan. "Here...take it."

Keegan just looked at the woman for a second. Clearly this lady was homeless, and this dog was her's, and was looking for someone who she could give him to. Someone who would be able to give him a good home...someone who would be able to provide for him...feed him...baith him...and love him. He knew that he wasn't suppose to take things from strangers, but this was a homeless woman trying to find a good home for this puppy. Where was any danger in that? The 11 year old then slowly took the puppy from the woman and held him in his arms.

"Hey, there, little guy. How are you? My name's Keegan. What's your's?" Said Keegan as he looked down at the cute pup.

Rather than answer his question, the puppy just started licking the 11 year old on the face.

"Hey! Cut it out! Stop that tickles! Ahahahahahaha!" Keegan laughed as the puppy licked his face. "Oh, man, this puppy is so cute. Ma'am, thank you so..." The boy looked up to thank the woman, but when he did, she was gone. "Hey...where'd she go?" He asked as he looked around for the homeless woman. But to his disappointment, she was nowhere in sight.  
 **##################################################################################**  
"You. You're that homeless lady i ran into on the way home from school back in January." Said Keegan.

"So you do remember me." Said the woman.

"I'm not suprised. Once you cross paths with one of the members of the Dark 13, it's near impposible to forget us." Said Xehanort. "Everyone...meet Larxene. Member number 12 of the Organization. She's the one who loaned the liver-spotted puppy to Keegan."

"What?! You're with them?!" Keegan gasped.

"Looks that way." Said Larxene.

"But i thought that you were homeless and broke and had no way of taking care of Copper. That's why you gave him to me in the first place, isn't?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah, uh, i let you believe all of that to get you to sympathize with me so you would take the dog." Said Larxene.

"What?" Keegan gasped.

"And it worked. It got you to take the dog from me just like i had planned it." Said Larxene.

"You lied to me about being homeless? How could you do that?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, don't feel too bad, Kid-o. For you see,...there is a lesson to be learned here. And this is a very well known lesson that all parents teach their kids: Don't take things from strangers. Well...most parents, anyway. It's ashame you didn't take heed to that lesson, kid. It might have saved you and your family's lives. If you had just walked away from me that day,...i would've left you alone and set my sights on another kid to give the puppy to. But you didn't,...so...bunks to be you." Said Larxene.

"So it's true, then. Copper really does belong to the Dark 13...not some homeless lady, as i originally thought he had." Said Keegan.

"Well...technically...he didn't belong to us...not at first. Originally, he was one of the 104 Dalmatians that Cruella's band had stolen from the state of Texas. But they didn't smuggle him over to Australia with the rest of the state's Dalmatian population because he was too weak and injured after being hit by a car. And also, if they had taken him, they would have had 105 Dalmatians instead of 104, as they had planned. So Cruella called me up and gave the puppy to me and my organization. I treated it's wounds, nursed it back to health, and made it sole property of the Organization. When i heard about Helena's plan to make a real life sequel to The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident, and the movie, as well as the fact that your family was missing a Dalmatian puppy, i knew then that it was time for me to put the pup that i had to good use. The rest, as they say, is history." Said Xehanort.

All was now quiet after all of that was said. Everyone was too busy trying to process everything they had just heard.

"OH! oh! This is the best part, you're gonna love this one, Can! It's gonna be a SCREAM, Baby!" Said Donna.

"What are you rambling on about now?" Candace asked.

"I'm not sure if you remember this or not, but back at the Ball, i mentioned that i had done a little digging into who you really are." Said Linda.

"So?" Candace asked.

"Soooo...i kind of found your past and bought it here." Said Linda.

"What are you talking about? What past?" Keegan asked.

"I did some research online about your aunt, Keegan. Apparently, your 'aunt Candace' here is not who you think she is. But why waist my breath on telling you this story, when we can get the truth from the past itself?" Said Linda.

Two figures then stepped out of the darkness, revealing themselves to everyone as two men.

Candace's blue eyes went wide.

"Or should i say...themselves?" Said Linda.

"Suprise, Candy." Said the two men.

"Who are you? And how do you know my aunt Candace?" Keegan asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Frankenstiene. And this is my assistant, Clyde. We're old friends of your aunt Candace. Or should i say...Lady Mars?"

"You're wrong, Frank, we are not friends! We never were!" Said Candace.

"Old friends? Lady Mars? What is he talking about, aunt Candace?" Keegan asked.

"You wanna tell him or should we?" Frankenstiene asked.

"Tell me what? What's going on." Keegan asked.

"You're aunti here isn't who she says she is. Isn't that right, little buddy?" Said Frankenstiene.

"I am not your little buddy! And you guys are no friends of mine!" Said Candace.

"And you're no saint, either. This kid trusted you, and look where's it's got him." Said Dr. Frankenstiene.

"What does he mean?" Keegan asked.

"She's been lying to you and your family and friends this whole time, kid." Said Frankenstiene.

"Stop it." Said Candace.

"When she went back home to Canada to stay with you and your family in (2014), it wasn't for a visit,...it was to escape legal trouble she had gotton into the year before in New York City." Said Frankenstiene.

"Shut up!" Said Candace.

"What kind of Legal trouble?" Keegan asked.

"Your aunt Candace use to work with me and my employee here in New York City. I was a scientist who ran an underground science lab that experimented on dogs. And Lady Mars, you're aunt Candace, she was one of my assistants at the time." Said Frankenstiene.

"No way!" Mickey gasped.

"Could it be?" Max added.

"It is. That's the guy who experimented on Dad eight years ago when he was just a puppy." Dice finished.

"That's not gonna work, Frank. I've forgiven myself and i've put it behind me." Said Candace.

"But what about your nephew and his father? Have they put it behind them?" Frankenstiene asked.

"Candace, what is he talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Oh. So you haven't told them your dark secret. Well, now is your chance, Candy. Tell them if weather or not what i'm saying is true." Said Frankenstiene.

"...It's true...all of it." Said Candace, bowing her head.

Everyone's eyes went wide, except for Linda's, Helena's and the Organization's.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." Keegan begged.

"...It's true." Said Candace.

"You see? She admits it." Said Frankenstiene.

"BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! HANG ON TO YOUR SEATS, EVERYONE! 'CAUSE THIS ONE'S A SCREAMER!" Xehanort screamed.

"What are you ranting on about now?" Rex asked.

"Why waist my breath telling you...when i can just show you? It's okay, 'guest', you can come out now." Said Xehanort.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness and into view, revealing themselves.

Everyone's eyes went wide, except the Organization's. They were all shocked and horrified by the reveal of the shadow figure.

"Or should i say...Cruella De ViL?" Said Xehanort.

The gang continued to stair in shock and horror. For the person standing in front of them all was a very much alive Cruella De ViL. Her black and white hair was messy, she wore green lipstick, green eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows and green eyeliner on her bottom eyelids. She wore a green long sleeve Aligator suit top, with the head and tail of a gator as the collar, with sharp, pointy shoulders, a green Aligator skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, with a long Aligator tail at the bottom of the skirt in the back. She also wore green Aligator gloves with long, sharp pointy fingernails, black stockings that covered her whole legs and green Aligator high heel shoes.

"Suprise! Hahahaha!" Said Cruella.

"Cruella! No! You're dead!" Rex gasped.

"Clearly i'm not, 'cause i'm standing right here in front of all of you." Said Cruella.

"But how? How did you survive the fall in Australia?" Gigi asked.

"I don't know how many times i have to repeat myself. I always come back, no matter what. 'ALWAYS.'" Said Cruella. "But to answer your question, i'll simply cut it short. I went over the water fall, i survived, the Organization rescued me and then nursed me back to health."

"Oh, right, and Paul too." Said Rex.

"No...just me...unfortunantly, my husband, Paul,...your father...wasn't so lucky to survive the fall, as i was. But not to worry, i made sure he had a good funeral and a proper burial." Said Cruella.

"Why are you doing this, grandma? Why have you been pretending to be dead all this time when you really aren't?" Jason asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To avoid a lifetime behind bars. When i recovered from the fall in Australia, i realized that i couldn't go back home to London because if i did, i'd be arrested on the spot. After my fourth attempt at a Dalmatian puppy coat failed, it seemed like all was lost...that i was up the creek without a paddle. But it didn't take long for the media to get wind of what had happened. The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident made headlines and was the subject of everything...and apparently...so was my supposed demise. And that was when a light bulb went off in my head. During the past four months of my recovery from the fall in Australia, i was feeling pretty down about my failed persuit of another Dalmatian fur coat. But when i heard about my 'death',...ah...that was the key. See, during my recovery, i was thinking about persuing a second 104 Dalmatians fur coat. When i learned that the public thought i was dead, i knew that that would be a fresh start for me in life. And that was when i began making plans for another 104 Dalmatians fur coat...made out of London's Dalmatian puppy population. But i knew i couldn't just walk up to someone and recruit them for help. They would've turnned me in for sure. So this time, i got a bit more creative. I went to Dr. Xehanort, told him all about my plan, and had him pay someone to be the mastermind behind this fourth London repeated incident. When he filled me in on Helena's plans, i asked him to pay her to be the mastermind, which she gladly excepted. This way, if everything flew south, the way it did the first time in (2020), the cops would arrest Helena and everything would be traced back to her. Because up till now she didn't even know that i was still alive. Do you get it now? I had Xehanort pay Helena to be the mastermind behind this repeated incident to avoid the police. And it worked. I didn't have to worry about the cops banging on my door every time a Dalmatian puppy went missing. No one suspected me. For you see, that's the thing about death: It's the perfect alibi." Said Cruella. "So...do you get it now? You all clued in? You got the 411? Good."

"Mrs. HeLL...how could you do this?" Rex said.

Helena looked at Rex. "Do you know what it was like for me this past year...without my daughter? Being the mother of the girl who helped your mother steal all of the Dalmatian puppies, and your son, from the state of Texas? I mean all i ever heard was Gigi this, Rex that, and Jason and the puppies, puppies, puppies. You were always just so POPULAR! Well, now i'm the popular one. See, with you, the world just heard about what happened. But with me...they're gonna see it...once i have the Organization post their found footage film of your family and the Lewis family online. It's gonna be a world wide sensation just like the other four Dalmatian movies. Only this time...it was filmed while it was really happening. I mean, come on, people wanna see this stuff now. It's not like anyone reads anymore. I'm gonna know fame...like you've never even dreamed of...as the main antaganist."

"What?" Rex asked.

"That's right, Rex. I'm this generation's Cruella De ViL." Said Helena.

"What do you mean?" Gigi asked.

"A hero is a hero,...but what the fans really love is the villain. Just ask 'you know who." Said Helena, eyeing Cruella.

"But what about your family?" Rex asked.

"My family? What world are you living in? I don't need family, i need 'FANS.' Don't you get it?! This has never been about the Dalmatians. It's about killing you...and becoming Cruella. I mean, for pete sake, i had to have the Organization kidnap your family's puppies, no remorse there, so i could stay true to The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident and bring you and your family into this real life sequel. That's sick, right? Well, sick...is the new sane. You all had your screen time, NOW I WANT MINE! Look around. This isn't the 80's or 90's. It's the (2020's). It's a new decade, we all live in public now, we're all on the internet. How do you think people become famous anymore? You don't have to achieve anything. You just gotta have messed up stuff happen to you." Said Helena.

"Mrs. HeLL...why? Why?" Gigi asked.

"Why? Because you and your family are getting all the attention. When my daughter went to prison, nobody cared. Let's see if somebody cares about what happens to you and your family." Said Helena.

"But why? I mean, why are you doing this to all of these people?" Gigi asked.

"I guess we all go a little mad some times." Said Helena.

"You'll slip, they always do." Said Bo.

"Come on, everyone, let's get on with this." Said Helena.

Each of the hooded figures seized Rex, Gigi, Jason, Bo, Jerry, Keegan, Isabella, Charlie and Candace and trapped the dogs and Waddlesworth inside a blue energy ball.

"Hey! Let me go!" Said Isabella, struggling.

Xehanort walked up to a restrained Keegan. "I'll take that." He said as he took Copper from the 11 year old boy.

"NO!" Keegan screamed.

"Thank you." Said Xehanort.

"What are you doing?! Copper! You can't do this, no!" Keegan struggled.

"Get them out of here." Said Xehanort.

"Copper! Copper! COPPER! LET GO OF ME, THAT'S MY DOG!" Keegan scream and struggled as the members of the Organization carried him and the others over to the doors of the wearhouse. Two of the members slid the doors opened and they and the other members carried the gang, the dogs and Parrot, out of the wearhouse, with Xehanort and the other villains following.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Well...how was that for a chapter? Did you like it? Did you love it? Please review and tell me what you think. Okay, try to stay with me now, because 'THIS' is where it 'REALLY' get's good.**

 **Please review.**


	48. 104R 48: Escape Plan

**104R 48: Escape Plan.**

Outside the wearhouse, Xigbar opened a door that was on the ground, revealing an underground storm shelter.

"Put them inside." Said Xehanort, refering to Candace, Jerry and Waddlesworth and the dogs.

"Wait, what is that?" Asked Candace as Xemnas held her.

"What, you don't recognize it? Maybe this will help." Said Linda. "Put her and Jerry, and the dogs and the Parrot, inside."

Xemnas and Xaldin and Larxene put Candace, Jerry and Gigi inside the shelter, follow by Bo, Molly, Waddlesworth and the dogs and the Miller pups.

"There. Does it look familiar yet?" Linda asked.

Candace, Jerry, Gigi, Bo, Waddlesworth and the dogs all looked around at the inside of the shelter.

"Where are we?" Candace asked.

"Storm cellar." Said Bo.

"A storm cellar?" Candace said. Realization set in. They were in a storm cellar...just like Kevin and Chloe were in Paris, France, at the fur factory, in (2000). This wasn't a coincidence...this was a deliberate act in reference to what happened 21 years ago, as well as to a scene in the (2002) film, 102 Dalmatians. "Oh my goodness. It couldn't be."

"That's right, Candace." Came the voice of Linda.

Candace and the others looked up at Linda and the other villains.

"You and Jerry are this decade's Kevin and Chloe." Said Linda.

"I thought of that one myself. You know...it's amazing. You learn a lot from watching movies. All the plots are about the villains trying to kill off the protaganists." Donna added.

"Where's Rex?! Where's Jason?!" Gigi demanded.

"Where's my son and his friends?! What have you done with them?!" Jerry added.

"Oh, don't worry about the kids. We haven't done anything to them...yet." Said Linda.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Said Bo.

"Hurt? Who said anything about hurtting? I would never hurt a child. That would be like hurting one of my own. And why should we even bother trying to kill all of you when we can let your bodies do the work for us." Said Linda.

"When our bodies can...What does that even..." Realization hit Candace again and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh."

"You guessed it, Can. We're gonna leave you all locked up on this property to die of thirst and starvation." Said Linda.

Adriana's eyes went wide. Surely her mother couldn't be that cruel.

"That's right. The police are gonna find you and everyone else dead from lack of nutrition." Said Donna.

"But don't worry, we'll come back to get all of you...in five months from now. Ta-ta." Said Linda before slamming the cellar door shut, locking The gang inside. "Hahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't know about any of you...but i am 'SERIOUSLY' beginning to dislike that woman." Said Jerry.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the Lumberjack building, Rex opened a door and he entered inside an old office, with Helena following him from behind, entering into the room, holding her gun, with Xaldin restraining Jason, as they entered inside behind her.

"See? Isn't this better? We're all alone now." Said Helena.

"Yeah...alone." Said Rex.

"Well, don't say it like that." Said Helena.

"Like what?" Rex asked.

"Like you're nervous or something. If i didn't know any better, i'd say you don't wanna be here." Said Helena.

"Where else would i be?" Rex asked.

"Back home in Kansas, playing house with your new girlfriend, Gigi, and her son." Said Helena.

"Gigi is not my girlfriend." Said Rex.

"So you guys just hang out together 'cause...you're just friends?" Helena asked. "It's okay, Rex. My daughter is threw with you. You can have Gigi. And her son and dogs make eight, right?"

"Stop it." Said Rex.

"That's how it should be. One happy little family." Said Helena.

"I understand why you're being so...(Sighs) Okay. You know, when you were at Stacy's trial a year ago, the outcome for you was a shock. You weren't prepared for how the way things...turned out...when you came back into your daughter's life." Said Rex.

"The way things turnned out. That's...an interesting way to put it, Rex." Said Helena.

"But you're back now. So you and your husband can pick up the pieces and reconnect with your daughter." Said Rex.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, i know you're not telling me what to do, right?" Said Helena.

"No, i'm not, Mrs. HeLL." Said Rex.

"Cause what's there to figure out? You broke my daughter's heart so you could be with Gigi." Said Helena.

"You know that last part's not true." Said Rex.

"Or maybe i should just tell Stacy to pretend that it never happened. You and her can go back to when you were really, really in love and gonna get married. But...there's one problem with that. It's gonna be a little complicated with her behind bars and Gigi and her son in your life too." Said Helena.

"I understand...that you're angry with me...about everything that happened with Stacy. But put yourself in your daughter's shoes for a minute. You were gone." Said Rex.

"Please. Don't lecture me what it was like when i was gone. Stacy already did that during my first visit with her in prison." Said Helena.

"Well, obviously you weren't listening. Because Stacy didn't know if you and her Dad were ever coming back. She felt abandoned!" Said Rex.

"Please! That's between Stacy and me! You were her boyfriend, Rex! And you tossed her aside like she was nothing to you! And please, you can't blame it, this time, on me and my husband because you know exactly what you were doing! So put yourself in my place. How would you feel if Jason went to prison and Gigi left you?" Said Helena.

"If Jason went to prison...and if Gigi walked out and left me...i would be destroyed." Said Rex.

"Right. I bet you would." Said Helena. "But the thing is...Stacy wouldn't do that...'cause she loved you so much. And you don't just leave the person you say you love, Rex. But that's the difference between you and her. But maybe...maybe i was wrong to bring Stacy up, thinking that there were good and honost people in this world. Maybe i should change my whole outlook on life, you know? Be more like you. Not get bogged down with things like a consciounce..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST SHUT UP!" Rex yelled.

Helena: "Do whatever i want..."

"SHUT UP, MRS. HELL! You gave up your daughter, you walked out on her, so don't expect me to feel sorry for you anymore because i am done!" Said Rex.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Helena asked.

"When your life got too tough, and you found out that Stacy and i were dating each other, you disowned her and took off with your husband!" Said Rex.

"You think i wanted to do that to my own daughter?" Helena said.

"Pretty convenient with you rich parents. You know, things get hard with your kid, just dump them onto someone else and walk away. Lucky for you and your husband. Not so lucky for me. No. Because while you and your husband were off doing who knows what, abandoning 'YOUR' kid, 'MINE' got kept from me and ripped away 10 years later!" Said Rex.

"And that's my fault?" Helena asked.

"No, no, no, no. No, it's mine. It's all mine, but...'I' had to deal with that. After i disappeared on Gigi for 10 whole years, without saying a word, and the Texas 104 Dalmatians incident happened, and everything blew up in my face the way that it did, 'I' had to live with that. I had to do all the work to undo the mess 'your daughter', and my mother, had caused." Said Rex.

"So what do you want, Rex? You want a meddle?" Helena asked.

"Stacy waited for you and your husband to come back...for 10 whole years. She tried to seek you both out as many times as she could, no matter how many times you and your husband shot her down or her feelings got hurt. And 10 years later, well, Stacy helped a mad woman steal the whole Dalmatian puppy population from the state of Texas, along with my son." Said Rex.

"So Stacy's poor choices are your excuse for dumping her now?" Helena asked.

"Works for you, doesn't it?" Said Rex. "Like i said before...i never meant for any of this to happen. I was just trying to help Gigi take care of our son. Try to have some sort of normal life...for Jason...and for us. And then you show up here, out of the blue, one year later, and you expect everything to be exactly as it was when your daughter was sent away. But guess what, Mrs. HeLL...life went on...without your daughter. Deal with it."

"What my daughter saw in you, i will never understand. The De ViL's are nothing but a bunch of backstabers. My daughter is so lucky to be rid of you, she's far better off." Said Helena.

"And so will you when you let all of us go." Said Rex.

"Yes. What could i possibly gain from a house full of hostages?" Said Helena.

"You have a hostage...right here. Take me instead." Said Rex.

"Who are you trying to impress with your heroisim? I can assure you it means nothing to me." Said Helena.

"Okay, fine, then lets discuss something of greater value. I'll pay you whatever you want." Said Rex.

"You know what i want, i want my daughter back! I want her out of prison! She's dying everyday, a little bit more, that she's there!" Said Helena.

"Mrs. HeLL, i am sorry that Stacy is in prison. But she stole an entire state's Dalmatian population and kidnapped my son." Said Rex.

"And i would side with you if i cared about any of that, but at the moment, all i care about is my daughter. The one that's in prison? You and Gigi are parents. Try to imagine this: Imagine you go see your child in prison, and every week you see them change. You see the hope in them...just disappear and...you see it replaced with...with bitterness and with anger...and dispare. And soon you see that everything you loved about them, everything you put into them,...is just fading away. And all you have is...everything you loved about them...their sense of humor, their personality...their tenderness...it's gone away, it's gone. It has to because otherwise...they wouldn't make it." Said Helena.

"Mrs. HeLL...again, i am sorry about Stacy. But she broke the law. I know that you blame me for your daughter going to prison. But maybe if you and your husband had been better parents, and actually been there for your daughter when she needed you to be, she wouldn't have gotten mixed up with the wrong people and helped them steal 104 Dalmatians, and a kid, my son, from the state of Texas. Maybe if you and your husband had been more involved in Stacy's life, when she was coming up, and hadn't walked out on her for 10 whole years when she needed you most, she wouldn't be where she is right now. Because...where do you think she learned it from, Mrs. HeLL? She wanted revenge...just like you." Said Rex.

"And i'll take responsability in my part in what happened as long as you do the same." Said Helena.

"Sorry? What do i have to take responsability for?" Rex asked.

"Oh, i think you know." Said Helena.

"What i know is that Cruella blackmailed Stacy, about keeping my son's existance from me for 10 years, and made her go along with this insane plan to steal hundreds of Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas so she could make them into a fur coat. And in the process of doing that, she kidnapped my son also." Said Rex.

"Yes. Yes she did." Said Helena.

Rex: "So i don't understand why you're pointing the finger at me. I'm not the one..."

"Stacy would have never helped Cruella in the first place if you hadn't been running around with Gigi." Said Helena.

"Mrs. HeLL, i was not running around with Gigi." Said Rex.

"Then what exactly would you like to call it?" Helena asked.

"Gigi and i are friends, and as soon as she started hanging out with Schyler James, i stayed away from her. I didn't do anything wrong." Said Rex.

"Except fall in love with Gigi." Said Helena.

"What?" Rex asked. Fall in love with Gigi? What was this lady talking about?

"You didn't think i knew that, did you? Stacy told me! You fell out of love with her and in love with Gigi!" Said Helena.

Rex: "What? I didn't..."

"That is what started her downward spiral! Don't you understand?! She didn't care what happened! She helped Cruella De ViL, 'YOUR' mother, all because of you!" Said Helena.

"Look...i know this is all hard for you to hear and i'm sorry." Said Rex.

"You're sorry? You stole my daughter from me!" Said Helena.

"No, no, no, no, no. I didn't 'STEAL' anybody, okay? You 'GAVE' Stacy up." Said Rex.

"And the minute my husband and i were gone, you just swooped right in and took over. You didn't even wait for the body to get cold." Said Helena.

"That is not how it was." Said Rex.

"Then how was it, Rex? My husband and i were never going to accept you, so you just took control of our daughter's life? It didn't matter to you that her parents were gone?" Said Helena.

"All i can say is what i've been saying: I never set out to hurt you and your family." Said Rex.

"Which time?" Helena asked. "So was it worth it, dumping my daughter for Gigi? Are you two 'so in love?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know." Said Rex.

"But you're gonna try for a relationship anyway?" Said Helena.

"We're not in a relationship. Gigi's the mother of my son." Said Rex.

"What? Say that again." Said Helena.

"Sharing a kid changes things. There's this connection." Said Rex.

"A connection? Really? You and Stacy had a connection, remember? The two of you were gonna get married, you were gonna build a life together. But that was until you decided to dump her for someone who you thought was far more prettier." Said Helena.

"Please, enough! Mrs. HeLL, seriously, you don't need me. You destroyed your daughter all by yourself." Said Rex.

"Excuse me?" Said Helena.

"Yeah. Stacy was going to ask you and her Dad to be in the wedding whenever we decided to tie the knot. She wanted your blessing for us to be together, but you, you couldn't accept that she had fallen in love with a guy who you and your husband didn't approve of. It was too hard for you, so you dumped her and took a nice long 10 year absence from her life, with your husband." Said Rex.

"That's not what happened, Rex! It's not like my husband and i wanted to take off!" Said Helena.

"Really? 'Cause someone took off from Stacy's life, and...i know it wasn't me. And then you come back, and you expect everything to be just as it was when you left. But guess what? Life doesn't stop just because you can't deal with it!" Said Rex.

"Sounds like you have things all figured out." Said Helena.

"Mrs. HeLL, you're Stacy's mother, and...i care about you. And i will care about you until the day i die, but i'm sorry. I'm not gonna let you make me your excuse for every miserable thing that happens in your life, and i'm not sacrificing my life with my kid because i'm afraid you're gonna fall apart." Said Rex.

"Give me a break, Rex! You want me to fall apart! Because if i end up in prison or an institution, you don't have to feel guilty anymore! But guess what? It's not gonna happen. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my daughter." Said Helena.

"This isn't just for Stacy, this is you getting payback." Said Rex.

"There's nothing left for Stacy in this world...not since you revealed your utter facelessness, like the De ViL you are." Said Helena.

"Oh yeah, i see, i'm heartless and unfeeling. How dare i have a problem with her keeping my son's existance from me for 10 whole years! How dare i have a problem with her helping some mad woman steal hundreds of Dalmatians, and my son, from the state of Texas!" Said Rex.

"SHE DID IT FOR YOU, REX! YOU AND HER! She devoted the whole thing to you. For pete sake, Rex, she loved you. 'WHY,' i don't know." Said Helena.

"I don't want that kind of love and devotion." Said Rex.

"You don't deserve it." Said Helena.

"You're nuts." Said Rex.

"No...i'm very sane. My motive isn't as 90's as Cruella's. Mine is just good old fashion revenge. You took my child from me. And now i take your's and i can't think of anything more rational." Said Helena, with her blue eyes now big as saucers.

"You'll never get away with this." Said Jason.

Helena focused on the 12 year old boy. "Of course i will. Everything is tracable back to Candace in London. Including how she stole your Dalmatians in Kansas. And...well...you know the rest. But let's just say you, and your gang, followed Candace here to New Zealand, where you found out she was hidding all of London's Dalmatian puppy population here at this wearhouse. And you confronted Candace and she had a nervous breakdown the way my daughter did and took you all prisoner and locked you up on this abandoned property...but not before one of you was able to trap her on the property with you. Okay. So have i covered everything? Or am i leaving anything out?"

While Helena was talking to Jason, Rex eyed the open door and slowly started heading towards it.

"You know what though, who gives a flying CARE ANYWAY!" Said Helena as she swung around, pointing the gun at Rex, who stopped in his tracks. "Let 'em try and track down the possible true mastermind behind this repeated incident! The London police don't even know that i exist."

"You're as crazy as your daughter was!" Said Rex.

"What did you just say?" Said Helena.

"Uh-oh." Said Jason.

"Was that a negetive? A put down? A discouraging remark about my daughter? About my Stacy?" Helena asked.

"No, Stacy was a good girl, Stacy was perfect. You did a bang up job, Mrs. HeLL." Said Rex.

"It's not wise to mouth off at me with a gun, Rex. Your girlfriend spoke poorly of Stacy and i let that one slide. I was a good mother. You know what makes me sick? I am sick to death of people saying that it's all the parents' fault, that it all starts at home with the family! So if you wanna blame someone, why don't you blame your mother?! She's the one who got Stacy tangled up in all that Dalmatian madness and broke up my family! And then you sent my daughter to jail! You don't know what it is to be a parent! To raise a child! To teach her! And guide her..."

"And abandon her?!" Said Rex, cutting Helena off. "Isn't Candace suppose to be in the cellar?"

Helena turned her back on Rex to look out the door, only to see that there was nobody there.

Rex then pushed Helena out of the way and Jason elbowed Xaldin in the ribs, causing the Dark 13 member to release the 12 year old boy. Father and son then ran out of the office and Jason closed the door and placed a near by chair up against the doornob, trapping the two villains inside.

Helena and Xaldin ran up to the door and tried to open it, only to discover that it was stuck. The two adults then started banging themselves up against the door, trying to break it down.

"HEY!" Helena screamed.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in an old basement, Keegan, Isabella and Charlie were each sitting in a chair back to back. The three kids, and the chairs, were duct taped to each other, they all had their hands handcuffed behind their backs, their mouths and eyes had duct tape over them and their ankles were duct taped together as well. This was in reference to The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident/film when Jason was kidnapped and held hostage by Cruella and her gang in Australia. The three kids rocked around in the chairs, trying to free themselves, but were powerless to do so due to the fact that they were taped to the chairs. As the kids continued to struggle, Lady Black stepped out of the darkness, holding a sharp hunting knife in her right hand.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the cellar, underneath the Lumberjack building, Jerry was sitting on the ground, all alone, away from the others, thinking about everything he had just learned about his wife, Linda, how insane she really was, and how he had missed it all those years until now. But most of all...he hated himself...for putting Keegan in harm's way.

Candace walked over to where Jerry was sitting. "Hey."

Jerry looked up and saw Candace standing beside him. "Hey."

Candace bent down to Jerry's angle. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe i trusted her. How could i have been so stupid? You know, i've known Linda and been married to her for six years. How could i have never seen this?" Said Jerry.

"Jerry...Jerry, how were you suppose to know?" Said Candace.

"I put Keegan in danger, that's all i can think about." Said Jerry.

"No, Jerry, you didn't. You were mislead and decieved just like the city of London was. Jerry, i can asure you that none of this is your fault, not any of it. But now's not the time to be beating ourselves up over what has happened. Now's the time to escape from this place and get those Dalmatian puppies back home to London, where they belong." Said Candace.

"But how? I mean, we're locked inside a storm cellar. There are no windows, no good reception to our cellphones, and no other doors in the place." Said Gigi.

Candace got to her feet. "Let's look around. There has to be a way out of here."

Jerry got to his feet and he and the gang, humans and dogs, started looking around for anything they could use for an exit. As the group continued searching, Gigi was startled by an eye, looking at her through a hole in the sealing.

"Hello, Miller." Came a voice from the sealing.

"AH!" Gigi screamed.

"AH!" Rex screamed.

"Rex. Is Jason with you?" Gigi asked.

"You bet he is. He's my good old sidekick. Now pass up those pups, quick." Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Gigi.

Inside the building, Rex and Jason were on their knees by the large hole in the floor. One of the four puppies, Dice, was passed up through the hole and joined the two humans.

"One. Have a seat." Said Rex.

The second puppy, Mickey, was passed up through the hole next.

"Two. Good, come join us." Said Jason.

"Come on, you guys, hurry up, hurry up. Hurry up." Said Rex.

Candace and Jerry helped Gigi and Bo pass the last two puppies, Max and Olive, up through the whole.

"Okay, that's all of them." Said Gigi.

"Thanks for your help. We'll come back for you and the others after we find Keegan, Isabella and Charlie." Said Rex.

"I'll hold you to it." Said Gigi.

With all of that said and done, Rex and Jason got to their feet and ran off to look for Keegan and his two friends, with the Miller pups following close behind. But they soon stopped in their tracks when they saw Cruella, Xehanort, Linda, Donna, Frankenstiene and Clyde all entered inside a room while Adriana stood outside. Rex, Jason and the puppies all hid behind a corner as Adriana looked in their direction. The young british girl then saw a white tail wagging around the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Came an angry voice, causing Adriana to flinch as she turned to see Xehanort standing in the door way.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." Said Adriana.

"ADRIANA! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Linda screamed.

"Yes, mother." Said Adriana before rushing inside the room where the others were.

Xehanort closed the door to the room, joining the other villains.

Rex and Jason and the puppies poked their heads out from around the corner and saw that the cost was clear.

"Come on, let's go." Rex whispered before he, Jason and the puppies continued onward in their search for Keegan and his two friends.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, inside the room, Xehanort and the villains were having a meeting with each other. After putting Copper back inside the delivery truck's trailer with the other 103 Dalmatian puppies, making the number of them be 104 again, the Dark 13 leader headed inside the building to talk business with the others.

"So what were you saying earlier about the furriers, doctor?" Cruella asked.

"I was saying that everything is going according to plan and that the furriers are on their way here right now." Said Xehanort.

"Are they ilegal furriers?" Cruella asked.

"Of course, miss De ViL. Nothing but the best." Xehanort asked.

"How much?" Cruella asked.

"50 Dollars a week." Said Xehanort.

"Oh. That's not much." Said Cruella.

"It's all they can aford." Said Xehanort.

"What about Helena's footage of her real life sequel of the 104 Dalmatians incident?" Frankenstiene asked.

"It's all taken care of. Our web cameras caught everything on film from the IMax theater in Ontario, Canada to Kansas to London, England to here in New Zealand. Except for here, that is. Miss HeLL's real life, found footage-like film is completed." Said Xehanort.

"Good, we'll cut and upload it later and make it all tracable to Candace." Said Frankenstiene.

"Uh, mother?" Said Adriana.

Linda looked at her youger daughter. "What?"

"Is it alright if i go check on Keegan and his friends? You know, to make sure they're still where we left?" Adriana asked.

"Hurry back." Said Linda.

"Yes ma'am." Said Adriana before heading out the door.  
 **##################################################################################**

Adriana walked down the hall, went around the corner, and then got out her cellphone and dialed a number. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for somebody to pick up on the other end.

"Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up." Adriana whispered.

"111, What's your emergancy?" Came a female accented voice on the other line.

"Hello, operator? Get me the New Zealand police." Adriana whispered. "Yes, i'll hold." The young british girl waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came a male accented voice.

"Hi, is this the New Zealand police station?" Adriana whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Asked the male voice.

"No time to explain. I'm at an old abandoned Lumberjack MiLL with a gang of people who are using it as a hideout. Get the police over here right now, it's an emergancy." Said Adriana.

"What's the emergancy?" The male voice asked.

"A gang of people have stolen 104 Dalmatian puppies from London, England and are holding them hostage here at the Lumberjack MiLL. They just kidnapped nine people, six adults and four kids. Please get here as quick as you can. " Said Adriana.

"We're on our way." Said the male voice.

"Thanks." Said Adriana before ending the call. She then resumed walking through the building until she came to a door. The young girl opened the door and went down stairs to a basement to check on Keegan and his two friends, where they were being held, only to discover that their seats were empty and that the duct tape that bound them had been cut. She then looked up at a window and saw that it was open. The kids had gotton free somehow and managed to escape.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	49. 104R 49: The Chase Is On

**104R 49: The Chase Is On.**

Outside the Lumberjack MiLL, Keegan, Isabella and Charlie hid behind the building as they stuck their heads out to see if there was anyone around. Much to their favor, there was no one in plane sight.

"Let's go." Said Keegan as he ran out of hidding, with Isabella and Charlie following him. The three kids headed for the wearhouse and ran up to the massive double doors. They grabbed the left door, slid it open a little, and went inside the wearhouse and closed the door. The kids then turnned to see that they were the only one's inside the wearhouse.

Keegan then reached into his brown backpack and got out his red flashlight and he and Isabella and Charlie ran over to the back of the delivery truck. The 11 year old boy got onto the stepping stool, opened the double doors and shinned his flashlight inside the trailer, where the 104 Dalmatians were.

"Copper? Copper? Where are you?" Keegan asked as he shinned his flashlight around in the trailer. A familiar bark was then heard and the 11 year old shinned his flashlight on a centain liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy, who was standing at the end of the trailer, where the slope was. "Copper...are you okay?" He asked as he reached inside to pet the puppy.

Copper stood on his hind legs and Keegan's hand touched the puppy on the head and petted him.

"Keegan, come on." Said Isabella.

Keegan looked at Isabella and Charlie.

"Let's get these puppies out of here while we still have the chance." Said Charlie.

"Right." Said Keegan. The 11 year old then closed the doors to the trailer, got off the stepping stool, and tossed it aside.

"How do we get them out of here?" Isabella asked.

"Duh, we'll take the truck they're in." Said Charlie.

"Great idea, Charlie." Said Keegan. He, Isabella and Charlie ran over to the blue truck and got inside and closed the door.

"Do you know how to drive?" Keegan asked.

"Sort of. But my Dad's truck doesn't have this many buttons." Said Isabella.

Just then, the door to the driver's side opened and there stood Adriana. "Stop what you're doing, young lady. Your feet don't even reach the pedals. Scoot over." She said, proceeding to get inside the truck with the kids.

"Wait!" Said Keegan.

Adriana paused. "I don't wanna hurt you, Keegan. I just wanna help."

Isabella, Charlie and Keegan shared a look with each other and nodded.

Isabella looked at Adriana. "Get in." The british blond scooted over and Adriana got inside the truck and closed the door.

Adriana then reached into her purse and got out a keychain. "Okay, let's see here if this..." The british girl inserted the lead key in the ignition and started up the truck.

"Where did you get those keys?" Charlie asked.

"I swhipped them from Helena when she wasn't looking." Said Adriana.

"Cool." Said Keegan, Isabella and Charlie.

"Yeah...cool. Now then..." Said Adriana before flipping a few switches, activating the engin on the truck. "You better buckle up."

The kids did as they were told and put on their seatbelts.

"Hold on tight!" Said Keegan.

Adriana grabbed the gearshift and shifted it before mashing her foot on the gas pedal and driving the delivery truck out of the back of the wearhouse with a loud 'CRASH!'

Inside the Lumberjack MiLL, the crash sound was heard by Rex, Jason and the puppies.

Helena and Xaldin also heard the crash from inside the room they were still trapped in. "The puppies!" They both said.

Cruella and the other villains heard the crash too.

"Did you hear that?" Cruella asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from outside." Said Clyde.

Back outside, Adriana was driving the delivery truck towards the exit.

"Sorry. I thought i put it into reverse." Said Adriana.

Cruella and the other villains rushed over to a near by window and they all looked out the saw the delivery truck heading towards the exit, with the 104 Dalmatians inside.

"AHH! THE PUPPIES! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Cruella screamed.

"Oh no they're not!" Came a female voice from behind.

Cruella and the others turnned to see Helena and Xaldin.

"Follow those puppies!" Helena screamed before she ran off, with Linda, Donna, Frankenstiene and Clyde following, leaving Cruella and Xehanort as the only ones in the room.

"My limo is filled all the way up with gas, miss De ViL. You wanna go after them?" Xehanort asked.

"No. Not this time. Let's just wait here for the others to return with them." Said Cruella.

"Change of plans. The mission has taken a jog to the left. We have to leave right now." Said Xehanort.

"I'd rather wait here for the others to return with the puppies. They can track the truck down easily and bring it back her without any complications." Said Cruella.

"No, no. You listen. This incident's gonna be chapter 5 before the night is over. Okay? I have a third plan that needs to be carried out and you play a huge part in it. A part that you can't act out if your behind bars. I don't want a bunch of police officers messing around with something that they don't understand. You get it?" Said Xehanort.

Cruella didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Come on, let's get out of here." Said Xehanort. Doctor walked out of the room and Cruella followed after him, along with Xaldin.

Meanwhile, Adriana drove the delivery truck off of the property and onto the street and went off down the dark road, leaving the Lumberjack/puppy MiLL behind.

Linda, Donna, Frankenstiene, Clyde, Helena, Xehanort, Cruella, Xaldin and the other members of the Organization rushed out of the building and over to the wearhouse. Xemnas and Xigbar slid the doors open and the villains all looked inside and saw the huge, massive hole in the back of the building that the truck had made when it drove out.

"OH NO!" Helena screamed. "How did this happen?!"

"Hello, Mrs. HeLL." Came a voice from behind.

All of the villains turnned to see Lady Black standing behind them.

"Lady Black? What is it?" Helena asked.

"We've got a problem." Said Lady Black.

"What kind of problem?" Helena asked.

"The Canada boy and his two british friends are gone." Said Lady Black.

"You let them escape?! How could you do that, you were suppose to keep watch over them!" Said Helena.

"It wasn't my fault. When i went down into the basement to check on them, it was too late, they were already gone." Said Lady Black.

"Well, that's just great. First the truck gets stolen and now the kids have escaped. How did that happen?" Helena said.

Linda's eyes went wide. "ADRIANAAAAAAAAA!"

All of the villains ran inside the wearhouse, got into their vehicles, zoomed out through the massive hole, and chased after the truck. The only vehicle that hadn't left the wearhouse was the black limo that Cruella, Xehanort, Lady Black and the other Dark 13 members had gotton in. The long limo then backed out of the wearhouse through the open doors and sped off of the property and went down to road, heading for their next destination.

Rex, Jason and the puppies rushed out of the Lumberjack building and looked at the wearhouse and saw the huge, massive hole in the back, and that the house was empty.

"Everyone's gone." Said Jason.

"Good, now we can get out of here." Said Rex before he, Jason and the puppies ran over to the door of the storm cellar. Rex then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Rex." Said Gigi as Rex helped her out of the cellar.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Rex as Jerry, Candace, Bo, Waddlesworth and the dogs all exited the cellar.

"What about Keegan and the others?" Bo asked.

"It's okay, they got away in the truck with the 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i can see that with the big hole in the wearhouse. Where is everyone else?" Said Bo.

"My guess is they've gone after the kids and the puppies. We have to find them now." Said Jason.

"But how? I mean, all the vehicles are gone." Said Candace.

"Hey, look." Jason pointed out.

Everyone looked in the direction where Jason was pointing and saw an old blue truck. They all rushed over to the truck and humans got inside and while the dogs, the puppies, and the Parrot hopped onto the back of the vehicle.

Bo sat on the driver's side and saw that the keys were still in the ignition. The Texas police comissioner turnned the key and started up the engin and he turnned the truck around and drove into the wearhouse, exited through the massive hole and drove off the property and sped off into the night on the dark road.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	50. 104R 50: Road Speed Chasers

**104R 50: Road Speed Chasers.**

The delivery truck drove down the dark road of New Zealand, with it's headlights on, with Adriana, Keegan, Isabella and Charlie inside the blue truck and the 104 Dalmatians inside the long, white trailer.

"Thanks for helping us out back there, Adriana." Said Keegan.

"Don't mention it." Said Adriana.

"I don't get it. Why are you helping us? Aren't you suppose to be one of the bad guys?" Charlie asked.

"I was, but not anymore." Said Adriana.

"But why? I mean, why the sudden change of heart?" Isabella asked.

"Because i can't go along with what my mother is planning to do, that's why." Said Adriana.

"And what exactly is she planning to do?" Isabella asked.

"Well, as you already know, my mother blames Keegan's mother for what happened to my father six years ago. He was stalking Keegan's mother once again." Said Adriana.

"Stalking?" Said Isabella.

"Isn't when someone harasses somebody and terrorizes them constantly?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. And my mother was very angry with my father for stalking Karen. And when she found out he had died because he was stalking Karen again, it made her even more angry. But not at my father. At Keegan's family...his stalking victims." Said Adriana.

"I don't get what the 104 Dalmatians have to do with all of this." Said Keegan.

"Well, in order to carry out her plans for London, my mother needed something that would make her look like a real life hero to the people." Said Adriana.

"A real life hero?" Said Keegan.

"104 Dalmatians." Said Isabella.

"And the Kansas Miller puppies." Charlie added.

"The 104 Dalmatians incident had gotton constant media attention when it first happened over in the U.S. My mother plans to use this repeated incident to keep herself in office by claiming to be the hero who saved London's Dalmatian population and brought the bad guys to justice." Said Adriana.

"Sounds like she's planning on making Candace the villain of this whole repeated incident." Said Isabella.

"Yes." Said Adriana.

"Why is Linda doing this?" Keegan asked.

"She wants to remain in office...as London's mayor." Said Adriana.

"Well, let her stay in office some other way. We can't let her use Copper, and these other puppies, to frame my aunt Candace." Said Keegan.

"Spoken like a true best friend, Keegan." Said Isabella.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we managed to rescue the 104 Dalmatians from the MiLL. Now all we have to do is get them to safety and notify the authorities." Said Adriana.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, we should call the police and let them know what's going on." Said Keegan.

"Don't bother, i already did. I notified the New Zealand police and told them what was going on and where we were before we left the MiLL. I should probably call back and tell them what's going on now." Said Adriana.

"Good idea." Said Keegan.

"Go for it." Charlie added.

Adriana got out her cellphone and proceeded to call the New Zealand, but she stopped when she looked in her rear-view mirror and saw two familiar vehicles following the delivery truck from behind. "Uh-oh. You guys better hang on. We've got company."

Keegan rolled down his window and looked out and saw that the villains were chasing after the delivery truck that they were in.

Linda drove behind the other vehicle in Cruella's black and white car, with Donna inside. The british mayor honked her horn, trying to get Helena's vehicle to move aside. However, her honks went unheeded and she swerved off the road and onto the grass. She drove past the vehicle of Helena and back onto the road, in front of the car. The corrupt leader slammed her foot on the gas and sped forward after the delivery truck that was up ahead of her.

Keegan took notice of this. "Adriana! There she is! Linda! Step on it!"

"You got it." Said Adriana. The young british girl slammed her foot on the gas pedal and the truck sped forward, causing a hose underneath the truck to snap and spray grey liquid.

"Faster!" Said Charlie.

Adriana pressed her foot on the gas pedal even harder and the needel on the spedomitor passes beyond 50 miles.

Helena drove past Linda and Donna and in her car and speed up beside the delivery truck. The HeLL lady's vehicle looked just like Cruella's red and black car, except it was purple and black, with the word 'HELL' written on the front license plate, as well as the back one. She drove past the trailer and stopped speeding when she reached the blue truck. Helena rolled down her window.

"That's Adriana! Pull over! Hey, pull over!" Said Helena.

"Not a chance!" Said Adriana.

"Those are my puppies!" Helena shouted. She then turnned the wheel to the right and pumped the blue truck really hard.

"Hey, lady! What in blazes are you trying to do?! Crazy woman driver!" Said Adriana.

Helena then moved car vehicle away from the truck and bumped it really hard again. As she did this, the old woman looked and saw a bridge, moved her car away from the truck and sped off ahead of it.

Adriana, Keegan, Isabella and Charlie watched as Helena speed on ahead of them.

When Helena reached the bridge, she parked her car sideways, blocking the entrance to the bridge. She and Dr. Frankenstiene and Clyde looked out the windows and saw the truck coming their way.

"She's not slowing down." Said Dr. Frankenstiene.

"She's not stopping." Added Clyde.

"She'll stop." Helena said.

"That lady's out of her mind." Said Adriana. The british raven haired girl then stepped on the breaks, but they didn't work. "You gotta be kidding me."

"STOP!" Isabella screamed.

"I'm trying." Said Adriana.

"She's not that crazy." Said Helena as she and the two men saw that the truck wasn't slowing down.

"Okay, hang on tight. We're gonna have to do this another way." Said Adriana pulled the gear switch as the truck continued to speed towards Helena's car. She and the three kids all shut their eyes tight and braced themselves for empact and Helena quickly sped away from the bridge and went off the road, down into a ditch that was below the bridge. The truck sped onto the bridge, along with Cruella's black and white vehicle, which was following it from behind.

Keegan looked out his window and saw that Linda was coming up behind him and the others in Cruella's car.

Both vehicles continued off of the bridge and back onto the road.

Helena shifted the gear into reverse and back her car up the slopey hill. The british woman shifted the gear into drive and speed up the front slopey hill, landed in a liefless tree, and back onto the ground, where she resumed chasing after the truck. However, she had lost some parts of her car in the process. The was gone and so was the hood.

"You guys, look!" Said Keegan, looking out his window at the now two vehicles following him and his friends once again.

"Mother!" Said Donna.

"There's nothing to it! I'll give them a bit of a nudge and shove them in the ditch!" Said Linda.

Helena sped pasted Linda and Donna and towards the truck, with her once blue eyes now glowing blood red and her white hair now looking wild.

"YIKES!" Said Keegan as she stuck his head back in from the window. It was truely a terrifying sight to see Helena like that. The woman had clearly snapped and had a nervous breakdown.

Helena then crashed her car into the back of the white trailer, hooking her license plate onto it.

"Whoa!" Said Charlie. "What was that?"

Keegan looked out his window and saw that Helena had hooked her car onto the back of the trailer. "Ah, great. How are we gonna get her car off?"

"Leave it to me." Said Adriana. The british girl then started swerving both left and right, trying to shaked Helena's car off, to no avail. "Everybody hold on." She said as she continued to swerve the truck. After a few more swerves, the black and purple car finally came loose, and the truck continued onward.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the crazed, red-eyed Helena HeLL as she watched the truck drove off ahead of her and the other villains.

After driving a few miles, the truck slowly came to a stop, with smoke coming out from underneath the hood.

"(Sighs)." Adriana sighed as she sat back and looked up.

"You did it." Said Isabella.

"No, no. We did it...as a team." Said Adriana.

The damaged double doors to the back of the truck then opened and the slope fell down to the ground and the 104 Dalmatians, with Copper leading the way, ran down the slope, exiting the trailer, and ran past the truck and took off down the dark road.

"Oh no! They're getting away!" Said Adriana.

"Where do you think they're going?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but i'm gonna find out." Said Keegan as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The 11 year old Canadian boy then exited the truck, with his backpack.

"Keegan, where are you going?" Isabella asked.

"Wherever the puppies are headed. Call the New Zealand police and tell them to get down here now." Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Adriana.

Keegan closed the door to the truck and sped off after the 104 Dalmatians, who were just a few feet ahead of him.

Adriana then got out her cellphone and began dialing the number of the New Zealand authorities. As she did, Helena and Linda zoomed past the truck and off ahead of it, persuing Keegan and the puppies.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	51. 104R 51: The Barn Brawl

**104R 51: The Barn Brawl.**

The 104 Dalmatians, with Copper leading the way, ran down the road, with Keegan following behind them.

Keegan then looked behind him and saw Helena and Linda coming after him and the puppies in their vehicles. "Oh no!" He turnned back to the puppies. "They're following us! We gotta find some place to hide, quick!"

Copper then howled, getting the attention of Keegan and the other Dalmatians.

"What is it, Copper? Have you found some place to hide?" Keegan asked.

Copper barked, meaning yes.

Keegan looked and saw a huge wooden barn just up ahead of him and the puppies. "Barn? Well, it's not my good choice of a hidding place, but it'll have to do."

The Candian boy and the 104 Dalmatians continued on down the dark road, heading for the barn, with the villains still chasing after them from behind. Keegan and the puppies soon arrived onto the property and ran up to the barn, where Keegan opened the door, and they all entered inside. The 11 year old then entered inside and closed the door behind him.

Helena and Linda drove onto the land and stopped at the barn.

"Wait right here." Said Helena to Frankenstiene and Clyde before exiting her car, with her gun in her right hand.

"Stay here." Said Linda to Donna before exiting the black and white Panther Deville car.

Helena and Linda walked up to the barn and entered inside. The two women looked around for any sign of the puppies as they walked through the inside of the barn.

"Here, puppies." Said Helena.

"Here, puppies." Linda added.

"Pup, pup, pup, puppies?" Helena said.

Linda and Helena continued looking around the barn until the sound of barking stopped them in their tracks. They looked up ahead of them and saw a black spotted Dalmatian puppy, sitting on the floor, wearing a red collar around it's neck.

"There's one of them." Said Linda.

"Good, let's get him." Helena added.

The two women charged forward and the puppy ran off down the right corner. Helena and Linda followed the puppy up a wooden slope, with a banester, and when they got to the top, the puppy had vanished.

"Ah, great, we lost him." Said Linda.

"Where is he?" Helena asked.

"I'm right here." Came a voice.

"Who's there. Show yourself." Said Linda.

Keegan then came from behind a stack of square hay, revealing himself to his evil stepmother and Helena. "Hi, Linda."

"Keegan? What are you doing up here?" Linda said.

"Waiting for you two." Said Keegan.

"Waiting for us? For what?" Linda asked.

"I wanna know." Said Keegan.

"Wanna know what?" Linda asked.

"I wanna know all of it. I wanna know why you two are doing this." Said Keegan.

"Well, i can't take all of the credit. Dr. Xehanort and his members did most of the work." Said Helena, pointing her gun at Keegan.

"You're sick...both of you." Said Keegan.

"Actually, we prefer the term psychotic." Said Linda.

"Why are you doing this, Linda? Why are you going along with this insane plan of Helena's? Why are you so mean to me? Is it because of what happened with your husband, Martin? Is that it? Look, i'm sorry that you lost him, and that your daughters lost their father, but it doesn't change the fact that he caused his own death. AND my mother's." Said Keegan.

"And there it is. You know, you always care about other people, Keegan. I know you do. And that is why i decided to make you the star of my movie." Said Helena.

"What movie? Lady, this is real life, this isn't a movie." Said Keegan.

Helena: "Well, it can be, and it will be because i made it be...just like Cruella did with the first three incidents and the first 104 Dalmatians fiasco. After this incident happened the first time, a year ago in (2020), Gigi wrote a book about the whole thing and Disney got ahold of it and aired it to the world as one of their kids' films, dubbing the title 'The Texas 104 Dalmatians.' Which brings me to my next point for doing all of this. The Texas 104 Dalmatians. Biggest, bestest movie ever, according to the Disney fans. It made a whole lot of money. A lot more than it was expected to, but they announced online, in an article, that it would be the last installment to the live-action Dalmatian franchise. All four of the previous Dalmatian films, 101/102/103 and The Texas 104 Dalmatians, are based off of real life stories and the studio didn't wanna start adding ficticious sequels to a true movie franchise, so now they're just giving up. But what they don't understand is that it's not about the real life crimes. There's still a story to tell, and that's all that should matter. But the opinions of the few fans that this franchise has left just isn't enough. No. Maybe they don't see the story. Maybe Disney just has some serious writer's block. Or maybe they decided to stop doing them because their antaganist, Cruella, died at the end of the fourth incident...At least that's what was believed anyway. But either way, i got their solution right here. Me. Somebody had to show Disney that the fans still care. A Disney fan who would repeat the offense in real life to see a fifth installment to the live action franchise...if they care to make it possible. Maybe all they needed was another true story to base the fifth movie off of, and now they've got one. And you know what? All it took for this to happen...was one...simple...lie. As you know, i told Dr. Xehanort about my plan and he had one of his members, Larxene, pose as a homeless person, wanting to give her Dalmatian puppy up for adoption to some child so that he would have a loving home. And it worked. It got some child's attention: Your's. Not only that, it got you to buy the dog from the homeless woman."

"But that lady wasn't homeless, she was just pretending to be to get some kid to take Copper so that your plan could be carried out." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, well, that'll be our little secret. What you and your family didn't know...has already hurt you." Said Helena.

"Oh my gosh." Said Keegan.

"You know, i wanted to do this alone at first...but i knew i would not be able to pull it off." Said Helena. "You know what? I can say whatever i want now. The movie has reached it's end. I got this whole incident recorded on film from the IMAX theater in Ontario, Canada, to Kansas, to London, England, to here in New Zeland. With Cruella, the world just heard about the four previous incidents, but with me...they're gonna see it. Think about it. What would be better for the audience than to see a real life 104 Dalmatians sequel while it's actually happening? The first found footage Disney movie. A real life sequel. It'll make millions."

"And i will be known as the hero who saved all of London's Dalmatian puppy population and brought the villain, your aunt Candace, behind this whole thing to justice. I get everything i always wanted as mayor: The credit...the fame...and the fortune." Linda added.

"And i get justice for my daughter, Stacy. The tru live-action Dalmatians franchise is going to continue because of me. For generations to come...i will be remembered as the one who really brought this franchise to life." Said Helena.

"But...but they're just movies. I mean nobody's gonna think about them the way you think that they will." Said Keegan.

"Now see, that's where you're wrong. Movies like this have a real PSYCHO fan base. I mean look at me. I'm pretty nuts, as you can planely see." Said Helena.

"And i'm gonna know fame the way i've always dreamed it to be." Linda added.

"So you two did all of this 'JUST' to become famous?!" Keegan said.

"Well, that, and...to get justice for the ones we love." Said Helena.

"But why me?" Keegan asked.

"Can't you see? My movie needed a star. Someone it's audience could really care about. An innocent little boy, with a tragic past, a broken home, a messed up family, and his only friend being a Dalmatian puppy. Oh yeah. And i made progress with it. Brilliant, you know? Your mother's death...was the key. After all, Disney does have a history of making movies about families with dead parents. Like the Lion King, Finding Nemo, Frozen, The Good Dinosaur, (2016's) The Jungle Book, (2016's) Pete's Dragon remake, ect. Come on. Don't you get it?! You're my main star. My main character. I mean, losing one parent isn't as tragic as losing both, but...it had to do." Said Helena.

"You're a sick chick, just like Cruella!" Said Keegan.

"No, Cruella was a sick chick who wanted to get away with it. Helena is a sick chick who wants to get caught. See i've got my whole defense planned out. I'm gonna blame the four Dalmatian movies and my grief over Stacy going to prison." Said Helena.

Keegan glaired at Helena.

Helena: "Oh, come on. It hasn't been done before. You see, this is just the beginning. A prelude to the trial. That's where the real fun is, 'cause these days it's all about the trial. Can't you see it? The effects of Disney movies on society. I'll get all the fame, all the attention, a good lawyer on the witness stand in my defense. The judge and jury will see that i had a nervous breakdown over my daughter going to prison and that i had did all of this out of grief. So basicly...i'm an innocent victim."

"You're a psychotic." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, well, that'll be our little secret. See, people love a good trial. It's like theater, they're dying for it." Said Helena.

While Helena was talking, the black-spotted Dalmatian puppy, with the red collar, came out from behind a stack of hay and went over to a lever that was behind Linda and Helena.

Helena: "And i've worked hard to get justice for my daughter and to give the audience what they want. See, that's what Cruella and Stacy were good at. They knew. It's all about getting what you want. But enough about that, let's get back to what's really most important at the moment, Keeg. My movie needs to end, and it needs to end with the 104 Dalmatians...and you."

"What?" Keegan asked.

"What? Wait. Di...did you think that...that i was gonna kill you? Oh no, no, Keegan, no. You're my main character. The hero of my movie. Your story is just as important as mine." Said Helena.

Linda: "But that doesn't mean that i can't make you and your father pay for what you've done to me and my family. I'm not gonna lie. Originally i was planning to kill you and your father for taking away my husband all those years ago. But now that i think about it,...death is too good for you. You need to suffer the same way my girls and i have suffered. You need to know what it's like to grow up without a father. I think i'll have you institutionalized when we get back home to London."

"My Dad won't let that happen." Said Keegan.

"HAHAHAHA! Your father won't have a choice. I am the mayor of London and whatever i say goes. I mean look at everything that's happened. Your aunt Candace was innocent of the crimes that i accused her of committing and the people still didn't believe her. Neither did your father do anything to try to help her. Do you honostly think he's gonna be able to do anything to help you?" Said Linda.

"Yes. Yes, i do." Said Keegan.

"Well, then, you really are crazy. Unlike Cruella and Stacy. See, they were both sane. They knew how to get what they wanted and avoid getting caught at the same time." Said Linda.

"Well, you're forgetting one thing about Cruella and Stacy." Said Keegan.

"And what's that?" Helena asked.

"The Dalmatians defeated them." Said Keegan.

The Dalmatian puppy barked, getting the attention of Linda and Helena.

"There it is!" Said Linda.

The Dalmatian grabbed ahold of the wooden lever, with it's mouth and pulled it, causing a trapdoor to open up underneath Linda and Helena. The two women fell through and splash-landed into a large wooden vat of Molasses that was filled right up to the brim.

Keegan looked down at the open trapdoor, that he stood an inch away from, with his mouth hanging open, which quickly turned into a grin. He then looked up at the Dalmatian. "Way to go, buddy."

The Dalmatian puppy barked before going over to the open trapdoor. He and Keegan both looked down at the huge vat of Molasses that was below them.

Linda and Helena, still holding the gun in her hand, surfaced from the large vat, screaming, both covered in the Molasses from head to toe.

"AHH!" Keegan screamed and the puppy's ears stood up and they both ran off.

Linda and Helena splashed around inside the vat of sticky goo before they both grabbed ahold of the brim and slowly began crawling out of the vat. However, because they were covered in the Molasses, both women slipped and fell out of the vat and into the hay that was all over the floor, getting covered with it.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, Jerry and Candace and the gang were speeding down the dark road, trying to get to Keegan and the puppies, with Adriana, Isabella and Charlie amongst them. After discovering that the delivery truck's trailer was empty, the gang picked up Adriana and the two british kids, who filled them in on all that had happened.

"It's gonna be okay, Jerry, we're gonna get there in time." Candace asured.

"In time for what?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, listen to me. Keegan is gonna be fine. And so are those 104 Dalmatians." Said Adriana.

"Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me and my family?" Jerry asked.

"I wish i knew." Said Bo.

"I can't lose him, you guys. Keegan is everything to me." Said Jerry.

"You are not going to lose him, Jerry." Said Candace.

"LINDA'S OUT OF HER MIND, CANDACE! SHE FRAMED YOU FOR A BUNCH OF CRIMES YOU DIDN'T COMMIT, SHE HAD YOU LOCKED AWAY IN AN ASYLUM, AND SHE WAS PLANNING ON KILLING ALL OF US!" Said Jerry.

"Look on the bright side: Adriana has called the New Zealand police and they're on their way right now. Nothing's gonna go wrong." Rex assured.

"Helena's armed, Rex. The police are gonna arrive on the scene and weapons are gonna be blazing and my son is gonna be caught right in the middle because of me!" Said Jerry.

"No, that's not true. Linda and Helena are the ones who set this whole thing in motion." Candace said.

"But i married Linda five months after Karen's death because i didn't want my son to be without a mother. I was so afraid of never getting over losing my wife that i married a woman that i didn't even know anything about! Ugh! Why did i even marry Linda in the first place? I didn't even know her!" Said Jerry.

"You didn't know that any of this was gonna hap..."

"I am Keegan's father and i should have protected him!" Said Jerry, cutting Candace off.

"You have. You've done it for 11 years. You've been through sickness, emergancies, doctor visits, and a thousand other things with this kid. Nobody could have predicted in a million years that any of this would happen." Said Candace.

"I can't lose him. I can't, he's all i have." Said Jerry.

"That won't happen. Okay? I won't let it. I won't let Linda hurt Keegan anymore." Said Candace.

"And neither will we." Gigi added.

"You are strong, Jerry...and that's what Keegan needs right now. We're close. Keegan's gonna be fine, he has to be." Said Rex.

The truck continued on down the road, heading for it's unknown destination.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the barn, the Molasses/straw covered Linda and Helena walked through the barn and entered inside a room, where all of the 104 Dalmatians were.

"You...RAAAAAAAATS!" Helena screamed. "But we're not beaten yet. You've won the battle, but we're about to win the war through. My real life sequel to The Texas 104 Dalmatians is complete and my revenge for my daughter is about to be carried out."

Linda: "In a moment we'll have accomplished what we set out to do while all of you will end up in the pound. Alone in some sad crammed up cage. No family, no children, no playing. Just sitting in a cold cell, locked up tight, waiting to be put to sleep. Linda Lewis and Helena HeLL have the last laugh!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Linda and Helena laughed.

Keegan stood up from behind the square stacks of hay. "Copper, now!" He said, looking up, with his hands to his mouth.

Copper and four other Dalmatian puppies, with collars, a limon one, a yellow and two black-spotted ones, jumped down from a top floor and onto a board, sending Linda and Helena out a window and into a green tractor's shovel loader, with five black-spotted Dalmatian puppies, with collars, inside the driving part of the trackter that had two closed doors and windows.

One of the puppies then placed it's paws on the stiring wheel and a stray black-spotted puppy, down in the floorboard, pressed the gas pedal, and the other pup used it's paws to stir the tractor over to a nearby pig pen that was filled with liquid-like mud. Another puppy pressed a button and the tractor's shovel loader dumped Linda and Helena into the pen, making a 'SPLASH' landing.

"YES! YES! WIPE OUT!" Said Keegan before turnning to Copper and the other four puppies. "You guys rock!" The 11 year old boy and all of the puppies then ran off together.

Back outside, Linda and Helena surfaced from the pig pen, now all covered with Molasses, straw and mud. The mud covered women crawled towards the exit of the pen and when they did, they saw an entire squad of police cars arrive onto the farm property. It was the New Zealand police. Helena then placed her gun inside her right purple pocket of her purple suit top.

The sheriff and another officer got out of their vehicles and walked over to the pig pen.

"Ladies?" Said the sheriff in a New Zealand accent.

"Yes?" Linda and Helena asked.

"We have a warrent for your arrests." Said the sheriff.

"Oh." Said Linda and Helena. "Is there something wrong?"

The blue truck then arrived at the scene and Jerry and Candace and the others all got out and Waddlesworth, the dogs and the Miller pups all got off the back of the train.

"KEEGAN! KEEGAN!" Jerry screamed.

"KEEGAN! KEEGAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Candace called.

As if on cue, Keegan and the 104 Dalmatians all came running out of the barn.

"Hey, look, it's Keegan!" Said Candace.

"And the 104 Dalmatians." Gigi added.

"Keegan!" Said Jerry.

"Dad!" Said Keegan before he ran toward his father.

Jerry, along with Candace, and Keegan ran up to each other and embraced with a hug.

"Keegan. Oh, thank goodness you're safe." Said Jerry before he and Keegan released each other.

"You mean you're not mad?" Keegan asked.

"Well, right now i'm too proud to be mad." Said Jerry.

"I'm sorry a ran away. I just wanted to protect Copper and aunt Candace." Said Keegan.

"I know. I should have known that Copper didn't have rabise. And i should have known your aunt Candace would never do all of the horrable things Linda accused her of. I should've took the time to listen to you. I see that now." Said Jerry. Father and son then embraced each other with another hug.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Said Keegan before releasing his Dad from the hug. "Aunt Candace?"

"Yeah?" Candace asked.

Keegan took off his backpack, opened it up, reached inside, and pulled out the glass high-heel shoe that Candace had left behind two weeks ago at the Ball. "I thought you might need this."

"My glass slipper!" Said Candace in excitment as she took the glass high-heel shoe from her nephew. "Thanks, Keegan!" She said, embracing her nephew with a hug.

"You're welcome." Said Keegan.

Meanwhile, the cops were getting Linda and Helena out of the pig pin while other officers were arresting Donna, Frankenstiene and Clyde.

"I wish our Dad was here to see this. Then he would be proud of what we did on this journey." Said Mickey.

"Hey, Copper, over here!" Max called.

Copper ran away from the rest of the 104 Dalmatians and went over to where the Miller puppies were.

"Yo, Copper." Said Dice. "You the dog, you the dog."

"Yeah, you're pretty brave for a dog who was programmed by a bunch of bad guys." Said Mickey.

"It's not where you come from that matters, it's who you choose to be." Said Molly.

"Right." Said Mickey.

"Well...looks like this is finally it. Goodbye." Said Max.

"Goodbye, guys. You've been a big help to us." Said Copper.

"Copper...you're the best friend my brothers and sister and i have ever had." Said Mickey.

"Bro, remember what i told you." Said Max.

"Yeah. Hang loose." Said Copper.

"Copper, you're now an official member of my possy." Said Dice.

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss everything about you guys." Said Copper.

"Ah, shucks, i'm gonna miss you too, Copper." Said Mickey.

"You're our best friend for life. No mistake." Said Max.

"Any time you're in Kansas, look us up." Said Dice.

"Thanks. I might just do that." Said Copper.

"Goodbye, Waddlesworth. Goodbye, Chomp, Digger, Drooler, Georgette. Goodbye, Dottie and Dipstick." Said Mickey.

"(Crying) Goodbyes always break my heart." Said Waddlesworth.

"If i didn't know better, i'd think they were saying goodbye." Said Jerry as he, Candace and Keegan and the others watched Copper and the Miller puppies and Waddlesworth and the other dogs.

"(Laughs) Yeah, it's not like they can talk." Said Candace.

Keegan, Isabella, Charlie and Jason looked at each other with weird expressions. They almost felt tempted to tell the adults that the Miller puppies could talk. But who was gonna believe that?

"Sometimes it really feels like they can." Said Keegan. The 11 year old boy then ran over to where the puppies were and bent down to the puppies' angle. "Thanks, you guys. We'll really miss you."

"You're welcome, Keegan." Said Dice.

Meanwhile, as the cops were leading the villains over to a paddy wagon, Helena broke loose for a split second, reached into her right pocket and pulled out her gun, aimed it at Keegan and fired. Everything went in slow motion at this point.

Seeing that the bullet was coming towards Keegan, Copper jumped and rammed the 11 year old in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The bullet then hit Copper in the side.

"Oh, my gosh!" Said Adriana.

"COPPER!" Keegan screamed.

The cops then seized the gun from Helena and continued to escort her, Linda and the other villains over to the paddy wagon.

"Coward!" Said Candace.

Keegan quickly went to Copper's side, who was lying on the ground, clinging to life. "(Crying) Copper. Oh my gosh."

Jerry and Candace rushed to Keegan's side.

"Keegan, you almost got shot!" Candace gasped.

"(Crying) I don't care, he needs our help!" Said Keegan.

"Alright, honey." Said Candace.

"(Crying) We gotta get him some help." Said Keegan.

"We will, sweet heart, we will. Keegan, it's gonna be okay. Look at me." Said Candace.

Keegan looked at Candace.

"It's gonna be okay. Alright? We're gonna get him some help." Said Candace. "SOMEBODY HELP! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE, A DOG'S BEEN SHOT!"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	52. 104R 52: NZ Hospital

**104R 52: NZ Hospital.**

Later, at the New Zealand hospital, Keegan, carrying an injured Copper in his arms, and the rest of the gang rushed inside, through the double glass doors that opened automatically.

"Doctor? Nurse? Can somebody help us? Someone's been hurt." Said Candace.

"I'm a doctor." Said a man in a New Zealand accent as he and a woman ran up to the group.

"And i'm a nurse." Said the woman in the same accent.

"Which one of you is hurt?" The doctor asked.

"It's my nephew's dog, he's been shot." Said Candace.

"(Crying) Please help him, doc." Said Keegan, holding his bleeding puppy in his arms.

"A dog?" The doctor said.

"Yes. Please, sir, he was shot saving my nephew's life. The woman was aiming for Keegan and Copper pushed him out of the way and got hit instead." Said Candace.

"Someone shot at you? Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"(Crying) It doesn't matter. Look, i'm fine, he just needs our help. He's really hurt, doctor." Said Keegan.

"Well, let's get him in a room and have a look, shall we?" Said the doctor. He then took the wounded liver-spotted Dalmatian from Keegan.

"Can we come with you, doctor?" Keegan asked.

"Yes, but only three of you. The rest of you will have to wait out here." Said the doctor.

"Okay. Candace, let's go with Keegan. The rest of you wait here." Said Jerry.

"Alright. Come on, Keegan." Said Candace.

The doctor and the nurse ran off, heading for a room, with Keegan, Jerry and Candace following them, leaving Rex, Gigi, Jason, and the others behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

In the examining room, Copper laid on a strecher, with the doctor examining him, and with Keegan, Jerry and Candace and the nurse at his side.

"Is he gonna be alright, doctor?" Keegan asked.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out. How did this happen?" The doctor asked.

"He was shot by some mad woman who was aiming for my son. If Copper hadn't pushed him out of the way, it would be Keegan lying on this operating and not him." Said Jerry.

"The lady just fired the gun." Said Keegan. "What kind of person could just shoot a cute little puppy and not care?"

"Keegan...come on now, step back." Said Candace as she placed her hands on her nephew and proceeded to back him away from the operating table. "Let the doctor and the nurse see what's wrong, honey. Come on." She said as she moved the boy away from the table.

Keegan turnned to Candace and Jerry. "I'm scared, you guys, he's been really still."

"We'll take care of him, sweetheart." Said the nurse.

"I'm not a vet, but it looks to me like he suffered internal injuries." Said the doctor.

"Can you tell how serious they are?" Candace asked.

"He definitly needs surgery, and fast. We may not have enough time to call the vet." Said the nurse.

"You can't let him die, okay?! He needs our help and we're gonna help him! He's not gonna die, alright? He's okay, right? Isn't he? Isn't he?" Said Keegan. The 11 year old went back over to the operating table where Copper was lying. "It's gonna be okay, alright? You're gonna make it, there's nothing wrong. You're not hurt too bad, i don't think. You just have to...hang in there...you know?"

A black female nurse then entered into the room. "Okay, i called the animal clinic, they're sending a van, but they're not sure how fast they can move."

"I'm afraid he needs help now." Said the doctor.

Keegan turnned to Jerry and Candace. "Can't we just put him onto the back of the truck and take him?"

"Uh, well, will it be safe to move him?" Candace asked.

"We have to, okay?" Said Keegan.

"Alright, alright." Said Candace.

Keegan turnned to the doctor.

"I don't think it could hurt." Said the doctor.

Keegan turnned to Jerry. "Please, Dad? Please, i mean...i made a promise. I can't let him down."

"It's okay, it's alright, Keegan. I'll bring the truck over by the doors, and please, can somebody help us with the strecher?" Said Jerry.

"My staff and i can manage it." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." Said Jerry.

"Keegan, are you sure you're alright?" Candace asked.

"I'm fine, aunt Candace. Okay, i'm just...i'm gonna stay here with Copper for a little bit." Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Candace.

"You hang in there, okay? We're gonna take good care of you." Said the nurse to Copper.

"Thank you, everybody. Thank you so much." Said Candace as she and Jerry walked over to the door.

"We'll keep our fingers crossed." Said the doctor.

"Call and let us know." Said the nurse.

"We will." Said Jerry before he and Candace exited the room.

"Okay, let's move him." Said the doctor.

"Wait, wait. Can i just have a minute alone with him? Please?" Keegan asked.

The doctor and the nurse then left out of the room, leaving Keegan alone with Copper.

Keegan: "Hey, boy. You're gonna be okay, alright? You're just...you're gonna be ridding in a truck for a little bit. And we're gonna...we're gonna get you some help. Okay? Just relax...okay? Stay calm. Nobody's gonna hurt you ever again...ever. I won't let them. I'll protect you, just...stay calm. And...don't try to move, just...lay there and...everything's gonna be alright. There's nothing wrong."

The doctor then came back into the room, with another male doctor.

"Is he okay now?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor...you need to be careful with him." Said Keegan.

"We'll be very careful. Don't worry." Said the doctor before Keegan moved out of the way, allowing the head doctor and the other doctor to wheel the streacher out of the room, with Copper on it.

A saddened Keegan then left out of the room himself to rejoin his family and friends.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **See you in the next chapter**


	53. 104R 53: Stinky Justice

**104R 53: Stinky Justice.**

 **Earlier**

Earlier, after arriving at the barn and recuing the 104 Dalmatians, and arresting the bad guys, the New Zealand police were now driving down the dark road, with 103 of the puppies in the back of their police cars, carrying them off to the NZ Humane Association to await departer back to London.

Meanwhile, inside the paddy wagon, Linda and Helena, all covered with Molasses, straw and mud, sat inside the vehicle, defeated, with Donna, Frankenstiene and Clyde amongst them. They had been arrested for their involvement in the 104 Dalmatians case and were now being driven off to NZ Jail to await departer back to their rightful countries. Once they were back in their nations, they would be released into their nation's police custody and tried, convicted and put away...  
possibly for life.

"Congratulations. You just won bronz, silver and gold...in the moron elimpics." Said Linda.

"...Who won the gold?" Clyde asked.

"SHUT UP!" Linda screamed.

Clyde did as he was told.

"My career! My reputation! My life has been ruined! Because you four incompetent twits let yourselves be out...outsmarted by three brats and a bunch of dumb dogs!" Linda then grabbed her black and white purse and placed it in her lap, not knowing that it was actually a skunk. "And you call yourselves tough! HA! I've seen more intimidation in pieces of carpet!" The british red haired woman then proceeded to open her 'purse', but the skunk let up it's tail and shot out a yellow liquid, spraying both Helena and Linda in their faces.

"AAHHHH!" Screamed Helena and Linda.

Dr. Frankenstiene, Clyde and Donna all started screaming and they, Linda, who pushed the skunk off of her lap, and Helena all started banging on the inside of the paddy wagon, screaming for help, as it drove off, following the squad of police cars down the dark road.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **See you in the next chapter**


	54. 104R 54: Home Alone

**104R 54: Home Alone.**

Later, out in the forest of New Zealand, inside a forest house, Keegan sat on a bed in a bedroom, thinking about Copper, wondering how he was. After taking the liver-spotted Dalmatian to the vet, Jerry, Candace and Keegan left the animal clinic, with NZ authorities, who set them up in this nice, beautiful forest house in the woods of New Zealand, while the rest of the gang stayed at the vet to watch over Copper. The home had a glass greenhouse built in the center, as well as a pool.

As Keegan sat on his bed, lost in his thoughts about Copper, the door to his room opened and the person turnned on the lights, revealed to be Jerry.

"Hi." Said Keegan.

"...Hi." Said Jerry.

"Copper saved my life." Said Keegan.

Jerry grinned a little before entering inside the room. He walked over to the bed, that Keegan was sitting on, and sat down at the foot of it. "You were right. You and Candace. About Linda."

"Hey," Keegan began before joining his father at the foot of the bed, on his knees. "You made a mistake." The 11 year old boy embraced his father with a hug, and Jerry hugged him back.

"What am i suppose to do now? I'm the mayor's husband. That's what i am." Said Jerry.

Keegan released Jerry from the hug and they both looked at each other. "Not to me. You're my Dad."

Keegan and Jerry then embraced each other with another hug. This time as father and son.

"Uh, Dad?" Keegan asked.

"Yes?" Jerry asked.

"What's gonna happen to Linda?" Keegan asked.

Jerry released Keegan from the hug and they both looked at each other. "Well, she's gonna have to answer to the police for what she's done."

"What did she do? I mean she didn't have anything to do with the 104 Dalmatians incident." Said Keegan.

"Maybe not...but she does deserve to pay for what she did to you, to me, our friends and your aunt Candace." Said Jerry. "Keegan...i know about the abuse Linda put you through over the past six years. Your aunt Candace told me all about it."

"I figured she would." Said Keegan. While he and Copper and the Miller puppies were hidding out in Suffolk at Candace's cabin, he had told her about the mistreatment he had indured over the past six years at the hands of his stepmother.

"Keegan, why did you let her do that to you? Why didn't you say anything?" Jerry asked.

"Because i thought i deserved it. I thought it was my fault that Mom died, and i didn't wanna be responsable for taking another wife from you." Said Keegan.

"What? Keegan, why are you talking this way? Who told you that your Mom's death was your fault and that you deserved to be mistreated?" Jerry asked.

"Linda did. She told me that Mom's death was my fault and that her abuse towards me was the universe's way of getting even. And i believed her. For a long, long time...i found it dificult...to live with the fact that...if i hadn't asked Mom to go on that camping trip with us...she would still be with us." Said Keegan.

"But Keegan...there was no way you could have forseen what would happen. It wasn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault except the man who was stalking her." Said Jerry.

"I know. But it took me a long time to realize that. And now...you must realize...that everything that's happened...isn't your fault either...okay?" Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Jerry. He and Keegan then embraced each other with another hug before releasing each other.

"Are you mad at me?" Keegan asked.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you." Said Jerry. "Look...Linda should have never did all of those horrible things to you and your aunt Candace, and she definitely should have never made you feel like your Mom's death was your fault."

"But she said she was a member of the family." Said Keegan.

"Listen...adults...don't keep secrets with little kids. And...family doesn't hurt each other." Said Jerry.

"But she didn't hurt me." Said Keegan.

"I know, Keegan, but...chances are she probably would have." Said Jerry. "Now look...i want you to be able to come to me, 'AND' your aunt Candace, about anything...okay?"

"Okay." Said Keegan. "Uh...Dad?"

"Yeah?" Jerry asked.

"What happens now? I mean...are we going back to London?" Keegan asked.

Jerry: "Well, Keegan...i've given it a lot of thought, and...i've decided that...maybe that's not such a good idea. The community is already in an uproar because it thinks that your aunt Candace stole it's Dalmatian puppy population. It'll be even worse when they learn the truth about who was really behind the whole thing and that Linda had wrongfully accused Candace and imprisoned her. The media will be all over this incident and will be constantly harassing us every chance they get. And...i don't want that for you."

"So...does this mean what i think it means?" Keegan asked.

"Yes." Said Jerry.

"No more London, England?" Keegan asked.

"No more London, England." Said Jerry.

"So does this mean we're moving back to Ontario, Canada?" Keegan asked.

Jerry grinned. "Yeah, absolutely."

"YES! Look out, Canada, here i come!" Said Keegan, thrusting a fist in the air. "But wait. What about aunt Candace, Izzy and Charlie? I mean,...they're my best friends, we can't just forget about them."

"We're not forgetting about them. Did we forget about Mom?" Jerry asked.

"No...we still remember her." Said Keegan.

"Exactly. And that's always what's most important about a loved one. That you remember them." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, but still,...it's gonna really hurt to say goodbye. I mean...how are we gonna tell aunt Candace, Izzy and Charlie that we're moving back to Canada?" Said Keegan.

"I don't know, but...we'll think of something. But in the mean time, i want you to focus on getting some rest, okay?" Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Keegan.

"Alright. You're aunt Candace and i are gonna head over to the vet to meet up with the others and to see how Copper's doing. Do you think you'll be okay staying here by yourself for a while?" Said Jerry.

"I think i can handle it." Said Keegan with a smile on his face.

"Good, that's what i like to hear. Would you like for us to bring you anything back?" Jerry asked.

"Just Copper...and yourselves." Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Jerry. The father then got up off the foot of the bed and walked over to the door to exit the room.

"Dad?" Said Keegan.

Jerry stopped at the open doorway and turnned back to face his son. "Yes, Keegan?"

"I love you." Said Keegan.

"I love you too." Said Jerry.

Keegan smiled at his Dad and Jerry smiled back before exiting the room and closing the door. The 11 year old boy, sitting on the bed on his knees, fell back onto his bed, on his back, and looked up at the sealing.  
 **##################################################################################**

Jerry walked down stairs to the livingroom.

"How is he?" Candace asked as she walked up to Jerry.

"He's fine. I think he's gonna be okay." Said Jerry.

"That's good to hear." Said Candace. "Are you okay? Can i get you anything? Can i do anything for you?"

"No." Jerry said.

"Are you sure? Just let me know if i can help." Candace asked.

"You knew, didn't you?" Said Jerry.

"I didn't know anything for sure until Keegan told me. I just...knew that he didn't like his stepmother." Said Candace.

"Keegan. Oh, my gosh, Keegan. Oh my gosh." Said Jerry.

"Jerry," Candace began. "you need to take a minute here and just pull yourself together...alright? I know what this is like. Getting involved with someone...who's not at all who you thought they were. Everything seems like it's not real...and you start to feel bad for getting involved with them in the first place. But do not do that, Jerry. Okay, you need to trust in the people who love you,...even if you don't trust in yourself right now. Believe me, this is how i got through the ordeal with Dr. Frankenstiene and Clyde. By trusting in my friends."

"My friends? Who are they suppose to be?" Jerry asked.

"Well, there's your son, Keegan, he's your friend. Then there's...Rex...Bo...Gigi...Adriana...and there's me." Said Candace.

"No i don't." Said Jerry.

"What do you mean you don't? Why would you say that?" Candace asked.

"Because it's the truth. Rex and his family and Bo will be going back to Kansas in the U.S., you, Isabella and Charlie will be going back to London, England...and Keegan and i will be going back to Ontario, Canada." Said Jerry.

"What?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, uh, i don't want Keegan growing up in the spotlight of the London media, being constantly harassed about what has happened, so we're moving back to Canada to get away from it all." Said Jerry.

"Wow, i didn't think of that. If what you're saying is true, then that means that the media will be harassing me too." Said Candace.

"Most likely, yeah." Said Jerry.

"Then that settles it. I'm moving to Canada too." Said Candace.

"You are?" Jerry asked.

"I are. This way i'll be able to get away from all that's happened and be close by to you and Keegan at the same time." Said Candace.

"That's good to hear, Candace." Said Jerry.

"I knew you'd be glad to hear it. Hey, let's go tell Keegan the good news." Said Candace before proceeding to pass by Jerry and go up the stairs.

"Actually," Jerry began, placing his hands on Candace's shoulders. "i think we should wait until we get back to tell him."

"Back? Back from where?" Candace asked.

"I told Keegan you and i were going to the vet to check on Copper and to how he was doing. This way, when we get back, we can tell him that you're moving to Canada with us and that Copper's okay." Said Jerry.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Said Candace.

"Okay. KEEGAN, WE'RE LEAVING!" Said Jerry.

"OKAY, BE SAFE!" Keegan shouted from up stairs.

"WE WILL!" Said Jerry. He and Candace then walked over to the front door and headed out of the house. The two Canadian adults headed for the truck, got inside, started up the vehicle, backed it up, and drove off for the animal clinic.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in Keegan's room, the 11 year old boy laid on his bed for a minute before getting up.

Underneath the bed, an unseen intruder felt Keegan get up off the bed and saw his feet place themselves onto the floor.

Keegan walked over to his bedroom door and exited the room closing the door behind him.

The unseen then crawled out from under the bed and walked over to the door. They opened it a little halfway and watched as Keegan walked down the hallway and went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The figure then exited the bedroom and headed for the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Keegan went over to the shower. The boy pulled back the curtain and turnned the bath faucet on. He then turnned on the shower and placed his hand in the shower to see if the water was too hot. When he felt that it wasn't, the kid began to get undressed by unbuttoning his shirt and removing it first.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the vet, Rex, Gigi, Bo, Jason, Isabella, Charlie, the Miller pups, Adriana, Waddlesworth and the other dogs were all sitting in the waitingroom, waiting to hear about Copper's condition. The gang was having a conversation with each other to pass some time.

"I coundn't believe my eyes. You saved those puppies, you guys. Actually, you saved us too. You did. You drove that truck out of that wearhouse and the bad guys followed after you, allowing Rex and Jason to rescue us." Said Gigi to Adriana, Isabella, Charlie.

"Thanks." Said Adriana.

"We didn't even know it at the time, i mean,...all we knew was that we had to get those puppies out of there." Said Isabella.

"Mom?" Said Jason.

Gigi looked at her son. "Yes?"

"Do you have a feeling about this? Do you think Copper will be alright?" Jason asked.

"I think he'll be fine." Said Gigi.

"I hope so. I mean Keegan promised that he'd take care of him and that he'd be okay." Said Charlie.

"You guys...if something bad happens...you have to know that you did everything you possibly could...and Copper knows that's true." Said Gigi.

"Do you think what that Xehanort guy said about Copper is tru?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know." Said Gigi.

"I don't know why he would dump Copper onto someone else, unless he did it to help that Helena lady with her crazy plan." Said Isabella.

"Yeah, i'd have to think so." Said Gigi.

"Maybe everything that guy and Helena said about Copper was tru. That's real mean. Using a puppy to do your dirty work." Said Isabella.

"Yes, it is." Said Gigi.

A female nurse then came into the waiting room.

Isabella and Charlie got up from their seats and ran up to the nurse while the others walked.

"How is he? How's Copper?" Charlie asked.

"Is he alright?" Isabella added.

"Well, we managed to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. And we rapped his side in bandages. If he makes it through the night, we're all clear." Said the nurse.

"That's good news." Said Rex.

"He's starting to come around...but he's restless. That's not so good. He needs to be still and quiet." Said the nurse.

"I think Isabella and Charlie might be able to quiet him down." Said Adriana.

"Aw, yeah, definitly." Said Charlie.

"Okay. Give it your best shot." Said the nurse.

The nurse led Isabella and Charlie out of the waitingroom.

"I'll go with them." Said Gigi before she followed after the nurse and the two british kids.

"Yeah, me too." Said Jason as he, Molly and the puppies followed after his Mom.

The nurse led Isabella, Charlie and Gigi, Jason and the five Dalmatians over to a door and she opened and they all entered inside, where they saw Copper standing in a cage, with his side rapped in a white bandage.

"Hey." Said Isabella as she, Charlie and the Dalmatians slowly entered into the room.

"Lye down, come on. Lye down." Said Charlie as he and Isabella pet Copper. "Come on, boy. Look," The british boy sat down in the cage next to the puppy. "i know it hurts, okay? But...you've got to. Just...think about something good...okay? That's what my Dad told me when i was in surgery. And you know what? It works. Come, lye down, just relax. Lye down. Easy. Easy."

Copper slowly laid down in the cage.

Gigi and Jason smiled at this beautiful, heart warming moment.

"Good boy." Said Isabella, on her knees by the cage, as she and Charlie pet Copper again.

"Look at that. Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?" Said Gigi.

"Yes. Yes, it is. You know...what happened tonight would make a great novel. It would be very good for a sequel to your first book, don't you think?" Said Jason.

"You know, Jason...i just might do that." Said Gigi.

Copper then lifted his head up.

"Copper?" Said Charlie.

Copper stood up.

"Copper, what's wrong? Lay down, boy, come on. Come on, Copper. Come on." Said Charlie.

Rather than do what he was told, Copper ran out of the cage and rushed out of the room.

"Copper!" Said Charlie.

Gigi, Jason, Isabella, Charlie, the nurse and the other Dalmatians all rushed out of the room, chasing after the liver-spotted puppy.

Copper ran down the hall, with the humans and the dogs following him.

"Copper, no!" Isabella shouted.

Copper dashed out of the hospital, through the double glass doors that opened automatically.

"Follow that dog!" Said Waddlesworth as he and the rest of the gang rushed out of the hospital, just in time to see Copper take off down the street.

"COPPER!" Isabella screamed.

"Where is he going?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out." Said Charlie before turnning to the Macaw. "Waddlesworth, i need you to fly after Copper and find out where he's going. Can you do that?"

"You got it, mate." Said Waddlesworth. The Macaw Parrot then flew off of Digger's back and flew into sky and went after the liver-spotted puppy.

"I hope they're gonna be alright." Said Isabella.

"Where do you think they're going?" Jason asked Rex.

"I don't know, but we're going there too." Said Rex.

"It's not that simple, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Why isn't it?" Rex asked.

"We don't have a truck or car, remember? So we can't go anywhere." Said Gigi.

Rex turnned to the nurse. "Hey, nurse."

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"Do you have any ambulances avalible?" Asked Rex.

"Yeah, why?" Asked the nurse.

Rex just grinned.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **RETURNS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the forest house, Keegan was inside the bathroom, taking a shower. The boy let the shower head spray him all over for a few minutes before soaping himself all over. The kid then ran his soapy hands through his long wet brown hair, slicking it back. The child soon started scraching his head, covering his hair with soap. He soon stopped scraching when he heard a noise coming from out of the shower.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Keegan asked. Getting no response, the 11 year old went back to scraching his hair, then placed his head under the shower head, allowing the water to wash all of the soap out of his hair.  
 **##################################################################################**

On the streets of New Zealand, Candace and Jerry were sitting in the truck stuck in a line of traffic.

"Come on, people, move it! We're in a hurry here!" Said Jerry. "Man, what's taking them so long?"

"The officer we past by a few minutes ago did say that there was a long line up ahead. It's not like we weren't warned." Said Candace.

"Yeah, but couldn't he have told us to take a different rout?" Said Jerry.

"He did, remember? He did, remember? You said no." Said Candace.

"For good reason. This is the shortest way to the vet." Said Jerry.

"Whatever. Short cuts." Said Candace. "Soooo...do you think they'll do it?"

"Huh? Do what?" Jerry asked.

"Disney Studios. Do you think they'll do a movie about this fifth incident and add it as the fifth installment to the tru based live-action Dalmatians franchise?" Said Candace.

"Most likely, yeah. Why do you asked." Said Jerry.

"No reason. Just...i was just wondering...when they or if they decide to do a fifth movie based off of what has happened this year...who do you think they will get to play you?" Said Candace.

"I'm not sure. Who do you think they'll cast as you? I see you as a Reese Witherspoon." Jerry asked.

"Thanks, Jer, but with my life, they'd cast Bryce Dallas Howard. Which is kind of understandable since i look just like her." Said Candace.

"So i'm guess that if they cast Bryce as you, they'd probably cast Chris Pratt as me." Said Jerry.

"Well, i wouldn't be suprised if they did. I mean you look just like the guy, for crying out loud." Said Candace.

"That's true. You know, people say the same thing about Keegan and Oakes Fegley. They say he looks just like him when he was a kid." Said Chris.

"That's also true." Said Candace before she and Jerry started laughing together.

Jerry's cellphone then rang.

"Hold on one sec." Said Jerry before getting out his cellphone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Said a female voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Jerry asked.

"Guess." Said the voice.

"No, really, who is this?" Jerry asked.

"Were you expecting somebody?" The voice asked.

"No." Said Jerry. "Who is this?"

"Who would you like it to be?" The voice asked.

"I don't like games. Who is this?" Jerry asked.

"Do you always travel with your girlfriend like this?" The voice asked.

"I don't even have a girlfriend...not at the moment." Said Jerry.

"Would you like one? Maybe we could go out some time. Me, you and your son. What do you say? Come on. Cat got your tongue?" The voice asked.

"What makes you think i have a son?" Jerry asked.

"I know you do. I'm right outside his bathroom door." Said the voice, now the voice of a male.

"Who is this?" Jerry asked.

"He's in the shower. He's got a nice little voice. He's very cute, Jerry. A step up from your wife, Linda Lewis. Speaking of which, let's play a little game. Answer right, your son lives. Answer wrong, he dies. Are you planning on testifying against Linda Lewis at her trial when it comes up?" Said the male voice.

"Who is this?" Jerry asked.

"Somebody who'd kill to keep London's mayor out of jail! One chance, Jerry! You're still her husband at the moment. Are you going to testify against her?" The male voice asked.

"You listen to me, you psycho. You lay one finger on my son and i swear i'll kill you!" Said Jerry.

"Wrong answer." Said the male voice before the call ended.

"No! Wait! Hello? Drat!" Said Jerry. He then slammed his foot on the gas and sped forward, only to hit the back of a car.

"Hey!" A woman shouted.

"Get out of the way! Move!" Jerry shouted.

"Jerry, what's going on?!" Candace panicked.

Rather than answer Candace's question, Jerry turnned the truck around and sped off back for the house.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the house, Keegan got out of the shower, got a white towel and began drying off.

Meanwhile, Jerry sped down the streets of New Zealand, trying to get back to the house to rescue his son.

"Keegan, if you're there, pick up the phone! Keegan, pick up the phone!" Said Jerry.

"AHH!" Candace screamed as Jerry swerved the car, avoiding hitting another vehicle, and continued onward.

At the house, Keegan walked out of the bathroom, with a towel rapped around his waist, and headed off for his room. The boy opened the door to his bedroom, entered inside, and closed the door.

As they sped down the road, through traffic, Jerry was on the phone, trying to get the New Zealand police.

Female operator: "You have reached 111. Due to the volume of calls-"

"Someone pick up the phone!" Said Jerry. "Move outta my way!" He said as he drove around a truck.

Elsewhere, Copper was running through the streets as fast as he could, trying to get to his destination, not knowing that he was being follow by certain Macaw Parrot, who was just flying a few feet above him.

Back at the house, inside Keegan's bedroom, the boy, now barefoot and wearing baby blue plaid pajama bottoms with gray cuffs that went above his ankles, finished putting on a yellow sleeveless muscle shirt with a black trim around the neckline and black trims around the sleeveless armholes. The 11 year old went over to his bed and got in it, covering up. As the boy laid on his left side, he noticed a lump underneath the covers that took up the whole left side of the bed. The lump then surfaced from the covers, revealing itself to be Donna, causing Keegan's blue eyes to go wide.

"Suprise, Keegan." Said Donna, with a white voice changer to her mouth. It was the same voice of the stranger who had called him in Suffolk when he was staying with his aunt Candace. It was also the same voice that had called his Dad. Donna was still wearing her green sequin short dress, with sharp, pointy shoulders, as well as green eyeshadow and green lipstick.

A frightened Keegan proceeded to get out of bed, but Donna grabbed the boy by the arms.

"Yeah, i don't think so." Said Donna. The young british girl then got on top of Keegan, revealing also to be wearing black stockings that covered her whole legs and green sequin high-heel shoes. Donna then place her hands around the boy's neck and started choking him really hard. "Go on and die already!"

A choking Keegan hit Donna in the face, causing her to let go of Keegan for a brief moment before pinning him to the bed again.

Donna then grabbed Keegan by the head, placing both of her thumbs over the boy's eyes. She then began pressing down on the kid's eyes really hard, making him scream.

Keegan managed to pry one of Donna's hands off of his face and bit it really hard.

"AH!" Donna screamed in pain, causing her to let go of her little stepbrother.

Keegan grabbed Donna by the black hair and the two stepsiblings rolled out of bed and onto the floor with the covers.

Donna then grabbed Keegan and slammed her right knee on the boy's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.

Keegan then pushed Donna off of him and proceeded to get up, but Donna got up first and grabbed him.

Donna then stood the boy up and slammed him into the wall and punched him in the stomach, then grabbed him by his long brown hair. "This one's for my father!" The insane british girl punched Keegan in the stomach. "And this one's for my mother and my sister!" She grabbed him by the hair and threw him onto the bed. "This is how it's gonna be, Keeg? According to Helena, the ending of the movie was suppose to be at the Lumberjack MiLL, i mean...this is just silly."

"Consider this an alternate ending. You're never gonna get out of this, Donna." Said Keegan.

"Of course i will." Said Donna.

"Donna, the 104 Dalmatians have all been rescued, your mother's in jail, with the person who stole them. It's over." Said Keegan.

"Not until you're DEAD!" Said Donna as she lunged at Keegan, who quickly rolled out of the way. Donna fell on the bed and Keegan proceeded to run, but his stepsister grabbed him by the waist and they both fell down to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me, i'm getting out of here?!" Said Keegan.

"No, you're not going anywhere!" Said Donna, grabbing Keegan by the leg.

Keegan then kicked Donna in the face really hard, making her let go of his other leg. The 11 year old got to his feet and ran over to the door and rushed out of his room. He ran down the hallway, went inside a room and closed the door and locked it.

Donna then got down on her hands and knees. She reached under the bed and pulled out a chainsaw and rushed out of the room after her stepbrother. She ran down the hallway and went over to the door and tried to open it, but quickly found that it was locked. The british girl then started banging herself up against the door, trying to break it down.

In the room, Keegan backed away from the door a few feet and looked around to see if there was a way out. The boy quickly noticed a window and went over to it. He looked out the window and saw that it led outside to the greenhouse, with a tree by the window. "Perfect." The Canada kid was then brought out of his train of thoughts by a loud rooming noise. He looked behind him and saw where the scourse of the noise was coming from and instantly got his answer. It was the chainsaw cutting through the wooden door that Donna was standing on the other side of.

"LEWIS, OPEN THE DOOR!" Screamed an angry Donna on the other side.

Keegan turnned back to the window and opened it and began crawling out. As he did, he looked back and saw that the chainsaw was finishing cutting a huge hole in the wooden door.

"HERE'S DONNY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Donna, revealing herself through the huge hole in the door.

Keegan quickly climbed out the window and grabbed ahold of the tree and began carefully climbing down the slim tree by using the branches. But just as he was about to reach the bottom, one of the branches broke and he fell to the floor of the greenhouse, landing on his back. The 11 year old looked up and saw Donna standing at the window, with the chainsaw in her hands. He then got up and started moving through the greenhouse, and Donna walked away from the window.

Keegan continued moving, but stopped when he saw Donna's shadow pass by another window. She was still inside the house...That was good, he was safe...at the moment. The kid then looked around and saw other lights come on through other windows. This wasn't good. This meant that Donna could have been anywhere in the house. The boy slowly back away and turnned to leave.

"AH!" Keegan screamed as he turnned to see Donna on the other side of a glass wall, holding the chainsaw, which was now off. The boy then noticed a familier button by a glass door and pressed it, activating the sprinklers. The brown haired kid then opened the glass door, entered inside the greenhouse, and closed it back.

Donna then started walked down through the dark greenhouse, letting the chainsaw scratch against the glass as she did.

Keegan, meanwhile, ran through the greenhouse, looking for a place to hide. He soon found it when he came across the greenhouse pool. That was it. The greenhouse pool. It was the perfect hidding place. The 11 year old got inside the pool and went under water just as Donna unlocked the door and entered inside and began looking for her little stepbrother. Keegan then surfaced underneath the greenhouse's bridge, remainning hidden from view. He then saw the green sequin high heel shoes, that Donna's feet were wearing, walked to the edge of the pool.

Donna continued to look around for any sign of Keegan as she moved away from the edge and resumed her adventure through the greenhouse.

Keegan was still hidding under the bridge, trying his best not to make a sound and stay hidden. So far he was doing a very good job.

Donna then came to the bridge that went across the pool and started walked down it slowly.

Keegan heard the footsteps on the bridge and knew that it could only be Donna. Not wanting to be discovered, the 11 year old went under water to remain hidden. He stayed under a minute or two, and waited until he was sure his stepsister was gone, before resurfacing underneath the bridge. But much to his fears, Donna was still standing on top of the bridge, looking around for him. He raimed quiet and still as she resumed crossing the bridge. The button Keegan had pressed earlier then stopped glowing red, shutting off the sprinklers inside the greenhouse. He then heard a loud thud coming from above, on top of the bridge, follow by the loud buzzing noise of the chainsaw.

Donna then reached underneath the bridge, with the chainsaw, trying to reach Keegan with it.

Keegan narrowly dodged the chainsaw as Donna reached for him with it on both sides of the bridge while on her knees. The boy then went under water to avoid the chainsaw, but this proved to make no difference to Donna, for she simply just stuck the chainsaw down into the water, attempting to massacre the Canadian boy.

Keegan tried to remain under water until the chainsaw was out of his sight, but the boy started to feel lightheaded. When he saw the chainsaw go back up to the surface, he attempted to surface for air, but the chainsaw came back into the water, causing Keegan to go remain underneath the surface. This wasn't good. The kid knew he couldn't stay under water forever. He needed air and he needed it fast. His whole body was starting to feel funny and his lungs seemed like they were shrinking and on fire. He felt like they were going to blow up. This couldn't go on forever. Him remainning under water to avoid the chainsaw. He needed to think of something and fast. The boy then swam up to the surface and screamed as he grabbed the right side of the bridge, with both hands, pushing it over, sending Donna and the chainsaw into the pool.

With Donna now under water, Keegan swam over to the end of the pool and got out and headed towards the exit.

"AHHHHHHH!" Donna screamed surfacing, with the active chainsaw in her hands. "I'M GONNA HURT YOU, LEWIS!" The british girl got out of the pool and chased after Keegan, who was heading towards the glass door.

Keegan opened the door and proceeded to leave out of the greenhouse, but just as he got out through the door, Donna grabbed the back of his long, brown hair and started pulling on it really hard. Keegan, with his eyes squeezed shut, and his teeth gritted and bared, closed the glass door while Donna continued pulled on the piece of his long hair that was now caught in the door. The boy then locked the glass door, trapping his stepsister inside. Keegan felt the pain as Donna continued to pull the piece of his hair that was caught in the door. The boy then pulled himself as hard as he could, eventually tearing away from his stepsister's grip, with Donna holding the piece of his brown hair in her hand.

Keegan ran towards the tree he had used to climb down from earlier while a screaming Donna was trying to cut through the glass with the chainsaw, with sparks flying. The Canadian boy climbed up the tree, making his way to the top, where the open window was. Once he had made his way to the top, The kid grabbed ahold on the open window and climbed inside the room he was in earlier. He quickly got to his feet and ran out of the room, through the now open door, with a hole in it. Keegan rushed over to the stairs and ran down into the livingroom and headed for the front door. He ran up to the front door and opened it, proceeding to leave, but before he could, he was snatched from behind by an unseen force and thrown back across the floor.

Keegan looked and saw that the force was Donna, who was still holding onto the chainsaw.

"Going somewhere?" Said Donna.

Keegan crawled backwards as Donna came after him. The boy quickly got to his feet and ran headed back towards the stairs. As he ran up the stairs, Donna dropped the chainsaw and grabbed her stepbrother by the ankle, causing him to trip and fall on the stairs. Keegan turnned and kicked Donna in the face and began crawling up the stairs.

Donna then seized Keegan again and the bou kicked her off of him once more and resumed crawling up the stairs. The british girl then grabbed the boy and stood up on the stairs, with one arm rapped around Keegan's waist and her other hand over his mouth.

A struggling Keegan then bit down on Donna hand really hard, making her scream out in pain. He then headbutted her with the back of his head and the two fell over the bannester and onto the floor. Keegan quickly got to his feet and proceeded to run, but was tripped by Donna. He quickly got to his feet and ran in to the livingroom, with Donna following from behind. He ran over to where the house phone was, but Donna tackled him to the floor.

Donna then flipped Keegan over on his back, placed both of her hands around his neck, and started strangling him.

A choking Keegan looked to his left and saw a green wine bottle, filled with wine, lying on the floor, not too far away from him. He reached for the bottle and grabbed it and threw it into the electric fireplace. The boy then looked to his right and saw the remote to the fireplace lying on the floor. He reached for the remote and grabbed it and pressed a button, activating the electric fireplace, causing it to explode, due to the wine that had spilled all over it, sending Donna flying off of Keegan, and setting the whole house on fire.

Keegan quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the living, past the stairs, and went down the hall to towards the back door. He ran up to the back door, opened it, and ran out of the fireblazing house and into the dark and endless New Zealand forest.

Back inside the burnning house, inside the livingroom, Donna got to her feet and exited the room. She stopped by the stairs and went over to where the chainsaw was and picked it up. She looked down the hallway and saw that the back door was opened. The british girl ran down the hall, exited the house through the open back door, and went into the forest after Keegan.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, Jerry sped through the forest in his truck, swerving from corner to corner, trying to make it back to the house in time to save Keegan. Jerry and Candace soon arrived back at the house, only to see that it was on fire and surrounded by several firetrucks and several firemen.

"Oh no!" Said Jerry. He and Candace unbuckled their seatbelts got out of the car and rushed over to one of the firemen. "What's happening?"

"The house is on fire. Our fire detecting machine detected that there was a fire in the area and it led us to this place." Said the firemen.

"Oh no, Keegan." Said Candace.

Just then, an ambulance sped onto the scene and Gigi, Rex and Bo got out of the driving part of the vehicle, while Jason, Isabella, Charlie, Adriana and the dogs all exited the back.

"Jerry, Candace." Said Rex as he and the others ran over to their two friends.

"Rex, everyone." Said Jerry.

"What are you guys doing here?" Candace asked.

"Looking for you. What's going on?" Gigi asked.

"We don't know, we just got here and the house was on fire." Said Jerry.

"What? How did that happen?" Bo asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Said Candace.

"Excuse me, fireman. How long ago did this fire happen?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, about maybe 15 minutes ago, i guess." Said the firemen.

"15 Minutes ago?! Oh no, Keegan!" Said Candace, proceeding to run towards the house.

"Wait!" Said Jerry, grabbing Candace.

"Let go of me, Keegan's in trouble!" Said Candace.

"We can't go in there like this, it's took hot!" Said Jerry.

"But he's in trouble! We have to help him!" Said Candace.

While the firemen were trying to put out the fire that was in the house, Copper arrived on the scene and stopped when he saw the firey house. "Uh-oh. Trouble." The liver-spotted Dalmatian then ran on ahead. "Hey, guys!"

Dice turnned to see Copper coming their way. "Hey, dudes, check it out. It's Copper."

"Copper?" Said Mickey and Max after they and Olive turned to see the liver-spotted puppy coming their way.

"It's Copper." Said Mickey.

Copper ran up to the Miller puppies. "Hey, you guys, what's going on, you guys?"

"We don't know. We just got here and saw this house burnning." Said Max.

"KEEGAN!" Candace called.

"KEEGAN!" Jerry added.

Waddlesworth then landed by Copper. "What's going on?"

"It's Keegan. He's inside that house." Copper said.

"Oh, Copper, how awful." Said Waddlesworth.

"I'm goin in." Said Copper before heading for running towards the burnning house.

"What?! Copper, no!" Said Dice, Mickey, Max and Waddlesworth.

Copper rushed inside the burnning house, through the open front door, to rescue his human friend.

"Keegan! Keegan, where are you?!" Copper called as he looked around the firey home.

"Is he crazy?" Mickey asked.

"That dude, Copper, is gonna get himself killed." Said Dice.

"Not if i can help it. If i'm not back in five, come and find me." Said Waddlesworth before flying off.

"What? Wait!" Said Max.

Waddlesworth flew into the house to assist Copper. Once the Macaw made it inside, he landed on the floor and looked around for the liver-spotted puppy. "Copper! Copper, where are you?!"

"Over here!" Came the voice of Copper.

Waddlesworth looked and saw Copper laying down on the floor, by the hallway, trying to avoid inhaling the black smoke that was in the air.

"Copper." Said Waddlesworth before walking over to where the liver-spotted puppy was. "Copper, what are you doing over here? Where's Keegan?"

"He's not here anymore." Said Copper.

"What? How do you know that?" Waddlesworth asked.

"Look there." Said Copper, looking down the hall.

Waddlesworth looked down the hallway with Copper and saw that the back door was opened.

"The back door is open. He must have gone out through there." Said Waddlesworth.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on, follow me. And stay low to the floor." Said Copper before he and Waddlesworth headed towards the back door. He was a firehouse dog and knew all the steps of what to do and what not to do when in a situation such as this. One of them was to stay low to the ground to avoid smoke inhalation.

Meanwhile, deep within the quiet New Zealand forest, Keegan ran through the dark woods, fleeing from his insane stepsister, Donna. The boy looked back as he ran to see if Donna was still chasing him. Much to his relief, there was no one chasing after him from behind, but because he didn't pay attention to where he was going, the poor kid tripped over a tree root and rolled down a hill and stopped when he reached the bottom. The 11 year old then got to his hands and knees and stood up, dusting himself off. He then saw a huge tree in front of him, follow by many others.

"The trees." Said Keegan, getting an idea. The boy looked and saw two big rocks and bent down and picked them up and bagged them together until a sharp shard broke off. He grabbed the sharp piece of rock and ran over towards the tree and grabbed onto a vine and used it to climb the tree.

Back at the house, Copper and Waddlesworth exited the burnning building through the back door.

"Okay, we're out, now let's find Keegan." Said Copper.

"Where do you suppose he could be?" Asked Waddlesworth. "We know the answer to that."

"The forest!" Said Copper and Waddlesworth.

"Come on, let's go find him." Said Copper.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Asked Waddlesworth.

"Ready for whaaaaa?!" Before Copper could finish his sentence, Waddleseworth grabbed the liver-spotted puppy by the green collar, with his clawed feet, and flew off above the forest.

On the front side of the burnning home, the firemen were stilling trying to put out the fire with their fire hoses while Jerry and Candace and the gang waited for other fire fighters to return out of the house with Keegan. But so far, nobody did.

"Man, those firemen have been in there for a long time. And so have Copper and Waddlesworth." Said Dice.

"I know. Shouldn't they have found Keegan by now? What's taking so long?" Mickey asked.

"They're wasting their time." Said Max.

"Huh?" Said Jason, Dice and Mickey before they and Olive turnned to face Max.

"What do you mean, Max?" Jason asked.

"The reason the firemen haven't brought Keegan out of the house is because he's not in the house. And neither are Copper and Waddlesworth." Said Max.

"Well, if Keegan's not in the house, then where is he?" Dice asked.

"He's in the forest behind the house...fleeing from someone." Said Max.

"Fleeing from someone? Who?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that it's someone who really hates Keegan and wants to hurt him really badly. Waddlesworth and Copper are flying over the forest, searching for him, but there's no chance that they'll make it to Keegan in time before the unknown does." Said Max.

Jason looked over at Jerry and Candace's truck and saw that the door to the driver's side was still opened. He looked at the rest of the gang and saw that the adults and other dogs were all distracted by the burnning house. He looked down at the puppies. "Come on, let's go." He whispered. The 12 year old and the Miller puppies ran over to the truck, allowing the pups to get inside the vehicle before getting inside himself and closing the door.

Candace, Jerry and the other adults, and the other dogs, took notice of this.

"HEY!" Jerry yelled, getting Jason and the puppies attention. "Hey, that's my truck!"

"Busted." Said Jason. The 12 year old then started the truck and speed off to the back of the house, heading for the forest to save Keegan.

"Jason!" Rex screamed before he and Gigi and the others ran over to where the truck was once parked. "Jason! JASON!" He shouted as he and the others watched the truck speed off behind the house, heading into the forest.

"Come on. Let's get after them in the ambulance." Said Gigi. She and the others all got inside the ambulance. She, Rex and Bo in on the driving part of the vehicle while Charlie, Isabella, Adriana, Jerry, Candace, Molly, and the other dogs, got inside the back.

Bo then started the ambulance and sped off for the forest to catch up with Jason and the puppies.

Back in the forest, Keegan was up in the tree, sawing at a vine, that was hanging from one of the tree's lembs, with the sharp piece of rock. He stopped when he heard a familier loud rooming noise. The boy looked and saw Donna coming his way, with the chainsaw in her hands. The Canadian kid resumed sawing at the vine, eventually cutting it. and grabbed ahold of the vine and stood up on the lemb and started winding it around himself.

Donna then ran up to the tree as Keegan started climbing down from the tree.

As Keegan started climbing down from the tree, he looked down and saw Donna standing below, with the chainsaw in her hands. The boy immediatly started climbing back up the tree as his stepsister started cutting the tree with the chainsaw.

"It's just you and me now!" Donna screamed over the loud chainsaw.

Keegan climbed up to a lemb and walked across it over to another lemb of another tree, where he jumped onto it.

Donna furiously removed the chainsaw from the tree and headed over to the other one. It was clearly a dead tree because it had multiple holes in it.

Keegan walked across the lemb and soon reached the end, where he went inside the tree through a hole.

Donna noticed this and glared at the tree and ran towards it.

Inside the dead tree, Keegan saw another hole on the other side and jumped over to it. He then exited the hole and saw a branch attached to the lemb. The boy siezed the branch and started pulling on it. "Break. Break." He said as he pulled on the branch until it broke. The 11 year old tide the vine to the big branch and tide the other end to the lemb. The boy then tossed the branch, with the rest of long vine, allowing it to fall and hang from the lemb. The long brown haired kid went back inside the tree, through the hole, and started making his way back down,...unaware of what awaited him just below. He continued climbing down the tree from the inside, using the holes to do so.

Just as Keegan was about to make it to the bottom, a familiar active chainsaw came through one of the holes, cutting Keegan on the right side of his chest, leaving a bloody scar, as well as putting a rip in his yellow sleeveless shirt. The 11 year old looked down at the bleeding scar wound on his chest before looked at the hole where he saw Donna sticking the chainsaw into the hole, trying to get to him.

Keegan then began climbing back up the tree and the chainsaw started coming in through other holes, with the boy narrowly avoiding it.

When she saw that Keegan was too high up for her to reach, Donna removed the chainsaw from the hole. "YOU GOT NOWHERE TO GO, LEWIS!"

Keegan continued using the holes to climb up the tree, and Donna used the chainsaw to cut a huge hole into the tree at the bottom. While climbing, the 11 year old looked down and saw that his stepsister was cutting a big hole in the tree below.

Donna turnned off the chainsaw, entered inside the tree and started climbing it from the inside, using the holes, just like Keegan.

Keegan continued climbing up the tree as Donna persued him from down below. Keegan soon made it up to a hole and he exited the tree, walking out onto a lemb. He walked out across the lemb a few feet before looking back, where he saw Donna exit the hole, with the chainsaw.

Donna stood up on the lemb and held the chainsaw in both hands again. "Did you think i would let you grow old?" She said as she carefully started walking on the lemb, trying not fall, due to the fact that she had on high heel shoes. But as she walked out on the lemb, she felt it crack a little before looking down at how high up she was. She then looked at Keegan. "Either i'll kill you or the fall will. It's just a matter of time." Said Donna as she watched her step brother venture ferther out on the lemb. "How long did you really think you'd survive against me? Longer than your mother did against our father? Longer than you did...against our mother?"

Keegan turnned to face his evil stepsister.

Donna then activated the chainsaw.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!" Keegan screamed.

Donna looked at Keegan for a split second before she resumed moving the blade part of the chainsaw towards the rest of the lemb that was in front of her, preparing to cut it.

Keegan just glared at Donna. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Donna turnned her attention back to her stepbrother.

"I'M DONE RUNNING FROM YOU!" Said Keegan.

Donna and Keegan glared at each other for a minute.

"SAY HELLO TO YOUR MOTHER!" Said Donna. But just as she was about the cut the lemb...

"INNNNNNCOMIIIIIIING!" Said Waddlesworth as he sored down from the night sky, carrying a familier liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy. The two then landed on the lemb in front of Donna. "Hello, Keegan. Hello, crazy lady with chainsaw."

"Copper! You're alive!" Said Keegan.

"Not for long!" Said Donna before raising her chainsaw.

Waddlesworth then picked Copper up and flew over Donna, landing behind her.

Donna turned around and faced the Parrot and the Dalmatian. "Hold still, you little beasts!" She raised her chainsaw and brought it down, but Copper, with Waddlesworth on his neck, stepped back a few feet, and the chainsaw started cutting the lemb. Donna then tried to pull the chainsaw out of the lemb, but it wouldn't come out. It was stuck. "What the...? It's stuck! Ugh! I'm gonna love ending you!"

"Fare enough. But can i just...have one final word?" Said Waddlesworth.

"What? Please?" Donna said.

"No. Tember." Said Waddlesworth.

"Tember?" Donna asked.

"Tember!" Came the voice of Keegan from behind.

Donna turnned to see Keegan jumped off the lemb and grab ahold of the vine with the branch tied to it, sitting on it as if it were a swing set.

Waddlesworth picked Copper up by the collar and flew away from the lemb.

Donna then felt the lemb begin to break and shut the chainsaw off. But it was too late and the lemb broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donna screamed as she fell down from the tree and down to the forest floor below.

Keegan held onto the vine as he swung back and forth on the branch he was sitting on, with Waddlesworth and Copper at his side.

"You forgot the number 1 thing about villains, Donna: they never win." Said Keegan.

Later, now back on the ground, Keegan and Copper, with Waddlesworth on the pup's back, walked through the dark New Zealand forest, heading back towards the house. They soon stopped in their tracks when a bright light shined on them. The lights were revealed to be the headlight of the blue truck, which pulled up in front of the boy, the puppy and the Parrot.

The driver door then opened and Jason and the Miller puppies stepped out, revealing themselves.

"Jason? Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive? What are you guys doing here?" Keegan asked.

"Looking for you, that's what." Said Jason.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Said Dice.

"Don't ask. Let's just get in the truck and get out of here." Said Keegan, unaware that Donna was walking up behind him, Copper and Waddlesworth.

"You guys, look out!" Jason shouted.

Keegan, Copper and Waddlesworth turned to see Donna, holding the chainsaw in her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Keegan before he and Copper, with Waddlesworth still on the pup's back, ran over to the truck, with Donna chasing them, and they got inside, along with Jason and the Miller pups.

"Get us out of here, quick!" Said Waddlesworth.

Jason proceeded to restart the car, but before he could, the active chainsaw came through the window on the driver's side, causing the 12 year old, Keegan and Waddlesworth to start screaming.

Donna stood on the driver's side of the truck, with the chainsaw in her hands.

Jason moved over to the passenger side of the vehicle, where the others were, while Donna removed the chainsaw from the now windowless driver's door.

Donna then started cutting on the truck's driver door with the chainsaw, making sparks fly. The british woman then started cutting on the front window seal, follow by the hood, then the tires, the headlights, then the other four windows and the rest of the truck. Donna then turnned off the chainsaw and went to the back of it. She climbed onto the back and, restarted the chainsaw, and stuck it through the back window seal, breaking it. The blond haired woman then started cutting on the roof again and sparks started flying as the chainsaw cut through the roof of the vehicle, causing Jason, Keegan and the puppies to get down in the floorboards.

As Donna was cutting through the roof of the truck, the ambulance from earlier sped onto the scene, with it's bright headlights, interrupting the blond haired woman.

Bo, Rex, Gigi, Jerry, Candace, Isabella, Charlie and the dogs all exited the vehicle.

"Jason!" Gigi screamed, noticing the cut up truck.

"Mom?" Said Jason as he, Keegan and the puppies surfaced inside the truck.

"Keegan." Said Jerry.

"Dad?" Keegan said.

"Don't even think about doing anything...or i'll cut this whole truck up and everyone that's in it." Said Donna. "What, you think i won't do it?" She turnned her attention to Bo. "You! Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah." Said Bo.

"Good, toss it over here to me." Donna said.

Bo just looked at Donna.

"What, are you deaf? Give me...your gun." Donna said.

Bo then got out his gun and tossed it into the back part of the truck, where Donna was standing.

Donna then turnned off the chainsaw and dropped it. She then picked up the gun. "Thank you."

"Don't do anything stu..." Before Bo could finish his sentence, Donna fired a shot from the gun and hit him, sending the comissioner flying back and landing on the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do." Said Donna.

Everyone just looked at Bo's lifeless body, with horrified expressions on all of their faces.

Donna then got off of the back of the truck. "Now for you two." She said, pointing the gun at Jerry and Candace. "I'm gonna enjoy blowing both of your heads off."

Jerry and Candace then joined hands.

"Say goodnight, Romeo and Juliette." Said Donna. Before Donna could pull the trigger, she was struck in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Donna then fell to her knees and then face down on the ground.

Everyone just looked at the now unconscious body of Donna that now laid on the floor.

Adriana then stepped out of hidding from behind the ambulance, holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Thanks." Said Jerry.

"No problem." Said Adriana.

Gigi, Rex, Molly, Jerry and Candace all ran over to the slashed up truck, where Gigi opened the door, allowing Jason, Keegan, Copper, the Miller pups and Waddlesworth to exit the vehicle.

Gigi and Rex hugged Jason and Molly nuzzled Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive while Jerry and Candace hugged Keegan.

"Are you okay, Keegan?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine, Dad." Keegan asured.

Bo stood up from the ground. "Nice one."

"Bo, you're alive?" Rex asked, confused.

Bo opened his buttoned up shirt, revealing a black bullet proof vest. "Wear the vest...save your chest." He said before fainting.

"Come on, let's go. The police are probably already here." Said Gigi. She, Rex, Jason, Molly and the four puppies then walked off, away from the truck, leaving Jerry, Candace, Keegan and Copper behind.

Keegan turnned his attention to Donna, who was lying face down on the New Zealand forest floor. "I don't know about you...but i'm feeling a whole lot better now." Keegan, Jerry, Candace and Copper then walked off to join Rex, Gigi, Jason and the others, to leave the forest and tell the police and firemen everything that had happened.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

Meanwhile, back in London, England, a media of news reporters stood outside the airport, awaiting the safe return of their heroic mayor, Linda Lewis.

"We're live at the London, England airport, awaiting the safe return of our dearly beloved mayor, Linda Lewis. A hero." Said a black woman in a british accent, holding a microphone, and standing in front of a camera.

"A hero of what is now being called 'The 104 Dalmatians Repeat.'" Said a british white male news reporter.

"Linda Lewis is her name. The name the whole United Kingdom will now know." Said another british male reporter.

"Who is now over in New Zealand, putting a stop to this fourth repeated London Dalmatians incident." Said another british female news reporter.

A fifth female news reporter was also giving a report. "Linda Lewis, Mayor of London, England, a woman who's lifted all of our spirits these past two weeks while in office. A true, brave hero...right out of the movies. A real life Pollyanna."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the last chapter**


	55. 104R EPILOGUE

**104R: EPILOGUE**

Day dawned over the city of London, England as children rode along down the streets on their bycycles, with a little girl running after them.

"No one in London ever saw that boy or that puppy ever again. And i never told a tale about them. I didn't have to. Not after that night in New Zealand."

At the bus stop, Isabella and Charlie waited for the school bus, with both of their parents, Stella, Thomas, Evana and Frank. The bus then drove up beside them and came to a stop and both kids hugged their parents and boarded the bus and it drove off, with the four parents waving goodbye to their kids.

"Folks looked high and low...but they were nowhere to be found. Some said they moved to another country...far, far away. But those were just stories."

In Ontario, Canada, at the fire department, Fireman, Jerry Lewis, got his car keys off of a desk that laid his and Karen's wedding photo, and left out of the office.

In America, in Kansas, on the Miller farm, Rex is seen hammering a sign, on a stick, into the grassy ground that read **'FOR SALE.'** Gigi and Jason then came out of the farm house, both carrying a box of loaded things, and went over to the U-Haul and placed the box's inside the trailer with all the rest of their stuff that they packed up and loaded.

The movers then slid the trailer door down and locked it and got inside the U-Haul.

Jason and Sabrina embraced each other with a hug, and Rex and Gigi hugged Sabrina's parents, follow by Bo, saying goodbye to one another.

Gigi, Jason and their Dalmatians, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive, all got into the Station Wagon, while Rex got into his van, and both vehicles drove down the grassy road, with the U-Haul following, leaving the farm behind for good.

Sabrina and her parents, and Bo, waved goodbye to the Miller family as all three vehicles drove away.

"London got it's Dalmatian population back. Time marched on. Children got older. Trees growed taller. Tales growed taller too."

Elsewhere, someone is seen holding a brown crayon and using it to draw a line somewhere.

"By and by, even the best ones come to an end. But i know someone...who would tell you otherwise."

 **Three Months Later**

 **Canada**

 **June 1'st, (2022)**

On June 1'st, (2022), three months after the 104 Dalmatians incident in New Zealand, a van, a station wagon and another car were driving on a long straight road through a lush, green forest, with Jerry and Candace sitting in the front seat of the van, with Jerry as the driver, and Isabella, Charlie, Keegan and Copper sitting in the back seat. The two british kids had been sent to Canada by their parents to spend the entire summer with the Lewis and Miller families, camping in the forest.

Keegan and Copper looked out the window at the beautiful Canadian forest, with the liver-spotted puppy standing on his hind legs and his paws placed on the door.

"There's one little boy who could tell you the whole story. He could even tell you what happens next."

Keegan looked down at a compass necklace that he held in his hand, which also contained a picture of him, Jerry and Karen when he was a baby.

"He knows that the North Star shines brightest of all. He knows that there are still good people in the world...if you know where to look for them."

Later, the Lewis and Miller families, Isabella, Charlie, Adriana and the five Dalmatians were walking up a slopey hill, trying to get to the top.

"He knows his puppy is still out there. And maybe...if you're lucky...that same boy...the bravest boy i've ever met...he could tell you where to find him. How do i know this? Well...i am that little boy. My name is Keegan Lewis and that puppy is my best friend, Copper. And this...is our story."

The gang soon maked it to the top of the hill, where they were greeted by the most beautiful, endless field they had ever seen.

Keegan and Copper then ran through the field, with the Miller puppies running along side them, while the Miller and Lewis families just watched, with Isabella, Charlie, Adriana and Molly. They all watched as Keegan and the five puppies ran through the field, playing with each other. Keegan may have unknowingly gotton Copper from a group of bad guys, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was that Copper was alive and well and that he and his whole family, and friends, were all safe. With Linda, Helena, Donna, Dr. Frakenstiene and Clyde locked up, and the 104 Dalmatians safe, it was a happy ending for everyone.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **LINDA TREMAINE was removed from office as mayor and was convicted of child abuse, abstruction of justice, planting evidence, wrongful imprisonment, stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies and animal cruelty. She was sentenced to 55 years in the London, England women's prison.**

 **JERRY LEWIS Divorced Linda while she was behind bars, awaiting trial.**

 **DONNA TREMAINE was found guilty of accessory to crime and endangering the wellfare of a child and was sentenced to 54 years behind bars.**

 **Dr. FRANKENSTIENE and CLYDE were convicted of underground experimentation on animals and were sentenced to 53 years in prison.**

 **HELENA HELL was found criminally insane for stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies and was sentenced to 52 years in an insane asylum.**

 **CANDACE AND JERRY married each other on March 3rd, (2023). They are happily married and are living together in Ontario, Canada to this day, with Keegan and Copper.**

 **ADRIANA TREMAINE Moved away from London, England and no longer lives in the United Kingdom. She is currently living in the nation of Canada. Her exact location, however, remains unknown.**

 **Due to the constant media attention the Miller's puppies got when they were missing, the family packed up and moved away and no longer live in the state of Kansas. Their current location is unknown.**

 **103 Of THE 104 DALMATIANS were returned to London and released into the custody of the Humane Association. All of the puppies, with collars, were returned to their rightful owners and the ones that were strays were placed in great, loving homes.**

 **GIGI MILLER Has written a sequel to her first book about the repeated 104 Dalmatians incident, titled "The 104 Dalmatians Repeat" with Keegan and Copper as the main characters. It has since then been sold in many libraries, bookstores and various other places.**

 **DISNEY STUDIOS Has since then purchased the second novel and are now in the process of making it into a sequel to "The Texas 104 DALMATIANS" film.**  
 **#################################**

 **And...CUT! That's a rap, everybody. So what did you think of this story? Was it good? Was it better than the first 104 story? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I appologize for Cruella not being in the whole story, as well as the fact for her not being the mastermind behind the Dalmatians incident. But, again, i wanted to do something different. I wanted to give the audience something different. Something they had never seen before. Something that Disney hadn't. Cruella has been the mastermind behind the incidents of 101/102/103 and The Texas 104 Dalmatians. And the motive for stealing the puppies has always been the same: to make them into a fur coat. And she always gets arrested in the end and sent off to prison. This story, however, had a new mastermind, with not one, but 2 different motives. One was revenge and the other was to make a real life fifth installment to the live-action 101/102/103/104 Dalmatians franchise. Now i don't know about you, but i think that second one is the most sickest motive that beats out a Dalmatian fur coat.**

 **Again, i am sorry for not bringing Cruella into the story until the climax, but let's face it, she's been in all four previous stories from beginning to end. In one of the reviews of the first 104 story, the viewer said that the Dalmatians story wouldn't function properly without Cruella. And that was how i got the idea of her 'dying' at the end of the first story and coming back in the climax of this story. I wanted to see if most of this story would function properly without her. I don't know about you guys, but i think it turnned out A okay.**

 **But if you think that it's over...you couldn't be more wrong. The sequel may be completed...but there is still more of the 104 story to come.**

 **See you in the trilogy.**

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS** **3**

 **Coming in (2017)**


End file.
